


The Vicious Gods Wrath

by ekrolo2



Category: Action!, Dragon Ball, Resurrection - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Despair, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Resurrection, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 91,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekrolo2/pseuds/ekrolo2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 years... For 12 long years, I've rotted in the nauseatingly cheerful depths of Hell, tormented endlessly by its singing angels and nightmares of my worst defeats. All while you've lived your lives in relative peace and comfort, but no longer. For you may have destroyed me in every conceivable way possible, I have returned... and you will all know true despair once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desperate Measures

**Freeza Planet 484, Age 776**

"Artillery guns! FIRE!" Proclaims a yellow skinned, fish headed commander to the firing squadrons behind him as he observes their target via a pair of binoculars. The command center for the Planet Trade Organization forces, a dome-like structure adorned with the colors of Freeza with several sets of trenches dug out all around it filled with defenders ready to die in its defense. Dozens of them inhabit these trenches, all wearing the companies trademark armor and scouters with some even having mechanical arm cannons on their arms.

On the opposite end are the Bassians, the inhabitants of this world, once called Bassia before catching the eye of the now deceased Lord Freeza and subsequently falling to his rule. But that was a long time ago, and with their horrid overlord being gone for well over a decade by this point, the Bassians have rebelled to retake their homeworld. For without Freeza, his equally maligned Ginyu Force, and the Abo & Kado brothers, they and many most other races across the cosmos know full well of the Organizations current state. They do not intend to let it go to waste.

Doing as commanded, the artillery crews manning the massive guns aimed at the trenches open fire on the PTOs soldiers holding the trenches, bombarding them with gargantuan, red colored balls of energy. Explosion after explosion goes off on the field, engulfing much of it in smoke though the screams of their falling enemies are unmistakable, even through the loud cannon fire. Continuing their bombardment from the ground, dozens of Bassian ships accompanied by flying Bassian's fly overhead towards the dome, attacking enemy artillery and vehicles supporting the foot troops.

Resistance is soon met, however, as the TPO respond with their own flying men and ships, engaging the Bassian forces high above the battlefield. Chaos reigns in the sky, with hundreds of combatants fighting one another, firing blasts, rockets and all sorts of weapons in every direction. Despite this, the advantage remains with the Bassian's as now much of the enemies air support is pre-occupied to aid with other potential matters.

Taking advantage of this, Bassia's brave soldiers take to the field, charging towards the bombarded trenches with a massive roar, sending chills down the TPOs backs. They fire at the natives as quickly as they can, but for every single TPO, there are a hundred Bassians. With the distance between them and their adversaries closing fast, many of the Organizations men turn tail and run the opposite direction. With their hearts racing, they climb out of the front trenches as fast as can, their attackers artillery and personal gun fire slaying many of them with little difficulty.

"The cowards are fleeing men! Keep driving them back! Don't stop until their wretched hides are off our world!" Announces the commander over the radio, transmitting the message to his fellow soldiers as they get ever closer to the dome and their worlds liberation.

* * *

**Edge of the Northern Quadrant**

"And you're sure there's no way for us to regain control of the planet?" Inquires Sorbet whilst sitting in the captain's seat of his ships command deck, his head rests on his arm while his free hand holds a cup of red wine. His face caught in a permanent scowl as a holo-monitor hovering in front of him displays the wounded and beaten commander of Planet 484s garrison.

"None my Lord," Replies the Commander with a polite, yet somewhat frightened tone. "The Bassian forces have us cornered inside our base, we've only two days to leave the planet or else they'll annihilate us all."

Sorbet lets out an annoyed sigh, closing his eyes to try to quell the anger building up inside at this news, ready to lash out at anyone unfortunate enough to be near him. He takes a sip of wine and looks back to the commander. "Pull your men back... no point in losing any more of you than we already have I suppose."

The commander of the garrisons eyes light up like a child receiving his most wanted gift and smiles at Sorbet before bowing to him. "Thank you, my lord! We'll return to headquarters as soon as we're able-" With the press of a button located on a small console built into the throne, Sorbet ends communication with him, in no mood to listen to another giddy coward receiving word to run from his post. With another sigh, the short blue-skinned alien finishes what's left of the wine inside the glass before tossing it against a nearby wall.

With the press of a button located on a small console built into the throne, Sorbet ends communication with him, in no mood to listen to another giddy coward receiving word to run from his post. With another sigh, the short blue-skinned alien finishes what's left of the wine inside the glass before tossing it against a nearby wall. Jumping out of the throne, Sorbet puts both his hands behind his back and begins pacing back and forth inside the empty room to try to calm himself down.

"That's the third planet we've lost this month..." He thinks to himself with his heart racing from the anxiety of their degenerating situation. "At this rate the organization won't last to see the next decade... With Freeza dead and those two idiots leaving us to terrorize some worthless planet... If we cannot secure another strong fighter at least somewhat of their caliber, our property will continue to rebel against us."

A beeping noise coming from the entrance gets his attention. "Who is it?"

"It's me sir, I've some promising news from one of our spy bots that I think you should hear."

Returning to his throne, Sorbet presses down onto the console, allowing his soldier to enter. He is a tall, slim and grey-skinned man wearing a dual scouter visored and one of the organizations few remaining elite soldiers known as Tagoma. The soldier kneels before his master, bowing his head to him. "My lord," He tells the smaller alien before him in a polite tone.

"Skip the formalities Tagoma, I'm in no mood for it," Scoffs Sorbet with his head resting on his hand. "Whats this good news you bring me?"

The elite raises his head to look his leader in the eye and gives him a rare smile. "We've found it my lord, a planet with Dragon Balls."

Nearly falling out of his seat from shock, Sorbet's jaw hangs open upon hearing this in shock. "You mean... our spy bots have finally found Namek?!" He inquires with a rush of excitement creeping throughout his entire body.

Tagoma shakes his head. "Not Namek, unfortunately," He notices Sorbet's enthusiasm slip quickly. "But another world called Earth, a small planet in the North quadrant of the galaxy, in fact, their scouters managed to find a group already gathering them as we speak. If we act quickly, we should be able to take them away as soon as this group collects them all for us."

Sorbet cackles at this news with renewed hope for the Organizations survival. "And once we've acquired the Dragon Balls, assuming their powers isn't overstated, we can wish back Lord Freeza!"

Now it is Tagoma who feels his enthusiasm fade though he tries not to let it show. "There is one problem, however, our spy bots picked up several fairly high power levels on the planets surface... many of which surpass Lord Freeza's recorded readings..."

"WHAT?!" Exclaims Sorbet, flabbergasted by this news. "How can this?! What beings could possess such power... " Immediately, rumors behind Freeza's demise flood his mind, yet one rules above all others. "Can it be... Is there really such a thing... as a Super Saiyan?"

"Several of the power levels do in fact belong to Saiyan's my lord," States Tagoma matter of factly. "One of whom is Prince Vegeta himself, the others we've no records of but we've also determined the presence of several strong natives along with a Namekian comparable in strength to the Saiyans."

"So, that's where Vegeta scurried off to is it," Ponders Sorbet out loud. "Still, if they're powers are greater than Lord Freeza's then I suppose there's nothing we can do about that traitor now. Our first priority will be securing those Dragon Balls and returning our master back to life."

"If at all possible my lord, I think we should refrain from going there ourselves."

Sorbet raises an eyebrow at this. "For what purpose?"

"It seems the inhabitants of this planet are capable of sensing each others power, our spy bots caught several conversations where they explicitly mentioned this fact. As we cannot hide our powers, sending machines in our stead could eliminate the possibility of us being discovered and killed before our objective can be complted."

"If such a risk exists, then that would be for the best," Says Sorbet as he sits back down. "How long will it take them to arrive there?"

Tagoma smirks. "I took the liberty of sending them out a while ago my lord, they should be arriving down onto the planet within the next 3 hours."

Sorbet chuckles upon hearing this. "See, this is why you're my favorite soldier Tagoma, you're the only one here I can count on."

"Thank you sir," He states politely with a bow before exiting the room, the instant the door closes behind him, Tagoma takes out a small communication device out of his pocket and dials his contact. His eyes dart around all over to make sure there isn't anyone listening in on him as his phone continues beeping. "Please pick up..." Tagoma mutters desperately hoping the call will reach him in time.

* * *

"Fear not good people of Xandar! For I, the peacekeeper of the galaxy, the chosen super elite Galactic Patrolman am here in your time of need!" Proclaims Jaco while striking a pose from atop a ruined vehicle, hundreds of Xandarian's simply ignore him and continue running away in panic from the 20 feet tall lizard monster wreaking havoc throughout their capital. Jaco himself remains in this pose regardless until he notices the creature toss the entire top floor of a building directly at him.

"I should deal with that," He states nonchalantly before leaping towards the giant building chunk descending on him, and with a single punch shatters it to pieces, flipping in the air and landing back at the vehicle. He jumps into the air once more, landing on the side of a building which he immediately starts running up at blinding speed for any average being. The lizard creature takes notice off him, and with a mighty roar swings it's stumpy, clawed hand at the building he's on.

Knowing that its collapse would be beyond even his ability to stop, Jaco opts to stop the attack before it can topple it onto the fleeing civilians below. He jumps towards the hand and with a single punch knocks it away. "Now to end this."

He activates the jet propulsion on the bottom of his boots and flies towards the beasts head, uppercutting it on the way up before tossing a small capsule device down its gaping mouth. Landing atop a nearby building, Jaco puts both his hands on his hips and observes the roaring lizard writhe in pain as it falls to its knees and falls over completely, breathing a few last breaths before finally dying.

"Excellent!" Exclaims Jaco with an earnest smile on his face. "The new Extinction Bombs work gloriously! Command will be thrilled to hear this news!"

He places both his hands on his hips and continues observing the dead creature until he notices his phone vibrating on his belt. "Hm, I wonder who that could be." Taking his phone out, he answers the call and notices his inside man on the PTO on the other end. "Secret agent Tagoma! How wonderful to see you-"

"Quiet!" Whispers Tagoma, annoyed by Jaco's yelling. "Someone could hear you! Do you  **want**  my cover to be blown?!"

"My apologies old friend," Replies Jaco with a softer, quieter tone this time around. "What news from the Trade Organization?"

"I don't have long so I'll get to the point, our spy bots recently uncovered a planet with Dragon Balls on it, mythical devices capable of granting any user any wish they desire."

"Any wish they desire..." Reiterates Jaco as he ponders the implications of this when it hits him. "Wait... they aren't going to-"

"Bring back Freeza? Yes, I'm afraid that's exactly what they're planning."

Shivers run down Jaco's spine as he knows what the tyrants revival would cause for the galaxy at large. "You did well calling me, quickly, tell me where this planet is and how much time I have to get there."

"For appearances sake I was forced to send the spy bots before telling you this news," States Tagoma with a hint of regret in his voice. "But if you're fast enough, you should be able to reach Earth before they can use the Dragon Balls."

"What?! D-did you just say Earth?!" Inquires Jaco out loud, earning a scowl from Tagoma.

"Quiet! And yes, the planet these orbs are on is called Earth, why? Is that a problem-" Before the double agent can continue, Jaco ends communication with him and immediately summons his ship to his position. The small blue planet holds a special place in his heart, and he will not allow the likes of Freeza or anyone from the Trade Organization to threaten its safety for their own selfish purposes.

"Do not worry people of Earth! The super elite Galactic Patrolman Jaco will soon arrive to save you all!" Exclaims the small alien before leaping into his ship and flying towards his destination as fast as his vessel will allow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Wrath of the Vicious God! The Trade Organization makes contact with the team assembling the Dragon Balls! Will they be able to resurrect the mighty Freeza before Jaco puts an end to their nefarious scheme? And will Gohan be able to find the perfect engagement ring for Videl?! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!
> 
> Writers note: The two idiots Sorbet mentions in his little inner monolog are Abo & Kado from Yo Son Goku and His Friends Return! He took them up as a replacement Freeza and managed to temporarily rebuild the Organizations strength back up before the two bailed on him. This story begins about a month after the events of that OVA and it is their invasion of Earth that lead to the PTO re-discovering Earth and it's Dragon Balls.


	2. The Worst Wish In History

**Age 762, War on Namek**

"Whats the matter Freeza?" Asks Goku with a smirk after shrugging off a Death Beam strike hit to his forehead. "I can't be harder to destroy than a planet, right?"

The galactic overlord gawks at him with fear and shock smeared all across his face. With hesitation in his voice, he demands answers. "Y-you... you... what are you...?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Replies the golden-haired warrior before him confidently before his smirk vanishes, replaced by a deadly serious scowl. "I'm the Saiyan who came all the way from Earth with the sole purpose of beating you."

Freeza trembles in mid-air from his words, the harsh realization finally hitting him no matter how hard he tries to deny it.

"I am the warrior you've heard of in legends, pure of heart and awakened by fury. That's what I am." The mountain behind him explodes like a volcano though he ignores it, remaining silent for a moment to let his words sink into his enemy. With a mighty roar and a bright, golden aura bursting forth, he declares. " **I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN! SON GOKU!** "

The wind gusts blows away the smoke erupting from the island below, leaving only the sound of his buzzing aura and the pained gasps of a still shaking Freeza. The tyrant stares into his green eyes and knows that his worst fear has indeed come true. "No... I won't let him and his ridiculous legend break me..."

His calm composure returns as Freeze clenches his jaw and scowls at the Saiyan before him, more eager to crush him more than any other foe he has fought thus far.

* * *

**3 and a half minutes later**

"You can run!" States Freeza with a smile and a clenched fist to his fleeing adversary. "But it doesn't matter where you hide, they  **will**  find you!" With a cackle, he watches Goku fly away from his two Death Saucers, utterly incapable of escaping or destroying them. "Escape is impossible! You'll soon be sliced to bits!"

Goku changes direction and flies back towards Freeza, temporarily evading the two disks trying to cut him by directing them at a rock formation. He stops for a split seconds and scowls at Freeza, furious at his continued but futile efforts at victory. "Knock it off! Just give up already!" He demands angrily before flying in-between the two Saucers, setting his sights on their master.

"Ah! This move again! You're not as clever as I thought!" Comments Freeza mockingly with Goku merely responding with a small Ki blast exploding inches away from him. The surrounding area is immediately engulfed in a cloud of smoke, leaving the tyrant blind to his foe and the Death Saucers coming directly at him. Regardless, he catches a glimpse of the attack even through the smoke and leaps into the air.

"I already told you I won't fall for that! Come out and face me coward!" Demands a furious Freeza, his head looking in all directions to find his foe, catching a glimpse of him coming from above for his elbow hits him directly in the head. With a pained gasp and blood spurting from his lips, Freeza descends slightly before glaring at the Super Saiyan and launching a series of punches and kicks at him, they all miss.

Goku effortlessly catches his punch and delivers a powerful blow to the overlords stomach with his knee. With his hand raised he proclaims, "You've finally met your match!" he smacks Freeza from left to right over and over as if he's nothing but a naughty child. His last smack sends Freeza flying backwards though he has no intention of letting this drag out for much longer, immediately appearing before the tyrant, Goku cups both his hands together and smashes them against his head.

Freeza plummets downward, helpless to defend himself as Goku headbutts him right in the chest, sending him crashing towards the ground below fast. In the last possible moment, he manages to land on his feet, forming a small hole in the ground with it. "I will not admit defeat to a dirty Saiyan,  **not ever!** "

Still resolved to fight, Freeza flies out of the hole to re-engage Goku, oblivious to the Death Saucer heading right for him. His enemy tries to warn him, "Watch out Freeza! Stay down!". His warning comes too late, Freeza only catches a glimpse at his attack before it cuts him in half.

Shocked by this, Freeza feels his power almost completely vanish and with a pained gasp states. "No... it can't be..." before his barely functioning upper body crashes face first onto the ground of the dying Namek.

* * *

**Present Day, Earth**

"So, this is Earth," Comments a pleased Sorbet as both he and Tagoma manually operate the pair of drones sent to retrieve the Dragon Balls, not wanting to leave anything to chance. The machines stand atop a flat hill, with nothing but a barren wasteland going on for miles all around them. "Nice blue sky, not many settlements in-between the open areas..."

"I thought you didn't want to meddle with this world sir, especially with its strong fighters around." Asks Tagoma, somewhat surprised that Sorbet even wants to consider taking the planet with the power levels reported to exist there.

"Oh no, of course not," He corrects his lieutenant. "But when you've spent as many years as I have checking potentially promising worlds to conquer, it kind of becomes a natural to you. Such a shame we can't claim this one, but who knows, that may change in the future. Right now, let's find those Dragon Balls and sort out what we  **can** do here, shall we?"

"Of course," Tagoma activates the scouter system built into every view mode of the mechs, while it immediately picks up on the various high power levels throughout the planet, he ignores those and instead picks up on five unique energy signatures approaching the sixth. "According to this, they're 10 kilometers north of our current position."

"Then what are we waiting for?" The machines take to the air, flying at top speed to the Dragon Balls as fast as they're able with wildly differing thoughts crossing their respective pilots minds. Sorbet eagerly awaits the return of his master so that they entire universe can once again be under the boot of the PTO, along with a generous reward from Freeza for both his revival and the many years he's spent keeping the organization going.

Tagoma, on the other hand, tries to keep his usually calm demeanor in-check, not wanting Sorbet or anyone to realize his utter disgust at the thought of that tyrant returning to terrorize the universe once again. A disgust only matched by his anxiousness about Jaco arriving in time to stop all of this, yet there's still no sign of his comrade from the Patrol and the drones get ever closer to their goal with each passing moment. The constant beeping of the scouters doing little to make him feel any better, however it does let him notice something.

"Stop for a moment," Says Tagoma with both his and Sorbet's drones halting over a dense forest area consisting of gargantuan trees shooting up into the sky. "It seems the grouped Dragon Balls are moving towards-"

" **RRRRRUUUUUNNN!** " Says a frightened, somewhat high pitched voice from inside the forest followed by two others, one of an older woman and of another male. All three being overshadowed by the roaring of a very loud, and seemingly large animal knocking down trees in its path. " **THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT MAI!** "

" **I'M NOT THE ONE WHO LOST ALL OUR STUFF FOR A POKER GAME!** "

**"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SO UGLY YOU COULD'VE KEPT THE SECURITY OFF US-"**

"Are- are those the Earthlings with the Dragon Balls?" Inquires Sorbet, not pleased by the prospect of having to cross paths with a group such as this one.

"Unfortunately for you sir, yes, yes they are." Replies Tagoma with his usual even tone before the two command their drones in the direction of their screaming. The tumbling trees making it quite easy to spot them quickly, from afar they spot a short, pointy-eared wrinkly skinned blue Earthling, a canine clad in ninja gear and grey haired woman running away with a large, brown lizard with two stubby front arms and razor sharp teeth.

Not wanting to risk the creature devouring the Dragon Ball inadvertently, Sorbet opens fire on the T-Rex pursuing them and with a single shot from his blaster hits it square in the head. Its eyes immediately go back into its head before it topples over onto the ground dead, nearly crushing the trio in the process.

"W-what happened..." Questions Shu while he, Mai and Pilaf stare into the recently deceased dinosaur before them, confused by it simply keeling over like it that. "M-maybe it had a stroke?"

"Dinosaurs don't have strokes Shu," Replies Mai with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Who cares what happened to it!" Proclaims Pilaf while jumping onto the head of the dinosaur victoriously. "Now we can find the last Dragon Ball and make ourselves young again!"

"Not a bad wish to ask for," States Sorbet as his and Tagoma's mech land behind Pilafs servants, the two glance behind to see them and immediately run behind the dinosaur with screams of terror escaping their lips. "But unfortunately for you, you'll just have to wait a bit longer to get it."

Pilaf scowls at the newcomers, annoyed by the fact of yet another in a long list of obstacles standing in his way of achieving his wish. "I don't know who you are metal man, but if you think I'll let you or anything else stand in my way from attaining my youth back you've got another thing coming-"

Sorbets mech aims its minigun blasters directly at Pilaf, silencing the blue Earthling as he gulps in fear of it while Sorbet smirks at him. "You were saying?"

"Bbbbuuutttt then again..." Corrects the elderly Pilaf nervously. "As my mother always said, share with others son and you shall be rewarded in kind."

"A nice sentiment, however, if these orbs can only grant one wish, then regardless if you cooperate or not, we'll be the ones getting it." States Sorbet as his blaster minigun starts spinning, ready to open fire at any moment while Pilaf gawks at it, trembling in fear.

"W-wait, WAIT!" Yells Pilaf with his hand shaking at the two mechs. "You don't have to kill us! The Dragon can grant multiple wishes! We can both get what we want!"

"Oh?" Says Sorbet, taking his hand temporarily off the trigger button, prompting his mech to stop spining its gun. "Tagoma, is he telling the truth."

His lieutenannt uses the mechs scouter to check Pilaf's heart rate as a means to detect any potential lies. "It seems so, his heart rate states as much."

"Hrm, well... we only need one wish," Ponders Sorbet out loud while Tagoma keeps an eye out in-case Pilaf and his crew try something. "How many wishes did you say he can grant?"

"T-three, three wishes that can get you anything you want..." Admits the still trembling Pilaf.

Sorbet rubs his chin at this, while he did consider simply reviving Freeza, the prospect of two other wishes for use could end up greatly aiding them. Then again, his lord being back alone with turn the tide of their situation regardless. "Very well, we'll allow you to use the Dragon Balls to make your wish, but the first one goes to us, understood?"

Pilaf and his crew nod in agreement.

"Splendid!" He claps his hands together with smile. "Now then, lets go find that last Dragon Ball and conclude our business here."

* * *

**Age 764, Near Idiot Rock**

"Hey Freeza, you wanna hear a secret?" Asks the young, sword-wielding warrior standing before the galactic tyrant in question with a smirk, his only response is silence and the un-amused glares from both Freeza and King Cold. "I happen to know that Goku isn't the only Super Saiyan, the matter of fact is you're looking at one."

"What?!" Proclaims a shocked Freeza, prompting the warrior to start powering up, the earth beneath his feet floating up in the air in small pebbles as his aura attains a golden glow all too familiar. A smirk forms on his face as lightning sparks jump outward with his upright, faintly glowing hair. Freeza stands there, dumbfounded as his mind is soon invaded by images of Goku in his Super Saiyan form, staring at him. Despite himself, he takes a step back, earning a disapproving glance from his father.

"So, this is a Super Saiyan," Comments King Cold with his arms folded as the transformation is completed, his son continues staring at it in disbelief.

"I-its those eyes..." He utters with terror in his voice. "H-he has... the... the same eyes." Once again, his mind is flooded by the Super Saiyan Goku, scowling at him with Namek dying all around them.

"Whats the matter Freeza? You look like you've seen a ghost." Comments the second Super Saiyan with confidence in his voice and an equally confident smirk to back it up.

Freeza grits his teeth and scowls at him, his anger at the boys insolence finally managing to overtake his fear of him. "I... am NOT SCARE OF YOU!" He proclaims with a yellow beam of energy bursting from his arm, directed at the Super Saiyan. The explosion shakes the entire surrounding area, forming a large crater and seemingly leaving nothing of the defiant boy.

King Cold lands next to his son and chuckles at the display. "Excellent work my son, that yammering fool was all bark and no bite." He laughs maniacally with Freeza joining him.

"Hmph, it was a nice warm up before the  **real**  Super Saiyan arrives-"

" **HEY FREEZA** **!"** Declares the boy from atop a nearby hill positioned behind Cold and Freeza, prompting the galactic tyrant's smirk to disappear as he turns around and narrowly avoids an incoming ball of Ki coming at him. Freeza leaps into the air, not impressed in the least by this display.

"Fool, you missed by a mile!" Replies Freeza confidently before hearing the boy roar above him, he raises his head upward and with utter dread smeared across his face, watches the boy descending on him with his sword in hand. With a mighty roar, the boy slices Freeza in-half, though the tyrant himself doesn't take notice of this immediately. His vision seemingly splits in half before his body does the same, sending a horrible rush of pain throughout it.

The vicious God can do nothing but look on in terror, helpless with his sliced body and feels every single following sword slash slice him into further pieces before a hot, searing pain burns him to ash.

* * *

" **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** " Yells a horrified Freeza at the top of his lungs as his eyes shoot open, sweat covers his entire body and he pants heavily, in shock yet again from the constant nightmares that've been plaguing him every time he falls asleep for the past 12 years. "D-damn it all..."

Just as he manages to somewhat calm himself, his senses return to him and he instantly remembers where he is. Immediately, his shock is replaced by hatred and utter disgust as he scowls at the various animals, angels and other cute and cuddly creatures playing all around him, singing their songs and playing their instruments. Teddy bears cute children with angel wings and the creatures so adorable they could melt the coldest heart, all things Freeza loathes.

"I truly am in Hell..." States Freeza under his breath as the nauseatingly cheerful, colorful and lively landscape of Hell invades all his senses, from the sight of the lush green fields, to sounds of their music, to the smells of their cookies, he almost wishes he was back on Namek getting beaten up by Goku again. Almost.

"Gggggoooddd morning Freeza!" Exclaims a cheerful, child looking angel with a red colored helmet adorned with a heart on, earning a look of utter disgust from the tyrant. "Have you started repenting for your sins?"

"That depends, have you stopped being the most horribly annoying little bastard ever to be spawned in the history OF THE UNIVERSE?!" Yells Freeza at the top of his lungs, his breath managing to send the small Hell angel flying back a bit though it doesn't faze her one bit.

The angel merely chuckles at him and smiles before lightly touching him on his nose. "Silly Freeza! If you don't start repenting for them, King Yenma will never let you get reincarnated!"

"So everything I am can be erased then sent back to the living world as a lesser creature? I'd rather be wiped from existence itself than allow that to happen." Replies Freeza, disgusted by the idea of attaining such 'peace'.

The angel chuckles again before pulling out an electric guitar out of nowhere. "Looks like someone needs to listen to the Friendship Album again!"

Darkness falls over Freeza's eyes, his mouth hanging open upon hearing this. "P-please, not that! Anything but that-"

Ignoring his plea, the angel gathers the other angels and residents of hell as they too get out their appropriate instruments and begin singing a deafening tune on the values of love, kindness and most sickeningly of all, friendship. With all his might, Freeza tries to squirm out of his caccoon, despite knowing full well that all his power is gone and that its futile, he simply refuses to give up.

"Letmeoutletmeoutletmeoutlmeoutletmeout...  **LET. ME. OOOOUUUUUTTTTT!** "

* * *

"I've recovered the final Dragon Ball sir," States Tagoma as his mech flies out of the deep ocean with the orb in his hands. "I apologize for the delay, there was a... monster of some kind down there."

"Yes, this planet seems to be crawling with them," Comments Sorbet before turning to the frightened Earthlings carrying the bag of other Dragon Balls with them. "Get them out."

Without question, Shu steps forward following a jab to the side from Mai and gulps before taking the Balls out of the bag and places them on to the ground with Tagoma placing the final one. All magical orbs start glowing due to the close vicinity between them.

"Do it," Commands Sorbet to Pilaf, the old, blue Earthling nods in agreement before directing his open hands towards the orbs.

"Eternal Dragon," Proclaims Pilaf as loudly as he can. "By your name I summon thee forth! Come,  **SHENRON!** "

Immediately, the sky of Earth blackness as if it's the darkest night as a gargantuan, spiraling beam of yellow energy bursts forth from the Dragon Balls, amazing all present, even Sorbet and Tagoma. Soon, the beam takes form, creating massive, green scalled, blood red-eyed dragon who's size far eclipses that of its summoners.

" **I am the Eternal Dragon Shenron!** " Says the creature with a deep, booming voice. " **I shall grant you any three wishes that you desire, now speak!** "

Despite himself, Pilaf gawkes at the Dragon, happy that he's finally managed to summon him after so many failed attempts. Yet his joy is cut short by Sorbet knocking him to the ground, taking his spot as he looks at the dragon.

"Mighty beast! I, Sorbet of the Planet Trade Organization wish for the revival of the mighty Lord Freeza! Can you grant this to me?"

"I can off-worlder," Confirms Shenron to the joy of Sorbet and the disgust of Tagoma as his heart begins racing at the seemingly imminent revival of world's worst monster, yet Jaco is nowhere to be seen. "However, reviving one who has been dead for over a year is a taking wish, as such, it will require the energy of two wishes, leaving you only with one."

"Not a problem, these Earthlings only need one," He turns his mech around and addresses the frightened Pilaf gang. "Isn't that right?" He tells them in a threatening tone with Pilaf and Mai nodding in agreement.

"Wait, I thought we were gonna wish for a boat load of mon-" Mai puts her arm around his neck while Pilaf smacks him upside the head.

"Shut up you idiot! We'll collect them again once we're young! Now shush!" Commands an annoyed Pilaf.

"The body of the one called Freeza was also damaged heavily prior to his demise, as such I cannot return him in proper form." States Shenron though Sorbet isn't bothered by it.

"Not a problem, with our technology we will be able to fix him easily enough! Now revive him already!" Demands the alien, annoyed by these delays though Shenron decides not to keep him waiting any longer.

With red glow emanating from his eyes, Shenron does as he is commanded. "As you wish!"


	3. It Lives

**Space outside the Sol System**

"I must hurry! The fate of the universe depends on it!" States Jaco out loud to himself as he stands in the pilot's seat of his personnel vessel, his leg planted firmly onto the pedal of it as it soars across the cosmos to Earth. His mind racing about the possible devastation Freeza's return would herald for the universe, the end of the various rebellions liberating themselves from the PTO and the potential conquest of many more planets for simple profit. A horrid universe he wouldn't want his wife or child to live in.

"Warning, outgoing distress call detected," States the onboard computer much to Jaco's chagrin as he has no time for interruptions on a mission as vital as this. Despite this, however, Jaco presses a nearby button, allowing the message to come through.

"Assistance needed... ship under attack by... pirate forces... Please help..."

"Where is the location of this vessel?" Asks Jaco the onboard A.I.

"900 kilars away, estimated time of arrival is 2 minutes, do you wish to respond to this alert?"

Despite the delay it would cause, Jaco cannot bring himself out to ignore his duty as a Galactic Patrolman, not when he can aid those in need. "I'm sorry my friend, please, try to hold Sorbet off as long as you can."

Without a moment's hesitation, Jaco turns his ship in the other direction and heads to the distress calls location as fast as his ship will allow. The stars and planets whizz by before him as if they're insignificant specks of light on his windshield, somewhat helping him relax just before the attack site makes his jaw drop.

A massive ship, roughly the size of a major Earrth city flies slowly through the empty void of space, firing upon a colony of a dozen much smaller ships, with four of them already aflame. His communication channel once again opens up, bombarded by dozens of bits of radio chatter and alert messages. Filled with screaming aliens and yelling commanders all trying to escape from their pursuers.

"This... will take longer than I thought..."

* * *

**Satan City, Jewelry Store**

"This one looks pretty good, right?" Inquires Gohan to his oldest friend and mentor Piccolo as the two stand at a jewelry store counter, with all eyes glued on the annoyed Namekian. The Saiyan hybrid shows him a ring with a simple, blue colored diamond though Piccolo merely glares at him. "Well...?"

"Can't believe I'm doing this...," States Piccolo with an annoyed tone in his voice, not appreciating the fact Gohan tricked him by saying this would be a sparring match. "Why ask me of all people for help? You know I don't get this mushy stuff, right?"

Gohan lets out a nervous chuckle and smiles at his annoyed master. "Well... Who else could I bring along? Dad doesn't have a romantic bone in his body and frankly it's a miracle we were ever born. Vegeta would either laugh in my face or punch me in it for asking him or both, and Krillin's too busy with his new job in the police."

Piccolo lets out an annoyed sigh and folds his arms. "Then ask Bulma or 18 or your mom-"

"No, way!" Exclaims Gohan, horrified by the implications of them knowing about this. "Are you insane?! There's no way I'd be able to make it a surprise for Videl if they caught wind of this. The less they know, the better."

"I ask again, why me?"

"Well, I know you won't tell anyone about this and frankly," He looks closely at Piccolo's attire. "I've always thought you've had a pretty good fashion sense."

Piccolo gives him another glare, not sure what to make of his comment while Gohan merely chuckles once again. With another sigh, the Namekian closes his eyes to somewhat ease the stress of the situation and points to another ring inside the case before them. "That one silver one with the golden diamond."

Looking away from the Namekian, Gohan turns his attention to the ring in question and smiles upon laying eyes on it. "You're right, it's perfect," Gohan looks over to nervous store owner before him, ignoring the man's constant staring at Piccolo. "How much for this ring sir?"

The middle-aged storekeeper, still worried about Piccolo snaps back to really upon hearing Gohan's question. "Oh, I'm sorry young man, must've... zoomed out there for a minute, what ring did you ask me about?"

"This one," He points again to the ring suggested to him by Piccolo. "See, I'm looking for an engagement ring and I want the perfect one."

"Understandable, although that one is a bit expensive, 1 million Zeni to be precise."

Gohan enthusiasm is entirely unaffected by this as he merely takes out his wallet and hands the store owner his credit card. "There should be enough money on there to cover for it."

"Let me guess, the Ox King give you that money?" Inquires Piccolo as the store owner runs the credit card through the reader before handing it to Gohan.

"Nope, got a couple jobs over the summer and paid for it and our dinner tomorrow all by myself. Besides, I don't want to mooch off my Grandpa for the rest of my life." He types in his pin into the reader and with a smile waits for the store owner as he puts the ring into a proper case.

"Here you go young man," He hands it over to him with a plastic bag. "Best of look to you with your girlfriend."

"Thank you, sir! I appreciate it!" Gohan and Piccolo turn to leave the store with everyone continuing to stare at them on their way out. "Now we can do that sparring match I promised you."

"At least this trip wasn't a complete waste of-" Noticing the blackening sky overhead, Piccolo turns his attention to it along with everyone else out on the street. "Looks like someone besides us has managed to summon Shenron."

"You think it could mean trouble?" Asks Gohan without turning his head away from the sky.

"We'll see soon enough..."

* * *

"W-where am I...?" Wonders Freeza as his eye darts around to make sense of this new predicament he finds himself in, with his left eye he can see a black sky overhead with a vast wasteland all around him. With his other eye, he sees a giant forest off in the distance and his own, severed leg nearby. "Is this another trick of Hell?"

He commands his body to move with equally confusing results, his severed leg twitches on the ground like a fish stranded on land, his tail spins around violently like an angry snake and his arms clench the dirt underneath them. "Wait... I can... feel?"

Commanding his body once more, they do the same things as before yet unlike the many years he spent in Hell, he can actually feel the ground crumbling in his hand, his tail striking against the wind and his leg twitching. Wanting to test this further, he tries his best to look up into the sun and feels its rays shine upon his seemingly destroyed, displaced body. "I'm... alive!"

With as much a strength as he can muster, Freeza uses what little Ki he has left and attempts to bring his disparate body together himself. For a moment, it seems to work as his torso re-attaches to his arms and legs, and his eyes seemingly create some semblance of a head until it all crumbles down into a mess. The tyrant sighs internally. "Well, at least I'm not in Hell anymore."

From the corner of his eye, he spots an elderly trio consisting of a woman, a dog, and a blue pointy-eared creature. " **Re-assemble me at once!** " He mentally yells at them, his eye becoming bloodshot as it focuses on them, they all scream in terror and take several steps back, afraid of what he might do to them.

"Lord Freeza!" States a nearby voice though Freeza can't put a face to it, he spots a pair of mechs walk in front of his eye with two monitors on their chests. One of another small blue creature, while the other is tall and gray, yet they both wear the equipment of his organization. "I can't believe it! The Dragon actually succeeded in bringing you back!"

"Perhaps we should ask him to rebuild Lord Freeza's body as well? The healing process may take a while given his injuries." Suggests Tagoma secretly hoping the Earth's defender would pick up on tyrants energy signature and hopefully send him back to Hell before his reign of terror can begin anew.

"No, if what you said is true and these Earthlings have comparable power to our Lord on top of being able to sense power, we should take our leave at once. His remains alone may be enough to draw their attention, and I for one do  **not**  want to run into Vegeta again." States Sorbet, worried by the prospect of facing the angry and sadistic Prince of Saiyan's, not noticing Freeza's eye twitch in anger upon hearing the traitors name.

"Yes... we wouldn't want that to happen..." States Tagoma with an even tone to try and hide his joy at the idea of this, secretly hoping things go exactly as Sorbet fears they will. His commander picks Freeza off the ground and places his pieces into a special container in the back of the mech.

"Great Shenron!" Proclaims Pilaf with a formal town as a sign of respect for the Dragon. "For our final wish, please, reinvigorate me and my compatriots here! Make us young once more!"

"That is within my power," the creatures eyes glow red once again as his powers start taking effect on the Pilaf Gang, the three start glowing in a bright yellow light as their bodies are de-aged, finally diminishing upon the process' completion. "It is done, I take my leave of this place until the time of my next summon, fair well."

Dissipating back into the Dragon Balls, the sky returns back to its normal state as the seven orbs fly quickly into the air then scatter into the farthest corners of the Earth. Pilaf, feeling the wishes effects laughs triumphantly with his arms shooting up and begins dancing in place. "Yes! Finally something's gone right for us-"

"Uh... sir?"

"Don't interrupt me Mai! Can't you stop being a buzz kill for just two seconds?!" The small Earthling turns around to cast a glare towards his henchwoman's and gasps in shock upon seeing her reduced to a mere child. He immediately looks to Shu and notices that he too looks much younger than he should be. "No... don't tell me..."

"The wish sire! It's turned us into little kids!" Exclaims Shu as Pilaf's eye twitches, his sheer rage at this development so great he cannot even express it properly. "What are we going to do sire?!"

"What  **can**  we do?! Replies Mai angrily. "We used up all the wishes! That means Shenron can't be summoned for at least another year!"

"What?! You mean we're gonna stay like this for a whole year?!" Shu yells back in disbelief.

"Probably more knowing our rotten luck," Mutters Mai with his arms folding as Pilaf continues standing still, too angry to even listen to his minions usual bickering, unaware of the fact their alien visitors have taken their leave of this place.

High in the skies of Earth, Sorbet and Tagoma's mech fly towards their command ship with the pieces of Freeza still in toe. The former snickers like a naughty child with excitement whilst the latter remains grimly silent, more frightened than he has ever been in his entire life of the being inside of Sorbet's mech.

Freeza himself calmly resides within the container with nary a sight our sound inside of it, but he doesn't care. For the sweet silence of nothing and the embrace of pitch black darkness is a soothing respite from the assault he suffered in hell. Yet even now, images of his nemesis flood his mind except now, he can do something about it.

"Soon Goku..." He thinks to himself. "Soon... I will return to this world you call home, and when I do, you will experience a terror beyond your worst nightmares."


	4. Out of Time

"Find anything?" Asks Gohan as he lands next to Piccolo, both standing at the exact spot from whence they sensed a faint, yet malevolent energy appear out of nowhere. The Namekian is slow to answer his pupil, opting to continue searching for the signature both on and off the planet. Though he can sense his fellow Z-warriors and their other allies, he cannot find the energy responsible for bringing them to the middle of this desolate wasteland. "Piccolo?" Gohan asks again.

With a sigh, Piccolo folds his arms and opens his eyes. "No, unfortunately. Whatever that power was, it's long gone from this planet." He answers with a somber tone to his voice, his head rising upward towards the sky. "I don't like this one bit Gohan, that energy we felt... I know I've felt it before."

"Yeah, me too," Replies Gohan, worried though not to the same extent as his master. "Maybe Dende could help us figure out what Shenron did?"

"Possibly, but if the people responsible for summoning him used all three of his wishes, then even Dende won't be able to bring him out for an entire year. Even then, I don't know if Shenron would divulge such information, even to his master. No, I think we'll have to ask King Kai for help. With his abilities, he should be able to find what we're looking for."

"Uhh, could you... maybe... do that alone?" States Gohan hesitantly. "I sort of have a romantic speech to prepare for my proposal dinner tomorrow..."

Piccolo's gaze turns to nervous, chuckling Gohan. "You humans and your mushy stuff, I'll never understand it." He takes off into the sky, leaving his pupil behind to find the one man capable of helping him get in contact with King Kai. Luckily for him, Goku and Vegeta spar back at Capsule Corp, giving away their location.

* * *

Jaco's jaw clenches as the enemy fire explodes all around him, ringing in his ears as he flies his ship through it all long enough to reach his target: the main pirate vessel. Not an easy target to miss given its massive size, yet its many fighter ships and gun turrets makes it a troublesome one none the less. The colony ships responsible for bringing him into this situation flee the battle as the pirate forces opt to focus on Jaco.

The Patrolman doesn't hold this against them, however, as their continued presence here would only complicate the situation further. For any other opponent of this caliber, Jaco's first instinct is to fire off the Extinction Bomb so that the poisonous gas within deals with his enemy for him. However, this is out of the question as pirate vessels typically hold captured innocents inside, either as manual labor or potential sentient trafficking.

"It seems I'll have to use a more hands-on approach in order to win this battle," Concludes Jaco before pressing the auto- pilot on the command console before him. "Take command of the ship Tights, I'll be handling this matter personally."

"I will do my best not to destroy it sir," States the A.I. sarcastically, earning a chuckle from its master as he leaves the pilots seat and reaches for the side hatch of the ship. "We will be in range momentarily sir, do your best not to be vaporized on the way down sir."

"Can't afford to Tights," He briefly reminds himself of the situation on Earth concerning Freeza, going silent for a moment before returning to the here and now. He takes hold of the hatches opening with his entire body stiffening up as he readies himself for the plunge. The sounds of explosions continue to ring in his ears as Tights moves in closer towards the outside turrets, dozens upon dozens of blaster bolts whizzing past.

Despite some minor cosmetic damage to the exterior, Tights closes the distance leaving a 100 foot jump to the ship below. "Go sir!"

Nodding in understanding, Jaco opens the hatch and jumps downward with his jet propulsion propelling quickly towards the outer hull of the capital ship. Dodging more turret fire on his way down as the vacuum of space deafens him to all sounds around him. Upon reaching the ship, the Patrolman rams his fist right through the hull and rips a chunk of it off, giving himself an entry point inside.

"Tights, I've made it in," He whispers to the A.I. upon landing inside a long, metallic and empty hallway near the center of the vessel. "How goes it outside?"

"Reasonably well, still, I recommend that you take control of the ship quickly, the odds of me keeping this up for very long are not in our favor."

"Understood-"

"Halt Patrolman!" Shouts a loud, deep voice from behind Jaco, prompting the Patrolman to turn 180 degrees to face its owner. Before him stands a squad of six, 10 feet tall swine creatures armed with both archaic bladed weapons and wrist blasters. "Move an inch, and we'll rip ya to pieces!"

"Ordinarily I would properly introduce myself, but seeing as I'm running short on both time and patience, I'm afraid you'll just have to be content with meeting my fist."

"What're ya-" Before any of them can react, Jaco jumps forward like a speeding bullet and punches the squads leader right in the snout, sending him flying backward several in the air. The Patrolman does the same to his allies, dispatching them quickly before running forward to the command center. Encountering many more squads along with mechanized sentry bots, all of whom fall before his vastly superior battle power.

In no time, he reaches the elevator shaft allowing him quick and easy access to the command bridge from where he'll be able to take control over all ship systems. "Have you reached your destination yet sir?" Asks Tight as Jaco stands patiently in the elevator with his arms folded and his foot tapping to the music.

"One minute," Is all he states before a pinging noise from inside the elevator lets him know he's reached the bridge. The instant the doors of it open, Jaco finds himself bombarded by both blaster and rocket fire from the pirates inside the room. It proves to be a fruitless effort as Jaco emerges from the smoke without a scratch on him, earning gasps of fear from the present pirates.

"I will only offer this once," He speaks up formally. "Surrender now, and I will ensure that your prisoners won't kill you all the instant I leave this vessel."

"Ha!" Laughs one of the nearby pig pirates. "Jokes on you shrimp! We don't got any onboard!" He proclaims confidently with a smirk with Jaco giving him a deadpan look, his co-workers, however, glare at him angrily at letting such information slip.

"You have absolutely no slaves or innocents held captive on your ship?" Asks Jaco wanting to be sure of the validity of this statement.

The pig pirate laughs at him again. "That's right! Lost all the other lot in a bet not two days ago! Why'd ya think we was goin after those cowards just now-" Before he can continue, one of his crew mates puts his hand around his neck and smacks him over the head. "Shut yer damn mouth idiot! Do ya want us all to die?!" He asks the blabber mouth pirate angrily.

"Splendid!" States a pleased Jaco loudly. "If there were any prisoners onboard, then it would've been a very long process seeing them back to their natural worlds. Something I simply do not have time for, thank you vicious fiend," he bows to the blabbermouth, "This will make things much easier for me."

Without warning, Jaco charges forward at the frightened pigs, slamming his elbow into the belly of the captain before snatching his keys to the ship and putting them into the console. Despite the remaining pirates firing blaster bolts at him, Jaco merely sits down on the chair, not feeling any of their blows as he goes through the computer menus, quickly finding the option he seeks. "As my Earth friends would say, bingo!"

With a mighty slam of his open palm onto the console, the ships self-destruct protocol activates. Instantly, the entire ship starts buzzing with the sounds of red alerts going off all over it with a voice stating, "30 seconds until detonation" over and over. The pigs present at the bridge squeal in terror before attempting to make a break for the console, only for Jaco to rip it out off the ground and swing it around like a hammer, knocking them all on their backs.

"I must thank you again for this vital information, you may have very well helped me save the universe," He states politely to the blabbermouth pirate before throwing the console right through the windshield. With his escape route formed, Jaco fearlessly welcomes the vacuum of space with a mighty leap out of the broken window. "Tights, I require your assistance."

"On my way sir," Doing as requested, the vessel quickly makes its way to Jaco with the fighter ships scattering to escape the capital ships blast radius. Jaco leaps inside the main hatch located on top of his vessel and promptly jumps into the captain's seat, buckling himself in as it rushes to get away. Behind them, the pirate ship explodes with a mighty blaze of fire erasing it from existing, taking most of the pirates along with it. "We were lucky that they didn't have any civilians present on that vessel."

"Indeed, however, we don't have the luxury of time to enjoy this victory," States Jaco sternly before putting his seat belt on and taking manual control of the ship. "Sorbets revival of Freeza is still a threat, one we must deal with immediately-"

The sudden ringing of his communication device interrupts his speech, his bravado immediately replaced with a terrible sense of dread in his stomach. He hesitantly answers the call, hoping it's not bearing the news he thinks it is, "Hello?"

"It's me," Answers Tagoma with worry piercing right through his usual even tone. "I hope to all the gods that may or may not exist that you had a good reason for not making it on time..."

Jaco remains silent, the answer already becoming clear as day to him yet he doesn't want to hear the words, still clinging to some idealistic hope.

"Nothing to say? Amazing how bravado falls apart when you've failed so horribly." States Tagoma with worry replaced with anger at Jaco's failure to reach Earth on time.

"Is," Jaco begins before gulping. "Is he really back?"

* * *

**PTO Command Ship**

Freeza stands atop a wounded, bloody and utterly defeated pair of Goku and the mysterious Super Saiyan responsible for carving him into pieces. His knuckles are bloody from the hundreds of punches he's given them, smiling as he watches and listens to them moan defenselessly on the ground at his feet. "Not so mighty now, are you Super Saiyan?!" He yells proudly to his defeated enemies before kicking them both right across their faces, sending them flying helplessly into a mountain.

With a raised hand and a sadistic smile, he telekinetically lifts them both off a ground and lets them float a few feet away from him. "Let's see how many bones and organs I can ruin before killing you both, shall we!" With his remaining free hand, he unleashes a barrage of Crazy Finger Beams at the two, shredding their bodies with hundreds of Ki blasts emerging from his index finger. He gleefully listens to them cry out in pain, the sight being a treat to his eyes.

This is the imaginary scenario the tyrant lays on the operating table of the ship, using it as both a way to pass the time and a way to relieve the horrid pain engulfing his body. Dozens of surgeons and other medical personnel operate on him, ripping apart the metallic parts of his body while using lasers to connect the natural tissue together. He can feel everything despite being carved into pieces, every part cut off, every limb slowly being re-attached. Though he'll never admit it to anyone, this pain is great enough to trouble him immensely, not helped by the lack of painkillers to ease it somewhat.

As relief, he plays dozens of different scenarios where he exacts revenge upon all who've wronged him out in his mind. Ranging from crushing Gohan's skull with his foot to leaving Goku crippled for life, unable to ever fight again. "Just a little longer," He thinks to himself. "Once this useless flesh is made whole again, all this will be made real..."

Outside the operating room observes Sorbet with a stern expression on his face as he observes everything. "I didn't think they'd have to do this to him, if they don't put him in the healing tank soon, he won't survive this and we'll be back to square one. Best to keep this a secret until we're 100% sure Lord Freeza is back to us." He ponders, not even bothering to question the absence of Tagoma.

His lieutenant stands in an empty hallway as before, having left after witnessing enough of Freeza's carving process. "Is... Is he really back?" Questions Jaco hesitantly over this communication device. With a sigh, a replies with, "I'm afraid so, Freeza has returned..."


	5. Extinction Gambit

**King Kai's Planet**

"Aaahhh," Sighs a smiling King Kai while leaning back in the chair of his 1957 Red Chevrolet Bel Air Hardtop with the top down, enjoying the ride around his small, recently restored world. Sitting next to and behind him are Bubbles and Gregory respectively, equally happy to be back on their home-world after so many years away. "Feels like it's been a lifetime since we've been here."

"We can thank Goku for that," Comments a somewhat annoyed Gregory while lying in the back seat, remembering the exact moment when Cell detonated and killed them all. "Still, he did save the universe from Buu, so I'll cut him some slack."

King Kai can't help but giggle. "You should've seen West Kai's face when we were all watching it happen too, my greatest pupil defeating the infamous Majin Buu." He states in a mix of pride and joy, genuinely amazed at how far Goku has come from the relatively low-level fighter seeking to save his world all those years ago. With the smile still present on his face, he continues driving around and around the small planet, enjoying the breeze until suddenly, Piccolo and Goku both appear in front of the car.

"Hey, King Kai-" Yells Goku with a wave of his hand and a friendly smile on his face before a loud crashing noise goes off behind him along with the yelps of a soaring Bubbles. Both he and Piccolo turn around and see the ruined car crushed at the front half after crashing into Saiyan, with King Kai himself having his head covered by an impact pillow. "Uh, King Kai?" He asks hesitantly while his old master angrily removes the pillow and leaps out of the ruined car, landing his feet on Goku's shoulder before grabbing his hair with one hand and punching him over the head with another.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it King Kai!" Yelps Goku as the old deity continues pulling at his hair and punching him in the face, completely ignoring his pleas.

"You moron!" Proclaims a furious King Kai angrily before shoving his foot into Goku's face. "To think a minute ago I was proud of everything you've accomplished! Then you go and do this!"

Nearby, the equally annoyed yells of Bubbles can be heard as the monkey runs back the site where Goku crashed the vehicle, sending him flying into the air and promptly bites him in the butt. A thunderous scream of pain escapes the Saiyan's lips as he tries to get the two of them off to no avail, not helped by Gregory joining the fray and repeatedly smacking into him.

Piccolo merely looks on in a mix of annoyance and disbelief with his arms folded, not knowing whether to pull them off Goku and risk angering King Kai or to let this run its course. Luckily for him, Goku acts first and transforms into a Super Saiyan, blasting the three off him without a sudden surge of Ki before turning back to his regular form. Gregory is sent flying away from the planet, Bubbles lands in the nearby tree while King Kai just falls off, landing face first onto the ground.

With an annoyed grunt, the old deity gets himself back on his feet and brushes off the accumulated dirt on his clothing all the while glaring at Goku. "You better have a good reason for ruining my day."

"Sorry about that King Kai, but I swear I had no idea you were driving your car," He pleads to his master honestly though King Kai only scowls at him.

"Just..." Sighs the deity, exasperated by this situation. "Try not to destroy anything else, alright?"

The Saiyan smiles widely, placing both his arms to his sides and respectfully bows to him. "I promise!"

But at least a bit at ease by this, King Kai looks away from Goku and finally takes notice of Piccolo. "Well," He says with a smile. "Been a while since I've seen you around this place, eh Piccolo?"

"Indeed it has, sir," States the Namekian with a tone of formality in his voice before bowing respectfully to Kai standing before him. "I apologize for coming here uninvited and stirring up this trouble."

"My, my, you're manners have certainly improved a great deal since I last saw you."

"Reuniting with Kami has given me some greater insight into the importance of the deity hierarchy, something I sorely lacked in my younger days." He says somewhat nervous about his previous treatment of the Kai. "In any hand, I've come seeking your assistance with something only you can help me with."

"Must be serious if you felt like coming here yourself to ask me." Comments King Kai, finally calmed down from Goku's latest rampage. "Is it anything I should worry about?"

"It could be nothing, but, recently the Dragon Balls were used on Earth by someone other than us. At first it didn't seem any more bizarre than when we summon Shenron, however, this time I felt a strong presence on the planet. It was something scattered, but powerful and very malevolent."

"Now that you mention it," Interrupts Goku while rubbing the back of his chin. "I did notice something for a split second too, but it vanished just as fast as it came around."

"And you think malevolent power could potentially be a threat?" Questions King Kai with Piccolo nodding in agreement. "Very well then, seeing as your planet has been a constant magnet for trouble over the past few years, its best not to take any chances." He turns around to let Piccolo place his hand on his back. "I should warn you, despite my sensing abilities being sharper than any others in this quadrant of the galaxy if this power source is too weak for me to find or hidden, even I won't be able to help you."

"For my conscience sake, I hope you're wrong about that last part." He replies evenly before placing his hand on King Kai's back and closing his eyes, focusing entirely on his Ki sensing ability. With it now greatly increased, Piccolo looks throughout the cosmos, reaching out to billions upon billions of living beings in their quadrant of the galaxy. The vast majority have very low, barely noticeable levels of power, some are stronger with a tiny handful being in the upper levels, some benign, others malevolent yet none the one he seeks. He tries again, putting even more effort into detecting the Ki signature to no avail.

With a sigh, he remove his hand and takes a step back, letting King Kai turn around to face them. "Didn't find it huh?"

"No, unfortunately," Says Piccolo, disappointed at the fruitless results of this trip. "I expected to catch at least a glimmer of it, but it appears the user is hiding it."

"Or maybe we just imagined it," Comments Goku with a chuckle. "Not everything's part of some evil scheme to get us y'know?"

Piccolo gives him a disapproving look. "After all these years, you're still far too relaxed when it comes to our world's safety."

"Well, not to toot my own horn, but we  **have**  beaten Freeza, Cell, and Majin Buu. I'm pretty sure this power, whatever it is, is something you, me, Vegeta and the boys can handle." He boasts confidently with his hands going to the knot of his belt though Piccolo continues glaring at him, not buying his sentiment.

"Goku does have a point you know," Interjects King Kai matter of factly. "The warriors of Earth have repeatably shown themselves to be perfectly capable of fending off even the most powerful of adversaries." Piccolo directs his glare now towards King Kai with Goku's smirk changing into a big, pleased smile. "However, you're all idiots when it comes to stopping these adversaries before the trouble can even begin."

The expressions of the two Earth warriors switch with Piccolo now smirking and Goku giving King Kai a somewhat disapproving look. "We're not that bad, are we?"

"This coming from the guy who could've stopped Doctor Gero long before the Androids and Cell started their rampage and got himself and me killed." Criticizes the deity, with other instances of their hunger for battle getting in the way of common sense. He puts those statements away, opting to reassure Piccolo instead. "If it's only consolation for you, I'll keep an eye and ear out for that power you were looking for, the second I get an idea of where it is I'll be sure to notify you at once."

Knowing that this is his only remaining option for the time being, just short of scouring the very cosmos of space personally, the Namekian nods in agreement and bows to the deity once more. "Thank you, sir, any help you can offer is greatly appreciated."

"Not a problem at all," Assures King Kai with a friendly smile. "I'm just glad to have some one who can show me some proper respect."

"Wow King Kai, you're  **really**  mad about the car aren't you," Comments Goku, instantly making his last masters temper explode with his usual blue face going completely red.

" **YES, I'M STILL REALLY MAD ABOUT THE CAR!** " Bursts the small deity before jumping back on Goku's head and continuously punching him in the head, with Piccolo looking on, secretly enjoying the whole thing as the sole silver lining of his trip here.

* * *

**Hours Later, PTO Command Ship**

"He's healing very quickly," Comments Sorbet on the recovery process of his master as he stands before his healing tank with a pair of guards, the chief medical doctor at the console and Tagoma with him. Inside the chamber sleeps the infamous Freeza, in a deep sleep as the fluids inside the tank quickly regrow his either mauled or missing limbs.

When he arrive, he was a mangled torso with extensive cybernetics replacing his missing lower body, arm and half of his skull. Now, his head and arm are fully healed with his lower body almost fully grown back with even the scars of the lasers responsible for reattaching certain parts fading away entirely. "Its hard to believe we only brought him in a mere 7 hours ago."

"Hard to believe indeed," Affirms the chief medical officer without moving away from the panel. "When you brought him back to us, I wasn't sure we'd be able to peel way the robotics without destroying his real body. But Lord Freeza has proven himself to be quite resilient indeed, anyone else surely would've perished from such a condition."

"Any predictions concerning his full recovery?" Asks Tagoma worried at the rate of his healing.

"I cannot say for sure while his body may recover, the trauma of being... sliced into pieces then put back together may result in him slumbering longer."

"Not  **too**  long I hope," Interjects Sorbet harshly."If it's all the same to you doctor, I and Tagoma here will remain here until he awakens." He commands coldly, but his constantly tapping left leg betrays him, revealing his nervousness at Freeza staying in this comatose state. His intense paranoia so great he feels like things will spin out of control further if he takes his eyes off the tank for even a split second.

This nervousness causes his heart to skip a beat the instant their ship begins to shake along with the blaring of the alarms going off all around it, nearly knocking him to the ground. "What is the meaning of this?!" He barks into his hand-held communication device.

"It's an enemy ship, sir! Somehow a Galactic Patrolman has discovered our location!" The ship shakes once more with explosions occurring outside the ship, their noises almost drowning out the alarms. "Sir! There's a javelin heading for the medical bay take cover-"

The projectile in question breaks through the outer shielding of the ship, piercing right through its hull and smashes into the ground of the medical bay, nearly slicing Sorbet in half. He jumps back with a shocked gasp, landing on his back before clenching his teeth and kicking at the projectile mere inches away. "Despicable piece of trash!"

A small lid on the top of the long javelin missile opens up, with four small, orb-shaped drones flying out of it and immediately opening fire on anyone nearby. The chief medical officer is the first to fall with a laser blast piercing him right through the torso, with the other guards following suite. A volley of similar attacks are unleashed on Sorbet luckily for him, Tagoma leaps into action, destroying three of the drones outright with simple hand chops while taking hold of the remaining one. His master rises back to his feet, wiping the dirt off his skirt and gives him a friendly smile. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Tagoma coldly replies though it goes unnoticed by Sorbet who immediately and frantically checks every square inch of the healing chamber with his hands and eyes for any damage. "Is he alright?"

"Apparently so," He confirms distantly when their ship shakes once again. "Damn Patrolman, he'll tear this ship apart if more of those javelins break through."

"Then you should take command of it sir, with you at the helm of this ship I'm sure we'll be able to drive him away for the time being." Tagoma suggests softly and politely, not letting his master see him take the a small capsule-like device out of the remaining drone before tossing it away. He places the capsule into his pocket then puts his hand on Sorbet's shoulder. "I will remain here, and protect Lord Freeza with my life. With my power level, even the Patrolman himself won't be able to get to him."

The Trade commander looks at his right-hand man, surprised by this gesture of confidence from a man who usually kept his emotions check, mostly. However, the battle raging outside quickly grabs his attention again. "This is the most important mission I've ever given you Tagoma," He looks back to his lieutenant. "Don't screw it up."

Faking understanding, Tagoma nods and watches his master scurry off towards the bridge, leaving him alone with the most feared tyrant in the universe, now as helpless as an infant child. Taking the capsule out of his pocket, he looks at it with Jaco's words echoing in his mind.

"The Extinction Bomb is the most powerful weapon ever designed by our finest scientists. It is capable of destroying entire species in a matter of minutes through airborne infection. Place it into the healing chamber and let Freeza have a taste of its true potency."

With this in mind, Tagoma wastes no more time and runs to the nearby cannisters responsible for pumping the healing liquid into the tank. He opens a lid located above one, let a fair bit of the chemical escape before chucking the capsule inside. The small device quickly reaches the slumbering Freeza, floating around his torso mere inches away. "I do this for the good of us all."

Placing the palm of his hand onto the glass of the chamber, Tagoma narrows his eyes at the device, telekinetically pressing the button on top of it and unleashes the deadliest virus in the universe inside. The green chemical responsible for healing Freeza soon turns purple with the tyrant quickly beginning to writhe in pain, even asleep his body struggles to escape with his arms and tail flailing wildly. Desperately trying to get away from the danger killing it.

Tagoma watches the continue him squirm and twist, like a man grasping for air as a pillow suffocates him to death, and like many unfortunate enough to end in such a position, he does not last long. In a matter of moments, his body stops struggling and slowly but surely goes limp with even the bubbles from his breathing vanishing entirely. With a relieved sigh, the double agent smirks and for the first time in the last few days, feels like a huge burden has fallen off his back. "At last, the monster is dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's wondering how Piccolo didn't detect Freeza's power in space, it is due to the fact that 1) he's in a drug induced borderline coma and 2) extensive injuries are shown to drastically cut down a person's power, and since Freeza was sliced and diced before getting mauled some more just to get back together, I imagine his strength was quite weak even after healing as much as he did.


	6. Ants and Boots

"Hmm, it seems I went a tad overboard," Admits a somewhat disappointed Freeza while hovering over the bloodied and beaten corpses of the two Super Saiyan's lying in the crater beneath him, both having succumbed to their various, grievous injuries at his hands. All around him, smoke rises from similar situations all around the planet, coming from the smoldering ruins of the once beautiful Planet Earth and its many citizens, now being slowly purged by the renewed PTO forces. "Well it doesn't matter, they'll be back soon enough."

Right on cue, both Dodoria and Zarbon return to their master long with the entire Ginyu Force, all smirking confidently with the Dragon Balls in toe. Freeza smiles at the sight and extends his arms in greeting with a smile. "My finest warriors, your timing is truly impeccable, its good to know that reviving you during my little escapade to Namek has paid off well."

"We wouldn't dare to let you down once again my lord," Says Zarbon politely with a bow. "And I see you've destroyed the so-called Legendary Super Saiyan's as well."

"Yes, however," He replies with the previous disappointment returning to his voice. "I'm still not content with it, so many horrors I've yet to unleash on them, but even a Saiyan body can take so much. Thankfully, you've all recovered exactly the things I need to remedy the issue."

"Aw yeah!" Exclaims Recoome with his hand clenching. "I can't wait to see what's his face get clobbered by Lord Freeza."

"Oh believe me, that's the least of what I have in store for him and his mysterious friend. But first, we need to bring them back." With a snap of his fingers, he commands his gathered soldiers to place the Dragon Balls near the crater. They quickly form a horizontal line several feet away from the gathered orbs, patiently waiting in-formation while their lands in front of the wish-granting devices. "Let's see what this one can do," He wonders to himself before extending his hands outward towards the orbs. "Mighty Dragon of Earth! Hear my summons and come to this mortal plain! Rise in the name of Lord Freeza!"

Doing as commanded, the Dragon Balls of Earth release a pillar of blinding, twisting energy, darkening the skies throughout the entire planet. Freeza watches the display with a chuckle, eager to revive the Super Saiyan's to continue their hopefully endless torment for as long as the Dragon Balls of both Earth and Namek will allow. For what good is immortality if you spend all of it in ceaseless pain? Yet, just as the being starts to take form, a sharp pain envelops Freeza's body, sending him crashing face first into the ground.

"W-what is this?!" He yells while writhing in agony, rolling all over the dirty ground of the ruined Earth city and gasping for air. He can feel his heart clench as if a powerful fist is crushing it, his ears ring so loudly he can't even hear his own yells of pain and blood exits through his mouth, nose and eyes. "This... can't be... I wished for... immortality from the Namekian Dragon..." He thinks to himself as his previously invincible body gives way to whatever it is plaguing it now.

Despite his quickly deteriorating vision, the tyrant reaches out to his loyal soldiers but they do nothing but stand there, as if completely oblivious to what's happening in front of them. Soon, the darkness envelops them as well, robbing Freeza of sight, sound and smell. The sensation of touch is the only one left, like a frightened child he desperately grabs the dirt under his fingers and holds it tightly, afraid as if he'll be lost in oblivion if he lets go of it.

Then his hands go numb, sending shivers down his spine as his entire body slowly but surely goes limp, leaving him with nothing but his own internal screaming echoing inside his head. A stiff coldness envelops him, one far greater than any of the numerous, mighty blizzard storms that litter his planet. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel this before. The first time he felt the clenches of death grasp him was on Namek, after he foolishly flew into the trajectory of his own attack, vivisecting him.

Despite his many instances of stomping on ants and enjoying in their torment, it never crossed his mind as to what it felt like to be in their position. How was it to feel such pure terror for your own life that'd you'd beg your own destroyer to save you. But on that day on Namek, he finally did and loathes it to this day. How anyone, even one as powerful as him begged his killer for salvation, just as hundreds had done to Freeza himself before. The true mark of a spine less coward, he concluded during his many moments of self-examination during his stay in Hell.

"No..." He says to himself with venom and anger in his voice. "I won't... let anyone or anything ever do that to me again..." Despite his senses being shot, fights through the numbness in his body and clenches both his jaw and fist, his power rising as a result. "The days of my defeats... and failures are done... I refuse to be a worthless laughing stock anymore...!"

With his renewed will power, the tyrant takes all his remaining strength and forces his body back into submission, fighting back the substance poisoning it. With a spiraling, purple aura surrounding him, he unleashes a defiant, mighty roar and burns through the powerful virus of the extinction bomb. Just as quickly as they abandoned him, his sense return with a bright, burning light forming above the shroud of darkness. Taking flight towards this, Freeza reaches out to the light, the anomaly blinding him the more he approaches it, but also welcoming its warm embrace.

"I refuse to die in this chamber like some worthless ant!" He yells defiantly with the veins in his head popping out. " **DO YOU HEAR ME?! THE MIGHTY FREEZA REFUSES TO FALL LIKE THIS!"**

* * *

**Outside the PTO Command Ship**

"Jaco? Jaco, can you hear me?" Asks Tagoma over their secure communication line while the Galactic Patrolman steers his ship in and out of a nearby asteroid belt, using the floating rocks as cover from the PTO blaster and missile fire. With his vastly smaller size, he easily zigs and zags around, in-between and even through the stones while the larger enemy ship remains on the edge of the belt, as it would be shredded in minutes. Taking his hand off the steering wheel for a moment, he taps the comm line to respond. "I can hear you old friend-"

The explosion of a nearby asteroid, thrice the size of Jaco's ship takes his attention from the call and back to steering the ship. With dozens of smaller rocks flinging towards him, the Patrolman opens fire on them, clearing a path with which to dodge them easier. "Sorry about that, had to deal with a tiny problem courtesy of your employers."

"At least we don't have to worry about the large problem anymore," States Tagoma confidently with a hint of satisfaction in his voice as he glances over to the dead Freeza in the healing tank a few feet away. "The bastard is dead once more."

Jaco's heart skips a beat upon hearing this, though his rational side quickly takes over. "Are you sure? Tagoma, you must be sure that the virus succeeded, even with its potency we cannot leave anything to chance."

"Don't worry, I'm checking his vitals as we speak and he is most assuredly dead." He confirms by checking the monitor responsible for checking the tyrants vitals. "No heart or brain activity to speak of."

With a relieved sigh, the Galactic Patrolman relaxes for a moment despite the battle still raging all around him and is thankful to have prevented a potentially horrible catastrophe from happening. With this heavy burden off his back, he focuses back onto the matter at hand. "I assume you're tampering with things as we planned?"

"Indeed, my program has already altered the footage from today to show one of the seemingly destroyed drones launch the capsule right through the window of the healing tank and killing our beloved Lord Freeza." Walking back to the tank, he places his palm back onto the glass of the tank and telekinetically moves the capsule back towards the hatch to make his story work. "Just a little farther  **AAAGGHHH!** "

"Tagoma?" Asks Jaco after hearing a yell from his inside mans end along with glass breaking, back on the ship, the double agent desperately gasps for air as a white hand bursting through the window of the healing tank holds him by the throat. He grabs it back, putting all his strength into breaking free but it has no effect. His gasps become louder and louder with the tightening grip, his eyes bulge out along with the crushing of his wind pipe. The last sight the agent sees is a pair of red eyes staring back at him followed by an amused chuckle before his neck is snapped, killing him instantly.

"Tagoma? Tagoma?! Report! What is happening over there?!" Urges Jaco from the communication device now lying on the ground next to its dead master. The Patrolman hears more noises on the other end, first of more glass breaking as well as the tearing of metal and a small explosion. He can hear a pair of foot steps accompanied by irregular, loud thudding. "T-tagoma?"

"My apologies, for interrupting your conversation but I seem to have broken him." Says a mocking, cold yet polite voice which immediately sends shivers down Jaco's spine, his mouth goes dry and he stares out the bridge with his heart rate exploding, ringing in his ears. "I wouldn't be too heart broken over it if I were you, you'll be seeing him momentarily."

Freeza flies upward through the very ship, tearing it apart like tin foil against his skin before stopping mere inches above the ship. With a smirk on his face and the casual flailing of his tail, he looks around the nearby asteroid belt and easily finds Jaco's ship flying nearby. The Patrolman too spots Freeza, looking at him with utter terror smeared across his face, then his instincts kick back in prompting him to take command of his ship back and plan a hyper space jump away. "Tights! Get us out of here now-"

Without a moments hesitation, the tyrants smirk forms a grin as he points his right hands index finger towards the ship, and with a single death beam blows it, and an entire quarter of the asteroid belt into pieces, sealing the fate of the Galactic Patrolman and securing the secrecy of his revival. He looks at his latest handy work with contained glee, getting fond memories of the fire works display that was Planet Vegeta's destruction. With a content sigh, Freeza puts both his hands behind his back and spends a moment taking it all back in. The warmth of the nearby sun, the relaxing silence of space and the hundreds of bright stars off the distance, giving life to many worlds ripe for conquest.

"Its truly wonderful to feel alive again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who may think Jaco escaped, he didn't, he is 100% confirmed dead. I'm sad to see him go as he was probably the most fun to write out of everyone but his survival would've meant Freeza's revival becoming public knowledge, and for the purposes of this story I couldn't let that happen before his return to Earth. However, don't think for a second that Jaco and Tagoma's deaths will go unnoticed, they weren't the only Patrolmen after all ;)


	7. Eye Spy

"W-what was that just now?!" Demands Sorbet after seeing a large, purple colored explosion of Ki suddenly appear out of nowhere, obliterating much of the asteroid belt and seemingly the Galactic Patrolman. The tiny blue alien clenches his fist and smashes it against the handles of his chair. "I said, what was that?!"

His equally surprised officers snap out of their trance, and hastily check the various security and monitoring systems to give him an answer. Luckily for them all, an answer is quickly provided by the one responsible. "That was me." States a voice none of them but Sorbet had ever heard before, everyone in the bridge turns around and with their jaws hanging open, spot Lord Freeza himself, fully healed at the door.

The tyrant stands there with the deceased Tagoma in toe being held in the air by Freeza's tail around his neck. "What's wrong? You're all staring at me as if you've seen a ghost?" He asks mockingly with a chuckle though this only makes his men even more nervous by his presence.

"If you're all quite finished gawking at me, I'd like to know who's in charge of this vessel."

All eyes minus Freeza's immediately turn to Sorbet, who stares at the dead Tagoma held by his newly revived master in a mix of shock and confusion. Something which doesn't go unnoticed by Freeza. "Judging by the look on your face, am I correct in assuming this one here was your friend?"

"Y-yes, Lord Freeza." Sorbet reluctantly stammers, not knowing what the consequence of his answer will be.

"I see, then perhaps you can explain why this traitor was allowed to remain alone with me while I healed?" Asks Freeza with his tone becoming somewhat sharper, causing many of the lower ranking soldiers to gulp in fear.

"T-traitor?" Repeats Sorbet. "That can't be true, Tagoma was my most trusted lieutenant..."

"The worst backstabbers usually are," States Freeza as he remembers Vegeta's rebellion and its many, many disastrous results. "He attempted to kill me with one of those infamous Extinction Bombs, had he used it on me earlier in my healing process, I doubt I'd be standing here before you. I even have the device he used to speak with his partner in the Galactic Patrol." Freeza's takes out Tagoma's communication device and lets their last conversation play out for all to hear.

 _"Sorry about that, I had to deal with a tiny problem courtesy of you employers."_ Says a voice none of them recognize, undoubtedly belonging to the Patrolman.

 _"At least we don't have to worry about the large one anymore."_ Says Tagoma proudly.  _"The bastard is dead once more."_

A brief pause follows until the Patrolman responds.  _"Are you sure? Tagoma, you must be sure that the virus has succeeded, even with its potency we cannot leave anything to chance."_

 _"Don't worry, I'm checking his vital signs as we speak,"_ Confirms Tagoma.  _"No heart or brain activity to speak of."_

Before the recording can continue, Freeza's pauses it knowing that he's more than made his point. "If you need more convincing, listen to the rest of it for yourself." He tosses the device to Sorbet with the tiny alien only narrowly catches it. He stares at it with his head lowered and a solemn look on his face while Freeza decides to move onto more pressing matters. "Seeing as Tagoma here has no need of his personnel quarters any longer, I'll be taking them for myself."

"O-of course Lord Freeza," Says one of the pilots politely though sweating heavily. "Is there- anything else we can do for you?"

"You are to tell no one of my revival, I have many enemies out there, dangerous enemies who would stop me before I could exact my revenge. If I find out that any of so much as told anyone a peep, and I assure you I  **will**  find out." He states with malice in his voice and a scowl to back it up. "Should you fail to follow my order, for any reason whatsoever, I will hunt down the home-world of whichever species you lot belong to, annihilate it until you are the only ones left. Allowing the severity of your absolute, horrid failure drive you to either madness or death, preferably both.  **Have I made myself clear?** "

Minus the still shocked Sorbet, the other present soldiers take a step back with their jaws hanging open, all of them trembling in terror of their masters order. Unanimously they all nod in understanding and proclaim, "Your wish is our command Lord Freeza! We won't fail you!"

Freeza smirks and folds his arms, pleased with their answer. "Good to hear," He tosses Tagoma's corpse casually to the ground and turns around before remembering something else. "Oh, and could you give my computer access to all the spy bots currently stationed on Earth? I wish to see what my murderers have been up to while I've been away for... for how long have I been gone?"

"Tw-twelve years my Lord."

"Twelve years?" Repeats Freeza, slightly surprised by this. "It seems I've much to catch up on then."

One of the soldiers glances over to Tagoma's corpse, gulping before reluctantly asking. "What should we- what should we do about the traitor?"

"I'll allow the fool responsible for bringing him decide on that," Scoffs Freeza with the door closing behind him, for he is eager to find out how powerful Goku and his allies have become. And has no more patience for any distractions to keep him from the answer. Everyone in the room relaxes, save for the pondering Sorbet.

For years, Tagoma served him well and executed his orders without hesitation or regret. Where other soldiers fled battles or surrender, he helped hold the line for over a dozen PTO posts and aided in the organizations troubled survival. Now, all of it was nothing but a lie to slowly and surely destroying it from the inside, who knows how many battles they lost because of ?"

"Sir?" Asks one of the pilots, snapping Sorbet out of his trance. "What do you want us to do with the body?"

Without a word, Sorbet turns his head in the direction of the corpse, looking at its horrified expression for a good long while before spitting on it in disgust from atop his chair. "Throw him into the incinerator with the rest of the trash, the rest of you either get Lord Freeza the footage from the drones or inform the others of his secrecy order." He commands them coldly before turning his chair forward, not even bothering to look at one of the guards as he hauls Tagoma's corpse out of the room.

* * *

**7 Days Later**

"I suppose congratulations are in order Kakarot," Yells Vegeta fiercely as he and Goku trade blows in their Super Saiyan 2 states out in one of Earths many, many rocky wastelands. Goku quickly darts his head left and right to avoid them though a sudden overhead kick from Vegeta sends him crashing back onto the ground.

"Congratulations?" Repeats Goku as he rubs the pain in his head. "Oh! You mean for Gohan's engagement!"

Vegeta stares at him in disbelief, still amazed by how oblivious he can be to the most simple of things. "Yes, Kakarot! For your son's engagement!" He yells at him with the vein in his head popping. "Good grief, why do I even bother talking to you."

"Because I'm the only who still trains besides you?" States Goku innocently while levitating back to Vegeta's level, forgetting that Piccolo trains as well though he prefers to do it alone.

The Prince of Saiyan gives him a deadpan expression, annoyed by the accuracy of his statement and upon being reminded of Trunks' growing dislike for the activity as well. "Just," He sighs, "Shut up and fight."

Unbeknownst to the two sparring Super Saiyans along with their families and allies across the Earth, dozens of spy bots have actively been spying on them for days now. With all of their footage readily available to Freeza, who has spent the entirety of said days continuously observing it all. A dozen monitors flash before his bloodshot, strained eyes.

With the exception of the faint, blue light emanating from the monitors, most of the room lies shrouded in darkness and silence. Even the air is stale from no one entering or exiting the room ever since Freeza issued his commands to the crew. Though this bothers him little, in fact, the seclusion helps him greatly, for he wishes to focus all his attention on the footage.

He closely examines every spoken word, every punch thrown, every transformation either achieved or mentioned. Much to his chagrin, Goku, and the others have advanced far beyond what he ever thought possible. Not only did he, Vegeta, and all their children achieve Super Saiyan, but some of them even higher levels of it, with power near incalculable by the spy drones. Not only them, but even the Namekian and even the lowly humans have achieved powers surpassing his own in the case of the Namek or rivaling it in his in the case of the latter.

Yet, for every scrap of information he finds infuriating, he also finds something potentially useful. Vegeta's gravity machine which allows him to train in gravity levels far beyond any natural particularly intrigues him, along with the apparent mastery of the Saiyan's super form. Something which will no doubt aid him greatly for mastering his own bodies power instead of relying on inferior and wasteful transformations to keep it in check.

Other facts he finds potentially useful are their so-called Senzu Beans, small fruits seemingly capable of not only reinvigorating a fighter completely but also healing all their injuries. The apparent presence of advanced, strength enhancing cyber augmentation as present in the wife of Krillin, a human Freeza could've worn he killed on Namek .Finally, there is the children's fusion dance, a technique with the choreography that could only please the likes of Ginyu, but one also capable of drastically increasing the power of those who do it for a short time.

"You have been a busy one Goku, I'll give you that," Thinks Freeza while observing his sparring match with Vegeta. "Unfortunately for you, now that I know all you tricks for attaining more power, you're finished once I get to Earth." He tells himself with a smirk before closing the monitors, seeing enough for now and growing tired of sitting here.

He walks out of the room, cracking his knuckles and neck to ease the stiffness in the before walking to the bridge, ignoring some passing by and nervous saluting crew members. Upon entering the bridge, he is met with equally nervous and "respectful" greeting though Sorbet seems the most in ease out of all of them.

"My Lord," he says with a bow. "It is good to see you once again."

"I assume you're the one who told them not to disturb me?"

Sorbet nods. "Given the circumstances behind your return, I thought it best to give you some time to process everything alone and in peace."

"A wise decision," Replies Freeza, still unsure what to do with the blue alien before him. Despite his incompetence with the one called Tagoma, given the other information available, he's also been the only one actively trying to keep his families organization from crumbling into nothing. Usually, he'd execute ones responsible for bringing in traitors or spies, whether knowingly or unknowingly, but for his plan to work, he needs a capable one to lead in his stead.

"You may rise," He commands with Sorbet following it. "Walk with me." Freeza turns back towards the door with his hands behind his back with his current second in command close behind. "I assume you're aware of the powerful fighters on Earth?"

Sorbet nods. "Then I won't waste time dodging the truth, they were responsible for my untimely demise a decade ago, though admittedly it was my own foolishness that greatly contributed to that as well. Regardless, now that I have returned, I cannot take full control of the Organization openly while my enemies still live."

"Forgive me for saying this my lord, but their powers are quite high, much higher than any listed from you."

"They've grown significantly stronger in my absence, even Majin Buu who I thought was nothing more but a childish myth has not only been defeated by them, but is also their ally." States Freeza with his temper slightly rising while Sorbet cannot believe such a fact. "To defeat them, I must, for the first time in a long time, train myself to surpass them. Once they're defeated and I reign supreme as the most powerful being in the universe, the Organization will flourish once more."

Sorbet rubs his chin, pondering his master's options for training. "Ordinary practice will do no good, it will take training of the most extreme level to truly help you make any significant gains my lord. However, I don't know of any such exercise, if I did, I'd have made it a permanent part of our army long ago."

Freeza smirks. "Don't waste too much time thinking about it, for I already have the perfect method, all I need know is a competent group of scientists and money to make it happen."

"Our forces are stretched thin," Admits Sorbet, somewhat disappointed with Freeza's choice not to openly return to the galactic stage, still, no one said short-term investments couldn't also yield long-term ones as well. "I will find the best scientists and engineers we have to offer sire."

"I'm glad to hear it Sorbet," Replies Freeza, pleased with his answer. "Who knows, you just might prove yourself useful to me after all."


	8. Mastering Thy Self

**Two Weeks Post Resurrection, PTO Command Ship**

"Given the specifications I've given you Professor, how quickly can you replicate this machine?" Asks Sorbet over his personal quarters computer to the scientist on the other end of one of their more secure worlds, Professor Kafka. The blue-skinned lizard clad in the Organizations trademark battle armor with a white coat over it remains silent, opting to put her attention into quickly examining the schematics.

"The design is quite simple and efficient indeed," She speaks up, not bothering to look at her commander. "Though the technology is somewhat more primitive than our own, it's gravity altering capabilities should allow for some very intense but useful training."

"I'm well aware of that Professor," He tells her unimpressed, as he already knows the broad strokes of the machines capabilities via the information the spy bots have gleaned fro it and certain other inventions from the Briefs home. "What I need to know is how quickly you can make a replica of it?"

"Creating a replica will be child's play, no more than a 36 at most. I'll notify you the moment we're finished."

Smirking at her answer, Sorbet is pleased to hear this and rubs both his hands together. "Excellent, I want you to make this our labs to priority Professor. I'm sure you're aware of out deteriorating situation and a machine like this to raise our troops power levels could tip the scales back into our favor."

She nods. "Understood sir, although, I was looking forward to tampering with the capsule and cybernetics technology you also sent me first..." She admits with a blush and chuckle, interested in the capabilities of these other inventions far more than simply copying another's.

"All in good time Professor, if you prove yourself capable in this task, then you'll be spearheading those other projects with all our resources at your disposal." Somewhat amused by the childish look of wonder in her eyes, Sorbet ends communication with her and jumps out of his seat to inform Lord Freeza immediately. He's well aware of the bad first impression he left on Freeza despite helping to revive him, and must prove himself irreplaceable or suffer being tossed aside.

Making his way through the hallways of the ship and saluting some soldiers he meets on his way, Sorbet reaches Freeza's quarters in no time and goes to knock on the door when the masters voice tells him "Enter,". He stands there, surprised and hesitant as he wonders how Freeza knew anyone was going to knock, let alone that it was specifically Sorbet. Regardless, he does as told, entering the room to find Freeza performing clapping push-ups over and over with a puddle of sweat underneath him.

Not wanting to conclude his training just yet, Freeza's eyes look up to Sorbet and his lips curl into a smirk. "Since you're here, that must mean the gravity machine data has arrived to our scientists, hasn't it?"

Sorbet clears his throat before answering. "Yes sir, our top scientist Professor Kafka is working on it as we speak and it will be complete in less than 36 hours."

"Excellent, more than enough time for me to get back into shape." Admits Freeza before speeding up his push-ups.

"I'm surprised you're already doing your work outs sire," Admits Sorbet. "I had thought you'd spend more time learning this Ki sensing power."

"I've already mastered it," Confirms Freeza with Sorbet raising an eyebrow. "How else do you think I knew it was you? Which reminds me, I'll have to make sure the rest of our forces start learning how to suppress their powers as well."

"Suppressing our powers?" He asks again, earning a sigh from his master.

"Take a look with that horrid device on your head," Suggests Freeza, not feeling like getting into the minutia of it right now.

Pressing the scouter mounted on his left ear, Sorbet aims it towards his exercising master and gasps in shock upon seeing its reading of 5. "That- that's impossible," He blurts out with his jaw hanging open, much to Freeza's amusement. "How have you done this my lord? After all those failed attempts I thought-"

"That I had quit?" Interjects the tyrant after finishing his 10 000th push up. "Truth be told I nearly did, however, a few days ago after a particularly annoying try, I found another way..."

* * *

**2 Days Prior**

"Again," Commands Freeza with a low, threatening tone to his voice to the four man squad of soldiers standing next to one another before him while he sits in a meditative crouch. After giving his new second in command, Sorbet, the specifications of the training tools he requires he has spent the past few days since his return to grasp the intricacies of Ki. As proven by his enemies, one's power can be controlled by the users own will, become exponentially stronger by focusing it into a single point or weaker to mask their presence.

This knowledge evaded Freeza for most of his life, forcing him to depend on copious transformations to either lower or raise his power just to keep it in check. Never mind the need for a scouter to track down enemies or to have the faintest idea of their strength level. The blame for this comes from both his father and his own arrogance, for most of his life, bar Beerus and Cold, Freeza was the most powerful being in the universe. Even in his weakest form, none could even remotely challenge him. He never saw a need to ponder these questions or even train as his power was absolute, so why bother?

Now he sees the folly of this approach, cursing himself and the pampering of his annoying father from holding him back. If he were smarter, he could've been more than ready enough to defeat the Super Saiyan and prevent the chain of events which lead to his creation. With his gravity machine still being under construction and no other forms of relevant training at his disposal, Freeza continues trying to achieve this "Ki sense" before moving onto anything else. If only it were so simple.

"I said again!" He yells at them, causing them to snivel in fear before quickly returning back into formation. Doing as commanded, they clench their fists and begin rising the awareness of their power levels up with their master closing his eyes, putting his full attention into trying to sense this rise. Yet, as with every other attempt, he simply cannot feel it. Like a blind child trying to see once more, he merely reaches out into a nothingness hoping to catch some vague thing that will help him, somehow. He clenches his fists, getting more annoyed by this hurdle once again with the vein in his head popping out.

He wants to simply let his power lash out at the soldiers, to kill them as if it would somehow solve his problem. Yet he can't, not because he doesn't want to, but because of the limited amount of soldiers present on the ship and the prospect of bringing in replacement could allow another spy into their midst. Instead, the tyrant bites his lip and exhales before raising his hand. "You may leave, I've no more use for you today," He tells them calmly, not even bothering to open his eyes and waits for them to quietly leave his room.

With them gone, he slowly rises back to his feet and with a furious yell, punches right through a nearby wall. " **Damn it all! Why can't I do it?!** " He pulls his hand back out and looks at it as it shakes in his barely contained rage. At first he considered that the problem lied with the first soldiers he asked to help him learn it, however, as he switched from the various crew members ranging from Sorbet to even the janitor, he could not sense their powers either.

"What am I missing?" He asks himself out loud, his frustration somewhat giving way to desperation. "Vegeta wasn't able to do it, at least I assume so yet he knows it now. The other Saiyans and their spawn know it, the Namekian knows it, even the lowly humans who conspire with them know it. It cannot be a biological limitation..." His voice falters with the possibility of this being true, as if a sudden, painful stab pierced his insides. "Can it?"

Placing his hand on his chin, Freeza stands as still as a statue as he ponders the possibility of this. While his biology is factually more powerful in its durability and adaptiveness than any known in the universe given his many instances of surviving injuries or illnesses capable of killing lesser beings. It could come as a cost to his energy, a sort of evolutionary deficiency created for the purpose of balance.

Still angered by the hurdle, he fires off a small Death Beam at a nearby, empty bottle of wine, just strong enough to break it without causing any more serious damage to the ship. As he stares at the small smoke coming out of his finger, an idea forms in his head. "Maybe..." He says quietly before extending his hand out with the palm open, forming a small, purple ball of Ki hovering above it. Kneeling back into his meditative pose, he closes his eyes and focuses on the energy forming the ball, for how can you sense others power when you barely understand how your own truly function?

Before moving on to anything else, Freeza simply lets the orb hover there while he tries to get a feel for it, and by extension the energy flowing through his body. Like a foreign language, it escapes him entirely at first but hours upon hours pass and slowly but surely, he starts to feel it. Wanting to test it further, Freeza mentally commands the orb to levitate around the room to test his abilities range.

Though he finds some difficulty in sensing it at first, he adjusts quickly as his familiarity with the minutia grows. He commands it to speed up, causing it to quickly dart all over the room and around its maker and he can sense it perfectly, snatching it just as it flies towards his face. "Lets try something else."

Placing it back into its original position, Freeza stiffens up as he puts more of his energy into the ball and begins increasing its size and power. He had done such a technique many times before, but always entirely on instinct as a sort of sixth sense he could never entirely grasp. Yet now, he feels the flow of energy from his body into the orb, sensing it and himself with vivid clarity.

Then, he does the reverse, taking energy out of it as a way to get the feel for energy masking. Sensing the way the energy decreases, he decides to test it on himself, dissipating the orb with a casual flick of his wrist. He takes a deep breath and applies the same method of decreasing power for his own energy. Using some of his concentration to lift a nearby scouter, with his telekinetic abilities, he activates the device and listens to its beeping as it calculates his power level.

"Power Level: 53," States the computer voice built into the newer models, Freeza smirks at this before doing the opposite, using the same feeling he had for the orb, he increases his power just enough to make it noticeable but not enough to give his location away. "Power Level: 5000"

Opening his eyes, Freeza lets out an amused chuckle and gets back on his feet, flexing his muscles to loosen them up after spending hours in the meditative stance. He telekinetically pulls the scouter towards himself and uses it to contact the commander of the squad he earlier dismissed. "Commander Ziber, I require the assistance of you and your men, return to my quarters at once."

In a matter of minutes, the squad re-assembles with the same nervous, sweating, fearful faces Freeza has become quite accustomed too in his many decades of ruling and is entirely indifferent too. With his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face, Freeza commands them, "Raise the awareness of your power levels for me."

Ziber and his men nod in understanding before yelling as their white auras flare up, Freeza's smirk vanishes with his narrowing eyes. "The moment of Truth," He tells himself as he begins applying the lessons learned about himself onto others, though at first it seems to be another failure, slowly their powers become aware to him. Mere seconds later he starts to gauge their strengths, sensing who among them is stronger than the other.

Ignoring them, he decides to test this power on the others inside the ship and finds similar results there as well. His smile returns followed by a loud, pleased laugh sending shivers down the nearby soldiers back as the step back in fear of him. "Step one is complete."

* * *

**Present Day**

"Incredible Lord Freeza!" Sorbet blurts out in amazement while Freeza wipes the sweat off with a nearby towel. "To think there's an ability such as that out there and we were totally unaware of it!"

"You can think my families horrid dependence on those scouter's for that," Freeza says with disdain. "Once our army learns of this skill, they will no longer have use for such devices to scale an enemies power."

"You want us all to have it Lord Freeza?" Inquires Sorbet, surprised that his master would share this ability with anyone, much less make it mandatory for his entire army.

"I no longer have the luxury of an endless horde of solders as I once did, if we are to become better than we once were, we must learn new abilities and make our soldiers truly formidable. The days of worthless grunts barely any stronger than a loathsome Earthling are done as far as I'm concerned." States Freeza matter of factly while looking out the nearby window of his quarters. "Besides, I need worthwhile soldiers to take on the mighty defenders of Earth while I claim my  **true**  prize."

Staring out into the stars, Freeza, while pleased at his first hurdle being overcome, knows that a long and difficult path lies ahead of him, for the Saiyan's have become mighty indeed and it will take everything he has left to defeat them.


	9. Revenge At Last!

**11 Months Post Resurrection, Earth**

"Oh man, what's taking so long? She didn't change her mind did she? Nah, she wouldn't do that, right? I mean we've been dating for years now, and she seemed pretty excited about it when I popped the question." Frantically wonders a terribly nervous Gohan to himself as he stands at the end of the wedding isle with sweating pouring down his face. All around him, he looks at the anticipation smeared across the faces of his many friends and family, along with the rumblings of the insane paparazzi fighting outside to get in.

At the front sits his family, both Ox King and Chi-Chi wipe away their barely contained tears of joy, Goku smiles proudly at his son though he winces occasionally from the tight tie around his neck. His little brother Goten's eyes keep opening and closing as he barely manages to stay awake. Behind them are an equally tie infuriated, suit wearing Vegeta, smiling Bulma and also barely conscious Trunks.

He tries to find some comfort and relief in their optimism yet it only makes him more nervous. "Uh oh, what if Videl does call it quits? Goten's won't talk to me anymore for dragging him to this 'snooze fest'. Dad and Vegeta won't be able to eat anything which means Vegeta will kill me. That is if mom leaves anything of me  **to**  kill-"

"Will you calm down already?!" Yells an annoyed Piccolo after having spent the last few minutes telepathically listening in on his pupils mental rambling. "I swear, you were less afraid when I left you alone in the middle of nowhere for six months."

Gohan looks over to his best man, finally adjusting to seeing him in a regular humans black tuxedo outfit though one tailor made to accommodate for his larger size of course. "But Piccolo, what if you're wrong? What if I completely messed it up?!" He asks frantically over their psychic link.

"Videl adores you kid," States Piccolo with a smirk. "I'm not expert when it comes to this mushy crap, but trust me, I've seen that look on your mom's face when she looks at Goku. If she didn't want to go through with this, she would've said no a year ago when you proposed."

"Do- do you really think so Piccolo?" Asks a still nervous Gohan, noticing Piccolo's head turn towards the entrance of the room.

"Why don't you see for yourself." Is all his master tells him before turning his gaze in the same direction, nearly causing his jaw to fall through the floor! He looks on in awe along with most of the others present in the room minus Goku, Vegeta, Tien and Piccolo, as Mr. Satan leads his smiling, white gown wearing daughter down the isle. All his doubts are instantly swept away as he looks at his soon to be wife with a blush on his face, with it growing even redder when she winks at him. With the atmosphere only being enhanced by the procession music.

Even Mr. Satan sniffs and tears up as he reaches the altar though unlike in other high profile events such as this he'd try to keep this side of himself a secret. Not this time, this day belongs to his daughter and he's in no mood to put up an act on it, tabloid journalism be damned. He stays there for a minute, still holding his daughter's hand, remembering all of the times she made him the proudest he's ever felt, like when she broke her first plank of wood. Or when she made a rousing speech about how much she loved him at her first-grade career day.

With a heavy sigh, he looks her right in the eye and smiles. "Go get em, kid." He proudly tells her with a kiss to her cheek, before taking his seat next to Chi-Chi while she takes her place by Gohan's side.

"I was worried you bailed on me," Admits Gohan with a whisper, earning a chuckle from Videl. "What's so funny?"

"I was worried **you**  were gonna bail on  **me** , like fly through the roof while I was coming down the aisle or something."

They both let out quiet chuckles, embarrassed by their silly paranoia before shutting up upon hearing the minister clear his throat. With the music over, the minister opens his book and addresses everyone present.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Son Gohan and Videl Satan in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly." He states with a soft yet loud voice of formality. "Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace-"

Without warning, the roof of the church breaks apart in a large fiery explosion, sending chunks of rubble plummeting towards the attending guests. Jumping into action, the gathered warriors of Earth respond to the situation with the quicker, alien fighters snatching the helpless civilians out of harms way while the others destroy the chunks with basic Ki blasts. "Where the hell did that come from?" Asks Piccolo in-between the coughs from the smoke engulfing the entire building.

"From me of course," Says a familiar mocking voice from above, one which the fighters from Namek remember all to well. A second later, the smoke is brushed aside, revealing a figure they've not seen for a very long time in the company of two dozen soldiers. "The man did say I could object after all, I was merely exercising my right to it."

"Freeza!" Yell Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan in unison at the sight of the long to be thought dead galactic tyrant, now hovering above them with a pleased smirk on his face and his eyes trained squarely on Goku.

"Is it really so surprising?" Asks the tyrant. "I mean, my men did infiltrate your planet and revive me just under a year ago after all."

Piccolo's jaw clenches in anger upon hearing this, the powerful yet scattered energy signature he felt that day when Shenron was summoned belonged to Freeza! "The bastard must've figured out I was going to call Shenron back to find out what exactly he used for last, that must be why he's chosen to attack us now before his cover got blown!"

"Very perceptive Namek, unfortunately it will do little to save any of you today. For you see," He places his hands to his sides with one foot before the either. "I've made extensive cybernetic upgrades to my body, my power is ten fold what it once was! And with this power, I will at last have my revenge and lay waste to your worthless planet!"

"Oh please!" Scoffs Vegeta in his usual confident demeanor. "If you think making yourself an android will be enough to beat us then you're just as sad and deluded as I always knew you were! Even my son here could take you down  **without**  Super Saiyan, isn't that right Trunks?" Vegeta turns to his son only to find him sleeping soundly despite the ruckus going on around him. With his eye twitching in anger, the Prince of Saiyan's clenches his fist and brings it down on his sons head. "Wake up boy and prove my point!"

Trunks yelps in pain. rubbing his poor head as a gargantuan bump grows out of it with tears forming in his eyes. "Why'd you do that dad?! You don't wanna be here either-" He stops for a moment to find the church somewhat in ruins with some alien looking people floating above, immediately he forgets about his splitting headache and cracks his knuckles. "Sweet! Alien bad guys to fight! If I knew this was part of the wedding I would've brought my gi!"

"It's not part of the wedding Trunks," States Gohan sternly while walking towards the center of the aisle, not moving his eyes off of Freeza even for an instant with his fists tightly clenched. "Listen up Freeza, if you want to fight us  **fine** , we'll gladly oblige. But after the ceremony's finished, so I suggest you let us get that done at least before-"

Ignoring his please, Freeza launches an energy ball at the young Saiyan hybrid, catching him in another explosion. "I've neither the time nor the patience for such foolishness, you'll fight me now or die-" Without warning, Gohan appears before the tyrant with most of the upper portion of his tuxedo tattered, yet without any real injuries. With a mighty yell, he drives his fist into Freeza's gut, causing him to cough up blood before kicking him into the street below.

"D-damn it! Kill him!" Yells one of the present PTO soldiers to his comrades, all of whom aim both their hands towards Gohan and fire off several large blasts of Ki at him. Ultimately wasted effort as Gohan, with a simple explosion of Ki destroys their attacks and vaporizes them out of existence. Out of the nearby, smoldering crater, he hears a Death Beam coming at him and swats it away with ease before dodging an oncoming barrage of punches and kicks courtesy of Freeza.

"Don't think you've won yet boy!" Proclaims the tyrant angrily, throwing any and all strategy to the wind, oblivious to the fact Gohan has absolutely no need to even evade his attacks. "I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve-" A swift smack to the face shuts him up, nearly knocking him right back down again.

"I already told you Freeza," Proclaims Gohan angrily. "If you want to fight, wait until we're done, not that it'll change the outcome."

"What?!" Yells the infuriated galactic overlord at his statement.

"Your android like body might have let you get the jump on us, but you're sorely outclassed. I suggest you scurry off into space and spare yourself the embarrassment of dying again."

Despite his seething anger, the android does let a faint voice of reason break through this, warning him of the high possibility of Gohan's statement being true. Though he wanted to avoid resorting to it, Freeza sees that he may have no other choice  **but** to die once more, not by himself, however. With a cackling laugh, Freeza smiles at the warrior who he first met as a small child all those years ago. "Perhaps you're right, I will die once again. But I'll gladly do it if it means taking you all with me!"

Ripping the synthetic flesh off his chest, Freeza reveals a series of highly advanced bombs placed where his heart should be much to the horror of most present. "With these little beauties, I've enough fire power to destroy your planet 5 times over! Even if you Super Monkey's survive the blast, I doubt the coldness of space will be as merciful!"

He initiates the countdown on the bombs, with the others bar Gohan look on in-shock and horror, reminded of the time Cell nearly destroyed the Earth in a similar fashion and claiming Goku's life in the process. Gohan, however, remains calm and uppercuts Freeza before grabbing him by the tail. With all his might and speed, the most powerful fighter on Earth starts spinning himself and the helpless overlord in the air. Immediately becoming nothing but a white blur of motion to everyone except Goku and Vegeta.

"You asked for this,  **FFRRREEEEZZZZAAAAA!** " Yells Gohan before tossing Freeza not just out of the planet, but out of their very solar system, only faintly hearing his screams of abject horror before blowing up in the cold, void of space where he can't hurt anyone anymore.

"Nice going Gohan!" States Goku proudly with a pat on his sons back. "For a minute there I was worried I was gonna have blow up another Kai planet to save the Earth!"

Gohan's stern expression softens up with a chuckle. "Thanks dad, I wasn't sure it would work but hey, its better than re-enacting the Cell Games."

The two laugh it off up in the sky before coming down, relaxing completely after this short scuffle, well the ones who're used to this sort of thing. Everyone else bar Mister Satan already fled the scene, even the hungry paparazzi. "Man, what a mess. I was freaking out over a lot of stuff, but this was definitely not one of them."

"You think we should postpone the wedding?" Asks Videl, not really in the mood for going through with the whole ceremony after an incident like this.

"Nah, I got a better idea." Without warning, he takes her in his hands bridal style and catches her lips in a deep kiss. "Let's just get to the honey moon and sort out the rest later."

"Sounds like a plan." She gives him a mischievous smile before taking off in the arms of her kind of, sort of husband, completely ignoring the yells of Chi-Chi and Mister Satan cursing them for pulling a stunt like this on the happiest day of their lives. The others merely look on in laughter, happy for the two lovers and at the antics of their horrified parents.

* * *

**PTO Command Ship**

"Well, well, that honestly couldn't have gone better than actually did." Admits Sorbet with a mischievous smirk on his face as he sits atop his throne in the ships bridge, enjoying a cup of coffee while monitoring the events of the wedding before dialing a number exclusively given to him. A second holo-computer screen appears before him, revealing his master training beneath the Ki suppressing, gravity enhancing energy field in the middle of a hot, lava infested planet.

"This had better be good Sorbet, I'm finally on the verge of mastering my full power and I'm no no mood for interruptions." States Freeza while launching a series of quick, successive punches and kicks in the air, with sweat covering his entire body thanks to the strain of both the planets atmosphere and the 400 times gravity he's training in.

"Your plan has worked Lord Freeza," States a pleased Sorbet, prompting Freeza to take a break for a moment to bask in the success. "The fake Freeza and squadron we sent attacked the wedding just as intended and told them of your revival. With him dead now, the Namekian will not dig deeper into the circumstances of your resurrection."

Freeza lets out an amused chuckle at this, smiling at this news despite the strain throughout his body. "Excellent news indeed Sorbet, truly you've proven yourself far more capable and resourceful than any second in-command I've had in the past. I could not have done any of this without you."

"Think nothing of it Lord Freeza, it is my duty of course to serve you." He replies politely with a bow. "I've also news of our latest conquests, it seems the first batch of soldiers you commanded to train under our more primitive gravity machines have conquered over 8 worlds in the span of a week, with 12 the week prior. Our funds have sky rocketed in ways I've not seen in many years."

"Very good, see to it that our gravity machine training continues expanding, the more capable soldier we have, the sooner we'll not only return to our original strength, but surpass it as well."

"It shall be done my lord." Sorbet bows once more, ending communication with his master, leaving him to joyfully continue his training, content that his plan is going smoothly and his victory growing ever closer to becoming a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may be confused by this sudden jump, I had originally intended to detail Freeza's training more but Goku and Vegeta already showed us the details of gravity training use well enough in the manga and anime. Plus this allowed me to both show a moment that was barely mentioned in DBZ AND sort out a loose end IE Piccolo's investigation that was nagging me for a while. Plus, it was fun kind of taking a piss at FnFs whole "Freeza trains for a few months then is able to beat everyone!" plot.
> 
> And yes, Gohan is 100% Mystic/Ultimate in this chapter and for the remainder of the story.


	10. Happy Anniversary!

**1 Year Post Resurrection, Planet Bass**

"Artillery guns! FIRE!" Proclaims the Bass commander to the firing squadrons behind him as he observes their target via a pair of binoculars, a single, Planet Trade Organization soldier charging towards them. He stands at nearly 8 feet tall, with blood red skin, twin black horns protruding out of his skull and the armor of his owner around his chest, wrists, and feet.

His beast like roars can be heard for miles in the distance, sending shivers down the spines of nearly everyone present. They watch in a mix of awe and terror as he tears, blasts and crushes through their front-line automated defenses. The most advanced robotic soldiers and tanks money can buy being little more than tissue paper for this brute. Even the barrages of blaster and missile fire from the infantry troops and aircraft can do nothing, not even slow him down.

Doing as commanded, the artillery forces which once annihilated much of the PTO forces during planet Bass' liberation open fire on their returning foe, unleashing the full power of the upgraded guns on him. On the other side of the field, Shisami finishes up the remaining robotic defenses, unleashing a red beam of energy out of his mouth which slices the nearby drones and tanks in half.

With a belch exhaling the smoke out of his nose and mouth, he smirks while looking around his latest handy work. "All too easy." He thinks to himself before hearing a thunderous series of sounds in-front of him. Turning his head in their direction, he spots the massive, boulder sized orbs of energy plummeting towards him. "Well, might as well let em think they've won for a bit."

Seemingly letting down his guard, Shisami remains perfectly still with the smirk still present on his face as he simply lets their artillery fire land on him. The surrounding area is immediately covered in fire and dirt flinging everywhere as the energy orbs disperse upon impact. Half of the field is covered in smoke from this barrage, with the soldiers cheering at the apparent results given there is no sign of the Shisami's survival.

Yet, like many who've been deceived by clouds of smoke, they are proven wrong. The commander notices dozens of red colored lights appearing all throughout the smoke cloud with the power signature of Shisami rising as well. Realizing what is about to happen, he tries to warn his men. "Run-"

But he is too late, a moment later dozens of blasts of Ki emerge from the smoke and lay waste to the Bass forces, shredding the fairly low level soldiers just the same as their robotic first line of defense along with their artillery guns. Shisami himself takes to the air, landing on top of one of their jet fighters, crushing the pilots whole body with a stomp of his foot before firing on his comrades. The fiery rubble of the air forces descends on the fleeing infantry, slaying dozens of them as they retreat towards the nearby capital city.

Shisami lands square in the middle of their army, forming a massive crater in his wake which swallows dozens more soldiers in its wake. "My enemies for today" He declares while grabbing a wounded Bassian off the ground by the foot, dragging him across the dirt as he climbs out of the crater. "Is that all you can muster?"

With a grunt he tosses the helpless soldier over a kilometer into the sky, watching him scream in terror as his body makes contact with the cities energy based defense bubble, disintegrating instantly. The bubble surrounds the city, leaving small cracks open for their soldiers enter the city through before also closing, completely surrounding the capital even through the ground so that no one can enter be it from the sky or the lowest levels of the underground.

"Impressive, they must have procured this new technology from the money taken from our base during the liberation." He ponders out loud while rubbing his chin. "Nonetheless, I shall defeat their meager defense and reclaim this world!" Taking a moment to stretch his muscles, the behemoth of the PTO takes off straight into the air.

With all the speed he can muster he goes as high as he can before the air gets too thin for him to breath, piercing right through the vast collection of storm clouds that have ominously gathered on the day of his arrival. Upon entering the lower atmosphere of the planet, he immediately changes course and after wrapping himself in a protective bubble of his own energy, flies towards the city below him. His speed shatters the sound barrier as the planets atmosphere engulfs him in fire.

The red ball smashes against the barrier surrounding the city, breaking through it instantly along with a skyscraper beneath it before finishing its descent right in the middle. With a mighty roar, Shisami releases his power outward in a red colored explosion of Ki, a brilliant release of energy which vaporizes the city, all of its denizens and ground beneath them. The citizens are erased from existence before they even know what hits them, with nothing left of them or their home but a barren, mostly lifeless crater with the smirking Shisami right in the middle of it.

"Planet secured," He states with a pleased smirk on his face before leaping into the air once more, as there are six more cities left to conquer and only 3 hours left to do it.

* * *

**One Day Later, PTO Command Ship**

"His strength is quite impressive indeed," States Freeza after seeing the recording of yesterdays conquest of Bass as he sits in his chambers, sipping a glass of exercise shake with Sorbet at his side. "What did you say his last recorded power level was?"

"800 000 my Lord, it was around 180 000 when he was first brought in 6 months ago. He has been one of our greatest success' from the newly wide spread application of gravity training."

"Strange, I surely would've heard of him with a strength level such as that," Wonders Freeza, surprised that such a strong warrior would go unnoticed by him. "Where did you find him exactly?"

"Believe it or not, but he was once a scholar until about 8 years ago," States Sorbet, earning a surprised look from his master. "I know, that was my reaction as well. Apparently he spent most of his life as a scholar, traveling the cosmos from library to library to unlock the secret of the universe. Rumor has it that one day he incurred the wrath of a gang lord and got into a scuffle with him, after he murdered this lord he got a taste for it and well..." Sorbet looks back to the on-going footage of the conquest. "The rest is history."

"That explains how well spoken he is," Comments Freeza, noticing the similarities between his accent and Shisami's before sipping some of his shake. "And his large power level could make him an a good candidate for the cyborg initiative..."

"You're worried about the reports of our death toll concerning the project and what it could mean for him?"

"I am, I've not seen the latest one but the last 30 soldiers we sent died on the operating tables." Complains Freeza after hearing of so many reasonably powerful soldiers dying, soldier who had a lot of time and money invested in their improvement. "I want a powerful field commander and sparring partner, but a soldier as strong as him only comes once in a long time. It may be better to simply let him train as his now. Him dying on some operating table would be a colossal waste."

Sorbet rubs the bottom of his chin, pondering his masters words. Freeza had been saying for a while that the gravity training, even coupled with the hazardous environments of planet wasn't producing the same fruitful results as it used to. Only a proper sparring partner could allow him to go to the next level. That's when a light bulb turns on in his head and he remembers another pair of potential candidates.

"I got it!" Proclaims Sorbet while bringing down his fist onto his palm. "What if you used the Abo & Kado twins as your sparring partners?"

Freeza raises an eyebrow at this. "Those two? The ones you tried to replace me with?" Asks Freeza with his eyes narrowing at the nervously chuckling alien to his left. "Even if I allowed this, how would you go about finding them?"

"I think we already have," Is all Sorbet says before activating a holo keyboard, accessing the archives of reports from the past few months and isolating some specifically linked to the Tech-Tech system. "Before the twins went rogue, they began a rampage on the advanced world of Tech-Tech, prompting Tarble, the brother of Vegeta to flee to Earth and ask for the assistance of the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Is that so," Says Freeza with a smirk, especially the part about Vegeta's brother and immediately begins thinking of ways he could use this to his advantage. "Go on."

"After that, we lost them entirely which prompted use to go to Earth and revive you my lord. However, the past few weeks we've sent two spy drones to the Tech-Tech system as its a very high value planet, yet both were destroyed. Luckily for us, the last one caught a glimpse of this," Accessing the last footage delivered to them from the drone, Freeza watches carefully as footage plays of a Tech-Tech city being monitored before a pair of large, spiky shadows circle around the drone, destroying it.

"Play it back, slower this time," Commands Freeza casually as he narrows his eyes at the shadows. "Stop!" He yells on a frame in which both shadowed figures are clearly present in. "Cross reference it with the information you have on the twins."

A few button presses initiate a scan and comparison, with the computer system comparing the rough shape of the shadows with known body types in the PTO ranks. The twin do indeed match them, but only 62% as the frame couldn't quite capture the full shape of the drone destroyers.

"Only 62% I'm afraid, I could try to find some clearer frames but without sending more drones out it may take a while." Offers Sorbet with Freeza glaring at him.

"How exactly did you miss this report Sorbet? Is this not why I keep you around?" Asks Freeza, earning another nervous chuckle from this second in command.

"Well my lord... When you came here our operations were significantly smaller, but ever since our conquests have increased so to has our business. Its starting to be quite difficult managing it entirely by myself these days so I've had to skim over things I usually wouldn't have."

"Then get some one to aid you," Commands Freeza while getting out of his chair and heading towards the door. "I want no more potentially useful information such as this to fail by the way side, understood?"

"O-of course Lord Freeza-" The tyrant exits the room, not bothering to hear his affirmation but instead chooses to take a walk through the empty hallways of the ship with his thoughts on the twins. He has heard of their power and their impressive fusion ability from reports regarding their skills during one of his many incursions into the PTO databases detailing his missing years. Despite not wanting to deal with what were essentially supposed to be his replacements, he cannot deny their potential usefulness as sparring partners.

Creating androids and is still to costly even with their recuperating business with cybernetically enhancing biological soldiers being far more cost efficient. The one he used to foil Piccolo's investigation were merely a toy, nothing more than a joke made to throw him off. Yet this situation would require a considerably more powerful android to defeat the twins.

Sighing in frustration, Freeza looks out the starboard view in the hallway and concludes. "It seems I've no choice... Shisami will have to get them for me, if the surgery doesn't kill him that is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really struggled to decide what I wanted to do with the ending: either have Shisami do it or Freeza find some new technology to help him invade without blowing his cover but I think I made the right call in the finished chapter. Plus its a good test of Freeza's patience and willingness to stick with his current undercover plan.


	11. The Insane Scholar

" _ **You betrayed my father wicked woman!**  Proclaims the furious prince as he stares down his kneeling and sobbing mother, his hand tightly clenching the blood soaked knife in his hand. Ignoring the corpse of his usurper uncle at his feet._" Reads Shisami with a dramatic tone to his voice as he bench presses single handed weight of 50 tons. Not bothered in the least by the 400 times gravity inside the chamber he resides in as he reads one of his favorite books, Telmah. Concluding his 50th lifting, he puts down the weight before falling forward onto the ground, beginning a set of one handed push ups.

" _ **I had no**   **choice!** Yells back the queen _defiantly _, her rage quickly overturning her fear. **Your father was a cruel, horrid man who made my life miserable! The only good thing to come out of our marriage was you!** " _He tosses the book from left to right and back during his push ups, to ensure each hand gets the equal amount of exercise.

" **More poisonous lies to push your plans forward!** "  _He grabs her by the throat with his blade slowly inching towards her skull. **"It all ends now!"**_ -

"I must say," Interjects a voice from the chambers communication device, cutting of Shisami's dramatic reading. "This was the last thing I was expecting to see today."

The horned soldier turns his head left towards a large monitor on a nearby wall and is surprised to find his employer Sorbet on the other end of it. "Then again, given your background as a former scholar perhaps I shouldn't be too surprised."

"Lord Sorbet, I too wasn't expecting a visitor of your caliber today." Admits Shisami before getting back to his feet and closing his book. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"I've an important but dangerous task which only you  **may**  be able to complete for me, but lets not discuss it in such an... impersonal way."

"I understand sir." He nods in agreement before ending the enhanced gravity after a few tapes on the keyboard of the chambers central command console. Wiping away the sweat all over his body, he exits the chamber and tosses the towel over to a nearby service drone before bowing before Sorbet. "How may I be of service to you?"

The tiny alien commander gestures to him to rise with the wave of his hand with Shisami complying. "Walk with me," He says before placing both his hands behind his back and exiting the gravity chambers room out into the hallway of the facility. To their left is a series of windows overlooking the bustling city on the other side with brilliant skyscrapers hundreds of stories tall piercing into the sky. With hundreds of small aircraft flying in-between them.

"Its not every day I see a soldier of the Organization read classical literature, let alone a classic such as Telmah." Comments Sorbet for some small talk before he gets down to business. "Must be one of your favorites right?"

"Indeed, I've always found it a compelling read though I must admit, the reasons behind it evaded me up until recently."

"What do you mean?"

"Just as Prince Telmah, I too sought after the answer to the burning question of my own existence and tried many solutions to it. All seemed feasible when considered yet all failed to fill this void in my heart. Then as the Prince in this book, I discovered it in the act of violence!" He states proudly, clenching the book close to his heart. "Once I had a taste of battle, the rush and the power it gave me continues to intoxicate me in ways I never felt possible, it is at these moments that I feel the most alive."

Sorbet stares at him in a mix of disbelief and fear, wondering why is it that the most powerful beings are also more often than not the most insane ones to boot? Not wanting to continue this morbid chit-chat any longer, he opts to move to the task at hand. "Have you ever heard of the Abo & Kado brothers?" He Inquires with his head turning back to the hallway in-front of them.

"I have yes," Shisami confirms formally. "They were apparently among the strongest warriors the organization has ever had along with the Ginyu Force and Lord Freeza himself. I'm also aware of their defection from us a year ago."

"Yes, they did. Even with my generous arrangement with them, they opted to abandon us in our time of need to go hunt a myth." States Sorbet with a hint of anger in his voice. "For a year they've evaded us, surprisingly so given the fact they're about as subtle as an exploding sun. Unfortunately for them, their luck has run out."

Shisami looks over to his employer with a surprised look. "You mean... you've found them?" He asks with tinge of excitement in his voice coupled with a smirk, none of his fellow soldiers can keep up with his training rate let alone challenge him. The infamous twins who's power apparently surpassed that of Freeza could however, if their reputation wasn't exaggerated that is.

"We believe so yeah, which is precisely why I've come for you." Sorbet walks in-front of his armies most powerful, publicly known, warrior. "You're the only one with a chance defeating the brothers and returning them to the fold."

"Returning them?" Repeats Shisami with a raised eyebrow. "Is it wise to allow them to live? It could lead to further complications for us down the road."

"Don't concern yourself with that Shisami, I've an idea in mind which will make sure they  **never**  disobey me ever again." He reassures the giant, chuckling to himself at the plan he's thought up to ensure their loyalties.

"When am I to leave for this task?"

Sorbet snaps out of his little day dream, becoming somewhat nervous as he remembers the condition which may or may not end the mission before it can even begin. He clears his throat and awkwardly speaks up. "Yes... well... there's a certain... problem with that. Now, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I fear you may not be..."

He hesitates to say the next part, regretting not bringing some back up. Shisami raises his eyebrow at him again and repeats, "May not be?"

"May not be..." Sorbet gulps. "Strong enough..." An uncomfortable silence follows this statement with both of them looking at the other with sweat coming down Sorbet's face.

"That is likely an accurate assessment," Admits Shisami casually with his hand going to his chin as he ponders his chances. "They did spend quite a bit of time training and have likely continued doing so, even if I could defeat them individually, their fusion would likely result in my demise."

As if a massive boulder got taken off his shoulders, Sorbet lets out a relieved sigh and wipes away the sweat with a chuckle. "My thoughts exactly! But I wouldn't let that discourage you! For I have a method which will make you exponentially more powerful!"

"You're referring to the cyborg program, yes?" Concludes Shisami with Sorbet giving him an affirmative nod. "I've heard of its potential for making soldiers leaps and bounds more powerful, along with an infinite energy source capable of letting them fight forever. Yes, that last part in particular appeals to me quite a bit I must admit..." He rubs his chin, smiling at the prospect of potentially fighting indefinitely without ever needing to rest or recover. "I'll do it!"

Sorbet, at a lose for words, stares at him in disbelief. "You'll... do it? Just like that?"

"Just like that!"

"But... you are aware that  **everyone**  we've sent into the cyborg program either died from the surgery or had to be put down due to the horrible agony they felt after it? I know I could just command you to do it anyway, but I'd rather not risk my best fighters life just like that-" He's cut off by Shisami extending his open hand towards his face.

"I understand your position sir, truly I do. However, all the soldiers you've sent are far inferior to myself. My strength level and by extension body are at least 20 times stronger than theirs, coupled with my species naturally sturdier bone and muscle structure makes me an ideal candidate for such a procedure. Frankly I'm appalled you didn't consider me sooner for it."

Sorbet keeps on staring at his soldier, still taken back by his eagerness to subject his body to what is possibly the most risky surgical procedure ever to be performed by the PTO. While he cares little for Shisami's well being on a personnel level, he cannot deny the valuable asset he has become to the organization, one who's lose could be a costly one in the long term. On the other hand, the success would yield great long term benefits, both for the Organization and the advancement of Freeza's long training.

"If the procedure fails and Shisami dies, then Freeza will kill me, the again..." Ponders Sorbet internally. "If I say no to his command and refrain from letting him undertake the surgery, Shisami and Freeza will **both**  kill me, I think the decision is fairly obvious..." With a sigh, Sorbet looks Shisami right in the eye and says. "Very well Shisami, you will our first successful cyborg soldier."


	12. Trouble on Tech-Tech

**Planet Tech-Tech**

"This development is most troubling, most troubling indeed," Ponders Ginrei, the old elected leader of planet Tech-Tech out loud as he walks back and forth atop his private office situated in a tower near the city center. His steel cane clanks against the metal floor beneath his feet while his daughter Gure and his son-in-law Tarble look on from the seats before his desk. "A PTO spy cam reaching our planet... This does not bode well for us at all. Not well at all..."

"I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries here sir, but I feel that you're fear is tad unfounded." Interjects Tarble with a smile, earning a side ways glance from the Techian. "While our defenses might not have been enough before, now we have Abo and Kado to protect us should anything go wrong. And they're some of the strongest fighters in the universe."

"Something I'm still not happy about either Tarble," Grumbles Genri before turning to the window overlooking the city below. "While its true they haven't caused us any trouble yet, they're also more than likely wanted by the Organization. Defection is one of the worst things a PTO soldier can do, and those who harbor such individuals **always**  suffer for aiding them."

"You're worried about those reports about their renewed success', aren't you father'" Inquires Gure, earning an affirmative grunt from her father though he doesn't bother turning around. "Are they really  **that**  bad?"

"Unfortunately yes, the Organization's war efforts have boomed in the past year. Their soldiers, while still not as numerous as they once were have become infinitely more powerful. Many say that their powers far surpass those of even the Saiyan's during a full moon. A single one of them is capable of leveling a planet to dust in mere hours."

Gure falls silent, disturbed this this news though her husband remains optimistic. "Still, Abo and Kado individually are even stronger than Freeza himself sir. Even if the PTO had a soldier capable of fighting them individually, their fusion ability would still tip the scales in our favor."

"If they don't destroy everything in the process," Chimes in Ginrei remembering the time one of their training seasons destroyed a dam and nearly flooded an entire city. "You said there were strong fighters on that planet... E-arth was it?"

"Earth sir."

Tarble corrects him with the old Techian nodding. "Yes, yes, Earth. Could we call on them for aid?"

Rubbing the back of his head with awkward smile on his face, Tarble chuckles nervously hoping that his father-in-laws reaction isn't too bad. "Well... I didn't exactly leave a way for us to contact them..."

He shoots a glare at his son-in-laws reflection in the window. "Why am I not surprised that you'd fail at such a simple task? Honestly Tarble, its a wonder you even manage to climb out of your bed in the morning without breaking your neck."

Tarble lowers his head like a scolded child at Ginrei's comment, afraid to meet him eye to eye while his wife places her hand on his shoulder. "Father, even if we had left a communicator on Earth, we would still be too far away to speak with them. They're on the other side of the Northern Quadrant, far out of the range of usual channels."

"Then we could've had a at the very least placed a station or messenger at the halfway point to transmit messages faster as a way to circumvent this limitation." Counters Ginrei harshly, silencing his daughter as well. "Though I must admit, the idea of having to rely on the likes of Vegeta of all people to protect us is almost enough to make me glad we have no contact with Earth."

He looks at away from their reflections back onto the city. "Those two are nearby?"

"Uh yes, yes they're training the canyon nearby. Their scouters communication lines are open so-"

"Good, at least you managed to do that right." He interjects quickly before turning to them both. "Unless there's anything else you wish to tell me, you know your way out. I've other matters to attend to today." With a wave of his hand, Ginrei gestures for them to leave his office while he sits behind his desk, placing his cane against it. Tarble and Gure both look at one another and promptly rise from their seats, bowing to him respectfully before walking out to leave him to his business.

Heading towards the buildings elevator, Tarble sighs with his slumping shoulders and feels as if a mountains been lifted off his back. "Well... that was... thankfully brief."

Gure calls the elevator. "I'm sorry about what my father said, I wish I could say he doesn't mean it but... I'm not sure I believe it myself anymore."

"Its okay dear," He reassures her with a smile. "I've gotten used to it by now, mostly anyway."

They walk into the elevator and head for the base level of the tower. "You shouldn't have to get used to it. We've been family for 5 years now, its long past time he treated you like it." She states with her arms crossed, annoyed by her fathers continued disrespect towards Tarble . "I'll have a word with as soon as things calm down."

"I doubt he'll listen to you, your fathers always struck me as the kind of man who doesn't change his mind once he's made it up." Admits Tarble with a hint of respect for Ginrei, wishing he could at have even a quarter of the mans resolve.

"Can't really disagree with you there, its whats certainly helped his political career." She acknowledges as not everyone can spend decades of their life trying to get elected to the highest seat of power on the planet. "When its come to family though, not so much."

"He probably thinks you marrying me cost you your political career." He theorizes earning a chuckle from his wife.

"My political career?" She repeats in-between giggles. "In my fathers dreams maybe, I made my mind up not to follow him down that road since I was child. Specifically when he didn't come home for a week because of some big election plans and he missed my birthday because of it."

"And then he didn't get you a present until a week  **after**  coming home." Concludes Tarble, remembering the story quite well, getting another chuckle out of here. "If I never met him I don't think I'd have ever believed that story."

"If I didn't know him I wouldn't believe it either." She chuckles out as they reach the bottom floor of the elevator and promptly exit the building into the bustling streets of Tech-Tech city. "There are still some seeds we need to get for farm before we head back."

"We should probably check up on Abo and Kado too, just to make sure they haven't inadvertently destroyed something else in the mean time." Tarble suggests, not wanting to receive another scolding from Ginrei so quickly after this last one.

"Don't forget, its your turn to pick up the seeds." Gure reminds him with a smirk. "I'll see to the twins, but I don't think they've caused any trouble... yet."

"Alright, alright." He agrees. "I just hope Gene isn't working in the shop today, he hates me almost as much as your dad."

"Really? He's perfectly good towards me."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Leaning down to her level, Tarble plants a quick kiss on her lips and watches her head to their transport vehicle before going in the opposite direction towards the ship. Not wanting to let Ginrei's foul mood keep him down, the Saiyan Prince smiles as he walks down the street, enjoying the sun shining down on everything below.

In no time, he reaches the store placed roughly 10 blocks away from the tower and means to enter it when the sound of a loud booming noise from above catches his and everyone else's attention. A moment later, a massive red colored figure descends from the sky, crashing into the middle of the street and leaving a 10 foot wide crater in his wake.

Tarble, along with the present Techians falls to the ground from the shook, the strength of the impact leaving the ground trembling in its wake. "Wh-what was that?!"

Activating his scouter, the Saiyan Prince aims it at the heart of the landing site. While it picks up on a massive, horned humanoid inside the power level reading leaves him baffled. "0?! But... but that can't be! No one with such a low reading could-"

With a blinding speed he's only ever seen a handful of times, Tarble and the other citizens is flying off the ground as the humanoid jumps into the air with such force it creates a massive gust of wind in its wake. While his taller, Saiyan body helps him withstand this without injury, the smaller Techians are less fortunate as they're sent hurdling several feet up into the air like leafs in a storm.

Unable to help them due to his lacking power, all Tarble can do is watch it in horror as they're flung helplessly into the air, likely falling to their deaths moments afterward. Yet, just as the situation seems bad, his scouter tracks where the humanoid has gone and it shows the tower. Before he can even try to dial up Ginrei's number to warn him, an explosion occurs at the top of the tower, blowing the whole section into pieces with fiery debris falling down onto the streets below.

"Ginrei..." He mutters in-shock as he stares at the burning tower before the beeping of his scouter grabs his attention. It detects two very high power levels flying in this direction. "Abo and Kado, they must've seen whats happened to the tower."

From his scouter, he sees the two of them head directly towards the tower with white streaks being left behind from their auras. The second they reach the tower, a red colored ball of energy erupts forth from the top of it, destroying whats left of the structure and sending the ground shaking once more. Things take a turn for the worse as the energy disperses into hundreds of smaller ones, all of which hang in the air before racing towards city beneath them.

Tarble and the Techians immediately turn the other direction and flee as the Ki balls descends upon them, causing large explosions upon contact with anything. Many flee indoors thinking it will save them, yet the Ki balls smash their buildings as if they're nothing. Noticing one of them coming directly at him and a pair of Techians by his side, Tarble grabs the smaller aliens beneath his arm pits and leaps right through the window of a nearby store, only narrowly avoiding the balls as it explodes behind him.

With a loud thud he smashes against the metal table of the story, knocking it over and causing several pieces of food to fall on him though his Saiyan armor minimizes the damage. "Are you alright?" He asks the pair of Techians who nod at him. "Good, stay here now, I'm going back outside."

Putting them down, he heads for the window only to be knocked back down onto the ground with a loud thud by another Ki ball blowing up a nearby transport vehicle. Again, his armor mitigates the damage and he gets back up to see more citizens fleeing in abject terror in the smoke filled, ruined streets. He leaps over destroyed window and checks with his scouter where the twins are only to hear more thunderous booming noises above. Looking up, Tarble sees dozens of shock-waves erupting all over the sky above them with three barely recognizable shapes appearing for a split second in-between them.

The invading humanoid, stops for a moment before releasing a large beam of energy from his mouth directed at the twins. Abo manages narrowly avoid it though Kado is not so lucky, Tarble hears his pained scream and watches his friend crash onto a street on the other side of the bakery store. Helpless to anything to help him, or to prevent the humanoids beam from inadvertently hitting the city, leaving city block sized explosions in its wake and leaving the city in flames instantly.

The firefighting Techians and medical personnel head out to the streets to help the citizens in despite the on-going battle as is their duty. Tarble rushes to aid them anyway he can, easily lifting a ruined vehicle pinning down a pair of Techians. Despite his strength being far inferior to most of his race, even he could accomplish a task as simple as that. His efforts quickly made null and void as the invader, after entertaining a small fist fight with Abo, knocks the former PTO soldier right through the middle of a nearby building.

Hundreds of pieces of glass rain onto the citizens below, cutting into their flesh as the upper half of the skyscraper begins crumbling downward with everyone in its vicinity fleeing for their lives. Once again, Tarble manages to snatch several people on his and manages to put enough distance between them and the crumbling structure though its crash leaves the surrounded area engulfed in a thick smoke cloud.

His scouter beeps once more, showing that Abo and Kado have re-grouped in the sky above. He notices their power levels drastically increase as the fuse into Aka, their most powerful form. With the smoke clearing up, he zooms in on the fight and sees Aka smirking before powering up with his purple aura flaring around him.

He expects the tide of the fight to turn in their favor, while Aka is nowhere near the strongest fighter out there given the ones who live on Earth, surely he could take on even a strong invader such as this? Not so, however, the invader effortlessly catches his and crushes Aka's hand. The fused being yells in pain while clenching his broken hand before receiving a head-butt from the invader. Helpless, Aka is sent flying backwards before plummeting directly into the city when the invader fires off a Ki blast right in his face.

"Oh no..." Tarble mutters as he realizes whats about to come next. "Everyone! Run to the right now-" Aka crashes dozens of feet into the ground, splintering the very ground in the vicinity of his landing spot. The shaking ground knocks many Techians off ground, leaving them helpless as they and a quarter of their city sink into the ground, crushed beneath rocks, buildings or vehicles. Tarble too tries to avoid this, yet after leaping into the ground, it breaks just before he can land.

He clumsily tumbles into the sinking ground with pieces of rock and metal shredding him all over before he ultimately smacks his head strongly against wall, shattering it and falling unconscious. Tarble's scouter beeps once again, from an incoming call from Gure who remains out in the canyon, unaware of the state her husband, father and planet are in as the invader, after having pulled Aka out of the hole defeats him with a single punch to the gut. Securing his victory and the PTOs dominion over the planet, Shisami, the first cyborg of the Organization is a resounding success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to see how a Dragon Ball battle would look like from the perspective of a helpless civilian, especially in a populated city since usually they're already dead or far away from the action. I'm quite pleased with how I ultimately managed to execute to it.
> 
> For those of you interested in power comparisons I've roughly deduced how strong the fighters relevant to the story are as of this chapter:
> 
> Freeza = 85% of Super Saiyan 1 Goku
> 
> Shisami = Piccolo/Perfect Cell
> 
> Abo & Kado (individually) = Roughly 650.000
> 
> Aka = Android 19 & 20
> 
> If you think Freeza's too weak after so much training just remember, the gap between him and Goku has grown quite, quite big and he won't catch up to him with regular means.


	13. Practice Makes Perfect

**1 Hour After Tech-Tech Invasion**

"The occupation of the planet is complete my master." States a kneeling Shisami with his head down as full-body hologram of a smirking Sorbet stands before him in the soldiers private quarters. "Both of the twins are in custody and kept under heavy medication as per your orders. They shall not wake until you deem it fit."

"I can't say your success is surprising Shisami, we expected great things from you and you've delivered marvelously."

The soldier notices the 'we' in his statement, despite himself, he decides to try his luck and find out who else he's referring to. "If I may ask sir, who is the second person you've planned this out with?"

Sorbet's hologram remains silent for a few moments as he types some commands into an unseen keypad at his side. The rooms door is sealed shut with a security scan examining every inch of it to ensure no one else is listening in on their conversation. After checking the results, the tiny alien lord looks back to his kneeling soldier. "I apologize, but what I'm about to tell you is the most guarded secret within the Organization. One which cannot become known to anyone but a select few, a group which you're the latest member of."

Keeping his head raised, he watches the hologram jerk a bit, growing wider to reveal a figure standing next to Sorbet. Upon laying eyes on him, Shisami's mouth hangs open in shock as he stares at the being before him. "L-lord Freeza!"

"The one and only," Confirms Freeza with a smirk to the gawking soldier. "And you are Shisami yes? The most skilled warrior ever produced by my army and the first to survive the cyborg procedure."

Like a child staring at the most amazing toy of all time, he merely nods his head back and forth silently without a peep coming out of him. Freeza chuckles at this and with a subtle wave of his hand, gestures for the brute to rise to his feet. Shisami complies.

"Your performance against the twins impressed me greatly, truly you've demonstrated the capabilities our cybernetic program will afford us in the future."

"T-thank you... my lord." He manages to stutter out.

"But truth be told, I've had my eye on you for quite a while. You've locked in more hours in the gravity chamber than any other soldier since they were introduced, you've reached higher mastery of the device than your peers and your desire for combat would put a Saiyan to shame. Not just anyone would subject themselves to a dangerous experiment to attain greater strength after all. It is for these reasons that I've chosen you as my sparring partner."

Shisami, nearly frozen in his place blinks once. "What?"

Freeza's smirk vanishes with his sigh. "I said, I've chosen you for my sparring partner. For you see, I was the first in the Organization to employ the use the gravity machine for my own purposes, it and the power dampening fields were originally created for me. Unfortunately, the machine isn't as effective as it once was, my gains from training with it have lessened considerably. Now I've found myself in need of a strong fighter to aid me in my own training. You're the only one capable of this."

"I don't suppose I have a choice in the matter?" Asks the former scholar, finally overcoming his shock.

"You probably would, if I didn't already know you'll accept this arrangement." Freeza's smirk returns with his folding arms. "Now then, lets see where we'll partake in our first sparring match."

* * *

**6 Months Later**

Freeza clenches his jaw as he stands atop a 5 story tall glacier as he exchanges punches and kicks with Shisami, each one managing to crack the very old ice beneath their feet with the -30 temperature constantly assaulting their bodies. Yet they both ignore it, letting the adrenaline and their natural sturdiness deal with that as their attacks seemingly blink in and out of existence with each constant between them releasing shock waves throughout the area.

Shisami fires a mouth blast prompting Freeza to take to the sky, avoiding it before firing off a quick succession of death beams aimed at his sparring partner. Shisami, though not with the same easy, jumps out of their way and falls into the ocean with the crumbling glacier following him down. The tyrant glares at the sea beneath him, eerily reminded of a similar situation he found himself before.

"I'll not fall for that again." As expected, two red orbs of energy fly out of the sea depths and charge right at him. Instead of standing there as he did on Namek. He puts as much distance between himself and the orbs as possible though Shisami still manages to nearly land a kick to his face from above, only missing it by inches. "A good effort, but some one else beat you to it already."

He spins his whole body in the air and lands a kick to Shisami's gut, knocking him back a bit though he quickly regains his bearings and with his outstretched hand fires a charge a ball of Ki thrice the size of his own body and fires it at Freeza. Knowing it could end up disrupting the suppression field if simply swatted away, he instead forms his own attack of equal strength and size. The two balls collide, erupting in a brilliant explosion of light, canceling each other out.

Shisami doesn't waste a moment and charges towards his master head first through the still dissipating explosion. Freeza narrowly stops his attack by grappling his horns and proceeds to spin in the air, tossing Shisami into a nearby glacier after building up enough momentum. Not entirely pleased with the pace of todays training, the tyrant brings up his holo-computer and with a few button presses commands the nearby ship to send in the others just as Shisami emerges from the glacier.

"You'll be getting some assistance shortly, no use in letting perfectly good training partners go to waste after all."

Shisami cracks the bones in his hands and knock and exhales loudly. "In all honesty, I would greatly prefer they remain away. I do not appreciate them getting in my way during our practices."

"Better you start getting used to them sooner rather than later. The three of you will be my strongest lieutenants during a vital mission and you all dying due to an inability to cooperate would be a colossal waste." Freeza reminds him just as the two hear the sound barrier shatter above them, accompanied by a powerful gust of wind, the smirking twins appear in-between Freeza and Shisami, bowing before him respectfully.

"Lord Freeza! How may we, the Abo & Kado brothers serve you?" They declare in unison with their heads lowered.

"Same as last time, you are to fuse and attack me with Shisami." He nods his head in the direction of his sparring partner floating opposite of him, with the two twins turning their heads and scowling at him.

"Do we have to Lord Freeza?" They ask in unison, still scowling at Shisami. "We don't like him very much at all, he tries to do everything by himself. No sense of teamwork at all!"

"Unlike you two buffoons I'm more than capable of handling matters myself, where as neither of you could possibly compete with us without fusing." Shisami scoffs with his arms folding, scowling back at the twins while Freeza pinches the bridge of his nose.

"There was I time I'd vaporize some one for questioning my orders, I really have gotten too nice for my own good." The tyrant mutters to himself, annoyed at their bickering. "Enough! You'll do as I command weather you like it or not, now stop wasting time and get on with it!"

His yell sends shivers down the spines of the twins, prompting them to bow over and over in the sky. "Forgive us Lord Freeza!" Not wanting to incur his wrath once more, they get into their fusion position and after a bright, purple light envelops them, they emerge as the fused being Aka. Their master, now smirking, stretches his muscle for a bit as Aka and Shisami float next to another another, readying themselves for battle.

With all their auras flashing, they charge at Freeza who flies backwards, managing to avoid and block all their punches and kicks. Not wanting to get caught in a tedious routine as before, Freeza elbows Aka in the face temporarily stunning him before firing some eye beams at Shisami, getting him to back off as well. Quickly wrapping his tail around Aka's throat, he uses him as a meat shield to intercept a kick from Shisami before blasting the red giant away with a Ki wave.

Stopping his brief struggling to break free of Freeza's grip, he instead charges his signature green Ki blast out of his mouth at the unsuspecting tyrant, engulfing his entire upper body in it, allowing himself to escape his grasp. Without delay he claps his hands together, forming a spiraling, green colored ball of energy in-between them and with a smirk on his face unleashes it at Freeza just as the smoke around him begins to clear up.

Dozens of disk shaped, fire looking Ki blasts emerge from it most of which head towards Freeza while others scatter around the surrounding area. Shisami, once again picking himself up out of a crater looks upward and is shocked to find himself once again under attack. "Oh dear!" He quickly crouches in-place, extending both his arms outward and forms a protective bubble around himself which absorbs the attack.

Freeza on the other hand meets the attacks head on, flying towards the cackling Aka while swatting the blasts away with a quickly flurry of hand jabs before driving his fist into the fused beings gut, causing him to spit out blood. The overlord follows this up with a quick uppercut before kicking him away to the side, right into Shisami who dropped his barrier a moment earlier.

"Get off me you uneducated buffoon!" Yells Shisami while pushing the coughing Aka off him, annoyed not only by his reckless attack but the third time he's found himself buried in a glacier. "Amazing how ones fusion increases their power but not the number of brain cells, then again, I assume there must be  **any**  to multiply in the first place!"

"This coming from the guy who's spent more time playing in the snow than fighting," Sneers Aka with Shisami clenching his fist in anger.

"This isn't working," Mutters Freeza while looking at the two of them from above, annoyed by their continued lack of cooperation. As he watches them exchange their verbal insults, an idea comes to mind to force them into working together, his lips form a pleased grin before he stretches his hand towards them. With his purple aura surrounding him, the tyrant's hand illuminates with the power gathering in it.

Down below, the two arguing soldiers stop their squabbling and look up to find Freeza accumulating a vast amount of energy. While Aka has not had the time to properly learn Ki sensing, Shisami gulps in fear as he understands the magnitude of the attack just fine. "He... he aims to kill us..." Blurts out the red giant, earning a fearful look from Aka.

"Correction," Interjects Freeza. "Unless you two pool your strongest attacks to stop my own, then I'll kill you. As they say, there's nothing that gets enemies working together quite like a life and death situation."

The two glance at each other, still unnerved to say the least by Freeza's test. Yet despite their mutual dislike, they know neither of them can hope to cancel out his attack purely on their own. Aka sighs and extends his hand out to Shisami. "We work this once just we don't croak, okay?"

Despite his dislike over agreeing with some one he perceives as a buffoon, Shisami shakes his hand. "For once we find common ground, let us as they say **do this**!"

Aka opens his mouth as much as he can, forming a fiery Ki ball a few inches away from it while Shisami charges his own strongest blast in-between his horns. Both strain themselves to their limits, their bodies tense up with their veins popping out alongside their gathering power. Above them, the grinning Freeza, pleased with their mutual cooperation fires his own blast, yet holds back just enough to challenge them without letting the fear of death evaporate away.

The two soldiers fire their own attacks as well with Aka's ball intercepting Freeza's beam, holding it back until Shisami's own attack comes in from behind, pushing it forward against Freeza's. The area shakes in the wake of this clash, a red hue surrounds it with the clashing beams still struggling to overcome each other, only slightly budging back and forth.

Knowing of the suppression fields limitations and with his objective achieved, Freeza forms a small ball with his free hand and flings it into the beam clash, disrupting the three attacks resulting in an explosion. Quickly checking the suppression fields integrity via his holo-computer, the tyrant notices that explosion nearly broke it, requiring some time to re-charge itself before it can continue to function at maximum capacity. "I suppose a small break will suffice."

He appears before the two panting soldiers with his arms folded. "As you can see, your cooperation saved your lives. I expect you'll keep this in mind for the battle to come."

"A... battle... you've yet to... fully speak to us... about... my lord..." Points out Shisami in-between deep breaths while Aka de-fuses back into Abo and Kado next to him.

"We've... got a pretty good idea... what planet Lord Freeza... means..." The twins answer in unison, getting the attention of the red giant next to them.

"Why didn't you... say anything sooner then...?"

"You didn't ask."

Shisami shoots a glare at the panting twins, reminded of why he doesn't particularly care for them. Freeza meanwhile, has another idea for how to ensure their brief cooperation isn't just a one time thing. "Its true, the twins have met the individuals I've been training to fight against. In-fact, half the reason you three received your cybernetic enhancements is to aid me solely in that endeavor. Which is precisely why he will inform you on the matter."

The tyrant turns around, heading towards another section of the planet to engage in some increased gravity exercise. "If either of you start squabbling again, it will be a quick Death Beam through your skulls and trust me, you  **won't**  see this blast coming. I've invested far too much time, money and patience for you to fail."

Vanishing from their sight, the three soldiers awkwardly look at one another, rubbing the backs of theirs heads. "So..." Begins Shisami. "What are these fighters like?"

The twins give each other knowing glances. "Children, powerful children who can fuse like us!"

"Don't forget the green one with the spiky shoulders Abo," Interjects his brother. "That one looked strong too."

"Oh yeah, then there was Prince Vegeta too, I think one of the kids was his son."

The two continue speaking over each other, running down more of the fighters from a short bald man with a blast capable of carving through anything, to a fat old man with a shell on his back to an orange wearing fellow who can turn his hair blonde. Shisami merely stares at them, tempted by Freeza's offer of getting a quick, painless death from his Death Beam.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

"Mmmmm, cookies..." Mutters a cat like being while slumbering atop his floating bed with a white pajama covering most of him from his neck to his knees. The being twists and turns in his bed, mumbling more of food and other delicacies. Then, his dream shifts to that of a black void with only himself and another person there floating in-front of him.

This some one appears mostly human to him yet with black, spiky hair and a brown colored monkey tail coming from his behind. The cat looks at this shrouded figure with interest before a red aura of fire erupts from his body. The Saiyan unleashes a roar mightier than any Oozaru, causing the cat to take a step back before the fiery aura explodes outward, consuming everything in the void.

Outside in the dreaming world, the cat twists and turns in his bed more frequently even shooting small Ki blasts from his paws before finally calming down with pained breaths escaping his lips. "Super... Saiyan... God..." The cat mumbles once more before stretching his hands a bit, and returning to the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beerus makes his first appearance in the story, and you all know where this is going given the timeline as of this chapter ;)


	14. The Widening Gap

**PTO Command Ship, Two Years Post** **Resurrection**

"My turn now, what was your most... horribly disgusting assignment?" Asks Shisami while eating a bowl of ice cream with a smile in his face while the twins sitting opposite of him in the mess hall do the same. The three began a game of telling stories of their various escapades, from the most glorious to the most embarrassing with the question falling to the twins. "Surely you two must've encountered some grotesque creatures out there in the stars?"

"Hm, gimme a second to think about that." Replies Abo while rubbing his chain, allowing his brother to quickly snatch a couple spoon fulls of ice cream from his bowl. He responds by casually smacking him upside the head before remembering. "Oh yeah! It was on a planet called Daruunga, one of our first missions too."

"Why'd you have to remind me that place while we're eating?" Groans Kado, pushing away his bowl in disgust for fear of vomiting as memories of their escapade on Daruunga come flashing back.

Abo merely smacks him upside the head again, continuing where he left off. "As I was saying, this was back when me and idiot here were just starting out, even if our power levels were anything but that of rookies or ordinary grunts. So, the two of us and three more guys leave to decimate this planet that was reported to have lots of valuable gases, which was true. Along with some pretty nasty rumors about the wildlife there."

"Yes, I seem to recall reading about some tribes living on the swampy world. A bug like species with abilities of bodily manipulation, am I correct?"

"It almost sounds dignified when you say it, but believe me, seeing it first hand is anything but." Abo finishes whats left of his ice cream with one last, big scoop. "So, we did everything under standard operating procedure, smash our pods into a good landing spot then start blowing stuff up. It went well for a while too, managed to clear out a whole city sized section of the place before one of our guys dropped like a rock out of nowhere."

"One guy even fell into a nearby river, pretty sure he drowned too." Interjects Kado with his brother chuckling for a bit before continuing.

"Me, Kado and the other two guys didn't last much longer after that, first we felt pretty dizzy then sick to our stomachs and wham!" He smacks his palms together. "Out like a bunch of babies! By the time we woke up it was night time, although we were still kinda drugged by whatever it is they do to us.

"Most certainly one of those gases you mentioned, even the ordinary type can render some one unconscious through enough exposure." Interjects Shisami with Abo giving him an annoyed glare due to all these interruptions. "My apologies, continue."

"As I was saying. All over the place there were these big, green and brown looking bug guys with like three arms, four antenna growing out of their heads and standing in-front of some temple looking place. The other two guys, the weaker ones got put on some altar, still too out of it to really do anything. Some big looking bug with a necklace of teeth showed up, starting chanting something in some clicking noises then shoved a couple eggs down the throats of the other guys."

Shisami leaned in closer, growing more enthralled by what will happen next, unfortunately he will not hear the end of this tale today, for a loud explosion is heard occurring on the east end of the ship, causing it to shake violently. With the alarm initiating, the three solders quickly leap out of their seats and head towards the direction from which they heard the explosion.

"Its coming from Freeza's quarters!" Quickly concludes Shisami, earning surprised looks from the twins as they're joined by the other soldiers manning the ship. "Sorbet is surely on his way there as well."

His question is answered with the clearing smoke, revealing a nearly unconscious Sorbet lying on the ground with his back pressing against a nearby wall. His entire body is covered in gray dirt with the PTO day to day leader mumbling incoherently. In-front of him the door lies blasted off from the explosion. The regular soldiers go to tend to Sorbet while Shisami and the twins head to inspect the inside of the room.

Standing in the middle of it is a dirt ridden Freeza with his back turned to the door, like a statue he remains there, clenching his fist and his head lowered with veins popping out all over his body. The tyrants fists shake subtly with tiny drops of blood dripping out of them. The three elites gulp in fear with Kado hesitantly speaking up. "S-sir... is... everything alright?-"

Kado finds himself flung backwards right through the wall, leaving only his feet on the other-side as he flails to get free. A result of Freeza's telekinetic blast. His brother goes to his aid while Shisami slowly backs away, feeling a foreboding sense of fear building up his stomach.

"You three." Freeza coldly addresses his sparring partner, almost in a whisper. "Get to the pods, we've some training to do."

After plucking his brother out of the wall, the three soldiers exchange worried glances, earning a brief yet clearly frustrated sigh from Freeza. "Didn't you hear me? I said get. To. The.  **PODS!** "

Gulping in fear, the three soldiers vanish from sight, using their super speed to immediately reach their pods with Freeza himself vanishing a split second after them. Sorbet, still somewhat groggy from the explosion moans in pain, clenching his aching head. "I have to fix this... quickly... before he kills the three of them in his damn rage..."

* * *

**One Week Later**

Shisami crumbles to his knees with a loud thud, his lips gasping for air through the blood going up his neck and escaping out of them. Despite his purported infinite energy generator installed in him to effectively eliminate fatigue of any kind, the giant cannot help but feel exactly so. His arms feel heavy and his legs no longer have the strength to keep him standing. Scrapes and bruises cover his body, letting even more blood escape.

Nearby, he can hear Aka fighting Freeza, still eager to obey his masters command of training. "How does he do it?" Shisami wonders to himself, for the first time lacking the need for combat that made him join the Organization in the first place. Yet even the most battle seeking warriors can only stay so after spending a week of uninterrupted training with Freeza.

Ever since his unexplained outburst, the tyrant, himself and the twins have been doing battle on this sandy, sun scorched world under levels of gravity that would destroy the bodies of any lesser beings. No sleep, no food, no water and no rest of any kind. All of which have taken their toll on the giant and the twins, but not on Freeza. Even now, he observes his master in the sky, still fighting as fresh as if he had just started, still just as furious as he was a week earlier.

"Is that all you can muster?!" He hears his master yell to Aka while continuously punching him in the face. "You two truly are wastes of time and money." With a strong uppercut, he sends the fused being dozens of feet in the air before watching him crash into a giant mountain of sand, de-fusing into the unconscious twins soon afterward.

In disgust, he spits out some saliva before aiming at them with his right hands index finger, "Worthless." Without a hint of hesitation, he fires a wider variant of his Death Beam at the two, fully intending to get rid of them. The attack manages to pass the halfway mark before a red Ki ball intercepts it, saving the lives of the twins in the process.

Freeza turns his head and sees the wounded and tired Shisami with his hand out stretched and some smoke coming out of it. Despite his anger, even the tyrant cannot help but chuckle at this. "How ironic that you of all people should come to their rescue."

Shisami chuckles to this as well. "In their defense, they're not a bad bunch of fellows to hang around with once you get to know them a bit. Besides, they've a story left to tell me and my curiosity wouldn't let me sleep at night without hearing it through to the end."

"Humph," Is all the response he gets before Freeza appears behind him, striking him in the back of the head with his elbow, still intent on pushing his soldier to train despite the obvious strain its put on him. Shisami lets out a pained gasp and falls forward, he quickly takes hold of the nearby ground and with some difficulty, manages to leap into the air with his arm. The instant his grounds hit the floor, he opens fire on Freeza, releasing several Ki blasts all of which his master swats away like flies. "I expected better."

"And I would oblige... Were I not in such a sorry state..."

Freeza scowls at his soldier with veins popping out of his forehead, a sign of his still rising anger to Shisami who tries to ready himself as best he can for whats about to come next. Luckily for him, a familiar voice from above saves him. "Lord Freeza!"

The two look up to find a simple transport vehicle descend from above, and sticking out the side of it is a waving, bandaged up Sorbet. "Lord Freeza! Do. Not. Kill. Him!"

"What is that imbecile doing here?" Mutters Freeza while folding his arms, Shisami meanwhile lets out a relieved sigh, thankful for his other masters timely rescue. The vehicle lands to their right with Sorbet hopping out of it immediately. "You better have a  **damn**  good reason for interrupting my training session."

Sorbet glances over to Shisami, examining the various injuries covering his body. "Yes... your training session. On the matter at hand, I do have some news which should cheer you up right away!"

"Unless its a weapon capable of murdering a God, I sincerely doubt you've anything worthwhile to offer me."

"Not a weapon, no. But a means of  **becoming**  a God!" He tells him excitedly with Freeza raising an eyebrow at this news. "After the... incident, I knew you would push yourself and by extension the others to their limits for you training! So I re-examined the footage we received from the recent dealings on Earth and began scouring all information on any species myths or legends concerning Gods. It took me quite a while to find anything conclusive, but I believe I've found a way for you to ascend to Godhood and close this new gap between yourself and the Super Saiyan!"

"Myths and legends is what you bring me? Hardly conclusive evidence don't you think?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong master, but have those not been proven quite true in your case? The Super Saiyan legend turned out to be true, now this Super Saiyan God one has as well. In-fact, I found a very old one tied to your very own species along with many others!"

Freeza stares at the tiny blue alien to his side, his facial features softening somewhat at this news. Still, he cannot shake the rekindled fury burning deep inside him, like a storm it keeps raging on inside it, as if it were still the moment when he saw what happened on Earth mere prior.

* * *

**Earth, One Week Ago**

"Long ago, a group of pure hearted Saiyan's questioned the evil committed by their race!" Proclaims Shenron to Earths greatest defenders, their allies and to the present Gods Whis and Beerus, summoned at the behest of Goku to discover the means of becoming a Super Saiyan God. "The good Saiyan's decided to lead a revolt against the bad, and to ensure their victory pooled their powers to ensure a savior. A Super Saiyan God. The savior easily defeated many of evil Saiyan's with his immense power, yet just vanished as quickly as he came for the energy offered to him by his allies could not last for long. In time, evil again took root on Planet Vegeta, and the memory of the Super Saiyan God became myth. Merely lost all-together, however, I still know how to attain this power-"

"I've never heard him talk this long!" Whines Goku, growing somewhat annoyed and confused by the info dump given by the Eternal Dragon, he turns to fellow Saiyan. "Are you following all this Vegeta?"

"Ssh! He's explaining it!" Replies the prince, hushing Goku.

"Five Saiyan's with righteous hearts must join hands and instill their inner light into another. With his friends energy flowing through him, this Saiyan shall become a Super Saiyan God!" The group looks on in amazement, minus the sleeping Roshi. "I have given you the knowledge you desire, your wish has been granted. Is there any other you would like me to grant?"

"Nope, that's pretty much all we needed you for Shenron!" Answers Goku with a smile.

"Very well then, I shall take my leave of this place." He turns to Beerus and Whis, bowing his head slightly before returning back to the Dragon Balls and dispersing them across the planet. With him gone, the earths fighters argue for a bit as to who qualifies in the category of a righteous hearted Saiyan, earning an amusing reaction from Vegeta.

The Prince, Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Goten all join hands as Super Saiyan's, even Gohan who briefly turns into it for the purpose of the ritual. Their golden auras join and expand before entering Goku yet no obvious difference is shown, a fact proven by Piccolo who states his power has only marginally increased. Moments later they attempt the ritual again, this time with Gohan's pregnant wife Videl joining in.

A blue, flame-like aura emerges from the gathered beings, overtaking their usual golden ones and enveloping them inside of it. Soon, the aura goes to Goku with the Saiyan in question lifting off the ground and becoming enveloped in a blue, orb of bright light and energy. All present look on in amazement and anticipation, knowing full well of Beerus' intentions towards Earth should it fail.

To their relief it does not, for the orb dissipates, revealing a red eyed and equally red haired, slimmer bodied Goku emerging from the orb. Landing nearby just as Beerus finishes his drink. As per their agreement, the two deities proceed to battle across the planet, from a nearby cit, to an underground cavern to the upper atmosphere of the planet. They battle with all their might despite Goku losing his God form and becoming a mere Super Saiyan right in the middle of it, he still manages to keep up with Beerus.

Unbeknown to any of them, the spy cams film each and every moment of it. As they have been for the past two, consecutive years. Through the vastness of space, they send all of this footage to the PTO command ship, where Freeza and Sorbet watch this in utter silence. Sorbet looks over to his masters trembling hand and frozen expression of shock almost more than the footage itself. They see it through to the end, with Freeza stopping the footage just as the night comes around and both Whis and Beerus had long since departed to paths unknown.

* * *

**Present Day**

"That damn Saiyan bastard..." Thinks Freeza with his clenched fist shaking. "Just as I start to close the gap between us, he makes it even more difficult for me. Worst of all he made me sympathize with  **Vegeta**  of all people..." Knowing that this method of training is obsolete, Freeza relents his onslaught and turns to Shisami. "If you're still able, get those two imbeciles out of the sand and return to the ship for medical aid, you're of no use to me as you are now."

Shisami, somewhat surprised by this bows his head. "As you wish sir."

"Sorbet, I expect a full report of your findings the instant you return to the ship, understood?"

"Of course my lord."

Without another word, Freeza vanishes from the sight, super speeding to his pod and quickly flying back to the command ship. Back on the planet, Sorbet and Shisami both let out relieved sighs, feeling like they can relax for the first time in days.

"Whatever you've found to calm him down sir, I sincerely hope your findings are proven correct."

"As do I Shisami, as do I." The red giant flies away to the sound mountain to retrieve the twins leaving Sorbet alone to contemplate the potential outcome of this plan. "Then again, Lord Freeza might not survive long enough to punish us for it if it fails anyway."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strength level wise, neither Shisami nor the twins have made any significant gains due to their cybernetic augmentation. As for Freeza, I imagine by this point he's stronger than all the humans (duh), Piccolo and Goku as a Super Saiyan 1. Probably around 30% of SSJ2 Goku's strength at his strongest.


	15. Ascension

**Decades Ago, Arcose**

He stands atop a snowy hill, trying to gaze through the blizzard and storm ridden sky and catch a glimpse of the moon with the freezing cold assaulting the boy constantly. He places his arms in-front of him, in an attempt to shield himself from the blizzard back, but it is not of much use. The wind merely continues as if nothing interrupted it, shaping the snow ridden landscape all around him as it has perpetually done since the great Frost covered their planet eons ago.

His father standing behind him chuckles at the youths attempts and opts to aid his son. Without moving a muscle, the father forms a protective bubble around them both, protecting them from the blizzard. His son looks at the purple colored ball in astonishment, his enthusiasm not subsiding as the ball floats up into the air, beyond the cloudy skies and into the upper atmosphere of the planet.

"This is... "

"Amazing?" Concludes the father with a smirk, chuckling at his sons smile as he stares not only at the moon but also the bright sun burning to his left. "I remember the first time I came here. I too was only a boy, not much older than you. I ventured beyond the protective dome despite everyones protests that I would die out there without my suit. But I knew for a very early age that I was different from the others, that unlike them, I had power."

"D-do I have this power too?" Asks the boy nervously.

"Of course you do." He places his hand on the boys head. "Were it not so, you'd have perished out in the cold or even up here where there is no air to breathe. But you are special as well, you were meant for greater things than to spend your whole life underground. You and I, we will both venture beyond this snow covered wasteland and claim the universe as our own. When next someone speaks of the Arcosian's, they will not speak of us being these weak, suit wearing cowards. They will speak of you and me my son, of Cold and Freeza, the conquerers of the universe."

The boy smiles at this news, turning his gaze onto the the millions of stars glowing above him, wondering just how many of them he and his father will lay claim to in the future. "But there is still much to do until then, today, however, you made the first and most important step. A step into a larger universe."

"Thank you for sharing this with me father." The boy tells him politely with a bow with Cold smirking.

"Don't thank me just yet, today is also the start of your combat practice and I assure you, it will be a far less pleasant experience."

Commanding the ball downward, the two Arcosian's fly through the blizzard covered surface of their world and land it near the entrance of one of the domes, startling a nearby group of Arcosians in the process who immediately bow to Cold and Freeza. "K-King Cold! It is an honor sire!"

Cold doesn't respond, merely walking inside first with the group following suite. Freeza, however, stares at them, how they're completely covered in hazmat suits protecting them from the volatile surface. Unlike himself and his father both of whom can exit it without much difficult. The boy remembers his history lessons how his species did not always need to live in underground domes or clad themselves in hazmat suits to simply survive outside of them. There was once a time where they lived normally, before the Frost changed everything.

All Arcosians, from the youngest to the oldest now cannot leave outside these domes without cladding themselves in these suits, for their biological systems would not survive even 5 minutes outside of them. All but Cold and Freeza that is.

"So this is what father meant by us having power," The boy concludes with a smile. "I like it."

"Lord Freeza?"

* * *

**Present Day, Edge of Known Space**

The tyrants eyes burst open upon hearing the tiny commanders voice, he looks around and notices his pod still flies towards its destination. With a sigh and a crack of his neck, Freeza answers him. "What is it Sorbet?"

"I wanted to inform you that we've placed a series of power dampening generators all around the system to ensure you can use your powers without the fear of discovery. I've also placed some search parties nearby to look for you if anything happens-"

"If anything happens Sorbet, I'll will be too dead and gone for your assistance to change anything." Interjects the tyrant coldly before ending communication with his right-hand man. With a sigh he leans back in pods seat and simply stares through the large window in the ball shaped ships front. "So much for having one last good sleep before the end."

Far off in the distance, he sees the object of his next and possibly last mission, a bright, orange colored sun. Shining its rays throughout a system littered with life-less worlds, ones barren as rocks upon which no life will ever sprout from. Inside of this sun is Freeza's objective, the power to attain true Godhood. Yet he cannot escape an uneasy feeling growing in his gut, one making him apprehensive as to what must be done.

"How did he talk me into this?"

* * *

**PTO Command Ship, 1 Hour Later**

"This may not have been such a good idea after all..." Thinks a nervous Sorbet as he stands before his master, the notorious Freeza, trying his best to avoid the tyrants cold yet threatening gaze. The mighty being before him sits in his hover chair, smacking the side of the vehicle occasionally with his tail while his eyes never leave the tiny commanders. Mere hours ago he found a solution to Freeza's problem, saving the lives of three valuable soldiers in the first place. But now, as he stands before his master to try and prove the validity of this information, he wishes he was anywhere else.

"That was a bold claim you made Sorbet," States Freeza coldly, sending shivers down Sorbet's spine. "I do hope you've thought this through well enough, it would be a shame for a capable soldier such as yourself to die because his tongue was to fast for his brain."

"You and me both..." He mutters before shuddering, hoping Freeza didn't hear him. "I mean! Of course Lord Freeza! I spent the entire week you were away amassing as much information as I could to aid you with this Super Saiyan God problem. I wouldn't even bring it up if I didn't believe it would work."

"We'll see." Is all Freeza tells him before the commander summons a large holo-screen behind him, covering most of the back wall of his masters quarters. With a few button presses on a keypad, the monitor begins running several running pieces of footage from the Super Saiyan God ritual and battle. It immediately puts Freeza in a fouler mood.

Sorbet clears his throat with a cough and places both his hands behind his back, looking back at Freeza with some confidence. "As you know my Lord, recently the one known as Goku received a visit from the infamous Beerus, The God of Destruction. The result of which wash him attaining a new form, one which has made him into a God. A being well beyond the power of any mortal."

Freeza's narrows his eyes at Sorbet, somewhat deterring the commander but he remains firm regardless. "Firstly, as shown by the Earth Dragon. It appears that this Super Saiyan God, as the regular Super Saiyan was some form of a myth or legend on Planet Vegeta though clearly far less known than the latter. It served as the launching point of my investigation, quickly I commanded all available intelligence units to begin scouring our data-banks for legends or myths or anything from the various species of the cosmos where ordinary mortals seemingly become Gods."

With another button press on the keypad, the footage changes to images of tablets, ancient scribes and other folklore from across the universe. "While most of these stories centered on egotistical deities or their bastard offspring, a handful of them did in-fact claim to posses rituals or spells capable of turning mortals into Gods. As I scoured through this information I discovered a constant similarity between them and the Super Saiyan God ritual. "

"Which is?"

Sorbet presses on the keypad once more, showing another smaller screen of footage from the ritual. "As stated by the Earth Dragon, five righteous hearted Saiyan's must join hands and transfer this essence into another to unlock the hidden power of a God within one of their ranks. Here," He points to a table depicting lizard men on the holo-screen. "The reptilian species of Redania, a species known for their vicious appearances yet calm, pacifist nature purported to have a God making ritual. The most peaceful, calm and loving of them all was to find 10 others such as himself, then rip their still beating hearts out of their chests and devour them. Transferring their essence into him and making this person a God."

Freeza's scowl vanished, replaced by a look of genuine curiosity with Sorbet smirking in-response. He presses on the keypad once more. Now it shows images of scrolls detailing tribe of sand dwelling warriors diving into the heart of the sea and finding a glowing energy underneath. "These are the Tul-tek. A species living on the planet of the same name, they live exclusively in the sandy wastelands of their home-world. They fear with a great passion, one which has ruled them as long as they can remember. Yet, some tales speak of a warrior who not only dared to enter the sea, but he ventured to the very depths of it and there, found a magical power which ascended him to Godhood."

Sorbet presses on the keypad once more, the monitor now shows cave paintings of a crab like species constantly fighting amongst themselves, all except one. "Here we have the Moreen's. A vicious species with a foul temper and a penchant for perpetual civil war amongst themselves. Truly, many confirmed reports say that their in-born anger is so great they claw their way out of their mothers wombs before proper birth can take place. Yet, legends tell of one who overcame his anger, realizing the folly of it and not only forgave those around him, but discovered love as well. After meeting a few more of his kind, their joining made the first one unlock a hidden power within himself, and thus he-"

"Became a God..." Freeza concludes, completely getting the point Sorbet has been making since the start of this presentation. "Pacifists forced to devour hearts, revenge seekers finding love and peace, sea fearing tribes diving into the heart of what terrifies them most... And five good hearted Saiyan's... All rituals or feats which go against the very in-born nature of a species, all of which-"

"Produce Gods." Sorbet interjects with a sly smile on his face. "Truly my Lord, had I not seen the Saiyan's do it with my very own eyes I wouldn't have believed it. But yes, you are quite correct."

"You mentioned one pertaining to my species, what is it?"

With a few steps of his keypad, he shows the images of visual books detailing a being who resembles Freeza's first form though a bit fatter traveling towards the sun. "I'm sure you've heard this one in your youth master, though you probably didn't think it important enough to keep in mind. Many eons ago, a powerful member of your race appeared by the name of Chilled. He was the first to leave your world and begin conquering the cosmos yet he met with a strong foe who nearly killed him. While recovering, he too researched ways to attain great power and came across creationist myths saying that the power of the Gods was in all living things. Not just people, but planets, suns, moons, anything which could create life or was alive itself had this power."

Sorbet preses on the keypad, changing the images to show Chilled heading towards the sun before being burned alive at the cusp of reaching its heart. "He too must've realized the polar opposite nature of attaining Godhood. For your home planet is a frozen, mostly barren wasteland and its polar opposite is of course, a sun. So he headed towards it, his great power helping him approach the fiery star, it states he even managed to nearly reach the heart of it where the supposed power lay but lost focus, thus he was incinerated alive."

"Ah yes, now I remember it." Freeza states with a smirk. "My bore of a father occasionally told me of it during my youth, he kept telling us the moral of it was never to allow our own arrogant delusions seal our fates." His smirk disappears as he's reminded of how his own arrogance cost him his life once already. "Perhaps I should have kept it in mind afterward."

Sorbet clears his throat again, worried once more of Freeza's mood fouling up. "But you need to not worry anymore master! For now you have the means of not only catching up to this Goku, but surpassing him as well! By absorbing the heart of a star into yourself, you will attain Godhood and become the most powerful being in the universe once more!"

"Goku isn't who I'm entirely worried about," Counters Freeza coldly. "There is also Beerus, to say he detests me would be a grand understatement. In-fact, were it not for my life in secrecy following my return, he would've come to this very ship and killed us all to be rid of me. I also doubt he's returned to another long slumber, especially with Goku and potentially Vegeta to entertain him."

"That's why this ritual will prove beneficial! As you yourself said, if Beerus knew you were alive he would've already come for you! If you attain Godhood and continue with your training I am certain you will certainly surpass him in no time!"

Freeza leans back in his hover-chair with images of Goku fighting Beerus still hanging in his mind. "To go into the heart of the sun... Even with my durable body and power, could I really accomplish such a feat? It certainly makes sense given the logic of these rituals. Most of my species bar my father and me are spineless cowards too afraid and weak to go outside their protective domes most days, let alone daring ti venture into a sun of all things-"

"Lord Freeza...?" Asks Sorbet, worried about his masters blank expression which snaps him out of his trance.

"Hm? Oh, I apologize, I was lost in my thoughts there for a moment." He looks back holo-screen still behind his right-hand man. "You've done well Sorbet with this, there is little doubt of that. But if I am to do this, I want plans to be made in the event of my passing."

"Is there a point though master? Surely we could simply restore you with the Dragon Balls?"

"I've little hope it would work, nor do I think I'll want you to in the event of a second demise." Freeza tells him plainly, earning a confused look from his soldier. "The first time, the Earthlings were slow to respond which was pure luck on your side. A second time they won't be, especially the Namekian. Even if you brought Shisami and the idiots along you would all still be soundly defeated before the first wish could even be made. Besides, if I cannot find a way to defeat Goku, I'd rather stay dead anyway."

"But my lord! You're return has been invaluable to us, surely you cannot mean-"

"My second death would mean nothing." Interjects Freeza harshly. "No longer is this a sad pathetic rabble who couldn't defeat a Saiyan baby. The cybernetic upgrades and gravity machine training have revolutionized the Organization. Stronger and stronger foot soldiers are forming within our ranks by the day. As this goes on, greater gains will be made still once the cyborg program is fully perfect. Even if I vanished now, you would have an obscene amount of foot soldiers with strength levels rivaling the Ginyu Force who can fuse into stronger fighters and to top it off, the likes of Shisami and the Abo & Kado twins leading them."

Commanding his hover-chair towards the quarters window, the tyrant looks out into the cosmos. "The fact of the matter is, the Organization is stronger than its ever been, even during the regime of me and my father from before. If I die this time, I will not leave a useless rabble who can accomplish nothing. But a strong, well oiled machine with capable fighters and even better leaders who will ensure it survival for generations to come. A machine which is better now than ever without my presence even being known, and if I should die once more, it will continue operating regardless."

Sorbet looks on at his lord unsure as to how to react to his statements. While his return has brought the knowledge of gravity chambers, power dampening fields, Ki mastery, fusion and finally, cybernetic enhancements all of which have aided greatly to the Organization, Freeza himself has not. His master has only looked to his own machinations since day one, all else being a distant second to his mission of revenge.

Now the thing he was brought back to save has largely outgrown him in many ways. Sorbet smiles at the irony of this, how his original plan was for Freeza to bring back the old system and continue with it. Yet his return has caused an evolution into something better, something entirely independent of him. No longer is Freeza the one keeping the worlds in line, now it is the Organization instead.

"Very well my lord," Responds Sorbet formally, realizing the truth in his masters statement. "I vow not to return you should your journey into the sun if that's what you really want."

"It is." Freeza states coldly before commanding the hover-chair to the door. "You've surely found a good sun for me to try this out on I presume?"

"Of course, the system in question has nothing but barren, life-less worlds on the edge of known space. No one will look or find you there."

"Good, send it to my pod. Oh and Sorbet," His hover chair stops just as the door opens with Freeza turning his head slightly to look at his right-hand man. "You've done well these past few years, try not to muck it up should I die again."

Sorbet lets out a small laugh and bows once more to his master. "I'll try my best not to."

* * *

Freeza drifts in the empty, silent void of space, his eyes never leaving the shining, orange sun inside of which are the supposed means to his ascension. Despite his overbearing desire to simply plunge into the ball shaped inferno before him, a part of him holds back. A part of him that wants some insurance that this isn't a fools gambit, yet the only being capable of that would be Earth's Dragon. A place he cannot go to without being discovered and perishing anyway. Even if the Dragon did confirm it, it would not make plunging himself into a sun any less dangerous.

Yet, beneath this uncertainty and genuine fear once again lies rage. A rage directed at the one who's existence has caused the tyrant so much grief, Goku. Anger towards his victory over him, anger towards his continuously growing power and his constantly mounting success'. The tyrant, as he has done for the past two years now, taps into this rage and all doubt immediately vanish away from him, cleansing him.

Placing himself in a meditative position, Freeza powers up, putting as much of his Ki as he can into creating the most powerful energy bubble he can muster. He knows that even with all his biological advantages, he cannot survive plunging himself into the sun. Thus the bubble is his sole chance of accomplishing this task, if a single crack appears on it, he will be incinerated alive and vaporized out of existence almost instantly.

The purple colored orbs shape solidifies with all the Ki going into it, almost giving it a tangible shape with a faint glow emanating from it. The tyrant opens his eyes and with a deep breath, commands the orbs forward. The ball races at speeds that could split a moon in-half, and in a matter of seconds smashes into the very surface of the sun, causing a small shock-wave to erupt from the impact zone.

Freeza's jaw instantly clenches as he must divide his attention between keeping the orb stable, ensuring its getting a constant refill of energy and moving forward all at once. The orbs energy protects him from the heat as it enters into the burning star. A fiery inferno completely surrounds him on all sides, reminding the tyrant of the fiery death ball he created on the day planet Vegeta was destroyed. If he didn't have to concentrate so intensely, he might even let himself chuckle at the irony of dying in a similar way to the Saiyans.

The heat starts to somewhat break through the orb though not much of it, still, it is enough to make the tyrant sweat all over. The flames twist and turn all around him, changing colors as their intensity grows. From red, to orange, to green, anyone else would be amazed by this display of colors, Freeza cannot afford himself this luxury.

His composed outside somewhat falters when he lays eyes on his objective: the suns heart. At the heart of the star, he sees a blue colored, ethereal flame no bigger than the overlords fist. One which resembles the blue light which enveloped Goku after he first transformed into a Super Saiyan God. Despite himself, he gazes into the heart and finds himself mesmerized by its beauty, a nearly fatal mistake as his ball begins to shake. "Damn it!"

Stretching his hands outward, the overlord clenches his fist and puts more Ki into the ball, stabilizing it yet halting its advance. His heart races so quickly and loudly he's almost afraid it will explode in his chest, but he ignores it and turns his attention back to the heart. Commanding the orb forward, he draws closer and closer to the heart finally with it only being a few feet away.

However, his orb begins to falter once again, as the white flames heat is too much even with most of Freeza's power placed into it. The tyrant clenches his jaw harder and moves forward, for he knows there's no going back, his orb wouldn't last for a return journey. He must press on no matter what. Aiming his hand towards the tiny, ethereal flame, the heat rises with his faltering barrier but Freeza ignores it.

With all his remaining Ki and willpower he lets out a mighty roar and manages to inch his way closer towards the heart with his entire body straining under the pressure. And then he does it, with a quick motion of his hand, he grabs the blue flame in it and smirks victoriously. However, a moment later, his barrier breaks.

* * *

"Status report soldier, whats going on out there?" Asks Sorbet to one of the officers of the rescue parties position on the edge of the system, placed there by Sorbet to retrieve Freeza should anything happen. Though, he neglected to inform them of who precisely they're there to rescue in keeping with his oath of secrecy to his master.

"Nothing's happened yet sir, the Ki orb entered the sun and it doesn't appear to have done anything. Should we continue observing-" Behind him, the sun unleashes several spiraling pillars of flame outward with its entire body suddenly expanding.

Sorbet's eyes widen in-shock, prompting him to swiftly command the cameras observing the star to zoom in as much as they can. In a mix of terror and amazement, he watches the star grow and growing before suddenly shrinking quickly into itself as if a black hole had just opened in the center of it. Thousands of small, yellow pieces of flame scatter outward with the convulsing sun with its deteriorating size.

A blood curdling scream can be heard from inside the soon, one no doubt belonging to Freeza as the flames consume him. "Men! Move to the star at once! Our agent requires your aid!"

"Yes sir!" States the commander before he, and the six other groups of soldiers fly as quickly as they can towards the shrinking sun, they along with Sorbet listen to Freeza's horrifying scream before it abruptly halts just as the sun completely, and utterly disappears mere moments later. The soldiers draw closer, unsure of what it is that exactly happened, brining in the cameras closer and revealing a peculiar sight to Sorbet.

Where the sun once was, they find a large, rock like cocoon floating in the void of space. The soldiers approach it cautiously, with their science officers going to it first and trying to get some readings off of it. Their devices, however, can find nothing. "Lord Sorbet, what do you want us to do with this?"

Sorbet leans back in his chair with a sigh, his mind racing with what this could mean. Did Freeza succeed? Or is this strange object a form of punishment made by the Gods to trap him for all time. Then, a crack appears on the rock, catching the interest of the scientists. An orange colored light escapes from it, with more and more cracks appearing through the cocoon.

Soon the rock begins to shake violently with whatever is inside trying its hardest to break out, the soldiers immediately flee to put some distance between themselves and the object. But their fates are sealed, for the cocoon not only breaks open before they can get away, it unleashes a supernova like explosion that incinerates everyone and everything in a hundred mile radius, vaporizing them out of existence.

The tiny commander of the PTO looks on in-shock as he tries to desperately restore the live feed. "You there!" He points his finger to one of the soldiers on the ships bridge. "Restore our link to the search parties at once before I-"

"You should really calm down Sorbet, such outbursts are not fit for one of your standing." States a familiar, formal voice in a mocking tone followed by a chuckle, a voice which sends shivers down the spines of everyone present, freezing them in place. "Whats wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"L-Lord Freeza!" Sorbet blurts out in-shock. "A-are you alright?! I thought you were dead for certain when that sun started collapsing!"

"Oh I'm more than alright," Freeza takes a moment to examine his new and improved form as a fiery, orange aura surrounds him. With a pleased smile on his face, he releases a simple death beam towards one of the nearby planets and in a matter of seconds, wipes it from existence itself. "I'm better than ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Golden Freeza is born and we enter the final home stretch for the story! I must say, this chapter really took its toll out of my but given its overall importance if there's any one that should've gotten the longer treatment, it was definitely this one. Hopefully you all liked why I chose this way of giving Freeza his godly power though I'm sure it won't be to everyones liking.


	16. The Day The Earth Dies

**Beerus' Temple, 3rd Anniversary of Freeza's** **Resurrection**

The two Saiyan warriors stand next to one another in their battle stances. Their bodies tense and planted firmly in their respective fighting poses, their eyes focused like lasers on the smiling figure standing a whole yard away from them. The most powerful warrior in their universe, the caretaker of God of Destruction, the being known only as Whis.

In contrast to both Goku and Vegeta, Whis remains completely relaxed. A friendly smile never leaves his face and his hands are placed behind his back as if he's hiding something. This does little to put either of them at ease, for any being capable of keeping Beerus in-check was not to be underestimated. Their milky-white auras flare up a moment before the two vanish from sight and rush at their instructor.

Goku strikes from the right while Vegeta attacks from the left, the two unleashes a flurry of fast punches and kicks at Whis putting as much force as they can into each blow. Whis merely intercepts their attacks with his arms, not even bother to move his body a single inch. Regardless, the Saiyan's continue their assault, hoping to land at least one punch with Vegeta growing more annoyed between the two of them.

Whis takes notices of this, seeing Vegeta's veins pop out of his head with his clenching jaw and decides to have some fun with him. Extending two fingers outward, he jabs them into Goku's eyes at a speed the Saiyan thought impossible, temporarily blinding him. "OW!" Goku yells in pain, holding his eyes and temporarily backing away.

Vegeta lets out an amused chuckle before attempting to kick the seemingly distracted Whis only for the being to grab it in mid-air, and quickly twist it. The Prince of all Saiyan's spins wildly in the air, letting out a loud, annoyed yell before getting smacked in the face, landing several yards away in one of the many pools on the planet.

Goku, recovering from Whis' little eye jab, takes advantage of his apparent defensive laps and moves in to strike. Before he can do anything, however, Whis hand wraps around his neck like a viper snapping at its prey, capturing him in a choke hold. The Saiyan lets out a pained gasp, choking despite the fact Whis is merely using his thumb and index finger to hold onto his neck. With a amused chuckle, Whis casually flings Goku into the air, listening to scream before the Saiyan smashes into one of the smaller, nearby planets orbiting the temple.

"You'll have have to do better than that boys." Chuckles Whis before catching a punch from behind courtesy of a visibly annoyed Vegeta who glares at him with a fiery temper smeared across his whole face. The popping veins in side of his forehead indicate as much.

"It is a pity you let your temper control you so Prince Vegeta." Criticizes Whis with a serious tone to his voice for the first time since this sparring match started. "If you focused less on simply powering through your opponent, or one upping Goku, you'd advance much father."

Vegeta's left eye twitches in anger with his face growing comically red, causing Whis to chuckle making the Prince even more furious. " **Don't you dare mock me whatever you the hell you are!** " He throws another punch with his free hand with Whis casually avoiding it despite Vegeta increasing the speed of his attacks. The Saiyan Prince's fury makes him blind to Whis' movements as the caretaker jabs him in the forehead with his index finger, instantly incapacitating the Saiyan warrior as his eyes go into his head and he crumbles to the ground below.

"There, that should calm you down a bit-" Whis dodges a kick from Goku who appears behind him via the use of his Instant Transmission technique though it is still not fast enough for him to lay a hand on the caretaker. This does little to deter the Saiyan who chuckles confidently then proceeds press on his attack, opting to mix it up with a few Ki blasts to throw Whis for a loop.

The caretaker effortlessly avoids them all, dancing around them like a leaf in the wind with such ease even Goku starts becoming somewhat annoyed by him. Instantly, Whis appears behind the Saiyan and grabs him by the shoulder from behind. Goku immediately freezes in place with a cold sweat breaking out. "You could've used Instant Transmission with a Kamehameha for a devastating attack, yet you held back."

Goku chuckles. "Well, I didn't want to end things too quickly!"

"And that is your problem Son Goku, you enjoy the thrill of the battle too much plus it seems your victories have made you somewhat arrogant. A very dangerous combination of personality flaws for a warrior to have."

Before he can protest, Whis karate chops him in the back of the neck, sending him crumbling into the ground though not completely knocking him unconscious as he did Vegeta. "Take five boys, I'll be back momentarily after getting myself some tea." Whis waves at him with a smile before vanishing from sight, leaving a panting and injured Goku lying in the dirt.

The Saiyan tries and fails to get back on his feet, his whole lower body rendered limp from Whis' struck. Quickly he quits and chuckles despite his predicament. "Man, I hope the others are having as much fun as us."

* * *

**Meanwhile, Satan City**

"And so, the square root of X equals 3 plus the fraction of 6 and 7." Gohan concludes with a smile as he gleefully completes the math question while the befuddled pair of Goten and Trunks stare at the notebook in-front of them, glaring at it as if murdered their very will to live. The boys math started giving them trouble, prompting both Chi-Chi and Bulma to recommend Gohan as their tutor for the subject after 18s too literal explanations proved too daunting. Not that this was any better from the boys perspective.

"So, do you guys understand it now?" Asks the oldest of the half-Saiyan while looking at the two respectively with their cold, dread filled faces immediately killing his joy. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Repeats Trunks in disbelief, his eyes never moving away from the paper. "What's wrong is that we're totally, 100% gonna flunk this test and then our moms are gonna kill us. And trust me," He looks at Gohan. "She'll do it too."

"He's right ya know." Goten agrees with an equally dire tone to his voice. "There's not gonna be a Super Saiyan, Super Namek or Super whatever to keep us save once our moms move in for the kill."

Goten lets out a nervous chuckle, knowing full well how Bulma and especially Chi-Chi could get if the studying results weren't to their licking. Taking another page out of his note book, he puts in onto the table and goes to explain the math equation to them once more. "Don't give up just yet guys, trust me, by the time we're done here you two are gonna be handling math like pros."

Before he can start the equation again, he hears the door to his home open with an all to familiar, squeaky voice followed by the sound of something smashing against the wall. The noise is so loud, it wakes up the slumbering Pan in the next room. "I'll get her!" Yells Videl from hallway, rushing to her child while Gohan, Goten and Trunks head for the entrance where they find a giggling Buu holding a new, ruined refrigerator with a giant section of the doorway missing. No doubt caused by him improperly trying to push the fridge through it.

"Damn it Buu! I told you to be careful!" Yells Mister Satan from the outside, giving his friend a disapproving look though Buu opens the empty fridge expecting to find food inside, which only makes the champion angrier. "And for the last time! That fridge is empty! As in no food!"

"Buu don't trust you!" Mister Buu shoots a glare at the scowling human. "You lied to me about the fridge being empty once before!"

"That's because you kept eating everything in my house!" Counters Mister Satan while pointing his finger at the blob. "I couldn't it anything in my own damn house for three days!"

"Hmph!" The blob looks away angrily from his best friend, folding his arms and unwittingly dropping the fridge which dents the floor of the house much to the chagrin of Mister Satan and the disbelief of Gohan. The young adult lets out a tired sigh with his slumping hands, earning a chuckle from the two teens by his side, a sigh only exacerbated more by the sounds of his still crying daughter in the back of the house.

"Sorry about this Gohan! If I knew he'd be such a pain I'd have brought that fridge in myself y'know?" The champ chuckles in his usual confident manner with Gohan nodding awkwardly, wishing he had just done the task himself to avoid this. That and refrain from calling in Mister Buu who destroyed their first fridge mere days ago.

"Its okay Mister Satan, I know you and Buu meant well." He replies politely with a smile before turning to the teens behind him. "Well fellas, we might as well get back to it or else we'll all be in big trouble."

The smiles on their faces vanish, replaced a pair of tired sighs and slumped shoulders. Both wishing they were watching the world baseball tournament with most of their friends rather than studying a subject they barely understand in fear of two mothers who frighten them more than anything else in the universe. At least, that is what they think, for atop a far off hill in the shadow of a large tree, a figure observes their home with his spy bots relaying all they say and do to him.

A figure who does indeed mean to put the fear of God into them much like their mothers have, but he means to do it for far more nefarious purpose. Checking the holo-computer floating in the palm of his hand, Freeza presses a button on it and instantly, he kills all the electrical power throughout most of the planet. All but one, but he has a nasty surprise in store for Earths defenders residing in that one.

With a chuckle, the tyrant cracks his knuckles and stretches for a bit before locking his eyes onto the house of Gohan and Pan, smirking to himself as he flies towards the unsuspecting residents of it and all he has in store for them.

* * *

**Meanwhile, West City**

"Yamcha! Yamcha! Yamcha! Yamcha!" Chant the 50 000 people in unison and roaring enthusiasm as the returning hero of West City's own baseball team, the Taitans, the worlds greatest baseball player Yamcha lands another of his famous home runs. He strikes it with such force it flies over the fence and dents itself into the very wall with the opposing team rushing to grab it. With a smirk, the star player rushes from base to base, and scores another point before the enemy team can even budge the ball out of the wall.

"Unbelievable ladies and gentlemen! Yamcha has just scored his 15th consecutive home run in this match alone! Truly, age hasn't affected him in the least!" The announcer proclaims with the crowd once again erupting in cheers, all once again chanting his name. His loudest supporters, however, come from the nose bleed section where all his friends received the finest seats courtesy of him. Bulma, Tien, Krillin, Chiaotzu, 17, 18 and even Piccolo all sit at the front, all of them cheering minus the Namekian who winces in pain from the loud noise all around him.

"I haven't see him this happy in ages." Admits Bulma as she observes the infectious grin on her old friends face as he strikes yet another inhuman home run. "And he said he never liked playing the game."

"He's certainly happier now than he was ploughing the field back on the farm." Admits Tien, recalling the first time Yamcha managed to completely ruin their crops, something the tri-clops was not too happy about after spending so much time ensuring their growth. "I bet the pays not too shabby either."

Krillin freezes in the middle of eating his hot dog, taking a moment to look over to his wife 18 as she drinks a bottle of soda with her usual indifferent expression. "Don't worry honey, I'm not gonna make you play baseball. After Mister Satan's generous donations, we're set for life."

"Yeah, generous donations you're too stingy to share with your own brother." Counters 17 with a smirk, earning an icy cold glare from his sister though he remains indifferent to it. "What, I'm just saying. The rangers salary isn't all its cracked up to be."

"Then why don't you start playing baseball?" 18 asks with her brother shrugging.

"Can't be asked, I and my family like our privacy too much. The second I started making home runs like this I'd never get any peace and quiet."

"Peace and quiet," Repeats Piccolo, still wincing from the insane amount of yelling all around him. "Now  **that**  would be a nice change of pace from all this."

"I see you haven't changed at all green man," Comments 17. "You know, you could just leave if you wanted too."

"Believe me, I wouldn't have come in the first place if it wasn't for her." He turns to Bulma, scowling at her though unlike most others she merely responds to it in kind. "She kept on hounding me wherever I went."

"Well sorry for wanting you to come support your friend!" She snaps at him, knocking over Krillin's juice bottle and spilling some over his shirt. "But I guess that's too much to ask from a grumpy old sour puss like you."

"You didn't make Gohan or the runts come to this!" He replies, this time yelling even louder.

"That's because they've got studying to do-"

"Geez guys calm down!" Yells Chiaotzu while floating in-between the two of them. "We were having such a good time, please don't ruin it now with your arguing."

Both Piccolo and Bulma look over the white skinned telepath and sigh before returning to their seats, leaving this little argument for after the game is finished. She returns to the cheering while Piccolo folds his arms as he usually does and closes his eyes, trying to block out the noise as much as he can as the chanting increases even more. However, his superior hearing also catches something else, a noise completely different from all the others present, quickly he realizes what it is.

With his eyes snapping open, the Namekian flies out of his seat and snatches two players on the left side of the field away an instant before an explosion goes off in that portion of the stadium. The enthusiastic cheering quickly turns into screams of terror as the present attendees flee from their seats towards the exits while Earths warriors leap into action out of their seats and land near the Namekian just as he releases the two players.

"That was a Ki blast!" States Yamcha as he rushes towards the others, discarding his teams uniform and revealing his gi underneath. Krillin does much the same and the group converges in the center of the stadium. "I should've known something would ruin my big day."

"I do apologize for that good sir!" Yells a formal voice from atop the sky with all the present warriors turning in its direction. His giant size makes him quite easy to spot and his Planet Trade Organization armor makes it immediately apparent why he's here. "But I'm afraid I must do as ordered, it truly is nothing personal."

"Get him!" Orders Piccolo with all the fighters flying at full speed towards him, leaving an annoyed Bulma back on the ground level who yells curses their way though all ignore her. A far more important matter requires their attention. The red giant chuckles upon noticing their approach and immediately flies away from the stadium towards the wasteland just outside the city limits with only a small piece of ocean separating it from the city. The giant lands atop a hill with Earths warriors landing before him, all of them immediately entering their fighting stances and glaring at him.

"You Trade Organization guys sure are persistent." Declares Yamcha. "You'd think killing Freeza twice would knock some sense into you already!"

"Not an illogical assumption to make. However, you are gravely mistaken if you honestly believe we've come as poorly prepared as last time."

Piccolo lets out a cocky chuckle. "Please, even with all your preparations, the only fighters you had that were worth a damn are either dead or have abandoned you. I suggest you leave this planet while you can, and this time,  **stay gone**."

Shisami smirk grows into a grin as he brings out his holo-computer and talks into it. "Converge at my position."

The Earth warriors give him a puzzled look before hearing hundreds of loud, booming noises from above. Turning their heads upward, though they seemingly cannot sense them, they see hundreds upon hundreds of other PTO soldiers of various heights, shapes and species all descending on them. Like a swarm of locust, they litter the air behind their field commander and all look down on the meager resistance force standing before them. However, two soldiers in particular catch the attention of Earths defenders, the Abo & Cado twins.

"Wait a minute! Why are they with them?! I thought they were on our side!" Stutters out Krillin, bewildered by their presence alongside Freeza's troops after clearly defecting from them.

"Lets just say they received some mental... adjustments when it comes to where their loyalties lie." Shisami's answer earns him scowls from all the present fighters though the giant cares little for most of them, it is solely the Namekian who interests him being the strongest fighter present currently. "But enough chit-chat, we all know whats coming next so why don't we simply get right on to it?"

"Fine by me. It'll be a good chance to test the fruits of my training." Comments Tien with a smirk.

"We'll see how long that feeling will last." Thinks Shisami to himself before raising his arm upward. "Soldiers! Initiate phase 1!" Doing as commanded, the present soldiers begin raising their power levels with their white auras all flaring up. Instantly, Earth's fighters know this is no longer the pathetic rabble they've faced from the PTO thus far, these men had powers comparable to most members of the Ginyu Force by Krillin's estimate.

Earths warriors respond in kind, raising their powers as well causing the entire area to shake violently with countless small pebbles floating up into the air, the pressure of their powers being strong enough to make the very ocean split apart somewhat. With his arm brought down, all the PTO soldiers bar Shisami and the twins roar as loudly as they can and with massive grins on their faces charge forward through the air.

The valiant defenders prepare to meet them head on, not about to let them have an inch. Yet, just as it seems they're about to attack the soldiers completely bypass them and head for a completely different target. Earths fighters look on in-shock as they realize their foes true objective: West City itself.

"We've got to get back there-" Yells Piccolo to the others before narrowly avoiding a punch from Shisami directed to his head, the Namekian clenches his jaw and catches his next two in the palms of his hands. Abo and Cado respectively engage both 17 and 18 with the force of these three deadlocks so strong they cause the ground beneath their feet to shatter into craters.

"My apologies, but I came here to fight a strong opponent, and I'm not about to let one escape my grasp!" Declares Shisami as his stalemate with Piccolo continues.

The Namekian ignores his taunt and turns his head slightly to the available fighters. "Go! We'll handle these guys then join you!"

Knowing there's no time for arguing, the human warriors all nod in understanding before taking off after the battalion of soldiers now ravaging the most advanced city on the planet, already setting it in flames and sending its population to ruin. The wrath of Freeza has taken its first victims already, and many, many more will follow shortly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you are probably weirded out by 17 being there with the others. But since its been over a decade since Cell died and with Krillin & 18 being married, it only made sense they'd re-unite eventually and start hanging out together. Plus I really liked the idea of 17 and 18 fighting android versions of Abo & Cado in a tag-team fight.
> 
> Expect a lot of fighting next chapter and the chance for some underutilized characters to get some much deserved time to shine ;)


	17. War Fronts Part 1

**Satan City**

The scent of ash and smoke is the first thing he feels as his senses come back to him. Its thick and nauseating scent immediately making him cough up a lung. Then, a sharp and grating buzzing noise assaults his ears, with the scholar wincing as his hand goes to his ears. His sight is the last to return, initially appearing as a bizarre swirl of motions, barely recognizable shapes. Moans escape his lips as he feels around with his free hand the ground at his feet, noticing several pieces of stone and broken glass beneath his finger tips.

His mind remains a haze, a jumbled together collection of images and noises rushing appearing and disappearing over and over. Despite this, Gohan pushes himself up to his feet though immediately almost losses his balance. Like a pendulum, his body swings back and forth though eventually the half-Saiyan manages to regain his sense of balance. That's when he hears the cries of a baby echo in his mind, and instantly, he recovers.

"Pan!" He yells out, looking around with his mostly restored vision and noticing a horrid sight all around him. A wall of fire encircles his entire street block, the flames reaching several feet in height with all his neighbors houses also destroyed by whatever it is that caused this. Rubble and ruin surround him on all sides with nary a sign of anyone else alive inside the fiery circle.

With a gulp and a terrible feeling of dread creeping over him, Gohan yells again. "PAN! VIDEL! BOYS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" In response he hears an incomprehensible collection if barely audible mumbles behind him. Turning his head around cautiously, Gohan notices the origin of the noise. Mister Buu, or rather his body transformed into a large and wide blob from which several arms and legs can be seen sticking outward of.

"Mister Buu! Let them go before the choke!" He yells to the blob before him, taking hold of his side and with all his strength severing a portion of him away only for the missing chunk to heal itself. The chunk immediately escapes the half-Saiyan's clutches, rejoining with its body just at it begins to change. The blob reverts to its original form of Mister Buu, revealing that he managed to place Videl, Mister Satan and the slumbering Pan just before the attack reached them.

Gohan immediately goes to his wife, placing her in a tight hug with a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"You can thank Mister Buu, he's the one who saved us." She looks over the smiling blob behind her who earns a thankful smile from her husband.

"Buu do good. Save Miss Satan and baby!" States the blob with his usual enthusiasm.

Next to him, Mister Satan finally catches his breath and looks to the surrounding area, noticing the destruction all around them. "What could've done something like this?"

"That would be me."

Gohan freezes in place, his smile giving away to a look of shock then one of anger. Cautiously, he gets back on his feet and turns around to face a being he thought he sent to his death two years ago when he invaded their wedding. "Freeza..." Locking eyes with the smirking tyrant floating several feet above him, the half-Saiyan's hands twist into fists as he scowls at the second return of overlord.

"The one and only." Smugly retorts the tyrant, folding his arms. "I must say, it really is strange to see you all grown up in-person like this boy. Last we meet you were nothing but a runt only coming up to my knees."

"The last time we saw each other is when you attacked my wedding, or has dying twice done a number on your brain?"

"Ah yes, our little wedding scuffle." The tyrant chuckles at his own ingenuity. "Nothing but a lie meant to cover my own tracks."

Gohan's gives the conqueror a confused look, much to Freeza's amusement. "Piccolo wasn't wrong when he suspected the use of those Dragon Balls 3 years ago. I  **was**  resurrected with them which was the small grain of truth my duplicate told you. I've been keeping a very close eye on you lot ever since then, monitoring every minute of ever day for the duration of those years. Using your skills and knowledge to improve myself and my army. Honestly, did you think I would simply come back and like a fool attack you without a plan as I did once before?"

"Your kind always let their arrogance get the better of them. So yeah, I figured you  **would**  do just that."

"Now who's being the arrogant one?" Freeza mockingly asks back though Gohan's only reply comes in the form of his ever present scowl. "Still, it matters not. Once I've beaten you and those two runts into a bloody pulp, your fathers will be next."

"Sneak attack!" Yell both Goten and Trunks as they burst from under the rubble of Gohan's ruined home, immediately transforming into their Super Saiyan states and charging at the tyrant. The former attacks him from the right while the latter on the left. With confident smirks smeared across their faces, they prepare to take down Freeza. Yet, just as they close the distance, Freeza effortlessly and quickly grabs the two of them by the throats, choking them tightly.

The tyrant takes a moment to examine their faces, their resemblances to Goku and Future Trunks respectively sending him into a great yet controlled fury. Noticing that Gohan too is about to charge at him, Freeza merely bashes the two boys heads against each other before tossing them to the oldest of the half-Saiyans. Gohan quickly snatches the boys out of the air and lowers them back to ground level, his eyes never leaving Freeza while the two pre-teens rub their aching foreheads at his sides.

"His movements..." Gohan gulps. "I could barely see them at all..."

"Ah man, that really hurt!" Whines Goten with tears in his eyes with Trunks nodding in agreement opposite of him.

"Mister Buu," Gohan declares coldly to the blob behind him, his head not turning to address him directly. He begins taking off his regular clothing, revealing his gi underneath.. "Take Pan, Videl and Mister Satan out of here. Get as far away as you possibly can and do  **not**  stop running. Understand?"

The blob, realizing the severity of the situation too puts on a stern face. "Buu understand!" He tells him with a salute before taking Mister Satan and Videl under his arms. Before either of them can protest, he takes off into the sky, leaving only a pink aura trail behind him. Gohan, finishing the removal of his "civilian" clothing, takes off his glasses and drops them to his feet.

With a mighty yell, he stomps on them and instantly his body transforms. His scrawny bodies muscles return to their true size, his hair spikes back up leaving only a single strand hanging downward and he grows several inches with his natural body restored. The two pre-teens next to him, knowing that Gohan is not fooling around undress as well, revealing that they too had their gi's hidden underneath.

"Fuse." Commands Gohan to the two of them, his gaze never leaving the patiently waiting Freeza above. The boys nod in understanding and perform the fusion next to him, creating the being known as Gotenks. Immediately the two warriors auras flare up, Gohan's a milky white and Gotenks' golden with electric sparks constantly appearing, as usual for a Super Saiyan 2.

Freeza smirks at the two of them, cracking the bones on his neck he too powers up with his purple aura surrounding him. "Lets see what the spawn of Vegeta and Goku can do!"

* * *

**Outskirts of West City**

The booming noises of the two warriors exchanging blows echo in the air like a ten thunder claps happening all at once. Though neither are fighting at their full power, instead both Shisami and Piccolo hold back, trying to get a feel for what the other is capable of as their punches and kicks are mutually intercepted or blocked.

"I am impressed Piccolo," States Shisami in-between attacks. "Your species is known for producing above average fighters, but yours is something else entirely."

"I could say the same for you," Replies Piccolo with a smirk. "I thought all of you Trade Organization goons were useless fodder. At least, according to Vegeta."

"Then why don't we stop this meager practice and get down to the actual fighting then?" Suggests the red giant, before managing to punch Piccolo across the face and send him several feet backwards in the air. Immediately, he presses his advantage and charges at the Namekian horn first. Yet the only thing he manages to do is pierce his discarded cape, leaving himself temporarily blinded and vulnerable.

Piccolo appears from above and promptly spin kicks him in the kidney, watching him spin helplessly in the air before tossing his turban directly at Shisami's mouth beam. The head wares built in weights making it sturdy enough to block the blast, leaving a ball of smoke where the explosion went off.

Another red beam cuts through the smoke with Piccolo side-stepping out of its way. The Namekian shoots his extended right arm towards Shisami, grabbing him by the neck before propelling himself forward via his reeling back arm. Forming a Ki ball in the palm of his hand, he smashes the red giants face with it upon closing the distance before uppercutting him in the gut then spin kicking him back into the cliff below.

Just before he impacts the ground, Shisami manages to stick the landing properly with his feet, denting the rocky floor beneath him. With a loud exhale of his bull like nose, he looks up to Piccolo and smirks. "Very good, very good indeed."

Shisami powers up his aura and in the blink of an eye returns into the sky, appears before Piccolo and shatters his nose with a quick jab. Grabbing him by his gi, the red giant of the PTO reels him back in and rams his knee the Namek in the stomach repeatedly. Then a sharp pain makes him stop his assault, caused by Piccolo driving his sharp nails into the flesh of his leg.

Immediately, the Namek shoots his head upward, smashing Shisami's nose in the process before clashing him across the face once, leaving three deep cuts into giants left cheek. That's when he notices something underneath his flesh: metal. "An android..."

"Courtesy of Earth," Shisami states with a smirk while wiping away the blood dripping down his face, earning a surprised look from opponent. "Don't look so surprised, Piccolo. We've been monitoring your planet for years now, adapting your very useful technology for our own purpose."

"Technology that's only good for one thing." Mutters Piccolo, annoyed that Gero's ghost still haunts them before charging a Ki sphere in his hand and throwing it at Shisami who dodges it effortlessly. He closes the distance then throws another, and another, and another with Shisami avoiding them all. Yet the giant hears not a single explosion go off as many surely would've from stray Ki blasts. Then he looks around and notices them merely floating in place, completely stationary and littering the sky.

"Hellzone Grenade!" Declares the Super Namek commanding his spheres to rush at his opponent from all sides. However, the red giant merely smirks before placing his arms in-front, with a faint red aura he powers up, waiting for the spheres to get as close as possible. Mere inches away from him, Shisami unleashes an explosion of Ki several times stronger than any of the Ki spheres, destroying them all in the process and rendering Piccolo's plan fruitless.

"You were saying?" Asks Shisami mockingly with a satisfied grin on his face, Piccolo merely smirks with a chuckle before re-engaging his adversary. Dozens of feet below them, still in the outskirts of the city another battle takes place. One between twins with 17 battling Abo on the high ground and 18 dealing with Kado slightly above the ocean, their attacks splitting away the oceans beneath their feet.

17 tackles Abo to the ground, pummeling him repeatedly in the face while the grunting PTO soldier attempts to shield it with his arms. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to be some hot shot elite or something?" 17 mockingly asks in-between punches with his usual smirk, a mock he quickly regrets after Abo manages to hit him in the eyes with a pair of eye beams.

"Son of a-" He yells in pain before receiving a head-butt from the stocky blue alien. Jumping off the ground, the PTO soldier slams his opponent from behind face first into the side of the cliff. Pinning him against the wall, he grabs the Earth android by then head and as revenge bashes his head repeatedly into it, grinning to himself. However, 17 manages to push his hand against the wall, clenching his fist as he slowly but surely overpowers Abo's strength.

A quick jab to the PTO soldiers face with his elbow sends Abo reeling backwards in pain, clenching his broken, bleeding nose. 17 spins around, palm striking Abo into the stomach section of his armor, shattering its plate before quickly roundhouse kicking him to the side of the head. Watching his opponent tumble on the ground like a soccer ball, 17 cracks his knuckles and smirks once more.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Shouts 17 while rushing his enemy to continue the battle, enjoying his first fight in many, many years. Nearby, his sister takes a far more reserved approach to her battle, remaining cool and purely on the defensive. Merely dodging or blocking all the blows sent her way from Kado.

"You can't get running away forever!" Shouts Kado as he furiously tries ever possible variation of a kick or punch to try and land one single hit on 18 to no avail.

"Mind telling me why you're doing this?" She asks in her usual detached manner though Kado doesn't miss the slight hint of anger in her voice. "After your party fiasco we let you go on good terms."

"Your lies won't work on me! The PTO broke through your mental manipulations and showed us the truth! You humiliated my brother and me, beat us up then let that wimp Tarble keep us locked up! Well now we're free and with our cybernetic enhancement we will have our revenge!"

18 finds herself taken aback by his mention of cybernetic enhancements before realizing the true meaning behind his words. "They turned you into an-"

Kado elbows her in the face, taking advantage of her momentary defensive lapse and knocks her off balance before grabbing her the arm and quickly spinning in the air, flinging her into the nearby cliff-side. With his aura flaring, he forms a ball of Ki mere inches from his mouth, one of green color with a countless number of bio electrical discharges coming from it.

Unleashing the ball into the large crack in the wall where he launched 18 into, Kado watches a quarter of the cliff-side turn into rumble with rocks of all shapes and sizes flinging several feet up into the air. To his surprise, 18 merely levitates out of the smocking rubble with her clothes tattered in several spots, her hair ruffled and some small scrapes on her face, arms and legs. Yet it is her expression which sends chills down his spine, her cold completely emotionless stare. Without a word she discards her ruined jacket, tossing it into the ocean below and rushes the PTO soldier.

Delivering a devastating roundhouse kick to the soldiers arm, 18 feels the bones and metal inside of it snap from the impact, causing Kado to yelp in pain. Still furious for him destroying her clothing, she grabs him by the two small horns protruding from the top of his head and repeatedly bashes his face against her knee. Bringing him back to face level after a handful of consecutive knee strikes, delivers several devastating blows to his head, kidney's and ribs before halting up noticing his pained gasps for air in-between his bloody coughs.

"Look, whoever made you into an android has screwed with your head just like they tried with me. I know some one who can help you and your brother, so why don't you just stop now and help us-" Her attempt to reason with a fellow forced augmentation victim is for naught as Kado head-butts her in the face and flies at full speed towards his brother with 18 close behind him.

"Brother! Its time!" Yells Kado to his sibling who smirks before delivering a strong jab to 17s throat, momentarily stopping and giving him a chance to meet up with Kado.

"Oh no..." 18 mutters to herself, realizing what they intend to do and promptly cups her hands together to charge an attack hopefully strong enough to stop them. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha... Me...  **HHHAAAA**!" A wide energy beam bursts out of her hands and heads directly for the two nearby brothers, though she didn't intend to kill them, their fused state would most certainly cause trouble for her and her friends in this battle.

Kado looks behind him and gasps in shock of the blue beam coming towards him and promptly speeds up as much as he can. The attack slowly closes the distance with the PTO soldier feeling it burning away at his feet. 18 puts more into the attack, desperately hoping she can at least halt their fusion to no avail. The two brothers start glowing in a green light and smash against each other, their bodies transforming into the fused being Aka who effortlessly smacks her Kamehameha away with a pleased smirk on his face.

"That was a close one." Comments Aka while shaking his wrist. "But no dice, now you and your brother are going to regret not putting us down sooner!"

"Believe me, I already am." Thinks 18 as she gets in Turtle Schools fighting pose, readying herself for Aka as the fused being charges towards her, cackling at his assured victory.

* * *

**West City**

"Get out of here! Right now!" Yells Krillin from atop a disabled car, kicking a nearby flying PTO soldier to the ground before spotting several of them firing their ki blasts at a large group of fleeing civilians. Jabbing his open palm forward, Krillin unleashes several blasts of his own, each of which cancel out his enemies though he soon finds himself smacked into a nearby wall from behind, more soldiers taking advantage of his and the others split attention between protecting civilians and fighting the PTO.

Quickly recovering from it, the monk repays the favor to the one responsible for hitting him with a strong punch to his face, knocking him out instantly. He takes to the air, charging at the incoming PTO soldiers and scatters the lot of them with a kiai. Effortlessly, he takes them out of the fight with but a single punch or kick, sending them plummeting unconscious onto the chaos filled streets below. Yet as before, for every four or five of them he focuses on at a given moment, the same number bypass him and continue their attack on the civilians with a whole bus full of children.

"Damn!" He turns around to shoot them out of the sky, yet the instant his head turns, the other soldiers proceed to assault him from behind. The monk finds himself assaulted by dozens upon dozens of Ki blasts assaulting him from all sides. He grits his teeth, annoyed that he cannot fight to his full extent for fear of accidentally adding to the body count.

His salvation comes in the form of a large, yellow Ki ball darting out of nowhere and like guided bullet darts from soldier to soldier, blasting into them and sending them plummeting to the ground with smoking burns all over their bodies. Krillin, looks behind him and finds a smirking Yamcha guiding the ball at the swarm of invaders above, picking them off easily.

"Thanks for the save!" Yells Krillin with a pleased smile on his face and before seeing Yamcha running towards him with his hands raised in a position the monk knows all to well.

"Get down!" Yells Yamcha before leaping into the air, right over Krillin and into a group of incoming PTOs. "Wolf Fang Fist!"

With an initial kick to a six foot tall soldiers head, the retired Earth fighter unleashes a lighting fast blitz of punching and clawing attacks at the horde of invaders before him. His superior speed and strength so great they're all struck before they even know what hit them. After felling two dozens of them, Yamcha finishes his signature attack off with a double palm strike backed up by a kiai and sending a handful more flying into the air and towards the nearby water. "Go! I'll cover you!"

Thankful for his friends assistance, Krillin remembers the bus under attack and uses a reverse Kamehameha to quickly propel himself across the street into the squad preparing to blow up the bus full of children and head first, slams into the three of them with his initial rush. Before the remaining two can counter attack, he spins in the air and fires off a pair of blasts, hitting them square in the face and knocking them out.

"Get out of here before more of them get here!" He yells at the panicked bus driver inside while the children look on in awe of Krillin's abilities.

"I can't! The engines dead and the doors jammed!"

The monks lips curl in anger at this as he looks around to check for an nasty surprises lying in wait. Knowing that they're surely going to get killed if left there, he grabs the door of the bus and effortlessly rips it off its hinges, startling the driver though earning amazed gasps from the kids. Putting on a comforting smile, he waves to the children before addressing them. "Okay guys, listen up. My names Krillin and I'm a police officer!" He takes out his recently acquired badge of his pocket, lifting it up into the air for all to see. "The bad guys are out there and me and my friends are going to stop them. But before we can do that, we need to get you and everyone else out of them, understand?"

They all nod in understanding.

"Good, so what we're going to do now is this. I want you all to find a buddy to pair up with and stick close to them, me and my friend out there-" As if he planned it, Yamcha appears to the left side of the busy, exchanging blows with a duo of soldiers both of whom he takes out with a single kick before leaping back into action. "Are going to protect you, just follow my lead and we'll get out of this in no time, okay?"

They all nod once again in unison, rising from their seats and each finding a partner with whom to hold hands. Krillin looks away from them, letting a silent sigh escape his lips before turning back to the driver. "I'll need your help keeping track of the kids in-case me or my friend get pre-occupied. Do  **not**  let them out of your sight, got it?"

"Y-yes sir!" He declares with a salute as if he's being addressed as a soldier by his commander.

Trying to fight back a chuckle in a situation like this, Krillin looks out to find Yamcha still fighting nearby, however, the monk worries he alone might not be enough. "Yamcha!" He telepathically contacts the scar faced former bandit. "Where are Tien and Chiaotzu?"

"No idea," Yamcha replies while breaking a PTO soldiers arm before using his whole body to smack one another away. "Last I saw them they were headed for the other side of town where the ball game was."

Despite wanting their assistance here, Krillin admits that they are probably of more use where they are. For the stadium was packed with thousands upon thousands of people who were still close to it even after fleeing from the initial incident in comparison to this less inhabited part of the city. "I'm getting these kids out of here, try to keep them off us okay?"

"I got it, now quit wasting time and go!"

Looking back to the children, he finds them all off their seats and holding hands. "Good work everyone! Now, I'll head out first with you all following me in single line, your drivers going to be in the middle of the line with my buddy Yamcha covering us from the back. Stay close and don't break line no matter what. Understood?"

They nod for a third time prompting Krillin to exit the bus with the class of 23 children following him closely behind. Yamcha continues taking the brunt of the enemy force, managing to keep many of them at bay with his Spirit Ball technique darting around in the air, defeating many soldiers coming in from all directions. They make their way onto the desolate streets, keeping their left sides next to the buildings to provide some cover.

Yet trouble finds them regardless in the form of two PTO soldiers managing to bypass Yamcha's spirit ball fire of three charged wave beams at Krillin as per their attack strategy. The monk readies himself, expecting the beams to come at him head on, yet just as they're about to reach they change course entirely as per the commands of their masters, their new targets being the children.

Krillin's jaw clenches, his anger over their constant use of civilians as targets for the purpose of leaving himself and his friends open to their attacks growing with each passing moment. He leaps into action, using a ki blast of his own to dispel one beam before kicking the other one back at its maker, blowing him up in the process. Just as h's about to fire off another ki blast to take out the other, the wall behind him suddenly crumbles with a third soldier emerging, putting him in a Nelson hold.

"Now you're mine!" States the red skinned, spiky haired soldier before driving his deep nails into the monks skull. Fighting back a yell with all his will power, the monk notices the other soldier coming at him, no doubt to pummel him. The Earth warrior dashes their plan when he breaks the hold with the power up of his aura. He spins quickly into the air, round house kicking the surprise attacker to the head before blasting the remaining one right through the chest.

The children look on in a mix of shock, fear and amazement at it all as Krillin lands back onto the ground, wincing in pain. "A-are you okay mister?"

Krillin, fighting back the horrid pain in his skill, looks at the question boy with a confident smile on his face. "I'm fine kid, just having a little headache from this rotten day we're all having is all. Now get back in line and stick to the plan, we've got a long way to go before we're out of this."

The boy does as he's told and the group marches on with the monk taking back his post at the tip of them. And so they march on with Krillin and soon afterward Yamcha with the former having a bad feeling that this is merely the beginning of what will be a very bad day for everyone in this city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Power Levels:
> 
> Freeza's army (individually): 30.000-35.000
> 
> Chiaotzu: 160.000
> 
> Yamcha: 560.000
> 
> Tien: 890.000
> 
> Krillin: 1.000.000
> 
> Piccolo = Shisami (both are somewhat stronger than Perfect Cell though inferior to SPC and all the Mastered Super Saiyans & above).
> 
> 17 = 18 Abo & Kado. Aka 17 & 18 (he's about on par with Cell Games Goku).


	18. War Fronts Part 2

**West City**

"Run!"

"They're right behind us!"

"Where's mister Satan?!"

Screams a group of over 30 fleeing civilians as they run with all the speed their feet can muster as a group of cackling PTOs pursue them slightly elevated above the street. Their maniacal laughs and frightening abilities only giving further incentive to run faster for the scared citizens. But their meager speed is not enough, and soon the enemy catches up to them.

Extending their hands out at the group with beams charging in their palms, they take a moment to savor their preys screams before fully preparing their attacks. Yet an instant before they fire them off, their hands jerk in all sorts of directions, causing them to inadvertently hit their comrades or miss entirely.

"What in the name of the great God was that-" Blurts out one of the shocked troopers before a tiny, white skin figured appears seemingly out of nowhere and drops on his head from above. The soldiers head goes crashing right through the concrete floor above him with a stone-faced Chiaotzu pinning him down. All of the remaining soldiers take a step back, their jaws gaping open from the shock of a small child taking down one of their own so effortlessly.

They open fire on the tiny Earthling before them with Chiaotzu merely raising a single finger in response. But it might as well have been a powerful gust of wind, for several nearby pieces of large debris and destroyed cars are flung at the beams via the boys telekinetic power. With their blasts dispelled, Chiaotzu reaches out to them with the palm of his hand with a faint blue aura surrounding his body.

The shocked PTO troops suddenly find their bodies are frozen in place, unable to break free of the boys telekinetic hold. The Earth warrior brings his fingers closer together, causing the five aliens to suddenly smash into one another, awkwardly forming a ball of sorts composed of their own bodies. Annoyed grunts and pained gasps escape their strained lips as they still struggle to break free.

Chiaotzu flicks his finger toward himself, prompting the ball of soldiers to gently float to him. With the distance closed, the boy lets out an amused chuckle before pulling his leg back and delivers a powerful kick his incapacitated enemies. The makeshift balls go flying at the speed a jet fighter into their, the screams of its 'components' audible until they all vanish somewhere off in the distance.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Chiaotzu hears the gasps and murmurs of the citizens behind him. Turning around, he notices them staring at him in a mix of confusion and shock though no fear. "Its alright folks, I know this all seems weird to you but believe me, I'm here to help."

"Weird?" Repeats one of the older men in the crowd, one of the few not too surprised by this display. "Son, the whole world's been nothing but weird for years now. Seeing a kid do... that ain't exactly gonna send me over the edge."

"Speak for yourself!" Yells one woman clenching a crying baby in her hands. "How do we know he's not one of these... aliens trying to trick us into letting our guards down."

"If the kid wanted to kill us he sure as heck would've done it already. You already forget what he just did?" The old man counters, getting a frown from the woman though succeeding in silencing her. "Sides, I recognize him from when a couple aliens crashed in East City. He and a punch of other went to fight em before all the reporters got killed."

"At least someone remembers that." Mutters Chiaotzu, thankful that Mister Satan didn't, by some miracle, take the credit for that as well. "The mister over there is right. Me and my friends are trying to stop this invasion too, but we can't fight freely until everyone else is out of the city. We've set up an evacuation spot nearby, my friend here's going to help you get there safely."

The group, somewhat more relaxed with the boys presence giving him puzzled looks and glance around to find this friend of his. Mere moments later, a crash followed by an explosion happening on the 10th floor of nearby buildings nearly causes them to run away. Sensing this, Chiaotzu subtly uses his telekinesis to gently freeze their bodies, not to the same degree as he did to the PTOs but just enough to keep them from fleeing.

Three beings emerge from the smoking building top, two immediately recognized as invaders by everyone given their peculiar looking armor with the three distinctly human. Descending towards the ground, the human elbows one of the soldiers behind him, knocking two of his tusks out before spinning around to palm strike the other one right through a building. Reaching the ground, the human lands on his feet while the remaining alien falls on his head, yelping in pain and still clenching his bleeding mouth. The human casually kicks him across the head, silencing him and walks up to Chiaotzu.

Upon getting a closer look at him, the gathered civilians notice his third eye and most consider running again. Taking a moment to examine the group of people gathered, the three-eyed man places his hand on Chiaotzu's head and smiles. "You did good finding these people my old friend. I'll get them to Bulma, as for you, go deeper into the city and check for any stragglers left out there."

"Will do!" He nods with a smile before turning his head to the group. "Follow my friends lead and he'll get you to safety in no time. And don't worry, he might look scary but trust me, he's one of the good guys."

The gathered humans reluctantly nod, still feeling unsure about both him and Chiaotzu but go along with him regardless. As the old man said, if they wanted them dead, they could clearly do it without the need for any trickery. Tien levitates off the ground above them for aerial cover while Chiaotzu leaves to search the city, heading in the opposite direction of the group.

Flying trough several abandoned blocks, Chiaotzu cannot help but feel a sense of foreboding loneliness along the way despite knowing full well that many are still trapped in this war-zone of a city. While it was not the first time he fought an alien invader, they never fought in such a populated area where civilians are constantly in danger. Always it happened once the damage was already done or far away from it, but that luxury is not afforded to them this time.

An explosion going off nearby catches the boys attention with a pair of familiar ki signatures. "Yamcha! Krillin!" He mutters before quickening the speed of his flight. He quickly arrives to find both of his friends dealing with a group of eight PTO soldiers in mid-air. Beneath them, he spots a group of children hiding behind a destroyed, smoking car. Noticing one of them coming at Krillin from above while the monks back is turned, Chiaotzu fires a Dodon Ray right through his chest before.

A pained gasp leaves the soldiers lips as he looks down at the smoking hole in his chest, his whole body paralyzed by the mix of shock and pain. Luckily for him, his misery is cut short by a karate chop to his neck courtesy of Chiaotzu. Finally taking notice of him, both Krillin and Yamcha's faces light upon seeing him alive and well despite this ensuing chaos.

"Man am I glad to see you." Yamcha states with a friendly pat on the boys back, giving him a friendly smile.

"You can say that again," Interjects Krillin with a relieved look on his face. "We've been looking for you guys for a while now."

"Sorry about leaving you guys back when all this started, but Tien figured they'd hit the stadium with so many people there. Which they did." He looks away for a moment, remembering the initial sight of their arrival and a cold chill rushing up his spine. "But its better there now, Bulma's been using her capsules to give everyone cars, trucks, basically anything they can use to get out of here faster!"

"For real?" Yamcha asks before realizing that Bulma would in-fact stay in the thick of things regardless of the danger. "Sorry, dumb question. Anyway, where's this evacuation site she's setup?"

"Just a few blocks to the east of here." He points in its direction. "It shouldn't take us more than a few minutes to get there, especially if Tien's drawing all the aliens attention."

"Sounds good, let me just calm these kids down a little and we'll move out." Krillin floats over to the car behind the children and bus driver hide behind to inform them of the news, earning pleased smiles on their relieved faces. "Okay, lets go!"

Both Chiaotzu and Yamcha nod with the latter heading to the end of the line while the former flies upward to give them them some areal cover from any more nasty surprises most assuredly lying in wait for them.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"There, there, just a little bit further." Bulma gently tells an elderly woman clinging to her hand while she, and her granddaughter help her onto one of Bulma's Capsule Corp buses. A slow endeavor due to the grandmothers hunched back and her blindness causing her to jab everything close by with her cane and walk forward with constant trepidation. All around them, similar sights can be found all-throughout. Civilians climbing into all of the various vehicles both theirs and Bulma's given to them from the many capsules she keeps on her person. From motorcycles to cars to trucks to even a couple planes, in a situation like this anything that will help the citizens get out faster and safer is welcome to them.

"A-are... are we there yet..?" Asks the elderly woman with fear seeping out of her voice as Bulma and her granddaughter try to get her gently into the back of the truck where over a dozen other people are sitting in, waiting to move out of the city. She takes a step on a small pair of iron stairs dangling off the entrance and immediately freezes in place. "W-why is the ground shaking...?"

"Its just the trucks engine grandma." Her granddaughter warmly tells her coupled with a smile despite the elderly woman not being able to see it. Getting a nod from her, the grandmother climbs slowly into the truck, clenching her cane tightly and taking a seat next to a family of four huddled together. Her granddaughter is the last one on board, sitting near her grandmother, she shakes Bulma's hand.

"Thank you for everything Miss Briefs, we never would've gotten out of here without your capsules."

"Don't mention it." Bulma gives the much younger woman a warm smile. "Just stay safe and whatever you do, don't come back here for anything. Understood?"

"Understood."

Letting go of her hand, Bulma reaches up to the handle of the trucks doors and slides it down before punching its side twice, letting the driver know its time to move out. A tired yet relieved sigh escapes her lips as she watches her capsule truck drive off with a pair of cars and a motorcycle out of the city, a pleased smile forming on her lips before she takes out her capsule case and notices that she has but one more vehicle left in it.

"Better make this one count." She tells herself and drops the capsule to her side, revealing another large truck much to her relief as she notices the other remaining vehicles still quickly filling up. Luckily, the number of citizens themselves has shrunk considerably from the massive horde from before, trickling down to a few dozen. Though she cannot help but feel as if she didn't do enough, wishing she could've found a way to distribute the capsules all around the city instead of this general area.

"Maybe we'd have been more ready for this if we had some kind of alien warning system." She ponders out loud, already forming ideas in her head for such a system to help prevent the constant extraterrestrial, usually hostile and very destructive, incursions to the planet Earth. The sounds of ki blasts and people screaming snap her out of the trance. She snaps her head behind her and sees a 20 story tall skyscraper slowly, but surely crumbling to the ground and right on top of them.

The civilians quicken their pace as much as they can to escape it. Its descent, however, is stopped by the sudden appearance of Tien Shinhan who holds the nearby building on his back. "Get out of here now before they-"

Before he can finish his warning, over two dozen PTO soldiers appear from behind the building and instead of attacking the citizens as usual, they open fire on the Earthling holding the skyscraper instead. Instantly, the valiant fighters entire body is struck by dozens upon dozens of ki blasts both small and big, with the cackling of their creators almost loud enough to overtake the explosions.

Yet as the dust settles they merely find that their attacks have damaged Tien's clothing and scrapped him in a couple of places, doing no significant damage to him. Something else which catches their attention is two extra arms protruding out of his back, holding the building back while his regular, front hands form a diamond shape aimed squarely at the PTOs.

"TRI-BEAM! HHHHHHAAAAAAA!"

With a mighty yell, a wide wave of yellow Ki escapes through the diamond window form by Tien's hands and utterly engulfs the PTO soldiers. The humans already there from before below along with Tien's own refugees found not so long ago by Chiaotzu watch in a mix of awe and fear as screams of pain and terror can be heard from within the beam. As the attack subsides, nothing remains of the alien invaders but small pieces of charred armor and flesh falling to the streets below. While the others gawk at his amazing abilities, Bulma merely smiles, thankful for his timely rescue.

"Bulma!" She mentally sighs hearing someone call out to her and expects to find something else go wrong when instead she receives the first good surprise since this mess started. Flying and running down the street towards them, she sees Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Krillin escorting a class of kids. Feeling safer now than she has for a while now, she smiles and waves to her approaching friends, happy beyond belief to have them all back here together.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you." She tells them before wrapping her arms around both Yamcha and Krillin, holding them tightly enough for even the super humans gasp for air. She quickly backs away, giving them both some room to breathe before noticing Yamcha's raspy breathing and the bleeding stab wounds on the monks head. "Are you guys okay?"

"Oh yeah..." Yamcha replies, panting faintly though trying to keep a confident face and smirk on regardless. "Its just been a while... since I did this kind of stuff..."

"You mean these?" The monk points to the wounds on his head. "This is nothing, just some scratch marks."

Tien lands next to them. "Are the transports still getting out safely?"

"Surprisingly yeah. In-fact, this is the first attack we've gotten since you two left to scout out the city."

"Hello to you too Tien." Yamcha speaks up, his words oozing with sarcasm. "We're fine man, thanks for asking. Your concerns really touching."

"Please, I knew you guys were fine." The three-eyed fighter replies, crossing his arms and smirking at them. "We might not be able to fight guys like Cell or Buu or Gods, but these chumps couldn't hurt Master Roshi, let alone any of us."

"You'd think after Gohan took out Freeza like a champ during his wedding stunt they'd wise up to not mess with our planet anymore." Krillin observes out loud when he remembers something obvious that he hadn't consider up until now. "Wait a minute... where  _is_  Gohan? Or Goten? Or Trunks? Or even Mister Buu?"

The three stare for a moment before also realizing the absence of their other fighters. Goku and Vegeta are likely too far away to sense what's happening her from wherever Beerus' planet is. Piccolo, 17 and 18 are likely still fighting the apparent leaders of this attack yet they don't have a single clue as to whats keeping the younger warriors from getting here.

"You think there's more of these guys attacking other city's?" Yamcha asks.

"If they were fighting we'd have sensed them." Tien states matter of factly. "And yet... I can't sense anything outside the city. Its like there's... nothing left out there but us..."

Unbeknownst to them, a PTO soldier observes them from afar, hiding in one of the many ruined buildings nearby and concealing his ki signature to avoid detection. Using the zoom feature of his scouter, he reads their lips as per his training and has been listening to their conversation since it started. That's when he sees an incoming call from his master. "Lord Sorbet."

"Trooper, how fares the siege of West City?"

"All according to plan master. Our forces have used the weak humans to wear down the enemy, even with their superior strength, they are most definitely not at their full power any more."

"Very good." Sorbet states with a pleased tone to his voice. "Contact what forces remain in the city and execute the F-Protocol. I want those Earthlings dead at your feet for when the real fighters show up."

"As you wish my Lord, we will not fail you." Ending communications with Sorbet, the scout checks the status of others via his gauntlet mounted holo computer, managing to see their brainwave and heart rates through small emitters placed inside the scouters and in the armor. "120 left, less than I hoped for but it will do regardless."

Patching into their scouters, the trooper addresses them all at once. "Men! The time has come for Phase 2 of the attack! Converge on my position at once and prepare to execute the F-protocol, do not engage the enemy or provoke a single one of them before it is completed."

"Understood sir!" All 120 state in unison, causing the trooper to wince in pain from the sharp noise assaulting his right ear. Taking off into the ear, he zooms in on the scouter and sees that they're thankfully sticking together for now, helping people onto the evacuation vehicles. His comrades quickly join him in the air above the evac zone, filling up the skies and though making no effort to attack anyone below.

"Heads up guys! We've got company!" Yamcha declares, pointing his figure at the small army assembled above them. He and his fellow warriors, minus Krillin, immediately go the back of the crowd of civilians, getting in their fighting poses while Bulma helps the last of the citizens onto the trucks.

"Bulma." Krillin addresses his friend after helping the last of the boys up onto the bus, his eyes never moving away from the PTOs. "We've gotten as many people out of here as we're going to which means we're going all out now. So just take everyone you can and run. Run as fast as you can and do not come back here under any circumstances, understood?"

Despite wanting with every fiber of her being to protest against this and stay behind to help, she knows she'll be of little use to them now. Accepting that her prioritizes lie with getting the last of the refugees she simply nods and runs to the drivers eat. "Move out everyone!" She yells to them with the other vehicles honking, quickly the move out of the city not wanting to get in whatever madness is about to happen next. Bulma's is the last one to go with her taking a last glance from her rear view mirror at her friends as they prepare to battle whats left of the invading army. "Good luck everyone." She silently tells them before reeving the trucks engine and driving away as fast as the vehicle will allow her, not wasting a moment to look back.

Krillin jumps into the air, landing in-between Yamcha and Chiaotzu before entering his fighting pose as well. To his and the others surprise, the enemy makes no attempt to attack. "They're just... standing there..."

"Yeah... And that bothers me..." Tien admits, every fiber of his being telling him that something bad is about to happen.

"Soldiers!" One of the PTOs speaks up loudly enough for his voice to echoes several blocks throughout the abandoned West City. "Begin the F-protocol!"

"Sir, yes sir!" They once again declare in unison before positioning themselves a couple of feet apart from each other, every single one of them seemingly picking a partner of similar height. Earths fighters look at them, not sure what they mean to do when they start performing a hauntingly familiar set of motions with their hands.

"Fffffuuuu..." Their knees get bent upward with their arms moving quickly to join together "Sssssuuuuuioooonnnnn..."

"Th-that can't be..." Chiaotzu mutters, frozen along with his friends as they realize the truth behind this F-protocol.

"D-damn it! Don't let them finish the dance!" Tien yells out to the others, snapping them out of their shock induced trances and together, they all fire several ki blasts at the PTOs, hoping to at the very least to kill some of them to even out the odds. But it is too late, for the 120 soldiers fingers join together and with a final yell. "Hhhhhaaaaaa!" Their bodies are enveloped into bright lights, their shapes merging together into 60 far more powerful warriors.

Easily, these new fused beings dispel their enemies ki blasts and cackle confidently. "Take them down!" The leader, now fused with another one of his comrades orders them, knowing full well that their new and improved forms are but temporary. With their auras flaring up, the alien invaders descend on their enemies and immediately turn the tide in their favor. Before any of the Earthlings can react, half of the PTOs appear behind them and promptly go for the weakest of them: Yamcha and Chiaotzu.

While the scar faced baseball player manages to to somewhat hold his own, blocking or dodging some of their blows, the boy is not so lucky. Like a soccer ball, they kick him in-between each other, amused by his screams of pain as he's helpless to defend himself.

"Chiaotzu!" Yells Tien, reaching out to his friend before receiving rib cracking kick to his chest. The three-eyed fighter is sent rolling into the ground with five of them coming at him. Once more, he grows an extra pair of arms to give himself a better offense and defense, managing to hold their combined assault though still not being able to break free and help his friend.

Krillin, in comparison, to the others manages to hold his own. Dancing around the fused soldiers attacks without them managing to hit him so much as once. Grabbing one of them by the leg, the bald monk uses him to smack four others away before cupping his hands together. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!"

His blue blast rushes at one of the soldiers performing his soccer routine on Chiaotzu, sending him flying right into another. The last of them, now pinning down Chiaotzu's head into the ground lets his guard down and begins charging his own blast at the monk for revenge. A costly mistake as the boy underneath his boot takes advantage of his lowered guard and fires a Dodon Ray clean through his skull. The fused soldier merely lets out a final pained gasp before defusing and falling down on the ground.

"You okay?" Krillin lands next to Chiaotzu, giving the weakest of their group some breathing room to recover.

"Y-yeah..." The boy replies in-between coughs, his head still spinning after so many blows landing on it.

Elsewhere, Yamcha finds himself in a similar situation, his many years of slacking off finally catching up to him as he finds himself pinned against a wall. Only able to block or narrowly avoid some of their blows though many more hit him than not. A powerful uppercut to his gut quickly puts an end to his little resistance, sending him kneeling onto the ground with blood rushing out of his throat.

Grabbing him by the hair, one of the PTOs smirks as he repeatedly punches the baseball player in the face. Seeing his done for, the soldier flings Yamcha into the air, then spin kicks him right through an entire building, sending him crashing into the street on the other side. Floating over to the smoking crater where the Earthling lies in, they land near his corpse and casually start kicking it to see if he's still breathing. Not a peep comes out of him despite the blows, letting them know that he truly is dead.

"Well, that was disappointing." States one of them. "I was hoping we'd get to test out this fusion thing a little more."

They all take their eyes off Yamcha's corpse, exchanging similar glances of disappointment. "Well, the other ones are still alive I think, we can do that on those guys-" A sudden yet strong pain silences the soldier as he falls on his knees, clenching his aching throat after receiving a quick jab to it from playing dead Yamcha. Before the others can react, the former scar faced bandit charges a pair ki blasts in each hand and rams them into the faces of the enemy, blasting them away.

"Sorry... But I'm not dying... that easily... " He tells them in-between taking deep breaths. Wounded yet still confident, he chuckles at the furious scowls sent his way from the remaining enemies before he takes off into the air, crashes through the glass of a building and lands next to Krillin and Chiaotzu, the remaining five enemies hot on his heels. "Krillin! Do your thing!"

Getting the bald monks attention, Krillin sees the five of them lined up fairly close to one another and quickly gathers the energy he needs in the palm of his hand. Shaping it into the form of a disk, he takes aim and with a mighty yell "Destructo Disk!" fires it Yamcha's pursuers who're still inside the building. His attack slices through them like knife through better, cutting three of them right through the torso and hacking the remaining twos right and left arms respectively.

Knowing that their powers have faded considerably due to the loss of their limbs, Yamcha musters what strength he has and runs back into the building. "Wolf Fang Fist!" He unleashes a powerful series of quick jabs and palm strikes to both of the surviving aliens, hitting them as hard possible before knocking them out could with a single roundhouse kick to both their heads at once. He immediately crumbles to his knees, his breathing deep and pained. "That was... too close..."

On the opposite end of the street, Tien's stalemate with the enemy continues with three of them attacking him from the front and two from the back. It takes all his skill and concentration to manage an attack from five opponents at once, especially two right behind him but for a time he holds his own, not giving them an inch. That is, until the pair behind him takes hold of his extra back arms, holding them down too tightly for him to escape.

With some faint yet sinister chuckles, the duos auras flare up as the two quickly and brutally rip out the Earthlings arms right out of his back. Tie doesn't react immediately, the pain takes a moment to completely register for him in the heat of battle. His jaw clenches so tightly a faint voice of reason urges him to scream instead of breaking his own teeth. Yet the warrior does not relent, instead with an silent, animal-like growl slips through before he pulls back his head and head-butts one of the three at the front with all his might.

A seething anger takes hold of him, though his exterior remains stone cold as he fires off an beam through his third eye, blinding the second at the front while he catches the third one by the throat. Without a moments hesitation or mercy, he snaps his neck with a single hand before grabbing the remaining one by the head and smashing it into the ground. The ones responsible for taking his extra arms back away from their opponent, discarding his torn off limbs to the ground as Tien slowly turns around to face them. Cracking the bones in his neck and simply tells them. "Die."

Putting his hands together into a diamond shape, the veins in his head and all throughout his body pop out with his rising ki as he takes aim and fires off his most powerful attack. "Neo Tri-Beam! HHHHAAAA!"An even wider, more powerful beam of yellow ki engulfs the two of them, though as he did to their comrades before, the end result is the same. They are both completely vaporized out of existence.

The adrenaline rush and anger soon leave him, causing the warrior to fall to his knees, panting heavily as he can feel the blood trickling down his back from the giant holes in it. To his relief, the others join back up with them though with the exception of Krillin, none of them are in particular good shape. Yamcha struggles to both stand and breathe given his faintly shaking legs and raspy breathing. Chiaotzu can barely keep himself from passing out, his eyes struggling to stay open.

"This is... not good..." He tells the others before pushing himself back up. The PTO soldiers once again take to the sky, this time forming a circle of sorts all around the Earths fighters. With their auras flaring up, the cup their hands together and ready their various most powerful attacks, no doubt to finish off their weakened adversaries.

"At least we got... Bulma and the people... out of here..." Yamcha speaks up with a chuckle, hoping to find some comfort in this dire situation.

"Then we've got no reason to hold back." Krillin tells him before raising his hand back up into the air, charging his ki into the largest Destructo Disk he can make. The others understand his intention and prepare their own attacks as well. Tien once more puts his hands into a diamond shape, his whole body tensing up under the strain of his increasing power. Yamcha forms a massive ball of yellow ki with small electric bursts in the palm of his hand, growling as he struggles to pout every last ounce of power he has into it. Chiaotzu folds his arms with his index fingers stretched out as small lights of Ki gather into them.

The Earthlings auras increase, forming a larger white one just as the PTOs various once join together with their rising power. Everything in their vicinity starts shaking violently as if the strongest Earthquake ever to hit the planet is happening beneath them. Large chunks of the ground and buildings float up into the air, the ruined cars around them are crushed under their sheer power and glass all-throughout the buildings shatters.

Noticing that their powers have all tapped out as much as they're going to the Earthlings know the enemy's attack will come soon. Without warning, Chiaotzu makes his move but to the shock of everyone, he instead dispels the ki gathered in his fingers and flies a couple of feet above his comrades. "Guys, close your eyes now!" His hands go to the center of his face, each of his fingers spread out to his eyes and immediately, they recognize the technique. "SOLAR FLARE!"

A powerful and all consuming bright, white light erupts from the boy, engulfing everyone in the surrounding area in it and rendering all but his allies blind and dazed. Knowing that the enemy will fire soon regardless, the other fighters finish charging their attacks and together, fire them all.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!"

"SUPER SPIRIT BALL!"

"NEO TRI-BEAM!"

* * *

**Outskirts of West City**

"Come on, come on, pick up already... " Mutters Bulma as she tries to call Gohan's home to find out what exactly is keeping him and the boys away from assisting here. Yet every time she tries, she gets absolutely no connection. "Okay, maybe my folks." She dials up her parents back at Capsule Corp HQ and as with Gohan, nothing. She tries Chi-Chi, nothing, any number she tries to call, nothing.

"This must be their handy work." She concludes while flinging the phone out of the truck, growing even more furious at her predicament and the aliens. "They must've done something to the phones lines here. But still, some one would've noticed all this happening. Maybe an EMP to cause a planet wide black out? No, then the others would've sensed the guys fighting here."

Far to her left on the opposite end of the ocean where a similar cliff-side is located she sees explosions going off in the distance, no doubt caused by Piccolo, 17 and 18s fight going on their if Tien's statement was to be believed. As she glances over to it, once again she feels like an idiot for not creating some way to warn the planet of alien threats before they happen, fully setting her mind to work on such a project once they deal with these invaders.

"Hey look! Whats that light in the city?" Her head looks over to a bright, white light suddenly appearing where the evacuation zone one, no doubt caused by her friends battling with the enemy. She and all the gathered humans who are able to see look at it, slowing down their pace and hoping that the defenders responsible for rescuing them are doing well.

Yet their hopes are dashed as an even great, far more destructive light suddenly bursts from the evacuation zone. An ungodly gust of wind comes rushing in all directions from the ball of light, ripping trees from their roots, sending the ocean reeling back and nearly causing the entire caravan to either fling into the air at worst or knock over at best. As if a nuclear warhead suddenly went off, the ball of light simply keeps on growing. First a few buildings vanish, then entire blocks and finally, half of the city itself is seemingly lost in the gargantuan blast.

Just as quickly as it came, it vanishes from sight and all that is left in its wake is a smoldering crater with nary a sign of life in it. The entire caravan comes to a screeching halt with many inside the trucks themselves either being let out to see or banging to be released. All look at the sight, frozen in silence at their destroyed lives, homes and even the heroes who risked their lives to save them. All present take a moment of silence to mourn them, thankful for their efforts despite not even knowing any of their names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to do a sequel to this story that will deal with the aftermath of these events, expect it to be very un-Dragon Ball like which will either work fine for some and piss of others. I myself and sick of any franchise sticking to the same formula because TAHTZ WUT DUR FRANCHIZE IZZZZ ABOOT! instead of looking into new types of stories and challenges for their characters to overcome. Yes I'll admit this does have some very formulaic Dragon Ball things in it but I think I've done a good job of changing things up to keep it fresh.
> 
> As always, feel free to give me your thoughts both positive and negative if you have any. But please, for the love of my sanity spare me any "You didn't use the Japanese attack names!" or "These power levels are totally wrong!" comments.


	19. War Fronts Part 3

**Satan City**

Sentient life is one of diversity. Of varying shapes, sizes, cultures, scientific advancements, histories and so forth. Yet despite these often stark differences, every sentient has and will at some point in their lives face what feels to them an insurmountable obstacle or as humans would say, trying to push a boulder up a hill. Not for the first time in a battle nor in one against this particular foe, Gohan feels exactly that way.

Ever since the battle started something felt off about his enemy. Most would think it was due to Freeza's clear and vast increase in power and part of it truly is. Though Gohan cannot say he's too surprised by it. The tyrant was the most powerful, non-God being in many millions of years Majin Buu laid sealed away, slumbering as the rest of the galaxy continued on without him. He gathers that somewhat similar to himself, Freeza must have vast reserves of fighting potential waiting to burst out though never did. Someone as strong as Freeza probably never needed to train a day in his life.

No, something else frightens him as he exchanges strikes with the planet selling monster before him. The half-Saiyan puts his all in each and every punch, kick and ki attack, not holding back at all. Some of them are blocked, others land yet Freeza's attitude remains exactly the same. He's fought enough beings to know when someones holding back just based on the movements of their body and not a single muscle shows off Freeza putting any effort into all this, nor does any show real signs of pain or strain under his attacks.

And then there's his smirk. His wicked, ever present smirk never leaving his face even when a hit manages to land, even when he seemingly retreats for fear of attack. A subtle but unmistakable confident smirk that the tyrant cannot help but himself to hide. Regardless, he keeps on fighting, knowing that if his enemies power is truly higher than his own, running away will do no good.

Managing to land a punch to his opponent's face, he forces Freeza back a few steps and spins around, using the momentum elbows the tyrant in the head before pushing him away with a palm strike combined with a kiai to his stomach. Without a peep, the overlord is sent spinning across the street and lands casually on the ground, still smirking as if nothing happened to him.

As sudden, quick kick to his back courtesy of Gotenks, now a Super Saiyan 3, nearly sends him tumbling to the ground, though again not a sound comes out of him. Not a grunt or growl or anything, just him still smirking and casually avoiding Gotenks' energy ball coming at him from behind.

"Not bad Freezer!" The fused being admits with another ball forming in his hand. "Let's see you dodge this!" Flinging it at the tyrant, he waits for it to close the distance, subtly placing his index and middle fingers together before shooting them up. The ball changes direction, darting all around Freeza as per movements of Gotenks' hands. "Spirit Ball!"

The ball races towards its target like a guided missile though many times faster than one with its master chuckling, thinking himself both clever and victorious with this course of action. Freeza, in response merely raises his head up and with an Invisible Eye Blast so fast neither Gotenks nor Gohan can see, destroys the orb. Instantly, he appears before the fused teen, grabbing him by the top of his head. As payback for Goku's humiliating attacks during their last encounter, the tyrant begins smacking his half-son repeatedly over the faces, like a parent striking their petulant child.

With each strike, a yelp escapes Gotenks' lips, his cheeks quickly growing red with his a splitting headache quickly setting in. Luckily for him, Gohan intervenes, putting Freeza in a Full Nelson Hold and promptly taking off into the air with the tyrant still in his grip. The two of them quickly enter the upper atmospheres of the planet, shattering the sound barrier within seconds of their take off.

Yet despite this, Freeza's body still remains completely calm, he shows no fear nor resistance. A fact which only makes Gohan flies even faster, hoping that this move will at last have some effect on his opponent. Noticing that the air is growing thin, the half-Saiyan quickly changes course and back towards the Earth. Using Freeza as a meat shield, he lets the tyrant take the brunt of the re-entry fire to maximize the damage as much as he can. Regardless, Freeza's attitude remains the same.

Not wanting to render Satan City into a smoldering crater, Gohan instead aims them to one of the many wastelands near the city, calculating it should be just far enough away to prevent anyone else from getting hurt. A wide ball of fire surrounds the two though Gohan himself remains mostly unharmed with Freeza almost completely consumed by it. Increasing his flight speed as much as he can, the scholar unleashes a mighty yell with his aura flaring up and smashes the tyrant straight through the ground, burrowing them both over 50 feet into the ground.

As if a meteor struck the planet, a vast portion of the area firstly crumbles into itself before a fiery ball bursts out in all directions from the impact zone, burning everything caught inside of it to ash. Gotenks stares at the spectacle in awe, shielding his eyes though still amazed none the less at the inventiveness of his half-brothers move. After letting the inferno subside, he heads over to the impact zone, pushing away the nauseating smoke away with kiai's, eventually causing it all to dissipate.

"Man, who knew Gohan had it in im," Gotenks states, impressed by the destructive power of the blow. Another explosion nearby gets his attention, one caused by Gohan bursting from the ground, his go tattered severely with minor flesh wounds over his body. The worst injuries, however, are on his elbows, burns as a result of them being exposed by the flames during his Full Nelson Hold.

The scholar lets out a single, relaxed sigh before wiping the sweat off his brow. He takes a moment to look around at the end result of his fight and sees nothing but scorched Earth all around him along with giant cracks at his feet. "It's a miracle I didn't break half the planet with that stunt."

"Indeed."

Freezing in place upon hearing that voice, Gohan tilts his head back and to his shock finds a completely un-injured Freeza casually floating out of the crater with his arms folded, still smirking of his assured victory. "If you did that to anyone, you would've killed them for certain. Unfortunately for you," He narrows his eyes. "I'm not just anyone."

Clenching his fists, Gohan immediately turns around to fully face him, getting into his fighting pose when both he and Freeza sense a growing power nearby. Both of them turn around, looking upwards into the air and notice Gotenks floating nearby, his aura swirling around as he clearly means to prepare a strong attack.

"Now you're going down!" Suddenly yells Gotenks with an equally cocky smirk to rival Freeza's with a pair of ki balls charging in his hands. "Behold! My Super Die Die Die Missile attack!"

Gohan super speeds away from Freeza, giving the fused being a clear shot at him. With a chuckle, the fused being repeatedly jabs his arms back and forth, releases blast after blast on the tyrant who merely stands there and simply lets them all come. The spot where he stands is quickly overcome by the blast with the whole area shaking as a constant series out large explosions go off.

Taking the opportunity given to him by Gotenks' assault, Gohan decides to join the fray and places both his hands slightly above his head and charges one of his oldest attacks, his rising power breaking the ground beneath his feet. Putting his arms forward, he holds the accumulated ki in the form of a gargantuan energy sphere nearly five times his own size and aims it in the spot where Gotenks' keeps firing on. "MASENKO!"

A huge-yellow shock-wave of energy erupts from the sphere, consuming an entire city block in its wake and utterly dissipating the remaining blasts of Gotenks. Though the fused being himself doesn't mind this, instead he looks on at the beam in awe of its power, still amazed by just how powerful Gohan is. Just as quickly as it came, Gohan's Masenko vanishes into nothingness with the remainder of the being flying away somewhere into the cosmos of space before vanishing from view.

To the dismay of both the half-Saiyans, Freeza swats away the smoke with a simple flicker of his tail, still unscathed from their joint attacks. "Very impressive." He mockingly tells them with a wicked chuckle.

"He-he's not hurt at all!" Stammers Gotenks, his jaw hanging wide open and his whole body shaking at how utterly ineffective both their attacks were.

"Are you both quite finished yet?" He asks them, cracking the knuckles in his hands and stretching the rest of his muscles. "Because I'm quite bored simply standing here doing nothing."

Gotenk's gulps, taking a few steps back while Gohan stands perfectly still, his eyes never moving away from Freeza. If everything they've just thrown at him didn't work on any level, then he ascertains nothing else will. He glances over to the still trembling Gotenks for a moment then back to Freeza. "Leave."

"Huh?" Is all Gotenks says, his eyes now focused on Gohan. "What'd you say?"

"I said leave!" He repeats, this time louder with a sterner tone to his voice. "Your fusions going to wear off soon and then you'll both be even more vulnerable. Use what time you've got left to get out of here and find the others! I'll try to hold him off as long as I can."

"Are you crazy!" Asks the teen, shocked by this order. "You just body slammed that guy from space and it didn't do squat! If you fight him alone he's going to murder you!"

"Which is still better than all three of us dying." He states matter of factly. "Besides, we've got two sets of Dragon Balls. So even if he does kill me I'll be back in no time."

Mustering as much self control as he can, Freeza tries his best not burst out laughing at his statement. "Poor boy, he has no idea how wrong he truly is."

"Gohan..." Gotenks hesitantly states. "Are you totally, 100%, absolutely, positively-"

"Stop wasting time and GO!" He swings his hand to his side, unleashing a large gust of wind in its wake. Gotenks, finally understanding the message promptly turns around and flies away from the site to West City. According to their mothers, most of their friends would be there for the ball game making it the logical place to look for them first. Before he can even get a hundred yards away, Freeza appears before him.

"What the-" Freeza cuts him off with a single punch to his gut. A single, blood filled cough escapes his lisps as Gotenks' whole body goes numb. His eyes going into the back of his head as he lays completely limp on the tyrants arms. Back on the ground, Gohan finally registers what happened and turns around to find the teen being casually tossed on the ground, de-fusing into an unconscious pair of Trunks and Goten before landing.

Scowling at the smirking tyrant, Gohan charges his aura and goes to meet him regardless of the outcome. Yet before he can even get his feet an inch off the ground, a powerful punch to his face nearly makes him tumble to the ground. Instead, he awkwardly stays on his feet and responds in kind to no affect. Despite hitting him right in the nose, Freeza doesn't even flinch, instead the scholar finds his own knuckles aching in pain from the attack.

He takes a few steps back, clenching his seemingly broken hand when Freeza addresses him. "This has been very entertaining, but I cannot afford to waste time on your fruitless efforts." Before he can even notice he's gone, Freeza unleashes a barrage of punches all throughout his body in such speeds Gohan cannot see, hear or even sense him. Helplessly, he stands there as the tyrant mercilessly attacks him everywhere he can. The speed of the blows being so fast his very pain receptors cannot properly register it all.

The tyrant quickly re-appears in-front of him, still smirking with his hands now behind his arm. Every fiber of Gohan's being can best be described as numb. Caught in some bizarre void where everything is frozen and all his commands to his body go un-responded. That's when the wave of pain finally comes crashing on every fiber of his being, and immediately, he wishes he was dead.

Every muscle feels like its been shredded by savage animal, every bone cracks so loudly it makes him want to vomit and the lack of any sound in his ears makes him dread if the tyrant didn't just render him deaf for the rest of his life. His body isn't the only thing to fall behind Freeza's speed, even the ground itself takes a short while to begin cracking. First at a slow pace which gradually speeds up until suddenly exploding apart under the sheer force behind every one of Freeza's steps.

With the overwhelming flood of pain, Gohan cannot even muster the strength to gasp or even let out a single audible sound. Instead, he takes one last look at the smirking Freeza before slumping face first into the ground like a tossed away corpse. Losing all sense of consciousness on his way down.

"Hm, I may have gone somewhat overboard." Freeza admits out loud, momentarily forgetting just how destructive even a casual flicker of his is to mortals. Kneeling next to the slumbering Gohan, he places his hand on the young mans back and notices his heart beating though just barely. "I can't have him dying on me yet, he's far too valuable for that." That's when he remembers an act of Goku's on Namek, one even Freeza cannot help but feel some shred of gratefulness for. "I suppose it would be fair, he did give me the strength to survive my injuries after all."

With a faint, purple glow surrounding his body. Freeza places a considerable amount of ki into the unconscious Gohan, a portion to keep him further away from deaths embrace though not strong enough wake him up. "That should do." He looks back to the unconscious pair of Saiyan's nearby and telekinetically brings them closer. With their Super Saiyan forms now dissipated, Freeza gets a good look at them both and tries to keep himself from snapping their necks right now. Goten, who looks exactly like Goku, brings back unpleasant memories all on his own without Trunks next to him, reminding Freeza of his mutilation of a death.

Yet he composes himself, the old him would've done such a foolish thing without thinking about the consequences. But 15 years has taught him the value of patience and planning and he will not jeopardize things now that he is so close to his goal. He places them next to the slumbering Gohan, telekinetically placing all three of them to face the sky when his holo-computer suddenly starts ringing.

"Yes?" He answers, bringing it up with a scouting trooper on the other end of the call.

"Lord Freeza! My team and I have recovered the Dragon Balls as per your orders. Shall we deliver them to you at once?"

The tyrant smiles and its all the scout needs to know. "We shall not delay master." With a bow he ends communication with Freeza who sits down in a meditative position with nothing better to do. As promised, the scout leader and six other soldiers arrive, rising to meet them, Freeza places his hands behind his back and watches them all kneel before him with their arms stretched out. Each holding a Dragon Ball.

Freeza takes one out of his soldiers hand and examines it closely. "Four Stars, seven in total." He musses out loud, surprised by their tiny size in comparison to the fairly large ones he discovered on Namek. Still, as long as they met his expectations, their size mattered little. Putting it back into his soldiers hand, he finds a nice clear bit of land without any cracks on it upon which to place the orbs on.

After doing so, the soldiers all line up in formation a few feet away from them while Freeza brings out his holo-computer once more to contact some one to deal with another matter. "Ah Lord Freeza!" Answers Sorbet with a friendly tone to his voice. "You will be pleased to know that our forces at West City are thus far doing well. The other fighters there will soon be eliminated."

"I'm pleased to hear that Sorbet but it is not why I called you." He titles the screen of his computer so Sorbet can see the unconscious trio of Gohan, Goten and Trunks lying on the ground nearby. "You are to take these three of planet with the squad I'm about to send you and get away from this planet as fast as you can."

"Are you certain its wise to bring them aboard the ship my lord?" Sorbet asks, somewhat nervous about this part of the plan. "If they cause trouble, there will be little we can do to stop them."

"They won't cause trouble if they can't wake up." Freeza replies with a smile. "Keep them in the healing tanks but ensure they receive a constant dose of drugs to keep them out cold. Saiyan's may be a formidable species when it comes to fighting, but for all their power, a good disease can bring them down easily enough. Even Goku nearly died of a heart one not long after my death."

"If that is what you wish sire." Sorbet nods in understanding. "Still, I'm surprised you would go through with this portion of the plan. Surely the neither Prince Vegeta nor Goku are a match for you."

"They're not, but if the battle does not go my way, I need a bargaining chip." He looks over the slumbering half-Saiyans. "And hostages are about a good a bargaining chip as you can get. " His smile momentarily falters as he mentally imagines his worst case scenario. "Just so long as  **he**  doesn't get involved, I won't have any trouble."

"Understood my Lord, I will leave with them immediately and keep our presence hidden from the enemy. Our new and improved dampening fields should make it quite impossible."

"Of that I have no doubt." Ending communication with his right hand man. Freeza look to the soldiers lined up before him. "You have your orders men, take these three off world back to our ship in orbit. Do not lose, kill or heaven forbid, wake them up. It will end very badly for you should you fail in this critical part of our plan."

"Sir yes sir!" The state in unison with a salute before taking the half-Saiyans away, and with all their mighty, flee back to the ship, leaving Freeza lone with the orbs that he's sought for so very long. He stands there for a moment, taking it all in, almost believing this to all be a very complicated and cruel dream being played on him by the angels of Hell. He half expects to suddenly be back on Namek or his first arrival to Earth to suffer further humiliation. Yet to his delight, the moment is genuine and he will not squander it.

"Eternal Dragon!" Freeza declares just as instructed to him by Sorbet. "I summon thee to this mortal plane! Come forth and grant me my hearts desires!"

The skies around the whole world darken in a pitch blackness as a swirling and twisting pillar of light and energy bursts forth, revealing the form of a massive green skinned, red-eyed being in the sky. "I am Shenron!" He declares in a loud, booming voice. "The Eternal Dragon, I shall grant you any three wishes you desire. Speak them, and I will make them a reality."

Freeza takes a step back upon seeing him, in awe of the creatures size and mystical power. Despite being a God, even he knows a being of such power is not to be trifled with. "Great Shenron!" Yells Freeza with a tone of respect and formality to his voice. "Long I have desired the gift of immortality! Please, grant it to me and I shall be forever thankful!" He even goes so far as to bow before the dragon, a very rare courtesy he only reserved for being such as his father or Beerus.

"I cannot grant you what you already have." States Shenron matter of factly with Freeza looking back up at the dragon, confused by what he means, something which Shenron himself clearly notices. "As a deity, the gift of immortality is already yours. Thus I cannot grant you your wish."

Freeza takes a moment to consider the beings words. For as long as he can remember, all knew of the longevity of Beerus the Destroyer. A being who has existed up until this point for millions upon millions of years. Yet the tyrant assumed it was an innate ability to a natural God like him, not a recent or turned one such as himself. Were Goku and Vegeta both immortal as well he wonder before hearing Shenron clear his throat.

"If there is nothing more you wish of me, I shall take my leave-"

"No wait!" Freeza yells in a pleading tone, thankful that no one else is here to see or hear it. "My apologize, I lost myself in thought for a moment. There actually is something you can do for me." Stretching his hand outward, he focuses his ki into his index finger and forms an orb over it. A black orb twice the size of Freeza's own head with red electricity sparking out of it.

"There is a certain planet I wish to rid myself of Great Shenron." Freeza states, his respectful demeanor giving away to his natural personality. But he cannot help himself, for this is a particular world that has earned his hatred quite well and he very much wants to see it and its populace be wiped from the board. "Could you teleport this orb of mine into its core?"


	20. War Fronts Part 4

**Caves Outside West City**

"Is... is he coming...?" Asks an out of breath 17 leaning against a large stalagmite protruding out of the ground. His breath raspy and his left arm limp and bleeding with various cuts and bruises all over his body. 18, while somewhat better off, suffers from much of the same injuries as him, courtesy of Aka. The fused being quickly turned the tide of the battle in his favor, forcing the two Earth androids to flee into the vast series of caves underneath the cliff-sides surrounding West City.

The plan has worked as they've neither heard nor seen Aka ever since fleeing deep inside the cave system. On one hand, they're relieved for finally getting a reprieve from his attack to plan out a counter-offensive and rest up. On the other hand, they haven't encountered him since, putting them immediately on edge as the soldier is about as subtle as an exploding sun. Was that simply an act to throw them off to his real cunning? Or did he opt to go after Piccolo and is currently helping his horned ally rip the Namek to pieces?

"No, I don't think he is." She replies quietly, peeking over the stalagmite ever so slightly. Her eyes dart around in the dark and almost hauntingly quiet cave around them. She tries to use her skill of ki sensing to somewhat compensate for the poor visibility yet she knows it's futile: androids can't be sensed. With a sigh, she turns around and leans next to her brother. "But he'll find us soon enough, and I don't think we'll be able to get away from him again."

"Please tell me his fusions got a timer on it," 17 asks, hopeful of them de-fusing after a while like he once witnessed happening to Goten and Trunks.

She shakes her head. "No dice. These guys can stay fused indefinitely if they want to. And since we were beating them separately, I doubt they'll defuse just to make it easier on us."

"Yeah... I didn't think so..." He mutters in a defeated tone, taking the bandanna off his neck and tying it as hard as he can over the bleeding wound on his left arm. With that done, he takes a deep breath and tries to relax though the sharp rocks stabbing him in the back makes it difficult. "How I wish I was back in the forest right about now..."

18 smiles. "Oh, so you'd be totally fine with me fighting these guys by myself and probably getting killed?"

Despite their situation, he can't help but chuckle at her sarcasm. "Of course I wouldn't sis. It's just that I signed up for a free baseball game in the nosebleed section, not fighting an alien invasion."

"Your brother-in-law is Krillin so you were bound to get involved in one sooner or later." She points out, half-joking half-serious. Frankly it's a miracle you've been out of the action for so long."

An awkward silence follows, with only the occasional sounds of dripping water from the many stalactites above their heads and their own faint breathing. "We'll have to figure out a plan to take him out," 17 recommends, knowing that they can't stay hidden here forever. Especially if Aka did in fact team up with his partner to take out Piccolo. "I don't suppose you learned some moves from Krillin over the years?"

"I do actually." She admits leaning back against the rock. "But it's been years since I've tried it, and I only ever did it right once."

"But you think it can kill this guy, right?"

She nods though secretly that things could've gone a differently as neither of them is in control of what they're doing. Just puppets likely forced into becoming androids by whatever puppet master is pulling their strings, just as Gero tried and failed to for her and 17. Still, with the Dragon Balls they'll be able to bring them both back and Bulma can hopefully remove whatever programming's been forced into their heads. "It will, but we'll only have one shot with it. If it misses there's no way in hell he's going to let us try it again."

"Hey, if it works it works!" He pulls himself up, noticing the feeling coming back into his arm though it won't be of much use in a fight. "Just tell me what I've got to do."

She sighs again, really wishing they had any other choice but this. Regardless, she leans closer to her brother and begins whispering the plan.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Ow!" Yelps Aka after accidentally hitting his head on a stalactite, his scream echoing throughout the nearby section of the vast cave system. He floats back a bit, rubbing his head wound before smacking the rock away in anger. The injury itself is beyond minor for someone of his caliber, yet even the strongest of beings can get ticked off by the equivalent of stubbing your toe.

"This would be  _so_  much easier if I just blew this whole place up..." He growls out quietly, hoping that his enemies didn't hear him then re-position themselves. Something he wouldn't have to worry about if he really did just blow the whole surrounding area, and likely his prey, into oblivion.

A very tempting scenario which he knows deep down he can't do. For he knows Shisami is close by, battling Piccolo right over his head and an explosion strong enough to wipe away the whole cave system would likely cause his partner to get caught in the blast.

What if he accidentally leaves Shisami open for a fatal blow? What if he even manages to kill him thereby putting him in Piccolo's cross-hairs, someone who would no doubt be very displeased should his explosion also kill our maim his allies.

With a sigh, he lets the idea die before the temptation or annoyance, whichever comes first, overcomes his sense of reason. Still, he wishes he could at least light a small ki ball to keep himself from accidentally hitting any more of the numerous pointy stones protruding from the ground and ceiling.

Regardless, he moves on, hovering as quickly as quietly as he can through the seemingly endless caverns with only some small cracks of light illuminating scant pockets of it all. By some miracle, he manages not to smack his head against any more of the stones, his eyes somewhat adjusting to the pitch black darkness all around him.

He presses on, keeping his eyes and ears sharp as much as possible despite his lack of being able to sense their ki being a troublesome hurdle to contend with. Still, this small annoyance does little to deter him. Time loses all sense quickly, the deafening silence and utter lack of life inside the cave quickly getting to him. He can't tell if he's been here for five minutes or five hours.

Quickly growing bored by this game of cat and mouse, his mind starts to wander to the day they first encountered the mighty warriors of Earth. How they deemed them both so weak they sent their children to fight them, both of whom proved themselves the twins superiors quickly once proper instructions came from Gohan. Even after they fused, the humiliation persisted with the children also fusing an easily outclassing them once more. In a last ditch effort to win, they tried to destroy them all but one of the Earthlings older fighters completely destroyed their strongest attack and ended it all with a single punch.

Then they all laughed at the two of them as they lay defeated on the ground, forcing them to beg for scraps off food like dogs. A situation which only stuck with them even on Planet Tech-Tech, only this time under the heel of Prince Tarble. The fused beings fists clench tightly as he remembers those moments with utter disdain, his anger causing him to inadvertently raise his power level, destroying several rocks nearby by accident.

That's when he remembers the day Lord Freeza himself rescued them from their tormentors, giving them greater power and a new objective: revenge on those who wronged them. And revenge they will have. He takes a deep breath, relaxing and powering down just as he hears a loud explosion go off nearby.

"Hey, fat boy!" Aka's eye twitches upon hearing the cocky voice of 17 echoes throughout the caves. "Catch us if you can!" A few more explosions go off, with faint lights dimming one of the many caves branching off behind Aka.

With a smirk, he charges forward towards them, letting out an annoyed grunt after smacking his head into another rock on the way there. As he draws closer and closer, the lights become brighter, their explosions louder.

Eventually, he reaches the source of it all, only for it to suddenly die down. Leaving only the occasional dripping specks of water in the newly restored silence. He hovers in the middle of the cavern, turning around and examining the place as much as he can for any signs of them.

That's when he hears a humming noise. Instinctively, he ducks, only narrowly avoiding the ki ball sent his way courtesy of 17 before jabbing his foot back, nearly hitting the Earth android who back flips out of its way.

"Oh! So close!" Taunts 17 with Aka immediately spinning around, shooting a glare at the smirking young man before him and fires a mouth beam to wipe it off his face. 17 leaps into the air, easily avoiding the attack. "So, so close- "

A swift, sudden punch to his face sends 17 crashing right through into the submerged ground. The Earth android quickly bursts out, gasping for air only to get grabbed by the head. With a tight squeeze he wipes 17s cocky smirk right off, replaced by a look of pain and horror as he can feel his head slowly, but surely being crushed.

"Not so cocky now are you?!" Asks Aka with a yell before driving his head back into the water. With a child like joy, he watches 17 squirm in a fruitless attempt to escape, his arms and legs swinging right, left, back and forth. Not wanting to end the fight like this, he lifts 17s head out ever so slightly to give him some air. "Can't let you die on me just yet, I still need to find that lying sister of yours?"

"You..." He erupts in a violent cough, his lips twisting once more into a smirk. "Don't have to... look far..."

Raising an eyebrow at his statement, Aka starts to submerge 17s head once more when a sudden, horrid pain freezes him in place. The fused beings eyes widen, his breathing almost non-existent as he watches a yellow disk of ki fly in front of him, slicing through several rocks before dissipating.

Slowly, he lowers his head and looks down to find a horizontal slice cutting him in half from the waist down, effectively bisecting him. Quickly, his strength leaves him, allowing 17 to escape his grasp and put some distance from him. The soldier turns his head around and finds 18 standing behind him with pity smeared across her face.

"I... I'm sorry..." She tells him with a heavy heart just before his body splits apart with the upper half loudly smacking into the water. The two halves start glowing in a bright green light, defusing into a pair of dead, bisected Abo and Kado lying face first in the water.

With a sigh of relief, she runs over to her brother rubbing his face after that punch from Aka. "You okay?"

"Ugh... yeah..." He assures with a heavy, tired voice, the rest of his skull and lungs killing him more than anything else. "I might need one of those... beans you guys got after this..."

"I'll be sure to get you the best of the batch." She jokes, earning a genuine but pained chuckle from her brother. Knowing he's probably in no condition to fly himself, she helps him up, placing his arm over her shoulder and decides to do it for the both of them. Then they both hear a beeping noise very close by.

They both turn around to check the source of the noise and find it to be coming from the bodies of the dead Abo & Kado brothers. Their eyes widen in shock as they realize that the PTO truly did adopt Gero's technology in every possible way they could: bombs made as a last resort to kill a target even after the androids death.

"We gotta go! Now!" Urges 17 with his sister nodding in agreement, taking to the air and flying as far as she can to put as much distance away from the booby-trapped corpses. The beeping persists throughout their flight, echoing throughout the cave with the beeps growing louder and more frequent. Each one signaling their inevitable doom.

* * *

**Outskirts of West City**

"D-damn! What the hell was that?!" Yells Piccolo with an infuriating buzzing noise assaulting his ears courtesy of the explosion responsible for blowing up half of the cliff-side from underground. Smoke and ash fill the air with rocks both tiny and large are flung for miles into the air, smashing back into the ground. The giant smoke cloud from it pierces into the sky, blotting out the sun with the assistance of the smoke rising from the besieged city.

Luckily for him, he was up in the air when it went off. Had he been down on the ground it could've ended very badly for him. Growing tired of this smoke, Piccolo blasts it away with a single swing of his with the heavy wind blowing all around him, his keen hearing allows him to notice another, smaller one close by and promptly vanishes before Shisami's swing can make contact.

He appears behind the giant with a yellow ball of electricity discharging ki forming in his right hand while his other stretches out to grab Shisami by the throat. The PTO soldier grunts in pain with the sharp nails pierce his skin, ignoring it, he grabs the outstretched arm and smashes Piccolo into a nearby wall.

Shisami takes his attention off the battle, his eyes glancing over the site of the explosion. "It appears they got themselves killed." He concludes, knowing that the bombs in their bodies wouldn't go off in any other situation. "A shame, but with the Dragon Balls they shall be revived in due course."

He looks back to Piccolo who's slowly getting himself back on his feet. "This one's for you my friends."

The Super Namek coughs, reeling his arm back into the place and getting back to his feet when he notices Shisami's power rise. A red aura flaring up around his body for a few brief moments before it turns into the shape of a red, flame-like ball forming in the space between his horns.

"Let's see how you fare against my ultimate technique!" Proclaims Shisami with the ball over his head growing larger and larger. Its power increasing considerably.

Knowing he's got no chance of dodging or taking an attack like that head on, Piccolo instead forms a strong technique of his own to fight back Shisami's. Placing his hands a few inches apart from each other, he starts yelling with his increasing power. Electrical discharges form in-between his hands and all around his body, the veins all over his body popping out as he channels his energy.

With their attacks ready, the two combatants fire them both off at each other. The balls collide, seemingly merging into a larger, white colored one before exploding. The cliff-side finds itself consumed by it along with everything within a one-mile radius of the collision spot.

Piccolo and Shisami both place their arms in front of their heads, shielding themselves as they're also caught in the explosion. The Super Namek finds himself smacked against a nearby rock, clinging to it as the wind sends anything that isn't nailed down miles into the air. Shisami, by comparison, finds himself launched into the ocean, protected from most of the after effects of their attacks colliding.

The cliff-side lies destroyed in the wake of this explosion, resembling a vast collection of boulders stacked on top of each other than anything else. What few trees were present now either burned or blown away as a consequence of the battles here.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Piccolo sits leaned against the wall, panting heavily from using up a significant portion of energy to counteract Shisami's attack. A problem only made worse by the possibility of the PTO android having an infinite ki generator, giving him an endless amount of energy to fight with while Piccolo's will surely run out after a couple more attacks like this.

Yet he must finish him with an attack precisely of such caliber, for his he lets this battle drag out, Shisami's enhanced body will surely win out over Piccolo's as the injuries begin to mount up. Before he can come up with anything, a smirking Shisami bursts from the ocean, cracking his knuckles and still eager for battle.

"Don't tell me you're done yet Piccolo!" He taunts like a gleeful child. "This fight is far too entertaining for you to surrender now!"

The Namekian merely scowls at him, in no mood for talking. Instead, he vanishes from sight and appears before the red giant, delivering a powerful enough kick to his face to send him crashing back to the ground. He fires off a series of ki blasts at the downed PTO soldier who merely back flips out of their way.

Not interesting in merely dodging blasts, Shisami instead changes direction and flies at Piccolo, taking the hits and quickly closing the distance between them. Catching a punch directed to his face, he applies some extra pressure and with a smirk, crushes Piccolo's hand. Before he can even let out a pained yell, a head butt silences him. His smile is quickly wiped away by a point blank mouth beam hitting him in the face.

"Argh!" He yells, clenching his aching face and leaving himself wide up for an uppercut to the chest from Piccolo. With his mangled fingers quickly healing, Piccolo takes a hold of Shisami's horns, bringing the soldiers head down to his knees, striking him over and over with them. Getting him back to eye level, Piccolo's attacks shred through his armor with each punch and clawing keeping him firmly from counter attacking. Avoiding a clumsy left hook from Shisami, Piccolo spins kicks him in the head before firing off a quick version of his Explosion Wave technique.

Shisami plummets to the ground, his entire body smoking from Piccolo's attack and covered in bleeding cuts and bruises. He remains lying on face first in the ground, entirely motionless though Piccolo isn't taking any chances. He remains floating above him and instead opts to annihilate his downed enemy from a distance. Placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead, a tiny electricity forming in them. "Makanko-"

Before he can fire, Shisami swiftly turns around and fires off a quick Eye Flash, blinding Piccolo for a few brief but valuable moments. Taking advantage of his distraction Shisami appears behind the Super Namek, grabbing him by the back of the throat with one hand while his other takes hold of his spin near the kidney's. With a mighty yell and a smirk on his face, Shisami raises Piccolo above his head and brings his back down onto his knee.

Feeling his spine shatter into a million pieces, a horrid yell of pain is unleashed by Piccolo, one that would make even the most resilient of fighters shiver. He feels nothing from the waist down within even his upper half in such shock from the pain it leaves him limp and utterly defenseless. He pants heavily, struggling for each and every bit of air before being casually thrown down into the rubble.

"I must admit Piccolo, you had me quite worried there for a moment." Admits Shisami, wiping the blood off his lips. "Had you fired your attack a moment sooner, you'd have surely secured your victory. But unfortunately for you, I was quicker."

The panting Namek shoots him a one-eyed glare, the pain making it difficult for him to stay conscious. Shisami chuckles, his aura increasing as he forms his horn attack once more. "Still, you fared better than most and for that, I am truly grateful to you."

As it did once before, his aura twist and turns into the ball, growing larger and larger with each passing moment. Yet now that he is closer to him, Piccolo notices something he missed the first time, something that may just help him finish this. Staying perfectly still, his face betrays no emotion to his chuckling enemy as his attack grows in size and power. Patiently he waits for his chance, observing the balls shape and waits for it to fully stabilize. Then he strikes.

"MAKANKOSAPPO!" He declares, forcing his right hand up with all the strength his weakened body can allow and fires off a much weaker version of his signature attack. Shisami's smirk is once again wiped off his face and he prepares to tilt his head to avoid the attack, to his shock, it doesn't go for that, it goes for the left horn. Slicing it in half, the red giant winces in pain just as Piccolo's arm simply slumps back onto the ground.

That's when he realizes Piccolo's intent and immediately looks up to find the ball violently contorting its shape, de-stabilized now that one of his horns, responsible for doing so, has been hacked off. Before he can stop it or fire it away, the ball folds in on itself, becoming as tiny as a babes tooth before exploding. A red ball of energy engulfs the PTO soldier, his screams of pain being overcome by the explosion. Piccolo merely watches the explosion as it comes towards him, his body still to damage for him to escape. Just before it reaches him, he lets himself smirk at his victory before finally being consumed.

* * *

"Wake up!" He hears a muffled voice call out to him in the darkness, a horrid buzzing noise assaulting his ears not for the first time today. He lets out a tired series of moans, his arms weakly and randomly reaching out to anything they can. "Come, one green man, you can do it!"

He moans again, this time recognizing the voice more clearly. "17...?" He asks, still half asleep though more aware of his surroundings. His vision starts coming back to him, the whole world appearing like a messy blur as if someone splashed water in his face. With a few more blinks, it clears up, revealing a battered and bruised 17 kneeling next to him. Slowly, he gets back on his feet with some assistance from the android, his spine healing fully during his nap though he almost falls right back down, his body weakened from his injuries and the process of healing them.

Piccolo looks around to find nothing but rubble all around him, the whole area laid to waste thanks to the three explosions occurring in it. "W-what happened to the red one?"

"Beats me." Shrugs 17. "Me and sis were out of commission when those two morons self-destructed. By the time we woke up we found you lying on the ground burned to hell. Even thought you were dead for a minute there, but your body started healing pretty fast."

Not for the first time in his life, Piccolo is thankful for his body's healing ability. He looks around for 18, noticing her absence until the sight of West City leaves him gawking and speechless. Over half of it is gone, vaporized with the few buildings left standing being damaged and surely on the brink of crumbling to the ground. A heavy cloud of smoke now fills the air, completely obscuring the setting sun behind them.

"An explosion went off there," 17 speaks up, snapping Piccolo out of his trance. "When we got to you we saw it go off. Sis went to go check on Krillin and the others and left me here to make sure you didn't croak in your sleep."

Piccolo focuses what energy he has left into sensing the others and to his relief, he finds them alive but weak, very weak. Surely in no better shape than him. He takes a step forward then almost falls back down on the ground were it not for 17 catching him on the way down. "T-thanks."

"Don't mention it." The android mutters, struggling to keep Piccolo up. "You're heavier than you look you know that?"

The Namek ignores his comment. "Let's get over there."

Knowing he'll get no banter from the Namekian, 17 silently obliges and the two float over to the city. As they cross the ocean separating the cliff-side from the city, Piccolo hears the honking of cars to their right and notices a caravan of people leaving over the hills. "The others must've gotten them out of the city."

Recognizing the epicenter of the explosion by the massive number of dead PTO soldiers lying there, the two descend to the ground. At their feet, they find at least over a hundred dead invaders. Some missing one or more body parts with a handful even sliced-in-half, no doubt Krillin's handy work as recognized by Piccolo. In the center of this graveyard, they spot the Earth warriors lying there, unconscious and barely breathing.

"Come on!" Yells 17, running over the dead aliens as if they were nothing but rocks littering the ground. Piccolo takes a more reserved approach, noticing the absence of Android 18 immediately. He spots Krillin lying there and even through her cold exterior, she wouldn't waste a moment getting him help first. Yet there he lies, and she's nowhere to be seen.

17 puts Chiaotzu over his shoulder and takes Tien by the arm. To his surprise, Piccolo merely looks around, suspicious of the situation. "Hey!" The android yells out to him. "Quit standing there and let's these guys some help-" A thin, red-colored beam suddenly pierces 17 through the chest, immediately silencing him before a powerful kiai sends him flying helplessly into one of the few remaining buildings.

Piccolo immediately readies himself for combat despite his depleted energy reserves and turns around to find a smirking Freeza holding onto an unconscious 18 by the throat. At a loss for words, the Super Namek eyes meet the thought to be dead tyrants with Freeza chuckling at his shocked expression. "You... you're dead..." Piccolo blurts out while Freeza casually descends to the ground, releasing his hold on 18 before placing his hands behind his back.

"Merely a decoy created for the sole purpose of throwing you off from my true resurrection," Freeza states with a satisfied tone to his voice.

Piccolo's jaw clenches in anger as he realizes that the tyrant truly was revived that day three years ago, he just wasn't the one responsible for attacking Gohan on his wedding day.

"Still, credit where credit is due, you were the only one of these imbeciles to even suspect some sort of foul play. A pity you didn't dig deeper, if you had, this city, your friends and even your apprentice would all be well today."

Piccolo's hands close into fists, his blood boiling at his own foolishness, the others utter disregard for the whole matter but most of all, the thought of Gohan suffering again at Freeza's hands. Ignoring any injuries or reason, he charges towards Freeza and delivers a chop to his neck. It doesn't even manage to move the tyrant an inch. He merely chuckles at the Namekian's efforts before grabbing his arm and ripping it off from the elbow down.

"How nostalgic," Freeza comments before casually tosses Piccolo's decapitated arm away. The Namekian screams in pain, clenching his bleeding limb before being hoisted off the ground by the one responsible for everything that's happened to them. He tries to break free, punching Freeza's arm with his only remaining one to no avail, the tyrant doesn't even budge.

"Now that your little resistance is finished, let's get down to the real reason I'm here." He brings Piccolo's face closer to his own. "Where are Goku and Vegeta?"

"Go... To... Hell-" A fast punch to his stomach sends Piccolo coughing up a lunge with his blood dripping onto both Freeza's face and arm. The tyrant merely licks the former away.

"Where are Goku and Vegeta?" He asks again, his tone slightly more threatening this time.

"Go... To-" He receives another punch, coughing up even more blood before being hoisted up even further.

"If you don't tell me, I'll simply kill you then do the same for your friends. Since they're weaker than you, I don't think they'll be able to survive in a single blow of mine, wouldn't you agree?" Piccolo merely keeps coughing. "Besides, as one of the last remaining Namekian's in the universe, you should take your own well being more seriously."

"The Namekian's are alive..." Piccolo states matter of factly, fighting back his coughing fit. "We brought them back with the Dragon Balls and now..." He opens his eyes and scowls at the tyrant. "Neither you or anyone like you can ever hurt them again..."

Freeza chuckles once again. "Ah yes, New Namek, correct? Shenron told me all about it."

Piccolo freezes in place convinced that he misheard him. "W-what did you just say...?"

"I said your Earth Dragon informed me of your troublesome species home-world. You are correct in that they used their Dragon Balls to hide their new home from me, but what better way to get around such a defense than using another pair of Dragon Balls? One you loathsome vermin have done such an utterly pathetic job of safeguarding."

"W-w-what..." Piccolo speaks up, afraid to even hear him say it out loud. "What did you do?"

"I did what any intelligent being should when dealing with your particular group, Piccolo...

* * *

"...I leveled the playing field."

**Earlier, New Name** **k**

As they always do, the three suns orbiting New Namek shine brightly upon the green planet. Bathing it, and it's equally green inhabitants in its warm and bright lights. The Namekian people, enjoying their mundane but peaceful existences as they always do. But today, something special is happening, the birth of the Grand Elders seventh child, the latest addition to their small but slowly growing community.

They all stand outside the home of Grand Elder Moori, barring their brother Cargo who's with their leader to aid him in the process anyway he can. Such a gathering was rarely possible until well into the rule of the previous Elder Guru, as he alone had to repopulate their species. Now, however, their latest brother shall be welcomed into the world with his large family there to welcome him with open arms.

As all Namekian's, Moori gives birth to his latest child in the form of spitting out his egg which Cargo gently places on the ground before him. The old Namekian leans back in his chair, panting heavily due to the stressful process of reproducing. Despite being tired, he quickly asks. "Is the child well?"

Cargo examines the egg closely, looking for cracks or possible issues. To his relief, he can find none. "He is well Grand Elder and should be with us very, very soon." He replies with a smile, rubbing the egg containing his newest brother.

Moori sighs relieved to hear this news. "Summon the others brother, we must ensure all are here to welcome him."

Nodding in agreement, Cargo leaves the building and moments later returns with many of New Namek population in toe. The oldest of them take point with Moori's own children with them, the others who can fit in entering while half must be left outside as there is no more room. They form a circle around the egg just as it begins to crack, the youngest looking in excitement while the elders observe with pride.

The top of the egg slowly shatters, breaking away to reveal a health, young and sleeping Namekian curled up inside. Moori, with some assistance from Cargo, gets off the throne and reaches into the egg, taking the slumbering babe in his hands. "Today is a day of celebration! The celebration of life in all its beauty as we welcome a new member into our small but strong fold. A new brother with who shall henceforth be known as-"

The sudden and violent shaking of the ground nearly causes Moori to fall to the ground were it not for Cargo's timely assistance. Cracks soon form beneath them with the Namekian's rushing out of the building as quickly as possible, helping their Elder and the younglings out. The situation outside is no better with gargantuan cracks forming as the shaking grows greater and greater. A torrent of lava bursts out of a crack from a nearby hill, destroying the planets and swallowing its surroundings.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asks one of the Namekian's as more and more cracks appear with lava bursting through, quickly filling the sky with the ash and blotting out the sun's. The lava reaches them with a 10-meter high fountain bursting from one of the cracks, burning a handful of them alive. They scream in pain as the molten rock burns through their flesh and bone as if they were nothing, causing the observing children to cry and scream in horror.

"It is as Elder Guru feared, another Cataclysm." Ponders Moori out-loud before addressing the others. "My brothers! We must get to safety at once or all is lost!"

The Namekian's calm down and promptly take the wounded and children into their arms before flying away just as the lava burns away their cropping fields and homes. Moori hopes he and the others can reach their Dragon Balls in time to use their power and at the very least, save his people. As per his instructions, all were placed near his village under a vault in case a similar situation to the original Namek's destruction occurred again.

With heavy hearts, he and the others watch the Cataclysm ravage their planet, turning the sky blood red as thunder and lightning occur all around them. Their hard work destroyed many years in the making undone in mere minutes, yet hope returns to them as they spot the hill, still intact with only some cracks from the earthquake here and there. Just as they reach it, however, to their horror the entire hill explodes like a volcano, unleashing an ocean of lava in all directions.

"No..." Mutters Moori horrified as he watches their only hope being vaporized under the heat of the molten rock. Panic soon consumes the Namek's with a handful scattering away to seek for shelter, another arguing while some remain silent, too devastated to do anything. Moori himself merely looks at the newly born baby in his hands and despite the grave situation smiles upon seeing the boy looking up to him. "I'm sorry brother, truly I am..."

And so the devastation persists with the ocean evaporating from the temperature, the ground vanishing under the lava's relentless assault. Today was a special day, one of celebration. Now, it will be remembered as they day the Namek people once again fell to the nefarious Freeza as the core finally dies, erasing New Namek and everyone single life form on it from existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How do I raise the stakes for this?" Is something I wondered about when planning this out, and fairly early I reached the conclusion of if you wanna raise the stakes, blow Namek the fuck up! I honestly wasn't expecting this to be this long and while I'm not feeling the early parts, I think it ultimately ended at a satisfactory quality overall.
> 
> Now we get to the battle everyone's been waiting for next chapter! The Goku & Vegeta VS Freeza! Some of you might be wondering if either of them will take turns against their revived enemy and the answer is no. Once they see and hear everything he's done, Goku and Vegeta aren't going to mess around with their usual bullshit of "We can't work together!" or "True Saiyan's fight one on one!" like they did in FnF.
> 
> As for the sequel, the working title of it is "Wrath of the Super Saiyans" as of right now. Expect lots of Beerus in it along with more back-story as to why he wanted Planet Vegeta gone and the positive effects Freeza's whole PTO has had on the galaxy.


	21. Round Two

**Beerus' Temple**

_This is great!_

_Stop toying with me!_

Are the thoughts of both Goku and Vegeta respectively as they once again mount a joint offensive against the caretaker of Beerus, the most powerful being in the universe: Whis for the second round of their first practice match with him. The mysterious being merely avoids or intercepts their blows with utter ease while the Saiyan's give it they're all, with heavy sweat covering them now after fighting for so long. As they usually do, the fighters approach their tactics differently.

Vegeta furiously strikes him with all his might, a grunt or growl escaping his lips with each one and his face stuck in a permanent scowl. Letting his anger at both Whis and his inability to catch up to Goku control him. Goku comparatively takes a more relaxed approach, conserving more energy though not for any tactical reason, a child-like grin is ever present, enjoying the thrill of the fight and challenge to dictate his actions.

_One too frustrated and the other too carefree. They've learned nothing after the advice I gave them an hour ago._ Concludes Whis, mentally analyzing the two's personalities and approaches to combat without giving either any visible indication of this. Before he accepted their request to come and train here, he used the oracle fishes abilities to check their previous noteworthy battles. While none can deny that both of them are skilled and talented fighters, the finest ever produced by their species, both have failed to compensate for their personality flaws.

Wanting to prove his points this time around, Whis decides to let their actions speak louder than his words and promptly smacks Vegeta in the face, sending the Saiyan Prince back to ground level, leaving only himself and Goku up in the air. The caretaker turns to Goku, catching his punch with a smirk. "Now the two of us can get down to the  _real_  training."

Goku gives him a puzzled look. "Uh, what about Vegeta?"

"Pay him no attention, he's too weak to properly fight at our level anyway." Whis states non-nonchalantly, ensuring it's loud enough for the angry Prince to hear him as he pulls himself out of the crater. "Now come."

With his excited grin growing larger, Goku nods at his new master and powers up before charging at him. To both his and Vegeta's shock, Whis actually fights back. For every punch the Earth Saiyan throws, Whis responds in kind, though obviously without using even half of his full strength. Goku takes a more thoughtful, defensive approach at first to properly get a feel for the strength of Whis' attacks.

_About on par with mine._ He concludes then swats away a palm strike directed to his chest and takes the initiative. Feeling a rush of excitement he hasn't felt since fighting Beerus on Earth, he leaves himself vulnerable. His desire to escalate the conflict makes him rash, his punches losing some of their former precision, leaving him vulnerable for counter attack.

His uppercut misses entirely, allowing Whis to elbow him in the stomach as he failed to ready a plan B in case his punch missed. With a pained gasp, he momentarily stops from the quick and sudden pain before smirking and attacking once more. His high kick is dodged, earning him a palm strike to the face. Once again, he fails to notice his poorer performance and attacks once more, with more failed attacks and successful counter from Whis being the result.

Back on the ground, a kneeling Vegeta observes their battle, his fists clenched so tightly he tear through his flesh were it not for his gloves. Whis' words echo repeatedly in his mind, his blood boiling at being judged so inferior to Kakarot that he's not even worth acknowledging. Powering up, he fully gets back on his feet and draws his arms back, gathering energy into them.

Whis immediately takes notice of his rising power though Goku does not, his sense of reason lost in favor of his thrill of battle. A costly mistake as Vegeta, once gathering a satisfactory amount of ki, thrusts his palms forward and declares. "FINAL FLASH!"

Vanishing out of sight of Goku's kick, Whis appears behind him and gently nudges him forward somewhat before disappearing again. Puzzled, he looks around for Beerus' caretaker before finally taking notice of Vegeta's attack, managing to catch a glimpse of the massive yellow beam rushing towards him a second before it blasts him into the air, smashing him into one of the smaller worlds orbiting the temple.

Coughing up smoke, he lets out a half-hearted chuckle, his whole body aching from the attack leaving him to helplessly fall back to the planet below, leaving a crater upon landing on it. "I'm gonna... feel that tomorrow..."

"It serves you right for hogging all the glory as usual!" Yells Vegeta, accusingly pointing his finger at the downed Kakarot with a vein in his head popping out. "Now stay out of my way and let a true Saiyan warrior show you how it's done."

"It's done by giving yourself a stomach ulcer?" Asks Whis, suddenly appearing behind the Prince who immediately leaps into the air and lands a few feet away from him, entering his fighting stance. "Well, I suppose with Goku done I'll  _have_  to settle for you."

The Princes left eye twitches in anger of the caretakers refusal to acknowledge his strength, especially after he just finished taking down Kakarot with but a single attack. Powering himself up, he shoots Whis a glare before charging at him, unleashing a strong gust of the wind in his wake. To his growing frustration, Whis only blocks or dodges, still not deeming him serious enough of a threat to even send a single attack his way.

And so it goes on for an hour with Vegeta growling like a mad man after every punch and kick with Whis, appearing utterly disinterested given his bored expression and occasional yawn merely keeps on avoiding him. As is the case with every warrior, this exercise quickly wears him out, leaving him sweating and panting heavily yet he stubbornly continues attacking. Oblivious or merely ignoring the fact his speed has dropped noticeably and his punches and kicks have lost a considerable amount of their power though his anger has done anything but.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Vegeta halts any further attacks and quickly realizes the folly of his actions once the adrenaline rush wears doesn't even see the flicker of Whis' finger before it hits him upside the head, smashing him face first into the ground, leaving a trail of ruined grass nearly 10 feet long.

"You two really are a pair," Announces Whis, amazed that Vegeta actually managed to keep that up for as long as he did. "If you didn't let your glaring personality flaws get in the way so much, you'd be far better off for it."

He appears before the still downed Goku, taking a small brown pouch dangling from his belt containing two Senzu Beans one of which he immediately hands out to the Saiyan nearest. Immediately, Goku leaps back onto his feet, his injuries fully healed and his body good as new with Vegeta following suite.

Clapping his hands together, Whis proclaims. "I think we've done enough for today! Now, let us eat!"

He disappears for a split second then reappearing the next, holding two trays of peculiar, alien looking food on them. One bowl with something resembling rice while the other a green colored, foot long but curled up slug. "It may look a bit strange to you, but believe me, the slug is simply to die for!"

Goku doesn't hesitate for an instant, taking the chops sticks without a care and chowing down with his usual ferocity. Vegeta, on the other hand, takes a moment to examine the slug, sniffing it before apprehensively taking a piece out of it. A rich, savory flavor immediately sends him into a frenzy, one rivaling Goku's. A minute after starting, both finish their meals and promptly ask for me. Half an hour later, their hunger finally relents with both of them sitting down on the grassy floor of the temple, satisfied at least for their full belly's.

"Now that you've both had a good chance to rest up, I think it's time we addressed the elephants in the room, as the Earthling saying goes." He looks over to Vegeta first. "Prince Vegeta, you are a capable fighter who's more than surpassed the limitations of your species, attaining heights no one thought possible. However, your lack of self-control and constant inferiority complex towards Goku here make you too rash in your actions. You must learn to control your emotions or one of these days, your pride or arrogance will cause result in your  _final_  death."

"The only reason I acted rashly is because you taunted me! Openly called me an inferior sparring partner to this clown!" Vegeta furiously counters, his voice echoing throughout the area.

"Despite what you may think, you are far closer to Goku in strength than you realize." He points out matter of factly. "I taunted you simply because I knew you'd react poorly to it. And against a cunning enemy, your glaring personality flaw will be your downfall or perhaps even your friends here. What if you were in a true life or death battle with me? What if you actually put more effort into that Final Flash and killed Goku by accident?"

"I would-"

"You would die." He concludes with a cold, calculating tone to his voice, showing his serious side to them both for the first time. "And your world would suffer for it, as it has twice already when your pride allowed the threats of both Buu and Cell to escalate when you could've finished them beforehand."

The Prince remains silent like a scolded child, recounting the events of both this training session and the previous events Whis spoke of. Despite not wanting to openly admit it, he fully grasps the validity of his statements. That is, until seeing Goku chuckling next to him, causing his temper to flare up once more.

"He's got a point Vegeta." Goku jabs him lightly with his elbow, a satisfied smirk smeared across his face. "That much bent up aggressions bad for your health."

Before the Saiyan Prince can say or do anything, Whis swiftly smacks Goku upside the head, sending him reeling back like a yelping dog. "Prince Vegeta isn't the only one at fault here Goku, you've much to learn as well. Your reckless love of fighting is what resulted in you getting hit by that Final Flash in the first place. I understand it's part of your Saiyan genes, but it has, along with your lack of common sense brought Earth quite a few times as well."

Goku raises his head back up, still rubbing the sore spot though makes no attempt to interrupt his new master.

"On Namek, you could've ended Freeza easily yet you let him live simply for the thrill of the fight. Then he returned years later, nearly destroying your home world and loved ones were it not for the innervation of that time displaced Trunks. Then you foolishly sent your son against an enemy who's cruelty knew no bound, so confident in your plan it took Piccolo's words of the reason for your common sense to kick in. Lets not even talk about your foolish decision not to kill the fat Majin Buu when you could've done so or you not bothering to get the likes of Gotenks or Gohan involved in your final battle against the child Buu, despite the fact their aid would've ended the fight easily and painlessly. You choose to fight him yourself for the thrill of it."

The Earth raised Saiyan too remains silent, pondering his actions and decisions same as Vegeta though Whis speaks up again. "Credit where credit is due, at least you both performed the fusion dance for the purpose of defeating Beerus." Admits the caretaker as he observed some of their sparring matches on Earth before coming here, noting that Vegeta never would've agreed to perform the technique showing he's adapted at least a bit.

"A ridiculous technique that didn't even work." Interjects Vegeta embarrassed by his own willingness to do it only for it to fail spectacularly.

"It was likely destabilized by your vast individual strength levels." Comments Whis. "The Metomoran's are not a strong race by themselves, that is why the dance was created in the first place. However, it seems you've both become so strong alone fusion cannot even form itself properly before splitting you back up."

"Oh! That reminds me! Where  _is_  Lord Beerus anyway?" Questions Goku, hoping to at least get a chance for a brief match against him to compare his strength now to their first battle on Earth.

"Beerus is sleeping within inside the temple behind him." He raises his arm and points to it with his thumb. "Usually this amount of racket would've surely awoken him, but he was so intent on regaining his strength quickly he's placed himself in a very deep slumber."

"He needs to sleep to regain his strength?" Asks Vegeta, folding his arms and surprised a being of Beerus' caliber would require such a long amount of resting time when neither he nor Goku do. Yet they are both Gods as well.

"It is a biological necessity instilled in all of the Gods of Destruction when they were first created eons ago. As you both know, Lord Beerus returns to the universe at large in cycles of typically 50 years, give or take. Once he's properly rested up, he travels the cosmos, judging planets on their worth and destroying those he deems unfit to live, thus bringing a necessary balance to the universe. For if new life is to spring back up, some existing life must be extinguished."

Goku and Vegeta remain silent, both intrigued by the caretakers tale.

"However, as you've seen Beerus can be... temperamental. Were it not for this biological limit placed on him and his colleagues, their constant presence could potentially cause more harm than good to the balance. Thus, depending on how much power they spend, they all must eventually return to their homes such as this one, to slumber and reinvigorate themselves. For you see, worlds like this one are brimming with Godly Ki, rich energies the Gods subconsciously absorb into their beings while they sleep. Energy from the air, the trees, the small planets orbiting it, even the temple itself."

"Kind of like the Spirit Bomb..." Goku mutters with Whis nodding.

"Indeed, in fact, the Spirit Bomb itself is based on this process though far more weaponized obviously. Just like the Spirit Bomb technique, the Gods amount of activity while they sleep typically dictates how well they absorb the power. The deeper the sleep, the calmer their bodies are and thus, more energies enters their body at a faster rate. Beerus usually has all sorts of dreams and nightmares, typically causing some inadvertent damage which is why his slumbering periods are usually longer than most of the others."

"When will he wake up?" Asks Vegeta.

"At this rate he could wake up right now if he wished, his energy reserves have been almost completely restored. However, he correctly guessed neither of you would match him in just a year, so he's decided to oversleep a bit and give you two more after this one. If my guess is correct, I think he'll be quite pleased with your result if you keep moving at this pace."

Despite the scolding he gave them earlier, the two Saiyan's smirk, glad that their training is bearing noticeable fruit after the slump both of them entered after defeating Majin Buu. Their brief moment of satisfaction cut short when they are suddenly contacted by someone they didn't expect to hear from today. "Goku! Vegeta!"

Exchanging puzzled glances at the voice in their heads, they both ask. "King Kai?"

"YoubothhavetogetbacktoEarthimmeidately!Somethingterribleisgoingonandyouneedtogonow!" He blurts out at a speed so fast neither of them can make even a fraction of what he said.

"What is that imbecile talking about?" Comments Vegeta, annoyed by his incomprehensible mess of a sentence.

"Slow down King Kai, just take a deep breath and tell us what's going on, okay?"

The old deity does as his pupil suggest, exhaling loudly before continuing. "New Namek is gone Goku! It exploded suddenly without warning and now it's gone along with everyone on the planet!"

"What?!" Declare both Goku and Vegeta in unison.

"After the incident with Cell, I decided to keep closer tabs on the Namekian's in case you guys ever needed their help again. So I was just watering my plants when I felt it die, I sensed its explosion echo throughout the cosmos! The planet was perfectly stable yesterday and now it just blew up for no reason whatsoever!"

"Did you try contacting Dende or Piccolo?" Questions Goku.

"That's what's got me worried! The second it happened I immediately went to speak with them if they knew anything, but I couldn't find them Goku! I can't sense anyone or anything on Earth! It's like the whole planet is just... gone!"

Both Saiyan's exchange worried glances, worried about this sudden chain of events. "Did... did the Earth explode as well?" Asks Vegeta with hesitation clear in his voice.

"I don't think so, Earth is a lot easier for me to sense and I'm sure I'd have felt it blow up."

They sigh in relief, glad that their home didn't suddenly suffer the same fate as New Namek even if its apparent disappearance continues worrying them. Goku takes a step back, placing his fingers on his forehead to focus his ki as necessary on performing the Instant Transmission. Yet, as he tries to reach out to any ki signature on Earth, he finds nothing. Just as stated by old Kai, where there was once Earth, now there is seemingly nothing.

"Well?" Barks Vegeta, folding his arms with his finger tapping nervously.

"King Kai's right," Confirms Goku with a heavy heart. "Earth... is gone."

Not pleased with his answer, Vegeta furiously grabs him by his gi and hoists him off the ground, his free hand forming a threatening fist. "Wrong answer, now try again."

Gulping in fear of the Princes legendary temper, Goku nods in agreement and places his fingers back onto his forehead. He tries to sense the Earth again with no results at first but then, out of nowhere, he senses a fairly strong and familiar signature and immediately smiles. "I've found Piccolo!"

Vegeta eases up, putting him back gently on the ground. "And the others?"

"I can feel Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and... Chiaotzu but they're weak, really weak." He quiets down, noticing the absence of the boys and searches high and low for their ki, but it yields no results. "I... I can't find the boys."

The Saiyan Prince once again tenses up, his hands curling up into fists. "Get us home, now."

Nodding in agreement, he looks back to the caretaker before them and smiles while Vegeta places his hand on Goku's shoulder. "Sorry for leaving Master Whis, but we've got a problem back home."

"I can see that, don't let me keep you. After all, Earth is your primary responsibility."

* * *

**Earth, West City**

Locking in on the strongest ki signature he can feel, belonging to Piccolo, Goku transports himself and Vegeta to his location and see a chilling sight all around them which leaves the two warriors speechless. West City lies in ruins, most of its buildings destroyed with a scant few heavily damaged still somehow standing up with the crater of a ki wave explosion covering over a third of it. The inhabitants are all gone as far as they can tell, yet they find others in their place.

"Trade Organization..." Vegeta mutters with venom in his voice, recognizing the iconic armor and equipment on the dozens upon dozens of corpses littering the ground. "Should've learned to stay away after Freeza's second failure."

"Look!" Goku exclaims, tapping Vegeta on the shoulder and his finger pointing to a lone conscious figure amongst the dead, an unmistakable green skinned being kneeling on the ground with his head lowered. "Piccolo!" He calls out the Namekian warrior, yet gets no response or even a visible sign he heard him. Exchanging worried glances, the two Saiyans gently take off into the air and from above, spot most of their friends lying all around the Namek.

Quickly they land back down, and immediately inspect the wounded first, to their relief, everyone is alive though unconscious and badly wounded. Cursing themselves for using up all of Korin's available Senzu Beans, Goku turns to check on Piccolo who merely stares blankly on the ground, ignoring Goku's waving arm before him. "Piccolo? Hey! Piccolo?" He nudges him gently yet he remains frozen still, not even blinking and his breath very, very faint. "What could've done this to him?"

"The permanent extinction of one's race would shake anyone to their very core, even a warrior such as Piccolo."

A cold chill runs down their spines as they're left frozen-in-place, their eyes widening in shock from hearing that evil, unmistakable voice. Spinning around and readying themselves for battle, they find him there, casually sitting on the edge of a one story tall with his arms folded, his tail casually swinging back and forth and a malicious smirk on his face.

"Whats the matter? You look as if you've seen a ghost?" He asks mockingly with the two Saiyan's entering their fighting stances, their eyes never leaving his.

"Freeza..." Vegeta growls like a mad dog, his face caught in a permanent scowl directed at the one responsible for the genocide of his people and his own decades long servitude. "You should've stayed dead, but I suppose getting obliterated twice by us wasn't quite enough for you."

The tyrant lets out an amused chuckle before leaping off the building and landing about 20 feet away from them. "Only once actually, that little incident at the wedding was nothing more than an android."

This time it's Prince who chuckles. "Please, you know as well as I do you've not the skill or intellect to make an android, you couldn't even coble yourself together properly after Namek."

"Oh but I do Vegeta, and its all thanks to you along with so, so many other wondrous things."

"What are you talking about?" Questions Goku, his patience running out fast.

"Your friend Piccolo over there wasn't wrong, you know. On the day he voiced his suspicions of someone besides you lot using the Dragon Balls, it was in-fact my own agents out to resurrect me, to bring the Organization back to its rightful place after my first death left it quite... weakened in the following years. But thanks to you, and your wonderful, infinitely helpful incompetence and stupidity, you didn't bother looking into it further." He starts pacing around them. "Rather you kept on living your lives, spouting your secrets for anyone to hear and use against you, leaving your most powerful tools, the Dragon Balls lying around for just anyone to find and so many other useful things."

He points one finger out as he starts counting down. "I along with my entire army learned how to properly control and sense ki from you, we acquired the android technology from the computer belonging to a certain someone's wife, we acquired the gravity machine, fusion dance but most importantly," He stops and gives them a look that would make anyone else a heart attack. "I learned of your spare set of Dragon Balls on New Namek, and thanks to you, not only am I and my organization infinitely more powerful than ever thanks to you, but the entire Namekian species is effectively rendered extinct, barring the two left here."

"An empty threat! With the Dragon Balls, we can bring them all back! You've done nothing but waste your time!" Vegeta counters in his usual loud demeanor with Freeza chuckling once more, much to his annoyance. "Whats so funny?!"

Freeza looks over to Goku and judging by the horrified look on his face, understands the true implications of Freeza's words. "Tell him."

Vegeta raises an eyebrow before slightly tilting his head over to the frozen Goku by his side, his head lowered in a defeated manner. "What the hell is he talking about Kakarot?!"

"We..." Goku begins before gulping, his voice faltering. "We already used the Dragon Balls to wish them all back before Vegeta... When we first fought Freeza on Namek... We..." His fists clench tightly. "We can't bring them back again."

"And it's all your fault." Freeza points out once again before bursting out laughing, his sinister, chilling cackle echoing throughout the surrounding area.

The two Saiyan's flaring up aura's quickly silence him as they power up for battle. "Your days of terrorizing the universe and this planet are over, Freeza!" Goku proclaims with an attitude almost as vicious as the one Freeza trembled before on Namek.

"And this time you'll stay dead! Even if I have to blast through the very depths of Hell itself I'll make sure you don't come back again!" Vegeta yells with two veins popping out of the sides of his face, his milky white aura cracking the ground beneath his feet.

Delighted with their reactions, Freeza cannot help but smile like a giddy schoolgirl, his excitement so strong his hands shake slightly from it. "I certainly hope you intend on following through with your friends, because if you don't,  _your children's lives are forfeit_."

Freezing once more upon hearing those words, the two fighters aura's increase further with their joint yells and without an ounce of hesitation fly towards Freeza with all their might. The tyrant cannot help but cackle once more, happy beyond the description any words can give too powers up with a purple colored aura, nearly twice the size of his opponents surrounds his body. With his smile never leaving him, he meets them head on with their collision resulting in a massive, explosion wave thus beginning the true battle for Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaannnndddddddd cliffhanger again! Yes, I am a total bastard. But hopefully, this chapter gave you guys enough tantalizing good stuff to enjoy while I finish up writing the first part of the actual battle. I don't expect it to last more than a couple chapters and the series finale is planned to be at either chapter 24 or 25 atm.
> 
> Couple of things I wanted to clear up from the previous chapter but totally forgot about are 1) Goku, Vegeta, Freeza, Beerus, and Whis are all immortal, but only in the God of War sense. Meaning that they're lifespans are basically infinite and old age will never afflict them, however, should they face a being capable of hurting or killing them, they will die just the same as any mortal.
> 
> 2) Freeza used Shenron for two wishes, one to send his ki ball to Namek's core and the second to check if the planet was 100% gonzo. Then he let Shenron go cause he has designs upon the Earth and isn't interested in blowing it up.


	22. Beyond God

**Earth, Ruins of West City**

_I can hardly believe this is happening!_

Freeza joyously thinks as an unparalleled rush of excitement, happiness, adrenaline and a slight amount of madness courses through every fiber of his being like a jolt of invigorating electricity. He can hardly believe it, after 15 years spent waiting both in death and life, he is finally doing battle with the two individuals responsible for all his problems. Goku and Vegeta. The mighty Super Saiyan God's flinging attack after attack at him with all their might.

Wanting to give them a false sense of hope and security thus increasing both their imminent dread and his joy, Freeza puts up an act. After confidently meeting them head on, he adopts a facade of inferiority. Clumsily avoiding their attacks and intentionally slowing himself down so they can land a few hits. Letting them he's gotten in over his head again and that they've got the advantage. He cannot help but chuckle at them, amazed that even after showing them the results of his cunning, they still think him too arrogant to ensure his victory beforehand. Even Goku, the one more insightful in his enemies true strength does nothing but follow Vegeta's example, too furious to listen to reason.

Not that Freeza would be worried if he understood, the tyrant knows he can kill them right now fairly easily, yet he also knows a hidden power they've yet to unleash, a power seemingly beyond that of a Super Saiyan God. One he wants to draw out of before crushing them into the dirt. If Goku defeated him at his own zenith of power, Freeza will extend him and the troublesome Prince that same courtesy.

Dropping his act, with utter ease and a smirk on his face, he catches their fists, surprising them both before applying pressure. Slowly tightening his grip, he starts crushing their fists, forcing them upward and the two grunting Saiyan's down to their knees, for if they do not, their hands would surely snap off. Letting out an amused chuckle, Freeza glances over to Goku before raising him off the ground and promptly kicks him in the abdomen. Its strength is so great he's sent flying away out of the city and is smashed right through the ruined cliff-side outside the city.

Feigning the lower of his guard, Freeza allows Vegeta to hit him in the face with a simple ki blast, letting out a fake, pained grunt as the Prince escapes his grip. Vegeta only manages to make it a couple of yards before receiving a knee to the back of the head courtesy of Freeza, his speed so great Vegeta didn't even notice he vanished from the spot. With a pained gasp escaping his lips, Vegeta is flung forward, driven face first into the dirt and mud ridden ground.

Still wanting to play with them a bit more, Freeza points his index finger at the downed Prince and lets him see the attack before unleashing a barrage of death beams. However, the barrage doesn't immediately hit the Saiyan Prince, rather its creator intentionally lets the blasts come barreling towards Vegeta, like an incoming train about to crush a poor soul unfortunate enough to be tied to the tracks.

Hearing the humming noise and faint explosions caused by the attack, Vegeta turns around and notices the barrage coming and immediately begins rolling on the ground to avoid them. Furious that Freeza's simply toying with him given his sinister cackle. Quickly growing tired of rolling through the dirt like a dog, he charges a ki blast and fires it at Freeza's face who simply tilts his head to the right, letting it fly past him. Amused by his former soldiers reaction, Freeza fires off a red ki blast of his own with Vegeta narrowly evading it by flying up into the air.

Sensing that Goku's power growing back at the cliff, Freeza decides to finish with Vegeta, at least for now. Firstly, he appears behind him, smashing him back into the ground with a swift and powerful axe kick before pinning his face down with the bottom of his foot. He promptly kicks him in the face, sending him flying into the bottom floor of one of the few remaining skyscrapers and with a simple flicker of his index finger, brings the whole building down on top of the Saiyan Prince, momentarily satisfying his urge to inflict pain on him.

Just as he does so, the Earth raised Saiyan appears mere inches before him, cupping his hands together with a ball of blue ki charging in his hands. He thrusts his arms forward and with a mighty yell unleashes his attack. " **HHHHAAAAAAA**!"

A massive blue energy wave engulfs Freeza with the brunt of the blast aimed at his upper body. The attack pushes well past its target, engulfing the bodies of several PTO soldiers and inadvertently destroying some of the ruins of West City though Goku cares little for this. Deeming the damage easily repairable via the Dragon Balls. His Kamehameha subsides just as quickly as it came, though not with the effect he wanted it to have.

With a shocked expression and terrible feeling of unease in his gut, Goku watches the smoke clear revealing a completely unscathed Freeza standing in front of him. Knowing he cannot win like this, he tries to escape only to get grabbed by the throat by Freeza's tail. Cracking his knuckles, he tightens his grip around Goku's neck and smiles as he listens to him gasp for air, punching the tail over and over to break free.

"That was for biting it last time." He states, tightening the grip a bit more while raising his left hand. "And this is for your other stunt." With a blinding speed that leaves Goku's ears ringing, Freeza smacks him right across the face, letting the initial pain set in before hitting him again from the right. He repeats this over and over, each strike faster than the last with blood splattering from Goku's mouth.

Paying him back appropriately, Freeza notices the rubble of the recently destroyed skyscraper trembling with a glowing, white light emerging from within the rubble and smiles. With a mighty shout, Vegeta bursts forth from the wreckage, blasting it all away with an explosion wave. Not wasting a second, he charges at the smirking tyrant with the intention of knocking his lights out. His plan fails with Freeza instead placing his captive right in front of it, causing the Prince to hit Goku instead.

Letting go off Goku's neck, he instead wraps his tail around the ankle of his left leg and uses him to smack Vegeta away. Not content with his work on the Earth Saiyan just yet, he smashes him repeatedly against the ground like a baby bashing wildly smacking its toy around. Hoisting him upside down, Freeza smirks and with a kiai aimed at his chest launches Goku into Vegeta, knocking them away.

"Bastard..." Vegeta mutters, wiping the blood of his lips and rising back to his feet. "You'll pay for all of this..."

Freeza chuckles again. "Always with the threats but I've yet to see either of you follow through on them Vegeta. As you are now, you won't lay a finger on me."

"He's right... Vegeta..." Goku admits, getting himself back on his feet while rubbing the left side of his face. "At this rate we'll die for sure. We're gonna have to go all out if we want to win this."

"By all means!" Proclaims Freeza, with a genuine tone of encouragement. "Show me the true power of a Super Saiyan, it's only fair seeing as you allowed me to fight at my strongest on Namek after all."

Glaring at the tyrant, the two Saiyan's stand upright, both letting out relaxed sighs before clenching their fists. They begin to yell with the ground at their feet breaking apart, its pebbles floating up into the air all around them. The wind twists and turns around them in powerful gusts as faint pillars of golden light appear around them. Soon, the pillars expand, completely engulfing their bodies before its shape transforms into one resembling flames.

As the transformation completes itself, the traditional Super Saiyan aura now resembles a golden, ethereal flame with sparks of blue electrical discharge of varying sizes occur all around it. The two Saiyans each stand an inch taller than before, their muscle mass increasing slightly. Their blond hair stands somewhat more rigid than he remembers and their green eyes now have dark green pupils inside of them.

The tyrants excitement grows upon seeing this new, Godly enhanced form of the Super Saiyan transformation. A stark contrast to his many nights spent in Hell where even the faintest sight of those stern, green eyes would've sent him into a panic. But those days are a thing of the past, and even with this noticeable boost in power, Freeza knows they are still doomed to fail. Entering his fight pose, he powers himself up to the fullest extent allowed in his present state, knowing he cannot toy around with them anymore. The two Saiyan's before him do the same, their fiery auras intensity growing as they too power up.

All of them remain silent, with only the humming of their auras making a sound.  _This time we'll take him together, Vegeta._  Goku tells the Saiyan Prince more as a command than a suggestion.

 _Fine by me_. The Saiyan Prince agrees with a smirk. _Just so long as I get to be the one to interrogate him for the boy's location._

And with that, they both vanish from sight without a peep, only appearing as blurs for a second to Freeza before he loses any and all trace of them. A moment later he finds himself sent reeling back from a joint punch to the face courtesy of the two Super Saiyan's. Feeling the first bit of actual pain for the first time today, Freeza smirks, feeling blood trickle down his nose but pleased regardless. More than willing to let them have their shining moment before taking it away from them.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

The metallic taste of blood fills his mouth as he lays burrowed in the dirt ridden ground, small drops of trickling out of his lips as he struggles to keep his head up, the pain in it keeping him in a perpetual state of blacking in and out of consciousness. He tries to lift his hands with his paws crashing back down limply after only remaining up for a second. An agonizing pain covers him from head to toe, his muscles weak, his bones broken both within and outside his body.

His sight fails him, the semi-black outs leaving it muddled and confusing. Yet even in this jumbled mess, a lone figure stands prominently, a shadowy warrior walking slowly towards him with a black aura resembling fire twisting and turning all around him. Besides that, he can recognize no other discernible features. No peculiar hair or body shape or tail. Just a simple muscular humanoid approaching him with each stop making the ground shake.

A terrible sense of dread fills the wounded warriors heart upon spotting this figure. Despite his memory seemingly blank, he simply knows this shadowy being is to blame for his injuries. He grits his teeth, trying to force his body up to keep fighting, yet as before, it fails him, simply too damaged to be of any use. This does little to deter the wounded warrior, for he finds another way of attacking in the form of an eye beam.

The shadowy being merely swats it away with a casual flick of his wrist and keeps marching on. The wounded fighter tries again, yet now his ki reserves are depleted as he can produce not even the faintest of blasts. With an annoyed grunt, he lowers his head back down, his jaw firmly clenched as the sound of footsteps grows closer and louder with each passing moment. Then it stops.

Looking up, he spots the shadow looms over him, the entire world around them consumed by his growing flame, all but the wounded one. With the last bit of strength he has left, he tells his adversary. "Do it... Take your... Bloody vengeance..."

"Everyone gets what's coming to them," The shadow states with venom and anger in his distorted voice, raising his hand and placing it merely a foot away from the wounded ones as a large ball of black ki-forms in it. "Even you, Lord Beerus."

Before the end comes, a sudden explosion up above catches their attention. Another flame, this one colored orange appears where the sun once was, fighting back the black fire until it too consumes everything in sight. This time burning both Beerus and his shadowy adversary, they both scream in agony, the latter flailing wildly while the former is too injured to even move. And so they remain, screaming and burning for what seems like an eternity as the power of this new, seemingly sourceless fire grows and grows until finally, it folds back in on itself into a single, humanoid shape, this one with a tail and ball-shaped head.

Beerus, now a charred corpse clinging to what little life he has left, observes the shape but before he can say or do anything, his strength finally leaves him. His eyes falling shut until they snap back open once more. Yet this time he finds no flame or broken body or shadowy being out to kill him, instead he finds himself in the comfort of his bed, finally back in the waking world.

Yet still, the sense of unease persists, so strong he wakes up as if he hadn't spent a moment sleeping at all this past year, a far cry from his usual sleepy demeanor upon awakening. Immediately, he notices a foul odor and looks around to check for it only to notice the armpits of his sleeping clothes full of sweat, caused by his own stress during the nightmare.

 _I better take a bath or Whis won't let me hear the end of it._  He decides though his thoughts are still on the dream, usually he barely remembers them with only a few notable details remaining in his memory. Yet this one he remembers completely, every single detail.  _Surely the Oracle Fish would've told me of me impending death..._  He considers before recounting how he didn't even remember his own foretelling of the Super Saiyan God when Beerus asked him a year ago.

Still lost in thought, Beerus descends from his bed down to the entrance of his chamber, pondering the implications of this nightmare as he makes his way to the bathing room several floors down.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Earth**

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta declares firing off the giant ki ball from his hand at the panting, cornered Freeza. The tyrant, now covered in several cuts and bruises all over his body leaps into the air in an attempt to avoid the attack. He fails to account for Goku, who descends from above and elbows him in the head, sending him right back down just in time for Vegeta's blast to hit him. Forming a ki barrier around his body, he manages to nullify a considerable amount of the blast though not all.

The Saiyan Prince gives him no time to catch his breath, appear from the other side of the smoke cloud and driving his fist angrily into the tyrants stomach. Freeza gasps in pain with drops of blood dripping out of his mouth. He takes hold of Vegeta's arm and head-butts the Super Saiyan, managing to daze him momentarily before leaping into the air for a kick.

Just as his leg is about to hit, Vegeta recovers and snatches it. With a smirk, he raises his free arm and elbows Freeza in the leg with the conqueror yelling in pain as the Saiyan Prince throws him up into the air. He spots Goku coming at him and tries to hold him off by thrusting both his arms forward and firing off a wave of red ki. Yet Goku effortlessly brushes it aside, kneeing him in the abdomen before delivering a spin kick to his face.

The two launch another joint attack with Vegeta flying past him, clotheslining him in the neck with Goku appear behind him, kicking him in the back. Vegeta returns for more, letting out a confident chuckle before blasting him in the chest with a ki wave with Goku smashing him into the ocean near the city's edge. But a moment passes before he bursts forth from the ocean, feigning a fit as he positions himself several above his enemies and points his right hand towards them.

 _Time to see the full power of their new Super Saiyan forms._  He decides with a ball of purple, seemingly unstable energy ball forms before him, one over twenty times his own size and pours all the power his current state can allow into it.

As he expected, the two Saiyan's also charge their own attacks with Goku forming a Kamehameha and Vegeta a Final Flash. With his attack complete, Freeza unleashes a furious yell and launches his ball towards the two warriors, its power causing the sea below to part in its wake and the very ground to crumble into the air. Moments later, both Goku and Vegeta fire off their own blasts and manage to halt the progress of Freeza's ball. The three attacks are in a stand still for a short while the Freeza struggling to keep them back while the Saiyan's still hold back.

"It looks like he's giving it his all." Comments Vegeta, still sporting a confident smirk. "What say we show him what we're really capable of?"

"Sounds good to me." Goku agrees before the two power up further, pushing themselves to their limits and pouring more ki into their attacks, not holding back anything anymore. Their respective beams size doubles as the surge not only blows right through Freeza's attack but seemingly consumes the screaming tyrant before leaving the very planet itself and finally dissipating somewhere in space.

Yet they know he is not dead, for they can still sense his power. His suspicions are soon confirmed to be true as Freeza descends from the smoke cloud, landing on the edge of the cliff-side with Goku and Vegeta landing several feet away. While they remain fairly fresh and free of any new injuries, Freeza cannot say the same. Dozens of injuries now cover him from head to toe as he kneels before them, struggling for each breath.

"It's over Freeza, you put up a better fight than last time, but in the end result is the same. You lose." Goku states with a stern tone to his voice. "Now, tell us where the boys are and we'll let you leave this planet on the condition you never come back, that sound good enough to you?"

They expect an arrogant denial or some insult with the word monkey or in Goku's case, a plea for mercy as he did on Namek. To their surprise, he simply starts laughing. First it starts as a slight giggle but quickly becomes a booming, sinister cackle with him rising back to his feet as if receiving no damage from their attacks at all.

"You are a spectacular imbecile Goku! Truly one of a kind" He proclaims, barely managing to get his laughter under control. "I took away your children to who knows where, brought your friends and allies to the doorstep of death and permanently exterminated an entire species! And you would let me go!"

He bursts out laughing again, his only response is a scowl though one hiding a very clear amount of regret behind those stern eyes.

"But I suppose I should be glad that you lot are like that," He states with his cackle dying down, wiping the tears forming in his eyes from it. "I'd have never gotten this far if not for your incompetence."

"Stop wasting our damn time!" Demands Vegeta, his foot stomping down and his clenched fist shaking in barely contained anger. "Tell us where our sons are this instant! Or I'll-"

"Neither of you will be doing anything but dying today," Freeza states matter of factly, his tone both cold and sinister. "For you see, your spectacular foolishness has made you blind to a very simple fact."

"Which is?" Questions Goku, his patience running thin as well.

"I have attained Godhood as well. Now, I know you're not the brightest of individuals so I'll give you a moment to remember exactly what that entails." He tells them with a mocking tone, like a condescending teacher questioning a slow student.

The two shoot knives at him, annoyed by this time wasting question when they both come to the realization fairly quickly. Immediately recognizing this judging by the shocked looks on their faces, Freeza smirks and begins power up, this time with an orange colored flame aura surrounding him instead of the purple one.

"Damn it!" Mutters Vegeta, charging a Big Bang attack in his left hand. "We can't let him transform!"

"Right!" Goku replies, cupping his hands together with a Kamehameha forming in his hand. Knowing they don't have the time to maximize the potency of their blasts, the two fire off these weaker versions regardless, knowing that they cannot allow Freeza to ascend further. Yet just as the attacks reach him, Freeza's aura seemingly goes haywire and bursts into the very sky in the form of a massive, skyscraper sized pillar of flame, completely dispelling the Saiyan's blasts.

As if Shenron was being summoned, the very sky darkens with the clouds swirling around the pillar. Soon, the wind joins them, forming a tornado of such strength even Goku and Vegeta struggle to keep themselves from being blown away. Soon, the ocean itself follows suit, with every drop of it being sucked into the tornado, swirling around the pillar of flame with thunder and lightning going off in the sky around the phenomena. Soon, the pillars intensity grows, now sucking in entire sections of the cliff-side and buildings being sucked into the vortex of lightning, ocean, the wind, earth, fire, and water.

Even the forces of nature itself bow before the might of Freeza's power.

Yet even through all this noise, destruction, and chaos, his voice overcomes it all. A mighty, booming and morbidly distorted yell can be heard over it all, sending chills down the Saiyan's spines as they can somewhat see the transformation process through the calamity. His very flesh is seemingly burned off, revealing something golden underneath it.

To their relief, the pillar eventually subsides, crashing back down to the spot where Freeza was standing. The lightning and thunder are the first to go, followed by the wind which caused dozens upon dozens of rocks, cars, building parts to fall all over the place. Yet somehow, the display persists, for the second the ocean begins to fall back down, over half of it positioned over Freeza instantly vaporizes into a very hot mist, surrounding the entire cliff-side in it. Like water cooling down a freshly forged sword.

The Saiyan warriors blast it all away with casual kiai's not intent on letting Freeza get any advantage. Immediately they begin to regret not savoring the moment of peace it allowed them, for they find a frightening sight before them. Still covered in water from both the ocean and the mist, Freeza stands tall and smirking the orange fire still surrounding him. He stands two feet taller than he once was, his muscles somewhat larger with his skin now purple and a golden armor covering most of his body.

It is not his body that turns them into petrified statues, it is his power. Even after all the years they've spent battling increasingly stronger and stronger opponents from the Androids to Cell to Buu to even Beerus himself, their presences cannot compare to the one Freeza's now emanates. It's seemingly infinite weight making them feel minuscule and sick to their stomachs just being so near it.

Letting out a chilling but short laugh at their expressions, Freeza folds his arms and looks back and forth between the two of them. "Now then, who should I kill first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been dying to write that Freeza transformation for ages now and I am happy to say that is most definitely not the most bat shit crazy thing I've got in store. The best is yet to come on the planetary destruction side! Now onto the battle powers!
> 
> Saiyan Beyond God Goku: 6.3
> 
> Saiyan Beyond God Vegeta. 6.1
> 
> Mastered Final Form Freeza: 7.8 (30% stronger than original SSJG Goku as stated before in my writers notes)
> 
> Super Saiyan Beyond God Goku: 8.3
> 
> Super Saiyan Beyond God Vegeta: 8.1
> 
> Ultimate Freeza: 9.8
> 
> You might be wondering why they're more frightened of Freeza's strength than say Beerus or Whis is because neither fought them at their max power, so they've got no idea what its like when they actually do power up to max. I also didn't really see the point in their Super Saiyan forms changing blue in the movie so I just decided to make it regular SSJ with some of elements from 2,3 and God thrown into the mix.
> 
> And on one final note, Freeza has mastered his God state which means there will be no rapidly draining power BS like in the movie.


	23. Earths Last Stand

**Earlier, Korin's Tower**

"I'm surprised you're not at the ball game with the others." Comments Korin while pouring another glass of sake to his old friend and former pupil Roshi with the two sitting in the middle of his tower, enjoying it's ever beautiful sight of the surrounding area.

"I never much cared for the more mundane sports, to be honest," He drinks the sake. "Except if it's any of the women's leagues if you catch my drift." The old hermit lets out a perverted chuckle, lightly jabbing the feline next to him with his elbow.

"Heavens bless you Roshi, you haven't changed a bit even after all this time," Korin gobbles down a bit of sake. "Its a wonder 18 hasn't killed you yet for saying such things in front of Marron."

"She's certainly given it her best shot," He admits with a light blush, his cheek almost growing sore at the mere thought of all the smacks it's received. "But I've toned it down when the girls around if you can believe it."

Korin remains as stiff as a statue before admitting. "Nope, I don't believe it."

Suddenly, the clouds overhead start to move faster and faster towards the west, their colors changing from white to black and brown. Far off in the distance, the two old martial arts masters notice dozens of lightning bolts followed by the sound of thunder gather around a shining spot of light resembling a shining star. The lights size grows as the wind too starts to suddenly increase in both its speed and strength with even the ground starting to shake. With an uneasy feeling growing inside of them, the two masters focus on sensing if this sudden change in the weather is the work of something other than nature.

While they do not sense the source of this light, what they do catch the wind off makes them both gasp in shock. As if they had just appeared out of nowhere, the old masters can sense their friends and pupils depleted strength with only Piccolo's Ki signature standing out amongst them. Then they sense another Ki flying towards the source of the light, the strongest either of them can sense before they lose track of Piccolo, Krillin, and the others energies just as suddenly as they found them.

The gathered clouds begin dispersing with the wind, thunder, lightning and shaking ground calming down as well. This does little to put either of them at ease, however, instead the two exchange worried glances before Roshi looks back to the spot where the light once was and knows that if Goku hasn't already gotten everyone back to the Lookout yet, something is very, very wrong indeed.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Earth**

A pained series of gasps escape Goku's lips as he kneels amongst the rubble of the cliff-side, his gi severely tattered with many cuts and bruises covering his body. Blood trickles out his mouth in small drops as he tries to catch his breath. Nearby he can hear one thunderous blow after another echoing throughout the area from the nearby battle between Vegeta and Freeza.

Though the battle isn't quite the word he would use to describe it, bloodbath feels more appropriate. With a speed too fast for him to even remotely keep track of, Freeza relentlessly attacks Vegeta. First with a powerful right hook to knock him off balance somewhat before delivering a quick series of lightning fast punches to his chest concluding with the tyrant leaping into the air and smashing his fist against the Princes face.

He's sent hurdling through the air though quickly finds himself face first in the dirt after Freeze appears behind him, extending his arm out from the side of his body parallel to the floor and hits him in the neck, knocking Vegeta down. With a chuckle, Freeza charges a red colored Ki blast in his palm, aiming it at the downed Vegeta and nearly fires it when Goku appears kneeling next to the Prince and gets him out of harms way with his Instant Transmission technique.

The Saiyan appears behind Freeza, transferring some of his own energy into Vegeta to get his friend back up faster. He immediately places both his index and middle finger on his forehead to perform the IT once more. However, Freeza proves himself faster once more and with a subtle movement of his eyes, fires a blast small but precise enough at Goku. A moment later, the Super Saiyan's fingertips explode with a blood-curdling scream of pain following suite.

"Y-you... bastard..!" He proclaims, his blood boiling as he clenches the bleeding stumps where half his right hand's index and middle fingers once were. A quick kick to his left kidney sends him rolling on the ground with an eye beam following it. Knowing he can't afford to lose any more fingers as it will leave him unable to make proper punches, Goku abandons the IT and instead propels himself up into the air with a small Kamehameha.

A move he soon regrets as Freeza's tail ensnares itself around his foot like a snake choking its prey with its owner hoisting him upside down in the air. The tyrant folds his arms and gives his old enemy a satisfied smile. "No hands."

Before he even knows it, Goku finds himself assaulted by a flurry of quick, sharp jabs from Freeza's right leg. He screams bloody murder as the overlords nails dig into the flesh of his face, clawing at him like a horde of rabid dogs. Not entirely satisfied with this, Freeza swings the captured Saiyan forward gently before swinging him back with much greater force, causing his chest to smash against the tyrants knee over and over again.

Each time the swing gets faster with more power put into them. Each delivered hit sending a thunderous shockwave ringing through the air. With sufficient enough damage done, Goku strength falters so much he reverts to his regular form, left barely conscious from the assault. Knowing he's done for, Freeza tosses him back down and directs his open palm towards the downed Saiyan.

"Pity, I had hoped you'd last at least a little while longer." Comments Freeza with disappointment clear in his voice as he charges a red Ki blast in his palm. "Still, a dead Goku _is_  a dead Goku after all."

He fires the blast with the full intent of vaporizing him when a yellow Ki blast intercepts it from the left, destroying them both. Freeza turns around to find Vegeta kneeling on the ground, panting and bleeding though still clearly intent on doing battle. Not sure weather to be annoyed or pleased with his interference, the tyrant decides to find the answer. Appearing before the Saiyan Prince, he casually catches his determined yet clearly weak punch and shoots him through both his legs with a pair of Death Beams. They quickly go limp with only Freeza's hold on Vegeta's fist keeping him from tumbling back down.

"Remember how you realized the futility of resisting against me on Namek?" Freeza asks him with an amused tone to his voice, his question answered. "Channeling some of that will spare you a great deal of suffering Vegeta. So, why don't you just lay down and die with that imbecile already?"

"Last time..." He speaks up, his voice hoarse. "You didn't have... my son... held captive...!"

Forcing his left arm up, the Prince defiantly yells and fires off a series of Ki blasts right in his old enemies face. The smoke quickly clears, revealing the futility of his attack, something he was well aware off but wasn't about to go along with Freeza's proposal regardless. He breaks what little strength Vegeta still has following a smack to the face so fast his pain receptors fail to properly recognize it until a few seconds afterward. A massive gust of destructive, ocean splitting wind is unleashed from the attack. Were it not for Freeza holding him in place, Vegeta would've been sent flying away for hundreds of miles.

His Super Saiyan form falters soon afterward, his now completely limp body much to Freeza's amusement. "Amazing how you've yet to tire from the beatings your stubbornness has earned you. Still, you won't live long enough to regret it anyway." He turns around to throw Vegeta next to his downed ally only to find Goku gone without a trace. "What is the meaning of-"

Suddenly, a giant shadow is cast over him with a blob-like, twisting and turning shape to it. Immediately he knows the culprit and turns around to blast it away only for Buu ensnare his entire upper body. Grunting in a mix of anger and annoyance, Freeza drops the injured Vegeta where another Buu, this one in his regular form appears and takes him and the equally downed Goku far away while his clone stalls the tyrant.

"If you... value... your life... you'll... release me... at once..." Freeza jabs his arms and tail back and forth in an effort to get the blob like Buu off him to no avail. Quickly realizing the futility of this tactic, he instead relaxes for a moment, letting Buu devour more of him before he unleashes a fiery explosion wave, blasting the creature off him.

He barely has a chance to catch his breath before a fragment of the blob leaps through the smoke cloud and latches onto his face. More follow, covering up his hands and sticking his tail to his back to make it harder for him break them off. Just as he readies to unleash another explosion wave, he stops dead in his tracks as a strange, energy suddenly shoots throughout his entire body. A flash of light in his eyes blinds him, making him feel numb all over.

The light soon fades with Freeza sight return with it. Standing in front of him, he finds a chuckling Majin Buu with a satisfied look on his face. The tyrant glares at him and tries to blast him away only to find something amiss. Even though he can feel his arm thrusting forward, he can't see it actually doing so. He tries again with the same effect. Then he notices how he cannot feel the ground beneath his feet even though he was standing on it mere moments ago.

That's when he remembers watching a piece of footage specifically about the so-called legendary destroyer standing in front of him and immediately feels a blood-curdling anger build up inside. "You turned me into candy, didn't you?" Freeza asks with a cold fury to his voice.

Mister Buu nods, his child-like smile of satisfaction still smeared across his face until Freeza smashes into it, ramming his new, tiny body into it and knocking him onto the ground. The small, sour ball candy Freeza flies into the air, somewhat relieved that he's managed to retain his speed and power at least and promptly begins smashing into the blobs face. "Turnmebackturnmebackturnmebackturnmebackturnmebackturnmeback!"

* * *

**Mountains Near West City**

_Other Buu in big, big trouble._  Concludes Mister Buu while sensing his clone currently receiving a beating from the transformed and very angry tyrant with a seriousness to his attitude rarely seen. At his feet lay both Goku and Vegeta, unconscious and barely breathing. The blobs hands hover two feet above them as he focuses his energy into their bodies. A faint, sparkling glow envelops them both as their injuries and energy reserves are quickly restored, even Goku's sliced off fingers grow back with the Saiyan wincing in pain.

With a pair of tired moans, the two Saiyan's quickly return to the waking world, clumsily getting back on their feet and using the nearby wall for support. Before they can even fully get their bearings, the blob hugs them tightly with the Saiyan's struggling for air. "Buu happy you guys not dead!" He squeezes tighter, making it even harder for them to breathe. It isn't until an elbow to the face courtesy of Vegeta causes him to back off though his happy smile still remains.

"Thanks for the save Buu," Goku pats him on the back with a friendly smile. "If you hadn't come when you did we'd be dead for sure."

"For all the good it does us." Comments Vegeta with frustration seeping out of every word. "We still don't stand a chance of beating him even with our bodies healed."

"Don't be so sure Vegeta, I've got something in mind that'll definitely put the odds back in our favor."

"Let me guess, the Spirit Bomb?" He asks turning to face his fellow Saiyan. "How useful is it really without the boys, others and Namek's to lend it energy?"

"I wouldn't count the others out just yet boys."

The gathered fighters eyes widen in-surprise of hearing that voice here of all places. Convinced that it must be some sort of trick, they look up to see where it came from only to find the man himself standing there in the flesh. His cane, glasses, beard and giant turtle shell clinging to his back eliminating any doubt that it is truly him.

"Master Roshi?!" Goku blurts out, shocked as his mentor descends from the top of the wall and lands before them. "W-what are you doing here?!"

"Came to help you, of course," He admits with a sly smile. "I was hanging out with Korin back at the tower when suddenly the whole planet started shaking like crazy. At first I thought it was some kind of earthquake, but then Korin sensed that everyone was in pretty bad shape. So, me and Mister Popo got over to West City with his magic carpet and arrived when Freeza turned into that overgrown Oscar statue. I told Mister Popo to get everyone else out of dodge, but I haven't been able to sense anyone but Mister Buu here since then."

"Again, why are you here old man?" Vegeta asks, not pleased with the prospect of having to worry about Roshi of all people when Freeza inevitably comes to breathe down their necks soon.

"I saw you guys weren't doing so well I decided to help out any way I can. If the Spirits Bombs takes as long as Goku's told me, you could use an extra hand in buying some more time for it. Besides," His glasses suddenly flash with a confident chuckle. "You boys aren't the only ones who've been training, I've got a couple new moves myself that'll make Freeza's head spin!"

Goku stares at the old man with clear worry while Vegeta merely glares at the perverted old man, annoyed by his very presence here and not convinced at all of his supposed training results. "I mean, Freeza's going to be focused on us...So... who knows, Master Roshi might be able to get a couple good hits in...?" Goku states with a sheepish smile in a very apparent hesitation in his voice. Vegeta merely scowls at him, not blinking at all and allowing his look to say more than his words ever could.

"Besides, even if you wanted to get me out of here you can't," Master Roshi states matter of factly. "The Instant Transmission needs a person Ki signature to work right? Well, I don't know about you guys, but I haven't been able to sense anything since Freeza started fighting you two again."

"Now that you mention it, you're right," Goku admits, noticing the truth of his former mentors words now that he has a quiet moment to contemplate. "I haven't been able to feel anything that was outside the city limits. I can't sense Dende or Mister Popo or King Kai..."

"Freeza mentioned some suppression field earlier, " Vegeta states as he recalls Freeza's boast from when they first returned to Earth. "Its possible that device or whatever it is, is behind this problem of ours."

"Then we're in trouble..." Goku admits rubbing the back of his lowered head. "If Freeza's figured out how to block even God Ki from being detected, then he might've done the same for natural energy too. That suppression field could make it next to impossible for me to draw energy from anything or anyone outside the city's field."

Suddenly, Buu starts shaking violently, his trembling feet cracking the ground beneath them. "Other Buu can't take much more. Freezer's too cranky and mad for him, Freezer's gonna break free of candy body soon."

"Candy body?" Repeats Goku as he remembers the evil Buu using a similar technique on him and Vegeta during their brief stint as Vegito. Still rubbing the back of his head, he also recalls how Roshi and Korin were able to sense the others during Freeza's transformation, meaning he had to have at least temporarily broken the suppression field. With a sly smile, he addresses Buu. "You can see and feel everything your clones doing right now?"

Buu nods.

"Then, if Freeza's going to get mad enough to actually break your candy spell, could you try to make him even angrier?"

Vegeta raises an eyebrow. "What are you up to now Kakarot?"

"Evening the odds," He ominously replies before looking back to Buu. "But we'll need some more help to pull it off."

* * *

**Meanwhile, Elsewhere**

_It's amazing how she's been able to sleep through all this._  Videl comments with a smile as she looks at the peaceful, slumbering face of her little joy Pan in her arms. She sits atop a tree stump, listening to her faint little heartbeat, trying to keep her worry for Gohan and the others at bay.

Her father tries the same thing though with far less success. Mr Satan paces back and forth inside the cave with the same nerve-racking mix of fear and uncertainty that has plagued him ever since the day he first met the  _true_ , most powerful men on Earth 15 years ago. Every time he thinks back on that faithful day of the Cell Games, he can hardly believe he's managed to become friends with such a group, even family with them.

"Uh Dad, you might want to look down," She points to his feet with him noticing his constant back and forth has formed a small trench at his feet. With an embarrassed chuckle, Mister Satan gets the message and decides to sit next to her though the instant he does so his left leg starts twitching nervously on its own.

"Little sluggers still asleep I see." He states looking at his grandchild with a proud smile, his nervousness all but disappearing at the sight of her sleeping calmly next to him. "Not losing sleep over anything. She's gonna be a helluva fighter with a fearlessness like that."

_With any luck, she won't ever have to fight..._ She thinks to herself, trying to keep her calm exterior as her thoughts momentarily wander to Gohan and the others anyway. Despite knowing of their strength, Videl cannot help but worry for their safety. Her first time getting involved in all of this resulted in most of them being killed along with the entire human race. A scenario she doesn't want her infant daughter to ever have to deal with.

Despite her attempts to hide her concern, her father sees through the facade and goes to place his arm around her when he feels someone poke him twice on the shoulder. "YYYIIIAAAGGGHGH!" He yells out leaping back to his and entering his combat stance though his whole body shakes from head to toe. To his relief and annoyance, he merely finds Buu standing there and takes a deep breath. "Good grief, why'd you have to go and scare me like that-"

"Mister Satan!"

This time both Mister Satan and Videl are taken back by this sudden change in Buu's voice. "G-Goku?!" They ask in unison with the blob nodding in agreement.

"Buu here's transferring my message over to you. Usually, I'd do it through King Kai but... Well, let's just say my options are a little limited. Which is why I need your help to save the world again."

"Wait!" Videl asks, placing her hand on Buu's shoulder. "Goku... I don't know what's going on out there, but before you do whatever it is you need to dad, could you please tell me if Gohan and the boys are alright?"

The Saiyan on the other side of the planet mentally gulps, completely forgetting about what to say to Videl.  _If Freeza really did go after the boys, then Videl must've been with Gohan when he started attacking at least..._

Buu turns towards her and gives her a comforting smile. "The boys are all fine, a little beat up but alive. Mister Popo took them to the Lookout where Dende's probably patching them up now."

She returns the smile, her face brightening up quite a bit upon hearing this news. "Thank you Goku, you've got no idea what a relief that is to hear."

_Hopefully, this works so I can get him back to us all for real..._ He mentally hopes, trying to keep the facade up before turning back to Mister Satan. "Now then, here's what we'll need you to do champ..."

* * *

**West City**

"Turnmebackturnmebackturnmebackturnmebackturnmebackturnmeback-" Freeza gasps for air, hovering his new, minuscule body a couple of feet above the blob and pants heavily though wonders how exactly this bodily function is working without any mouth or nose to do it with. He continues glaring at the downed blob on the ground, its face mangled and its breathing faint. Mentally cursing himself for the damage he's caused it, damage which will make it difficult for him to continue interrogating, Freeza instead lets him heal.

His three years of studying the Earthling's yielded much insight into their abilities and Buu is no exception. All he needs is a few moments and the blob will recover from this damage easily enough. Buu proves him right as his face morphs back into its proper shape with him gasping for air.

"Now then Buu," Freeza speaks up with the barely contained fury ever present in his voice. "Unless you want me to keep bashing your face in until you can't put it back together, I suggest you undo this spell of yours and I'll give you a 15 second head start to run as quickly away from here as you can. I think that's more than fair-"

A spit in the 'face' silences the tyrant with the blob sticking his tongue out, giggling at his childish antics. Freeze remains still and silent in the air, feeling the moist spit and somehow, beyond even his own comprehension, gets even angrier. His tiny candy body starts emitting a faint, fiery glow before he charges back into Buu though this time his attack misses. For the blob disperses his head with the rest of him leaping away before the scattered pieces join back.

Freeza attacks again, his speed growing with his frustration as he tries to fly into Buu's chest. Once again, the blob sticks his tongue out and merely forms a hole in the spot where the tyrant tries to smack into. This does little to deter the invader who tries again only for Buu to move another section away. Each time, Freeze's aura shines brighter and stronger, his attacks becoming faster and more difficult for the Buu clone to ignore.

Soon his attacks begin to connect, inch by inch slicing through the legendary destroyers body at such speed it doesn't even get enough time to properly regenerate before he cuts through the same spot once more. The Buu clone, now resembling a pink piece of swish cheese with legs tumbles to the ground with the grave amount of damage accumulated.

Yet even then, Buu still giggles and sticks his tongue out at Freeza as a continued act of defiance. Finally having enough of his antics, Freeza roars at the top of his lungs with his candy like body beginning to crack. More and more of them appear with fire escaping through them before he finally explodes like a supernova outward, shattering his magically altered form and incinerating everything within a 5-mile radius.

He takes a few deep breaths amongst the scorched earth all around him, only noticing his restored body after feeling the ground beneath his feet and tail. A relieved cackle escapes his lips as a rush of happiness overcomes him. His small celebration is cut short when he hears the beeping noise coming from his holo-computer, prompting him to bring it out.

_It appears I've damaged the suppression field over the city._ He comments upon seeing an alert from the fields systems, stating that a recent explosion of energy damaged their generators though the ones responsible for the planet-wide field remain function well enough. A small issue as Freeza knew such a thing was likely to happen, with a few button presses he brings out a separate screen to activate a set of backups to bring the field back up. That's when he senses Goku's quickly rising power off in the distance.

_What are you up to this time Goku?_ Curious as to what the Saiyan is doing now, Freeza brings out a third screen in command of one of the many drones still monitoring the planet and activates the feed of one currently near his enemies. He cannot help but smirk at the sight of Goku standing in the middle of a field surrounded by small and large mountains, his hands pointed upward with Buu, Vegeta and Roshi forming a circle around him, all on edge from likely sensing his recent burst of power. Above them, he sees an all too familiar ball of blue energy growing overhead.

"So, you've resorted to the spirit bomb," Freeza comments with a satisfied smirk and tone to his voice. He quickly concludes that Buu likely agitated him on purpose to damage the fields enough for Goku to form his attack. Eager to toy with their emotions just as they have to him, Freeza places a timer on the backup generators of 90 seconds and leaps into the air. Suppressing his power and resorting to his raw bodies strength to leap across the nearby mountainside and hides behind a peak just outside the field, his holo-computer still feeding him footage from the group gathered there.

"Why isn't that thing growing faster?!" Asks Vegeta in frustration at the meager size of the ball overhead. "You know we don't have much time before Freeza comes here!"

"We've got to wait for Mister Buu to get to another town so Satan's message can get around," Goku replies trying to sound confident but his face betrays his true worry. "That power outage in North City was just a small snag in our plan."

"A power outage conveniently on the day Freeza decides to attack," Master Roshi comments out-loud, the meaning behind his words not lost on the Saiyan's or Buu though none speak further, opting to instead focus on keeping an eye out for the tyrant, unaware still that he's so very close to them.

Checking on the timer to see that he's got 50 seconds left, Freeza leaps into the air and lands in front of the group, his arms folding over his chest and a smirk on his face. Immediately the Earth warriors jump in front of Goku, entering their battle stances with Vegeta transforming back into his God infused Super Saiyan form.

"I see you've resorted to that technique again Goku, hoping it'll work better now than it did on Namek?" He asks with a condescending tone with merely their joint scowls serving as responses. "Seeing as I'm feeling particularly pleased with having my body back, I'll let you form the ball. On one condition of course."

"Bastard still wants to play game with us..." Vegeta mutters as he quickly starts losing his patience once more.

Goku remains silent, knowing that Freeza could easily just shoot him through the skull in his current exposed state but won't from his vast arrogance. He smiles internally at how it is once again clouding his judgment right here and now. "Fine, I'll have it your way." He states confidently with a smirk, earning shocked looks from his gathered allies.

"Not like you've much choice left."

Freeza unfolds his arms and with a quick jab of his right one unleashes a kiai so powerful it easily sends away all but Goku flying into the air. Roshi takes the fall the worst of it, smashing face first into a nearby wall and falling to the ground, seemingly unconscious, unsurprising given his strength level. Vegeta manages to stabilize himself in mid-air while Buu lands without much difficulty on his feet, but Freeza is not done with him. The tyrant appears before the so-called legendary destroyer of worlds and with a jab of his arm, consumes Buu entirely in a red wave of gargantuan Ki of such strength it vaporizes him completely.

"And now for my condition," The tyrant appears in front of Goku with his right hands index finger pointed at the Saiyan. "If your allies here can save you from this and you don't drop dead on the spot from it, I'll gladly let you fire off that Spirit Bomb at me."

Before Goku can even ask what he means, the tyrant unleashes a blitz of Death Beams at him, shredding his flesh like a knife through butter. He hits him just hard enough for him to properly concentrate without striking at one of his vital spots. Not that Goku could even gather if he wanted too, for the timer ran out just when Freeza started his assault, once again blocking him off to any Ki from outside the West City dome, not that Goku can even notice this under such a barrage of attacks anyway.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta screams with his aura flaring and charges at his decades long tormentor with a savage fury commanding him. He manages to kick Freeza in the face though not only does Freeza not react, he merely keeps firing on and starring at the screaming Goku with a smile. The Saiyan Prince tries again, this time punching him several times to no effect.

"Stop toying with me!" He roars and continues attacking the tyrant all over with punches and kicks, ignoring the mounting pain in his knuckles from punching someone essentially made of the universe's most durable exoskeleton. Freeza merely continues firing as Goku screams bloody murder, his body now covered with dozens of bleeding gashes and cut yet he still clings on, knowing he has no other choice.

Vegeta, on the other hand, must relent as his bleeding and aching knuckles tremble so much he can neither feel his hands nor form a fist with them. Even his anger and adrenaline could keep the pain at bay for so long. Ignoring this, he charges a pair of Ki blasts in his hands and goes to throw them only for the overlord o casually flick him in the forehead with a quick swipe of his tail. The force of the attack is so great, Vegeta is smashed into the ground, his entire body spinning in and out of it several times before finally halting over 50 feet away from where he was.

Despite his best efforts, the Saiyan Prince finds himself unable to get back to his feet, his body suffering massive damage from one simply flicker, even dropping out of its Super Saiyan form against his will. But he persists regardless, trying to fight through the dizziness and pain to aid his suffering fellow Saiyan.

"It seems your allies have failed Goku," Freeza states with a cackle as he watches Goku fall on one knee, his arms shaking as they can barely keep themselves up along with the rest of his body. Streams of blood trickle down his person, the upper part of his gi is now shredded away entirely with a whole section of it at his left leg now blown off to his thigh.

"Kamehameha!" An older, booming voice proclaims as the giant blue wave of Ki rushes towards Freeza and smacks into it, though the tyrant barely even feels its effect at all. Still firing his Crazy Finger Beam barrage on Goku, he looks to his left and finds an almost comically bulked up, shirtless Master Roshi scowling at him with his cane stabbed into the ground next to him. "Knew that'd get your attention."

Freeza lets out a laugh of genuine amusement. "Ah yes, Goku's master, the _former_  most powerful man in the world."

"Guess we've got something in common then, seeing as you're the  _former_  most powerful being in the universe. Then again, if Beerus has been around for as long as I've heard he has, you never even had that title did you?"

The tyrant keeps smiling though his eyes narrow at the old humans taunt. "Brave words for one in your position. Most men would bite their tongues when facing an opponent such as myself."

"Probably, but I'm not like most men," He clenches his fists tighter. "I've met your kind before, I wasn't afraid then and I'm not afraid now."

"I sincerely you've met anyone like me old man, the only reason Beerus, a God even bothered coming here is-"

"I'm not talking about Gods, I'm talking about people like you." He interjects, causing Freeza's smirk to fully vanish now. "Sure you might have different looks, names or attacks but in the end your kind are always the same. Spineless cowards with power they neither earned nor deserve, stepping over anyone beneath them simply because they can. Never learning the simple truth of the universe."

"Which is?" Freeza asks, his barrage of beams growing lesser and lesser as he diverts more and more attention to Roshi.

"You all get what's coming to you sooner or later."

Once more, the tyrant laughs. "And I suppose you're the one who will deliver justice on me? Please, this planet's far superior fighters couldn't even make flinch at my zenith. Your threat is like many I've heard before, void and pointless."

This time it is Roshi who lets out a chuckle before charging a pair of yellow Ki balls in the palm of his hands. He jabs his arms forward and fires the two meager looking blasts at the unimpressed Freeza who merely looks on, half-bored and half-annoyed by the old humans efforts. The beams suddenly change course just as they're about to hit their target and instead fly overhead, dispersing into several smaller blasts that all smash into the ground all around Freeza.

A massive smoke cloud gathers around the alien overlord who merely chuckles and keeps firing at Goku, still not feeling Roshi's attacks at all. Several moments of silence go by when he Freeza hears a strange buzzing noise coming from where Roshi was standing. Narrowing his eyes, he senses a Ki attack his way though one slower and of a different shape from the rest. That's when he sees it, his eyes immediately widening in shock and for the first time since coming back to this planet to exact his revenge, he feels genuine fear.

He stares at the Destructo Disk coming his way and despite himself feels his whole body trembling at the sigh of it. Memories of Namek flood his thoughts, of how he too created his own variation of the attack to kill Goku, his own attack which sliced him in half and left him begging for a Super Saiyan of all things to save him. Clenching his jaw in anger, Freeza takes back control of his body and leaps into the air just as the Destructo Disk is about to reach him, putting a halt to his blaster fire on Goku.

Both Saiyan's look on in shock rivaling Freeza's amazed that he actually managed to force Freeza to stop attacking. For if the tyrant was merely toying with him, he would've destroyed the Disk and kept on his assault. Freeza himself lands back on the ground, his head lowered and his person trembling in a blood-curdling rage.

With a speed none present but Freeza himself could even begin to fathom, the overlord appears before the old human and with a quick smack not only breaks Roshi's cane but also causes an open fracture in his right arm. The old turtle hermit bites back the yell of pain just waiting to escape his throat, not that he could let it out if he wanted too, for Freeza hoists him off the ground by the neck.

Despite his situation, Roshi smiles as his glasses fall of his head and fall to the ground, becoming a bit dented on impact. "Made you... flinch..."

Freeza tightens his grip on the martial arts masters neck with many ideas of how to kill him coursing through his mind.

"Freeza!" Goku yells, managing to get back on his feet despite the horrid pain all over his body, his face caught in a permanent scowl directed at the tyrant. "Don't. Even. Think about hurting him. If you value your worthless life you'll  **let him go right now and fight me instead!**  His yell echoes throughout the area, its intensity surpassing the many equally booming yells he sent Freeza's way during their titanic clash on Namek.

The tyrant smiles, remembering something else from Namek, the moment which prompted Goku's first Super Saiyan transformation. The look of horror on his face as he watches his best friend get thrust into the air before blowing up into tiny pieces of meat and beam. He turns around, letting Goku see the smile on his face.

**CRACK!**

Goku's heart skips a beat upon hearing the sound of bone snapping in half, his body frozen as it echoes throughout his mind over and over. His eyes move away from Freeza onto the still smirking Master Roshi who's limp body hits the ground with a loud thud. He simply keeps staring at his body, forgetting about everything else at that moment as the whole world is simply frozen-in-place for him.

It is not until he hears another crack and thud, this time of Freeza bringing down his foot onto his second father's glasses and crushes them completely with a look of utter satisfaction smeared across his face. "A far quicker death than he deserves."

With his fist clenched so tightly he can feel his teeth ache under the strain, Goku's gaze goes to Freeza and with a rush of anger he has not felt in many years roars at the top of his lungs. The rush of adrenaline and power overtake his body, making it forget about its many injuries as he transforms into a Super Saiyan, his golden fire scorching the ground all around him.

" **FFFFRRRREEEEZZZAAA!** "

His mighty roar echoes throughout the area with the twisting, powerful gust of wind, his fury even frightening the downed Vegeta starring at the sight from the ground. Freeza merely turns to fully face the enraged Goku who, instead of throwing the Spirit Bomb instead lowers it onto himself and yells as he absorbs its accumulated energy directly into himself.

With a blue/white glow now surrounding his body, the Super Saiyan cups his hands together. " **KA... ME... HA... ME...** " His signature attack forms as he places them to his side, Freeza merely stands there, watching him with an obsessed stare. Goku pours more and more power into his blast, knowing he cannot afford to hold anything back, though if he could he doesn't particularly want to. The rage consumes him entirely as he can feel his whole body ache and tremble from the strain, yet as he has done so many times before, he ignores it and with a thunderous shout unleashes his attack. " **HA!** "

The blast bursts forth in a brilliant blue light as it explodes from Goku's hands and makes its way towards its target: Freeza. All he's done today permeates through his thoughts, the destruction of the Namek home-world and people, the chaos on Earth, the kidnapping of the boys and now, murdering his master right in front of him. Yet even in his nearly blinded state of anger, he notices a small, shining light where Freeza once stood like a star in the night sky. An instant later, a sudden, paralyzing pain in his left shoulder leaves him frozen-in-place.

Goku merely stands there, flabbergasted by what just happened before the smell of his own burning flesh and smoke assaults his senses. He looks to the source of it and finds a fist-sized, smoking hole in his left shoulder near his heart. Kamehameha's shape becomes unstable, wildly twisting and turning until finally breaking apart just as it was about to reach Freeza. That's when he sees the tyrant, still smirking with merely his right index finger pointed at him and realizes all it took him to break through his most powerful attack.

_A finger..._ The Saiyan mentally concludes, his mouth hanging open in a mix of awe and terror.  _He cut through it... with just a finger..._ With all his remaining strength gone, Goku lets his weak arms slump limply to his sides as he falls to his knees, his head lowered and his Super Saiyan form veining due to the lack of Ki in his body.

Nearby, Vegeta, managing to pull himself out of the crater finds his fellow Saiyan in that position with Freeza walking up to him casually. "Kakarot!" His echoes throughout the area though goes completely ignored as the tyrant stops just in front of Goku. "Damn it Kakarot! Stop standing around there and-" Yet as the Saiyan Prince takes a good, hard look at his rival he realizes the futility of his plea. For he too had that same look on Namek, the look of a man who's will to fight has been completely and utterly shattered. The look Freeza laughed at after he easily deflected his strongest attack.

And so he has done it once again to another Saiyan, one Vegeta never thought would see happen too.  _Unbelievable, he's actually given up..._

Hoisting Goku back up to his feet by grabbing his hair, Freeze brings him to eye level and cannot help but smile upon seeing the defeated look on his face. "Given the number of times I've dreamed of this moment I was quite worried the reality wouldn't meat my expectations," He raises his hand up, forming a fist. "How foolish of me, this is far better than anything my imagination could conjure up."

He punches the defeated Saiyan across the face, bringing back into the ground coughing up blood. Immediately, the tyrant kicks him in the kidney, sending him flying into a nearby rock wall which he smacks into face first. Goku coughs up blood as he lies in the dirt with Freeza approaching him, both his mind and body to beaten to even attempt any resistance. Instead, he lies there and simply waits for his enemy to continue his punishment.

It comes in the form of Freeza continuously stomping on the bleeding hole in his chest, like a guillotine coming down on a man's neck, he bashes it over and over. Goku screams and coughs harder and harder with more blood escaping his lips, with only the half-insane, half-ecstatic cackle of Freeza being louder. Behind them, Vegeta looks on in anger, angry at himself for simply lying there, at Freeza for still haunting him and angry with Kakarot for quitting now at the worst possible moment.

"I won't die like that... not again..." Pushing himself back to his feet, Vegeta's aura flares up as he takes to the air and charges towards Freeza in an act of defiance. One which is quickly crushed as a single elbow strike to his gut knocks the air out of Vegeta and nearly back to the ground were it not for the tyrant's tail twisting around his neck before he can fall. He gasps for air as the golden tail squeezes tightly around his neck while he punches it an a fruitless attempt to escape before Freeza elbow strikes him again, putting an end to his last resistance.

The overlord once again grabs Goku by the hair, lifting the barely Saiyan off the ground while raising his other arm in preparation for the killing blow: a hand jab with his fingers outstretched made to run him through the chest. "Seeing you both in such sorry states truly makes my heart ache. So, just for the sake of letting you all die with some peace, know that I will treat your sons very well as the generals of my army."

Both Saiyan's freeze-in-place upon hearing this with Vegeta in-particular renewing his attempts at breaking free of Freeza's tail. "You'll do... no such thing... you bastard-" Another elbow strike quickly silences him.

"And don't worry about your little planet, I've no intention of destroying it. With all the wondrous inventions you've made for me and the organization, I would be a fool to cull such a clever little civilization. Instead, I will make it my new capital from which I will secure my dominion of the universe from this day until the end of days," An insane smile forms on his face. "All of which was made possible by you and your incompetence, truly, it has been my greatest ally."

Knowing he's dealt the final psychological blow, Freeza's arm thrusts forward to run Goku through before halting an inch away from it. The emergence of a new power leaves them all frozen, an old, powerful and very destructive Ki both of the present Saiyan's recognize well enough, but not Freeza. The tyrant looks to his left and for the second time today feels a tinge of fear upon laying eyes on the one being he really didn't want to deal with, at least not yet.

"Hello, Freeza," Beerus states with a low threatening tone to his voice. "It's been quite awhile, hasn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter it is the fight I've been dying to write since the start, the potential fight that got me to start this story in the first place: Freeza VS Beerus. Expect it to be completely bat shit crazy.


	24. The Apex of Destruction

**Earlier, Beerus' Temple**

"What  _is_  going on out there?" Beerus wonders out loud, stopping in the middle of the hallway leading to the dining room upon sensing a trio of powerful Ki signatures far, far away, their energy permeating throughout the temple. All three are undoubtedly Gods based on their strength and energy type. He immediately recognizes the two belonging to Goku and Vegeta. The third one, who he cannot recognize, worries him. Not only because it completely dwarfs both the Saiyan's power but also is a very clear match for his own.

The nightmare invades his thoughts once more, sending a chill down the old Gods spine as he genuinely begins to worry over the possibility of it coming true. For if his premonition of the Super Saiyan God proved itself correct, this one could as well? Then, just as suddenly as the signatures appeared they vanish without a trace. Annoyed that his post-bathing relaxation is ruined, Beerus lets out a cold sigh and picks up the pace to the dining hall where Whis will no doubt shed some light on this matter.

As expected, he finds Whis sitting on the main chair of the feasting table, his cane rammed into the ground as the usually darkly lit room is illuminated by dozens of green glowing triangles hovering in the air. All forming a sort of film projection up in the air above the table as Whis silently observes it, no doubt with his usual analytical eye.

"Thought I might find you here," Beerus declares with a yawn, getting the attention of his martial arts master and caretaker who smiles upon seeing him.

Whis promptly exits the chair meant for his former pupil and bows his head in respect. "Greetings Lord Beerus, given your premature awakening, am I correct in assuming you did not sleep well?"

"I slept just fine up until this strange nightmare woke... me... up..." Words escape him as his eyes focus on the projection hovering before him and he finds the source of the incredible yet vicious Ki. Despite his body being quite a bit different than what he remembers from their last encounter, his unmistakable face alone is enough for the God of Destruction to recognize him.

"Freeza..." Beerus mutters faintly, approaching the projection as if it just hypnotized him. He stares at projection, observing the PTO leaders new form as he effortlessly defeats not one but two Saiyan's who surpassed the power of Super Saiyan Gods. Despite never seeing Freeza in this state, Beerus cannot help but feel as if he's seen it somewhere before. That's when a portion of the nightmare flashes before his eyes and his heart skips a beat as all of Freeza's features, his head shape, tail and especially fiery aura all perfectly match the second figure responsible for burning Beerus and the shadowy figure both to ash.

"Lord Beerus?"

Upon hearing his caretakers voice, Beerus is snapped out of his trance notices both a cold sweat all over his body and finds himself panting frantically, his heart beating so hard it echoes in his ears and smashes against his chest. He quickly regains his composure, wiping off the disgusting sweat off his forehead and looks back at the projection, this time with a stern look to his face. "Get my clothes Whis, we're going to Earth."

* * *

**Now, Mountains of West City**

"Hello Freeza," Beerus states with a low threatening tone to his voice, the image of Freeza burning him to cinder constantly in his mind as he stares at his current golden, fiery form. "It's been quite awhile, hasn't it?"

The tyrant doesn't immediately respond, eying the God of Destruction and purported most powerful being in the universe closely, suspicious of any foul play, especially from the silent Whis standing behind him with a bored look on his face. Regardless, Freeza conjures up a smile. "Indeed it has Lord Beerus, to what do I owe the honor of your presence here?"

"Your little ruckus here has caused quite a stir, one large enough to wake me up from my slumber," Beerus half-lies to the tyrant, his eyes going to the barely conscious Vegeta and Goku in Freeza's clutches. "And for someone who needs his sleep, that's quite troublesome as I'm sure you're capable of understanding."

"My sincerest apologies Lord Beerus," He lets go off Goku, letting the defeated Saiyan fall back to the ground so he can properly bow to the God of Destruction. "I truly had no intention of troubling you in the slightest. My business lies purely with the inhabitants of this planet." The tyrant tells him honestly, for he truly did not wish to face Beerus just yet without preparing further.

Beerus too conjures up a smile. "Apology accepted Lord Freeza, however," His eyes open back up, immediately forming a scowl with his somewhat lowering tone. "I can't let you kill those two. Despite how much their loathsome incompetence might warrant it, I need them alive."

With a snap of his fingers, Whis goes into action. In an instant, he vanishes from sight before re-appearing kneeling next to the downed Goku. Freeza's eyes barely manage to turn right before he vanishes once again, this time snatching Vegeta from his tail hold, gets Roshi's body off the ground until finally returning to his master side with all three warriors in toe.

"Take them back to the Lookout so that Namekian can heal them, but only just enough so their lives are out of danger. I do not want anyone interfering or directly observing what comes next, am I understood?"

"Perfectly Lord Beerus." Whis responds with a respectful bow before vanishing once again, putting an incredible distance between himself and the only Gods left standing in a mere instant as far as Freeza can sense.

Knowing he has more important matters at hand, Freeza shifts focus away from pursuing them and onto the genuine threat before him. "Since when does Beerus, the legendary God of Destruction save anyone?" Freeza asks with his arms folding and a smirk on his face.

"Don't mistake my timely rescue an altruistic act Freeza." Beerus gives him a smirk of his own. "I've merely spent too much time waiting for a worthy opponent to endlessly entertain me only to let not one, but two of them die before they can fulfill their purpose."

"If you want a worthy opponent, then you've made a grave mistake in choosing those two. As you've no doubt seen from my display of strength in this battle, I've more then proven myself far stronger than either of the so-called legendary Super Saiyan Gods."

"True, and if didn't know you so well I'd gladly accept such a proposition and simply let the you have your way with those two." Beerus begins casually pacing around the tyrant, picking the dirt in his ear. "Unfortunately, I _do_  know you Freeza. From our first encounter, I immediately knew the kind of person I was dealing with."

"Enlighten me."

"You  **loathe**  being beneath anyone," Beerus states matter of factly. "From the moment you laid eyes on me, I knew you despised me with all your being but not for the same reasons as most do. Many hate me for my responsibilities as the God of Destruction. The rest cover in fear of my very idea regardless of my presence, while my equals scold me for my so-called pettiness. But you? You hate me because your ego simply cannot allow anyone to be more powerful than you. Its probably the reason you never even considered bringing back your father from the dead despite the clear advantage you'd both have as Gods. Despite this, even you had the good sense to know you had no hoping of surpassing me, so you bent the knee like any obedient mortal."

He stops in-front of Freeza, the two goods mutually scowling at one another. "But you're  **not** a mortal anymore. Now you've the means of truly turning yourself into the most powerful being in the universe, a tittle you always sought but could never truly have, until today. It is for that reason I'd be a fool to let some one who'd readily snap my neck at the first chance to even roam my universe freely, let alone some one with whom I'd spar with."

Freeza's features soften up as he smiles while Beerus remains stern. "And you think the Saiyan's wouldn't do that if given the chance?"

"Goku and Vegeta's love for battle is quite clear yes, but they feel no malice towards me. They simply wish to fight me for the thrill and challenge of it, they pose no real threat to my well being. You most certainly are. Besides," He cracks his knuckles, entering his fighting pose. "I already decided on killing you when I woke up a year ago, and I never go back on my decisions."

The tyrant bursts out laughing, with Beerus narrowing his eyes at him. "May I ask what it is you find so humorous in that?"

_Oh how easily an immortal forgets..._ The tyrant mentally comments, fighting back to urge to bring up their mutual involvement in the destruction of Planet Vegeta lest it further provoke Beerus into fighting even harder against him. "Whats humorous is that you stand there, calling me arrogant beyond measure yet still you think I'll die as easily as all the others you've massacred throughout the many eons of your existence." Freeza unfolds his arms and enters his own fighting stance as well. "If you truly wish to be rid of me, then you'll have to bleed for it!"

With pair of might yells, the two Gods auras flare up with the ground at their feet cracking apart, the whole planet quivering in fear of their rising power. Holding nothing back, they two leap into the air and ram into one another, unleashing an explosion of raw energy in their wake which engulfs the entire mountainside in a matter of seconds. Inside this energy ball, Beerus and Freeza exchange blows, neither managing to land a damaging hit on the other as each each of their strikes further increases the explosions size.

Eventually, Beerus breaks the stalemate with a kick to the tyrants face, sending him flying through whats left of the mountains until he finally lands miles away in the midst of West City's ruins. Feeling pain for the first time in his ultimate form, Freeza cannot help but smirk as he wipes away the small bit of blood on his lips. For even through all his enjoyment of dominating Goku and Vegeta, a sense of excitement creeps in at the prospect of putting the fruits of his training to a true, worthy test.

Sensing Beerus' approach, he fires off a series of Ki blasts from his finger aimed in his general direction. Each seemingly tiny blast results in an explosion twice the size of West City's baseball stadium, leveling everything in their wake in balls of red, energy. Noticing that Beerus' signature has vanished, Freeza stops firing and instead tries to find him with his the aid of his more traditional senses.

A wise decision for he hears the buzzing of an incoming attack and promptly begins running in the opposite direction of an orange colored beam way as it too leaves nothing but gargantuan explosions in its wake, annihilating all in its path.

Freeza darts around the blasts, hearing the screams of his surviving men still literring the ground as they are vaporized out of existence. The smell of fire, smoke and burning flesh is ever present while Beerus' attacks wipe out the scant remnants of West City.

A sudden earthquake along with the halting of the blast stops Freeza in his tracks as the entire peninsula is suddenly pulled right out of the ground and lifted high in the sky. A massive shadow falls over the floating piece of Earth and upon looking upward, Freeza finds Beerus holding another chunk of roughly the equal size.

With a smirk on his face, the God of Destruct swings the gargantuan slab of land at the one upon which his enemy stands on like a mallet descending on an anvil. Steadying himself, Freeza waits until it gets closer before thrusting his arms up and catching it with the ground cracking beneath his feet.

_If we continue fighting like this, the Earth will be destroyed before I can conquer it!_

With this realization in mind, Freeza grits his teeth before unleashing a fiery explosion wave of such power it vaporizes the two slabs and sends Beerus reeling back. Knowing he cannot afford to continue battling here, Freeza charges towards the God of Destruction, managing to place him in a headlock before flying upwards as fast as he can.

Despite Beerus' squirming and elbow jabs, he quickly manages to get them far away from the planet and intends to mash the trapped God of Destruction right into the Moon. Yet his plan goes awry when Beerus strikes Freeza in the face with the back of his head, and using his own incredible momentum grabs the tyrant by the arm and rams him into the satellite world.

A fourth of it is leveled on impact, smashed to pieces with more following as Beerus kicks the downed Freeza in the head, causing him to skid into the ground, carving another quarter of it clean in-half. He appears just ahead of the grunting, skidding tyrant and smiles as he leans his leg back to kick him away in the opposite direction. Instead, Freeza vanishes from view just ahead of his foot and an instant later, Beerus feels the sharp pain of Freeza's elbow smash against his skull from above, smashing him downward.

Yelling and grunting as his body smashes against kilometers of rock, Beerus soon enters the inner layers of the Moon, breaks against its core before exiting the inner layers, emerging on the other-side of the satellite world, forming an entire cave system running through it. The satellite begins cracking all over, both on the inside and outside, unable to stay together with this kind of damage. Once again, Freeza recognizes the danger of this much stone plummeting and smashing into the Earth and quickly moves to remove this potential problem from the equation.

Extending his hand towards the planet, Freeza roars as a gargantuan, swirling ball of purple Ki forms in-front of him, growing in size as he pours more and more of his energy into it. In a matter of seconds, the Golden Death Balls sizes rivals that of the Moon itself which it completely swallows as Freeza fires it at the still dazed Beerus on the Moons dark side.

The God of Destruction takes notice of the attack and immediately realizes the folly of attempting to dodge it. Instead he extends his hands forward and creates a Ki ball around his entire body, protecting him as Freeza's attack vaporizes the Moon and blasts him away deeper into the void of space. Knowing that him staying there would only draw Beerus back to Earth, Freeza powers up and flies after him, taking their battle deeper into the vast, endless cosmos.

* * *

**The Lookout**

Sensing this massive spike in power, Goku's eyes burst open with as he gasps, his head shooting up to find Tien, Chiaotzu, Vegeta and Whis standing before him. The two Earthlings smile upon seeing his recovery while Vegeta merely gives him a quick glance before yelling at Whis, arguing with him as the caretaker turns his back to the Saiyan Prince, angering him further.

"Goku! You're okay!" Shouts Chiaotzu as both he and Tien make their way to the Saiyan with warm, friendly smiles on their faces. "For a second there we thought you weren't going to wake up at all!"

"H-how long have I been out...?" He asks, still somewhat dazed from his sleep as Tien reaches out to help him back onto his feet.

"Only a few minutes," Tien states, finally managing to pull him up. "When Lord Whis brought you back, you were in such bad shape we didn't know if Dende could even save you in time."

Feeling a lump in his throat upon hearing the young Namekian's name, with hesitation in his voice he ask. "Does... Does he know?"

Tien and Chiaotzu's smiles immediately fade, their silence, averted gazes and solemn expressions saying more than any words ever could. With an even heavier heart, Goku clenches his fist and asks an even more difficult question. "Where... Where's Master Roshi?"

"He's..." Chiaotzu speaks up with hesitation.

"Krillin and Yamcha took him inside," Tien finishes his sentence. "Dende and Piccolo are in there too, poor kid fainted when he heard about Namek-"

The sound of stone shattering nearby cuts him off, gaining their attention as they find Vegeta smashed in the ground, wincing in pain with Whis standing over him. "Hey!" Tien yells as the three of them make way to the downed Prince of Saiyan's. "Whats the big idea?"

"Prince Vegeta here kept on pestering me about allowing him to leave the Lookout so he can continue his fight with Freeza." Whis states matter of factly. "When I said no multiple times, he tried to adopt a more forceful approach."

"Vegeta," Goku whispers as he and Tien help him up. "What were you thinking? You know neither of us stand a chance against Freeza-"

"Get off me!" Vegeta roars, swinging his hand with enough force to break Goku's grip on it and knock him to the ground. "A worthless coward like you is the last person I'll listen to when it comes to picking my battles."

"What are you talking about? Goku's the most fearless guy I've ever known! He'd never-"

"He did not half an hour ago!" Vegeta declares with his finger point accusingly at Earth raised Saiyan to his left. "I saw the look in his eyes when Freeza brushed aside his attack. The same one I gave myself on Namek against the same opponent. But that was back then, and now Freeza has the boys captive! And this bastard was just going to let himself die and let that bastard use them as he did me!"

"Be that as it may Prince Vegeta, resistance or not you both had no chance of defeating Freeza." Whis once again states matter of factly, earning a furious scowl from Vegeta. "Any meager defiance either of you did would only serve as to protect your wounded prides in the face of absolute defeat."

A vein pops out the side of Vegeta's head with the Saiyan forming fists as he slowly approaches Whis with the tiles on the floor cracking at his feet while Goku stays down, making sure not to make eye contact with any of them. Like a caged animal, he feels trapped on all sides, a cage of accusations. Already he can imagine more of them like Vegeta's coming from Krillin, Dende and Piccolo over the deaths of Roshi and the Namekians. All cursing him for not simply annihilating Freeza utterly on Namek all those years ago when he had the chance, rendering it impossible for the tyrant to ever return and set this horrid plan of his in-motion.

Yet none of them can match just how much he curses himself for not doing precisely that. For not heeding Piccolo's warnings when he suspected of something amiss with the Dragon Ball's. For not doing something, anything to prevent this from happening. Just as it seems like it couldn't get worse, he senses a familiar Ki signature approaching the Lookout and immediately feels sick to his stomach. It is the Ki signature of Mister Buu with Pan, Mister Satan and of course, Videl in toe. The daughter in-law who he'll have to confess the truth about Gohan's true situation after blatantly lying to her.

Nearby, Whis keeps Vegeta in a headlock, ignoring the Saiyan as he tries to escape his grasp to no avail. His head is raised as he keeps track of Beerus' and Freeza's Ki signatures as they drift farther and farther away from the Earth.  _They've certainly gone far in a short amount of time, I just hope they don't destroy too many planets by the time this is over..._

* * *

**Meanwhile, Jupiter**

_Damn... Freeza..._ Beerus states mentally, his teeth clenched as he still finds himself being pushed back against Freeza's Golden Death Ball with its creator adding further fuel to the fire, shooting smaller blasts to keep the larger one going. Finally growing tired of this, Beerus pushes back just as he nears the asteroid belt eternally orbiting this Solar Systems largest planet and promptly unleashes an explosion wave of such size it can be seen all throughout the Milky Way.

With his aura flaring up, he appears in-front Freeza and rams his fist into the tyrants gut, listening to his pained gasp and vomit of blood with a smirk before unleashing several more thunderous punches of greater force. Taken back, Freeza cannot even properly mount a defense, Beerus' clear anger giving his strikes extra strength and speed.

Driving his knee into Freeza's chest, Beerus grabs him by the head and blasts him at point blank range into the asteroid belt, smashing him into one of the larger asteroids orbiting Jupiter. With a pleased smile on his face, Beerus hovers closer to the pinned Freeza.  _Is that all you can muster Freeza?_ He momentarily lets his telepathic block to waver, allowing him to address the tyrant the only way he can given the lack of oxygen in the vacuum of space.

He receives no response merely a glare prompting Beerus to give Freeza further incentive to fight harder. For despite fearing the potential of his nightmare becoming a reality, he cannot help but feel excited at the prospect of battling another God at his own peak. With a flick of his finger, he telekinetically commands the asteroid upon which Freeza is pinned in to smash into all the others with the tyrant smushed in-between them.

His little game quickly goes awry when Freeza bursts from in-between the two asteroids with his aura flaring up and promptly fires off dozens of Ki blasts in Beerus direction, vanishing from the site the instant the last one is fired. An instant later, he appears behind the God of Destruction and rams into him with his elbow striking him in the spine. With all his might, he flies forward, using Beerus as a meat shield resulting in him smashing into Freeza's blasts face first.

With those all spent, Freeza pushes forward regardless, smashing Beerus into a section of the asteroid belt and into the very Eye of Jupiter itself. The red storm swallows them up, surrounding them in orange clouds filled with the sounds of thunder and lightning all around. For any lesser beings, such a place would be maddening yet neither Freeza nor Beerus take notice, too busy struggling as they descend further and further inside.

Freeza's speed lessens inside the storm, Beerus manages to kick Freeza away and fire a rapid succession of Ki blasts with the tyrant respond in kind with their attacks canceling each other out. The two stare each other down, their fists clenching tightly with only the thunderous storm blaring all around them. Then they yell and the gas giant immediately quivers in fear, shaking as their shouts overwhelm the sounds of thunder all throughout the Eye as their powers grow and grow. Vanishing from sight, they both re-appear in the very center of the Eye with their arms pulled back and in the exact same time, their fist smash right into each other.

The force of their punches clashing unleashes a shock-wave of such force it blasts away the entire storm that has made up the Red Spot of Jupiter for millennia now, leaving only an empty section of the planet where only the dim lights of Beerus' and Freeza's auras remain. Soon after, they begin trading blows once more sending each other flying all over the gas giant, blasting away more sections of it as they did the Eye in their wake.

It is not until Freeza sends Beerus flying upwards with a high kick that the two finally leave the storm ridden gas giant, still trading blows as they once more venture into the depths of space, wherever the battle takes them.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

Like a pair of meteors, the two Gods smash upon the surface of Mercury, the force of their impact equaling that of two nuclear warheads, forming craters rivaling those of the largest already present on the tiny world. Immediately, with the powering up of their auras they blast away the accumulated smoke, both covered in bleeding gashes and cuts all over and promptly renew their fight. Freeza takes the initiative, flying towards Beerus and managing to knock him off his feet with a well placed right hook to his face.

The God of Destruction lands with his right hand, using it to push himself in the air and out of the way of Freeza's second before spinning in the air and kicking the tyrant in the face, causing him plummet to the ground. With a swing of his arm, Beerus causes a series of vertical explosions aimed at Freeza who rolls backwards, avoiding his attack as it forms a massive cut across a quarter of the planet.

Landing back to the ground, Beerus takes hold of the spot where he cut the ground and with a swift thrust of his arm, rips a chunk of the planet and throws it into the air with Freeza still standing on it. He fires an energy blast at the chunk as it still spins wildly above him. Freeza waits for it to spin when facing in the direction of the blast and with a thrust of his legs, sends it flying ball, getting rid of it. His small victory is cut short upon Beerus appearing above him and hover fists him in the head towards the gaping hole below though not before Freeza ensnares his tail around the felines leg, dragging them both down.

Tumbling down into the hole, the two remain on top of each other, punching, kicking and digging their way deeper and deeper into the planet, eventually reaching Mercury's molten core. Smashing through the ceiling where it is located, they both fall into the level though it has no effect on either of them. Beerus, the quicker of the two is the first to burst forth from the stream and manages to quickly tackle Freeza back to the ground, taking hold of his head and keeping it submerged in the lava.

With a smirk he keeps Freeza pinned down with the tyrant squirming to break free to no avail. Then a sharp, sudden, sheathing pain in his left hand followed by one of Freeza's eye beams blast through it. With a pained grunt, he pulls his hand away and glares at the bleeding hole in the middle of it, leaving himself open to Freeza's punch which knocks him away.

The two quickly get back on their feet with Beerus throwing the first punch, one which Freeza ducks behind and promptly uppercuts him in the chest for before spinning around and smacking him back with his tail. With an angry growl Beerus charges forward and with his claws stretched outward, digs right through Freeza's exoskeleton and leaves three horizontal and deep bleeding cuts at his side.

Backing away a few steps, Freeza winces in pain as his hand checks the cuts, covering it with his own blood. With an equally furious growl to match Beerus' he leaps into the air and digs his elbow into the side of Beerus' face, leaving a deep, vertical cut running down the left side of it.

As if starting a sick game, Beerus' retaliates by dazing Freeza with a well timed smack of his own tail extends his claws out once more and drives one right into Freeza's eye, causing it to break off from his index finger and remain longed in the tyrants socket. Unleashing a scream that would send shivers down the spines of lesser beings, Freeza takes a deep breath before ramming into Beerus, pinning him against the wall with his hand placed tightly around his neck and like a cobra launching itself at its prey, he drives his teeth into the side of the felines left ear and bites off a chunk of it.

And so they keep going, gnawing, clawing and carving into each other. Two of the most powerful beings in this universe who could make entire galaxy vanish with a mere flick of their wrists fighting each other in the lava streams of Mercury like cavemen in the dirt. Yet even in this frantic battle, the faint voices of reason let them both know that Beerus has the advantage. For despite their powers being close, he is ultimately just a bit faster, stronger and durable than Freeza, and in a battle to the death, a tiny advantage can make all the difference.

Knowing he cannot win like this, Freeza glances over the molten core for an instant and smirks as a plan forms in his mind. Kicking Beerus away, he gets back on his feet in time to begin trading blows with the God of Destruction once more. Allowing himself to get hit in the stomach with a strong punch courtesy of the feline, Freeza gasps for air and falls to his knees, coughing up blood.

_Finished yet, Freeza?_ Beerus mentally inquires as he stands next to the downed tyrant, raising an eyebrow upon hearing him chuckle.  _Still finding something amusing in all of this eh?_

_Just your imminent defeat._

Raising his head, Freeza fires off a pain of eye beams directly at the core with Beerus' eyes widening in-shock as he realizes what Freeza intends to do. He turns around and tries to stop them only to find himself caught in another Full Nelson Hold from Freeza.  _Lets see how you take an exploding planet at this range, shall we?_

The beams accomplish their goal, cutting right through the molten core with utter ease, quickly de-stabilizing it as all of Mercury begins to shake violently. Knowing he has mere moments before it explodes, Beerus manages to break out of Freeza's hold with a joint attack of elbow jabs and smacks with the back of his head, shattering Freeza's now in the process.

Yet the tyrant is not about to let him escape, taking hold of his tail and swinging him into the air before smashing him back into the lava stream. Immediately, the begin trading blows once more, letting the heat of the battle overtake their reason as the planet shakes harder and harder. The lava at their feet grows as the cavern crumbles away, letting more of it seep in from the ceiling and the sides.

None of this deters the two from fighting one as each one attempts to gain the upper hand and make use of the planets explosion to give themselves a decisive edge. Starring each other down as all of Mercury dies around them, the two run at each other with their auras flaring up and their hands clenched tightly into fists. As they close the distance, both yell at the top of their lungs like savage barbarians and simultaneously one another in the face, unleashing a shock-wave of such strength it knocks the two of them to the ground with gargantuan slabs of rock burying them immediately.

The two Gods manage claw out just in-time to exchange scowls before the core finally de-stabilizes and an explosion of unimaginable proportions devours them both and cracks the planet. Mountain sized torrents of lava bursts forth into the surface with continent sized cracks breaking the tectonic plates. Finally, the explosion from the core bursts forth and with it, Mercury is erased from the face of the 7th Universe, seemingly taking the two deities responsible for its demise along with it.


	25. Victory

**Earth, The Lookout**

"That bastard!" Roars Vegeta at the top of his lungs as his aura flares up alongside his seething anger. The tiles on the floor of the Lookout snap from the ground begin hovering up into the air as the whole structure begins to shake with his growing power. Tien and Chiaotzu take a step back, even though they cannot sense his energy any longer, the sheer speed and force of the quaking Lookout alone is enough to give them an idea of it.

Wanting to figure out the cause of this disturbance, the other fighters along with Dende and Mister Popo quickly run out to the Lookout's exterior where they see the still furious Vegeta power up. A mighty gust of wind starts to surround the Saiyan Prince, nearly knocking the others off their feet.

"Damn it..." Mutters Piccolo, placing his arms in front to shield himself. "Vegeta! Stop this now before you bring the whole tower down!"

Hearing the Namekian's plea, Vegeta turns his head around to find them all just barely holding on for dear life as the wind continues pushing them back further and further. Closing his eyes, he taking a long and deep breath and quickly lowers his power down, ending his destructive effect on the Lookout.

They others with the exception of the still and silent Goku all manage to relax as well. Taking deep breaths, they approach the still visibly angry Vegeta as he continues looking up into the sky, no doubt following the battle between Beerus and Freeza. "Mind explaining what that tantrum was all about?" Piccolo questions, in no mood for any of the Princes behavior, not after everything that's happened today.

"Its Lord Beerus," Says Goku in a low, distant voice as he still looks up into the sky, not turning to face his friends. "He's beaten Freeza."

Like an uncomfortable question, the statement hangs in the air with none of them initially reacting to it. Instead, they stare at Goku in silence, their lips slowly twisting into smiles along with their brightening up faces. Most of them burst out into cheers, laughing and smiling at the news. Despite the loss of their mentor and old friend Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu and Tien all cannot contain their enthusiasm, pleased that Freeza paid for what he's done. Even Piccolo smirks and lets out a chuckle, satisfied that the Namekian's deaths have been avenged.

He quickly notices, however, that Goku and Vegeta aren't pleased with this news, not one bit. He figures Vegeta's simply angry over not being able to finish off Freeza himself, not surprising but then again not completely unjustified reaction given his history with the tyrant. What truly kills his short-lived enthusiasm is Goku's reaction to the news. None smile, no satisfied look on his face, nothing but the same pained expression he's had since arriving here.

Piccolo briefly considers that Goku is also disheartened similar to Vegeta. For he watched Freeza snap Roshi's neck right in front of him, perhaps he wanted to exact revenge personally. But then he remembers how managed to show the tyrant mercy on Namek even after he witnessed Freeza murderer Krillin as well. In a state where he was quite far from rational or composed.

_No... something else has gone wrong..._ Piccolo concludes, his smile and enthusiasm quickly fading only to be replaced by an uneasy feeling of foreboding. "What is it?" He asks Goku plainly, noticing how he immediately tenses upon hearing Piccolo's voice. He lowers his head and hesitantly turns to face the Namekian still not finding the courage to look him in the eye.

"Goku," Piccolo states while taking a few steps forward. "What is it?"

Like a nervous child after doing something he shouldn't have, Goku manages to look him in the eye, his expression still pained and following a nervous gulp he says. "Freeza... He's kidnaped the boys..."

Instantly their cheering dies upon hearing the words escape his lips. With a slow uncertainty, their smiles vanish and they look to Goku who can only meet their gazes for a split second before quickly looking away. "While... While the two of us were gone and you were fighting in the city... Freeza went after the boys, and he's taken them as hostages. Somewhere."

"That's why Videl ran inside the Lookout crying..." Comments Dende quietly, remembering the brief glimpse of her tear-ridden face before she went inside with Mister Satan and Buu.

"And why neither of them came to help us when the city came under attack," Tien mutters, his spirit equally shattered from this news like most of them present with the exceptions of Vegeta and Piccolo who practically fume with quiet, barely contained anger. Furious that even after being rid of him, Freeza still found one last way to torment them for who knows how long until they track down the boys. If they manage to track them down at all. A cynical thought rarely to cross any of their minds, but after today's events, one would be hard-pressed to be anything but cynical.

"Hey wait a minute!" Chiaotzu speaks up, getting everyone's attention. "Couldn't we use the Dragon Balls to find out where they are? Or even teleport them back home?"

A brief glimmer of hope is kindled by his idea until Dende shoots it down. "I'm afraid that won't work. While you were all fighting, I sensed that someone had summoned Shenron, no doubt Freeza using him to destroy... You know what. After he was finished I sensed six of the balls disperse across the planet as they should... but I lost track of the seventh."

"Lost track?" Yamcha repeats, not entirely sure what the young Namekian means.

"Being the re-creator of the Dragon Balls, I'm deeply connected to them which is what lets me know where they are and if they're being used. As I said, the others dispersed as usual but the seventh was stopped dead at the summoning spot."

"Freeza, snatched it out of the air," States Goku. "I pulled it off when I was just a boy, with his speed, it would be a cinch for Freeza to pull off."

"That's probably the case yes. I still sensed the ball as it was going off the world but then, somewhere near the moon it just vanished. Freeza and his army must've figured out a way to block their energies from me. It's likely even the Dragon Radar can't find it now."

"One Dragon Ball," Piccolo utters with his fists clenched. "He could've taken the whole set or two or three. But he purposefully took just the one to toy with us even from beyond the grave..." His nails drive into the flesh of his hand, causing it to bleed. "And now we can't summon Shenron to bring back the boys or to restore at least some of the Namekian's back to life..."

"We don't even have a single one of Freeza's men left to interrogate for information either," Tien points out. "Even a low-level grunt might've helped steer us in the right direction at the very least."

"Rest assured, Whis and Beerus  _will_  get a piece of my mind for that," Vegeta states matter of factly while crossing his arms. "I told that glorified butler to stop Beerus from finishing of Freeza before we could interrogate him. Now we'll have to scour the entire galaxy. And only that much if we're lucky."

"My sincerest apologies Prince Vegeta," The sincere voice of Whis echoes through their minds out of nowhere, catching them all surprise by surprise. "I did honestly try to reason with Beerus about your predicament with the aid of King Kai here, but," He lets out an exasperated sigh. "There's simply no reasoning with him when that temper of his takes over. He couldn't even hear my call until the deed had already been done."

"Don't waste your breath apologizing to them Whis. Freeza was a threat to the balance and he had to be put down, regardless of whatever captives his army may have in their grasp." Dismisses the God of Destruction with a tired yet furious tone to his voice, earning the ire of all present on the Lookout.

"We needed him alive just long enough at least extract a scrap of information, anything to help us find the boys!" Yells Vegeta with his aura flaring up once more. "You had no right damn you!"

"I had no right?" Beerus repeats with an amused tone. "I am Beerus! The God of Destruction! I have the divine right to do whatever I wish in this universe by whatever means I deem fit of accomplishing it!" He repeats with a cold, threatening voice that sends shivers down the spines of all listening bar Whis who's gotten more than used to it.

"I could've just as easily deemed you and your planet unworthy of my timely intervention and simply left you to your self-constructed dooms. But I didn't, I put my own life along with the balance of the universe at risk to save one measly planet. And you've got the gall to spit in the face of  **my generosity**?!"

His yell makes all on the Lookout take a step back as if he were actually standing there yelling at them in person. "You, the pack of incompetent fools who's carelessness made all of this possible! You stand there and blame  _me_  for failing your children?! No Vegeta,  _you_  all failed them through your poor actions and willing in action to properly safeguard the Earth, unleashing a potentially catastrophic threat, not just in this universe, but the entire multiverse itself! If you left but a single Dragon Ball in the care of even your weakest fighters, none of this would've come to pass and this pitiful state you find yourselves in would've been averted."

A deafening silence follows his long yet scathingly accurate outburst. A quiet yet honest acknowledgment of his points and all their mistakes that've allowed this to happen. Not for the first time today, some of them begin questioning why exactly they would be so careless with something as potentially dangerous as the Dragon Balls, especially given the threats that have come to Earth these past decades.

Has arrogance driven their decisions, born from their continually mounting successes? Could it just be genuine carelessness? Or perhaps a knowing combination of the two, one spurned by the desire for them to knowingly allow stronger and stronger opponents to come and attack the planet? Opponents with which to continue testing their limits. The last thought particularly hangs over Goku and Vegeta, the one who would desire such a scenario the most consequences be damned, even if they mean nothing ill by it.

"Mourn the fallen warriors of Earth," Beerus breaks the silence with, the tone to his voice somewhat softening up from before. "Heal your wounds, rest up and do whatever you must to fix the fallout of this disaster. But know this, if anything like this should come to pass again and your foolishness is to blame for it once more, you'd best let yourselves get killed lest I get my claws on you."

With that warning delivered, Beerus and Whis break their psychic communication with the other and begin the journey back towards their Temple in the far reaches of the cosmos, leaving the Earth's warriors once more in an awkward silence. One quickly broken by an equally awkward throat clear courtesy of the still present King Kai.

"I'll keep a lookout for the boys energies," The deity promises in an attempt to make the situation less hopeless. "If I pick on anything I'll let you know immediately."

"Yeah... Thanks, King Kai..." Is all Goku or anyone else tells him before he too ends his communication with all of them. With a tired sigh, he rubs the back of his head and walks closer to the edge of the Lookout as the sun finally sets off in the distance.

"I need to tell Chi-Chi what's happened," He turns to the others. "We'll meet up first thing tomorrow morning and figure out where to go from here, alright? I think we've had a long enough day as is."

With a defeated sigh, Vegeta nods in agreement. No more eager to break the news to Bulma than Goku is to Chi-Chi. Especially after seeing how Videl reacted. Krillin hesitantly looks back to the doorway of the structure, not entirely sure whether or not to simply leave Roshi's body there until Yamcha puts his hand on his shoulder, getting the monks attention.

"We'll look after him," He gives him a reassuring smile along with Tien and Chiaotzu. "Get back to your family man, Marron's gonna need a shoulder to cry one when she hears about it."

Nodding in agreement, he and the two Saiyan's depart from the Lookout, their white streaks of energy splitting apart the night sky as they fly towards their homes. Yet, when in the past they did this after a battle of these stakes, they returned happy and victorious. Not today, however, not today.

* * *

**A day later, Beerus' Temple**

"Do you need some assistance Lord Beerus?" Inquires Whis as he stands next to the steamy a large pool of hot, steaming water located in the temples bathing chamber. In front of him walks a sighing, visibly tired and injured Beerus though walks is a strong word for it. Like a shambling zombie, he forces himself forward with one foot, dragging the other limp leg along, driving his nails into a wall close by to keep himself from falling down.

A large towel covers his lower body, hiding the bandage covering the large hole where Freeza blasted him through the now practically useless leg. His upper body too is covered in blood smeared bandages including his ear where the now dead tyrant bit a chunk of it off. He draws quiet, raspy breaths and stares at the warm, welcoming water with half-lidded, tired eyes.

"Lord Beerus? Do you require-"

"I don't need anything!" He snaps at his attendant, flailing his left arm at such speed it forms a gust of wind which dissipates the accumulated smoke in the hallway. Sensing his masters still foul mood, Whis remains quiet, simply observing his master and former pupil as he clumsily tries to enter the pool with pained winces escaping his lips. His tired body aches from his injuries, making him feel more old and tired than he has in many, many millions of years.

After taking so long to long to simply sit down and dip his toes into the pool, Beerus takes a deep breath and hurls himself face first into the water. Moments later he bursts forth from the water, splashing Whis with the water much to the attendants annoyance as the feline God checks some of his wounds

"I still don't get why you bothered putting these bandages on me, the waters already healing my wounds just fine."

Whis finishes removing the splashes of water covering his face with a handkerchief. "I couldn't let your blood dirty my nice clean floor, not with the amount of time I spend keeping this place tidy."

"Hmm," Beerus grumbles as he tries to enjoy the warm water revitalizing his tired body along with the refreshing scent of herbs placed all throughout the room by Whis before he arrived. Yet despite the smile present on his face, the troublesome nagging feeling he's had ever since waking up continues to plague him, like a bone stuck between his teeth, perpetually irritating him.

"If that's all Lord Beerus, I shall take my leave to prepare your room for slumber. By the looks of things you sorely need it."

"More than you can imagine."

"Then humbly request that you try to stay awake in the pool, you know how... destructive you can get in your sleep."

"Fine."

Whis' eyes narrow at his former pupil. "Lord Beerus..." He repeats with a sterner tone.

The feline lets out an annoyed sigh and lowers his head at his attendant. "I promise I will  **try** not to fall asleep in the pool and accidentally blow it up again."

With a sigh, Whis accepts this promise and promptly takes his leave of the baths towards the slumbering chamber, leaving Beerus to his own devices for a little while. He swims towards a wall at the edge of the pool and leans his back against it. The sweet scent in the room coupled with the soothing, hot water quickly makes his eyes slowly close themselves as he relaxes from it all, carrying him away to the land of dreams.

* * *

The metallic taste of blood fills Beerus' mouth as he lays burrowed in the dirt ridden ground, small drops of trickling out of his lips as he struggles to keep his head up, the pain in it keeping him in a perpetual state of blacking in and out of consciousness. He tries to lift his hands with his paws crashing back down limply after only remaining up for a second. An agonizing pain covers him from head to toe, his muscles weak, his bones broken both within and outside his body.

His sight fails him, the semi-black outs leaving it muddled and confusing. Yet even in this jumbled mess, a lone figure stands prominently, a shadowy warrior walking slowly towards him with a black aura resembling fire twisting and turning all around him. Besides that, he can recognize no other discernible features. No peculiar hair or body shape or tail. Just a simple muscular humanoid approaching him with each stop making the ground shake.

A terrible sense of dread fills the wounded warriors heart upon spotting this figure. Despite his memory seemingly blank, he simply knows this shadowy being is to blame for his injuries. He grits his teeth, trying to force his body up to keep fighting, yet as before, it fails him, simply too damaged to be of any use. This does little to deter the wounded warrior, for he finds another way of attacking in the form of an eye beam.

The shadowy being merely swats it away with a casual flick of his wrist and keeps marching on. The wounded fighter tries again, yet now his ki reserves are depleted as he can produce not even the faintest of blasts. With an annoyed grunt, he lowers his head back down, his jaw firmly clenched as the sound of footsteps grows closer and louder with each passing moment. Then it stops.

Looking up, he spots the shadow looms over him, the entire world around them consumed by his growing flame, all but the wounded one. With the last bit of strength he has left, he tells his adversary. "Do it... Take your... Bloody vengeance..."

"Everyone gets what's coming to them," The shadow states with venom and anger in his distorted voice, raising his hand and placing it merely a foot away from the wounded ones as a large ball of black ki-forms in it. As the attack grows, its light illuminates all around it, revealing a golden flame burning all around the defeated Beerus. It is not until the figures true form is revealed, a familiar figure clad in gray PTO armor with spiky golden hair and stern, green eyes staring down at him. The eyes of the vengeful Prince Vegeta.

"Even you, Beerus," Is all the Super Saiyan tells him before unleashing his Big Bang Attack, engulfing the downed Beerus entirely with his horrid screams of pain echoing throughout the cosmos for all the universe to hear. For what seems like an eternity, he burns and burns and burns, yet no release comes to him. Nothing but the piercing eyes of Vegeta and the constantly, blue wave Ki destroying him for all time. It is not until a sharp, quick jab in the back of his neck suddenly sends a surge down his neck and allows the release of death to finally swallow him whole.

* * *

**Beerus' Temple**

A horrid cough escapes the felines lips with his eyes shooting up as he desperately tries to get all the water out of his throat. His heart races in his chest, ringing in his ears as he takes deep breath after deep breath. He looks down to find his own hands violently shaking beyond his control in and out of the water with a nauseating feeling eating away at his gut.

"Lord Beerus?"

With a quick snap of his head to the left, he finds Whis kneeling next to him with a concerned look on his face, instantly putting Beerus at ease. "I should've known you'd fall asleep anyway."

"F-fall asleep?"

"Yes, and by the looks of things you had quite a nasty nightmare. Had I not sensed your Ki rise from the stress of it, your explosion wave would've surely caused a great deal of damage to the temple."

**_The truth will be revealed you know, and when it, he will kill you for it._ **

Freeza's words echo throughout the confines of his mind, confirming what he already knew yet was too afraid to admit.  _It's no dream or nightmare... but a premonition..._

"Lord Beerus?" Whis call out to him once more, growing more and more concerned by his blank stare at his own reflection in the water.

"Is my bed ready?" He asks with a distant tone to his voice.

"Good," He sharply gets back on his feet, placing both his arms behind his back as he levitates out of the pool. "Fetch me my sleeping clothes, I require much rest to restore my strength and not much time to do it."

Not even bothering to hear Whis' answer, Beerus rushes into the vast system of hallways throughout his home, practically running towards his bedchamber in a hurry. As he traverses through the monotonous, stone tunnels, his thoughts return to the final minutes of his battle with Freeza, to the source of his troubles in the near future.

* * *

**A day earlier, Mercury**

Like a grenade mere moments while detonating, the surface of Mercury splits asunder as its destabilized core unleashes oceans of lava bursting towards the surface, carving the entire planet to pieces from the inside out. Pillars of flame pierce into the sky as the planets shaking grows stronger and stronger until the accumulated energy unleashes itself outward in a brilliant fiery ball of destructive force, leaving only a gargantuan ball of fire where Mercury once was.

An event such as this would've wiped out most beings in the universe unlucky enough to be caught on the doomed planet, even some of the stronger ones. Not the architects of this planet's destruction, however, it only momentarily stuns the two Gods before they clash once more in the heart of the explosion. Not missing a beat, the two continue clawing and beating on another, completely ignoring the inferno all around them that would make anyone else scream in terror from their burning flesh.

Yet the two Gods are above such concerns, for only they can hurt one another at this moment. Soon, the explosion dissipates from the lack of oxygen in space, replaced by the same stillness of space with the scant rocky remains of Mercury and the blood drawn from two battling deities floating in the void.

Finally, their stalemate is grinded to a halt as they both once again punch each other across the face at the exact same time, sending each other flying backwards several meters before each landing on a large slab of floating rock. Kneeling down on for a moment to catch their breaths, they stare each other down as blood continues to trickle down from their numerous wounds. An instant later, they vanish out of sight, the speed of their movement so great it breaks the rubble beneath their feet.

Freeza proves to the quicker of the two, managing catch an incoming punch courtesy of Beerus, allowing him to twist it until he can feel bone starting to crack beneath his touch. Smirking upon seeing the feline growl in pain, he raises his free arm, extending its middle and index fingers outward and with a series of rapid, point blank arm swings, unleashed dozens upon dozens of close range Death Waves.

Yet his advantage is quickly cut short when Beerus forces himself through the Ki Slashes and head-butts Freeza directly in his mangled eye, forcing his broken off nail to dig further into it. Were there any oxygen for sound to exist, Freeza yelp of pain would've been heard for miles. The God of Destruction breaks free of the tyrant's grasp and unleashes a barrage of pressure point strikes all over his body.

With his power now lessened following the lengthy battle for Beerus, Freeza's golden exoskeleton starts breaking away from the quick, powerful and precise strikes smashing against it. Entire chunks of it are swiftly broken off with the feline rounding off his attacks by unleashing a pair of point blank Ki Waves one striking Freeza in the face while the other blasting him in the chest.

As he's sent flying backward through the vacuum, Freeza lands on another floating slab, nearly crushing it beneath his feet with the force of his impact. With a pulling motion of his hand directed at Beerus, he uses a reverse kiai to propel the God of Destruction towards him while firing off a series of Death Beams at him with his other hand.

Beerus manages to break himself free of the pull though not before suffering two injuries from the two of the Death Beams slicing the side of his left knee and blowing a tiny chunk of his left forearm off. Grunting in pain, Beerus too thrusts his index finger forward and fires off a trio of his own finger beams much to Freeza's shock. The tyrant succeeds in avoiding the first one though the second takes off half of his toe while the last a piece of his right abdomen.

The two once more find themselves on floating slabs with Freeza finding some difficulty remaining on his with one of his toe now missing. The two slowly get back on their feet from their previous kneeling positions with their backs turned to one another. Dim lights of Ki emit from their index finger as they continue focusing Ki into them. Both deities know this is the deciding moment, for their bodies have been pushed to the limit and now, the God with the quicker and truer aim shall claim victory.

Spinning in place, the two's eyes meet, fixed in mutual glares of disdain as their fingers shoot up towards their respective targets. For a nanosecond, they light up with the firing off the beams and as quickly as it began, its over. What little sense of time they felt before vanishes entirely with everything, even their bodies remaining frozen for what seems like an eternity as even their bodies have failed to properly catch up to what just happened to them.

A violent, blood filled cough escapes Freeza's mouth, breaking this frozen state with the overlord falling to his knees as his hand immediately goes over a baseball sized hole near his heart in an attempt to halt the profuse bleeding. An injury caused by Beerus' Wrath Beam piercing through the cracked plates on his chests exoskeleton. Beerus, by comparison merely takes a couple of steps back, his hand also covering up the hole piercing through his right shoulder.

Yet he cannot help but smirk despite the pain and faint drops of blood seeping out of his mouth, for he knows it's over. Immediately, he powers back up and charges towards Freeza with the smile never leaving his face and before the tyrant can even get his arms back up, Beerus spin kicks him right across the face. With utter ease, he swats away a sluggish retaliatory punch from Freeza and knees him right in the abdomen with the tyrant coughing up more blood as a result.

With his power quickly plummeting from the debilitating injury, Freeza can do little but muster a meager explosion wave to push Beerus back somewhat, one which quickly makes the pain in his chest even worse. Once more, the God of Destruction comes at him with Freeza attempting to stop him with a high kick. To his shock, however, Beerus catches it and promptly drives his elbow into Freeza's leg, rendering it useless.

Moving in to secure his victory, Beerus takes hold of Freeza's neck with one hand whilst the other grabs him by the side of the face. Immediately the tyrant knows his intent and with the last bit of strength he can muster, uses their closed distance to fires off a succession of quick Emperor's Death Beams. The mere sight of Beerus growling in pain as his stomach is blasted at point blank range puts a smirk back on Freeza's face yet even this last effort isn't enough to delay the inevitable, for Beerus merely forces himself through the pain and with a mix of incredible speed and strength, twists his hands to the sides.

**CRACK!**

Even with the lack of sound in space and the quick release of his hold, Beerus can hear the snapping of Freeza's neck echo through his ears as the now paralyzed tyrant floats helplessly through vacuum, his body now rendered entirely useless finds itself pinned back first against one of the remaining slabs of Mercury. A pained expression is smeared across Freeza's face as he tries to make his body move to no avail with the accumulated damage causing his new golden form to fade away entirely.

_You put up a good fight Freeza, better than most I've faced. But in the end, your mistake was not remaining in whatever hole you crawled into after your revival._ Beerus states telepathically to his finished adversary, no longer seeing the point in mentally protect himself. A great sense of satisfaction overwhelms him, almost completely numbing the pain and aching of his tired body.

Yet the smile on Freeza's face and what can only be described as an inaudible cackle of laughter quickly puts a damper on this. With his eyes narrowing and his smirk vanishing, the God of Destruction instantly feels his infamous temper rise.  _Still think you can win do you?_

_Oh certainly not, this body is quite too damaged to be of any use to me anymore._ The tyrant states matter of factly with an utter lack of any desperation, anger or even fear in his voice, instead replaced by... satisfaction.  _But it doesn't matter, I've accomplished a great deal of what I set out to do here, and if all goes according to plan, I shall have my revenge upon your or the Saiyan's or,_ He mentally chuckles.  _All three of you._

This time, it is Beerus who chuckles.  _You won't be enjoying or feeling anything for much longer. For you see Freeza,_ He begins power as a faint, purple aura surrounds him.  _As the God of Destruction, I've a very rare privilege many would die to have. A privilege granting me to the ability to, for a hefty price from my own energy reserves, erase someone in both body and soul with a special blast reserved only for my kind, the Gods of Destruction._

A sun-like aura ball surrounds the feline God, growing greater and greater with each passing moment until halting at a size roughly the equivalent of the Earth itself. Soon after, the massive energy losses its form, collapsing into a gargantuan vortex of fire aura-like flames which are focused into Beerus' outstretched hand. Their colors and shape morphs from red to blue until finally, upon stabilizing as a tiny orb of Ki the size of a seed, it burns a bright, white.

_Any last words?_ Beerus inquiries with a mocking smirk though Freeza's mental laugh quickly erases it.

_The truth will be revealed you know, and when it, he will kill you for it._

Beerus merely raises an eyebrow at this, earning an amused chuckle from Freeza.  _How quickly an immortal forgets though I suppose it shouldn't be a surprising trait if you're half as old as my father claimed you are. Still, given your apparent interest in the likes of Goku and Vegeta, I would think you'd remember the hand you played in the destruction of their species._

As if stabbed in the back by his most trusted friend, Beerus' expression morphs to one of utter shock only a startling revelation could cause, much to Freeza's glee.  _Ah, now you remember. Which do you think will Vegeta prefer I wonder? How you sentenced them to death over a petty slight concerning a pillow of all things. Or perhaps how you 'suggested_ '  _I greatly hasten my own plans to exterminate them because you couldn't be bothered? Who knows, if you weren't such a petulant child of a God, the Saiyan's might have lived long enough to stand a chance of preventing the swift culling of their species. I'd do anything just to see the look on his face though I suppose yours at the moment will suffice._

The God of Destruction's free hand curls into a tight fist.  _He won't find out-_

_Oh, but he will Beerus! Rest assured that he will. For if I cannot see my revenge through to the end alive, then I will exact it from beyond the grave. I've already made the necessary arrangements, now all that's left is to wait for the opportune moment to let him in on our little discussion that fateful day decades ago._ The tyrant lets out a violent, blood filled cough though his smile persists.  _Unfortunately for you, this day of revelation may not come soon enough. For I know all too well what it's like of living in perpetual fear of something capable of killing me. The sleepless nights, the tormented days. Hours upon hours of horrible visions of your own demise plaguing you constantly, driving you slowly into madness as a horrid, spiteful and sadistic little voice in your head repeats the same thing over and over: **Super Saiyan**._

Despite a burning fury building inside of him, one demanding the death of the tyrant before him with every uttered word, he cannot help but let Freeza's words sink in. Like a weed, the fear born behind the truth of his obvious psychological warfare takes root into hid mind and heart. One that will plague him for all the sleepless nights and tormented days to come. Though he does not yet know or want to admit it, yet.

_The wors_ _t part is..._ Freeza coughs once more.  _You're the one who insisted on uncovering the power of the Super Saiyan God, giving your own soon-to-be murderer the perfect means of exacting his bloody vengeance. If I was at all capable of it, I might even feel a shred a sympathy for you-_

**_ENOUGH!_** Beerus mentally roars, his temper finally overcoming his previous trance-like state.  ** _I AM BEERUS! THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION WHO'S VERY MENTION HAS SENT FEAR INTO THE HEARTS OF EVERY MAN, WOMAN, AND CHILD THROUGHOUT THE EONS! WITH CLEANSING POWER OF FIRE, I'VE ENDED THE LIVES OF TRILLIONS ACROSS THE COSMOS! ON A WHIM I'VE MURDERED THE HOPES AND DREAMS OF ENTIRE CIVILIZATIONS WITHOUT MERCY OR REGRET!_**

He pours even more energy into the tiny, white flame burning mere inches away from his index finger.  _ **AND I WILL NOT BE INTIMIDATED BY THE MIND GAMES OF ONE SUCH AS YOU!**_

_Is that so?_ Freeza questions, amused by Beerus' outburst despite what is about to happen next.  _Then why are you so flustered?_

Falling silent for a moment, Beerus' left eye twitches several times as he somehow manages to get even angrier.  _ **DDDIIIEEE!**_ He roars, unleashing the fiery white Ki condensed in the ball in the form of a pillar of flames descending towards the paralyzed Freeza. He expects to hear the tyrant panic or beg for mercy or do anything than what he actually is: smiling. Even faced with one of the most devastating blasts in existence with his body destroyed and defeat certain, he smiles still as if he's the one winning.

In mere moments, the attack reaches its target swallowing Freeza entirely, burning away his body and soul as if he were nothing but a mere leaf in the way of a forest fire. With a gleeful smirk, a wondrous sense of relief washes over him, he watches the flames continue to race out into the cosmos, growing thinner and thinner with each passing moment until finally dying down just ahead of the nearby sun.

Despite his numerous injuries, depleted energy reserved and aching bones, Beerus feels fully content having ridden himself of Freeza permanently and averting the nightmare responsible for waking him. With Freeza silenced and his anger satiated, finally he manages to hear both Whis and King Kai in his mind, hearing their pleas to not destroy Freeza, not yet realizing it is far too late for that.

* * *

**Beerus' Temple**

_The truth will be revealed you know, and when it, he will kill you for it._

This one sentence, above all the others uttered by Freeza, sticks out the most in Beerus' mind. He thinks himself a fool upon giving things another look, thinking that in all his and Whis' interactions that his reasoning for destroying planet Vegeta wouldn't get revealed to the Saiyan Prince. A mistake only eclipsed by letting Vegeta know of the way to attain Godhood, giving him the tools necessary to pose a threat to him in the first place. Yet even as he contemplates the possible consequences of these mistakes, Beerus refuses to let Freeza's mind games get the better of him.

_I will not be undone as you were Freeza..._ He clenches his fists tightly.  _When he comes for me, I will meet Vegeta on the field of battle and rectify my poor judgment by destroying him, Goku or any other Saiyan foolish enough to aid him in his bloody vengeance._

He begins walking once more towards the slumbering chamber.  _I am Beerus, the God of Destruction, and I will not succumb to the wrath of a Super Saiyan._

* * *

**Meanwhile, Hell**

As they have always done until now and shall do until the end of time, the cute and cuddly inhabitants of hell from teddy bears to the childlike angels play, sing and parade through the sunny, green fields of Hell. Filling the air with joyous songs, cheers and sounds of laughter. Just as he had for the 12 years of his previous stay in hell and likely many more to come, hags Freeza, suspended above the ground inside a cocoon. Sent here once more as a result of using what little Ki he had to telekinetically snap his own neck just ahead of Beerus' blast.

"Ggggooooodddddd morning Freeza!" Greets the same childlike angel who was the last to see the tyrant prior to his resurrection. "It's wonderful to have you back here again!"

"It's wonderful to be back child!" He responds with a friendly smile and tone much to the angels surprise.

"Oh my, you seem to be in a lot better mood than you usually were! Does this mean you're ready to repent for your sins?"

"Not in the slightest," He answers matter of factly with the smile never leaving his face. "But you'll simply start singing anyway regardless of my answer."

The angel ponders his words for a moment before exclaiming. "You're right! This is Hell after all!" And with that, it flies away to gather the others for an even louder joint parade to welcome Freeza back. Though this time, the tyrant cares little for their songs. For each time they sing, he hears the pained screams of Goku as he stomps on the bleeding hole on his shoulder. Each time one of the angels flies by to flash a smile at him, he sees the two Super Saiyan Gods look on in a mix of horror and awe at his power.

Soon his imagination becomes wilder, filled with scenarios upon scenarios where Goku and Vegeta are forced to kill their own, PTO loyal children. Then it shifts over to the war-torn landscape of Earth with the dead Goku, Vegeta and Beerus lying in a smoldering crater, having murdered one another in the midst of a fierce battle. Each one making Freeza feel almost as worm and fuzzy on the inside as the numerous stuffed animals parading around him.

Though his victory is not as absolute as he would've liked, he feels a sense of fulfillment at what he's managed to accomplish with the second chance given to him and how the machinations he's left behind will ensure his eventual victory. For the first time in the history of Hell, one of its prisoners is truly, indescribably happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! While I didn't execute everything as well as I wanted too, overall I'm quite happy with how the whole story turned out and I'm currently in the planning stages of the sequel "Wrath of the Super Saiyan's" though I can't say when that'll come out.
> 
> Thanks for reading the story and I hope to see you all back for the sequel when it comes out. I expect it to be shorter than the first entry but the jumping perspective between Goku & Vegeta in space and the goings-on of Earth following the invasion could potentially drag things out, we'll see.
> 
> If you've got any questions, feel free to ask them and I'll PM as much of them as I can.


	26. The Gears Keep Turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrath of the Super Saiyans Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my new story, Passing the Torch is likely going to continue for quite a bit longer than intended, I've decided to give the fans of this fic a bone in the form of a little preview for the eventual sequel. Who knows, maybe I'll just write them both at the same time but don't hold me to that.

Gods. No matter the country, planet, solar system, galaxy or one of the twelve universes, the multiple realms in-between, and the thousands upon thousands of cultures found in each one, Gods are always present. Fictional and actual, benevolent and malevolent, righteous and immoral, these all-powerful beings always have and always will exist in one way or another. To inspire faith or fear or power or peace, anything the mortals need them to through the many tales of their adventures and scandals.

One particular breed of Gods stands above the rest, however, in both power and renown or infamy, depending on who you ask. The Gods of Destruction. 12 ancient beings each inhabiting the equally numbered universes responsible for keeping the balance of life and death imperative to the health of reality. Impossibly powerful and rightfully feared, their names have inspired dread into the hearts of every mortal unlucky enough to earn their ire, shaping the histories of countless species to this very day.

Among these twelve, Beerus has always stood out for all the wrong reasons in the eyes of mortals and some of his peers. Childish and easily provoked, he has committed unspeakable destruction in his native 7th Universe with reckless abandon. Extinguishing species for anything he perceives as a slight and enjoying the spectacle of their demise. Earning him an infamous reputation across the entire multiverse.

Some brave souls have even challenged him to single combat, noble warriors seeking to end his cycles of petty annihilation. In a just universe, this noble pursuit would have been more than enough to succeed in these undertakings. Unfortunately, rarely is fate so kind. In their desire to halt more destruction, they merely ensured their own along with any world and race unfortunate enough to bear witness to it. Becoming forgotten by all, including the very being responsible.

It is for this reason that Sorbet should consider himself lucky to witness the events unfolding on the monitor before him. Only a few mortals have laid eyes on Beerus and lived to tell the tale but next to none have ever witnessed someone stalemate him as his master Freeza. How ironic a mortal almost as despised as the God of Destruction himself would come closer to destroying him than any one of those other, nobler heroes. But as he rewatches the footage of the battle in another loop, lucky isn't the word he'd use.

In a perfect scenario, his master would have soundly defeated not only Beerus but the two Saiyan Gods as well. Taking the Earth for the Empire and ushering in a new age for the Seventh Universe with Lord Freeza, an immortal God at the forefront. Instead, he watches Freeza, smarter, stronger, better in every regard to his old self once again fail thanks to the accursed luck of the Earthlings. A luck responsible for bringing Beerus himself down to the planet at a moment where victory was but moments away.

The last time Freeza fell, it nearly destroyed the Organization. Luckily, Freeza's adoption of Earth's various technologies into their army along with a strict hiding policy has negated the possibility of this happening again. Allowing the PTO to survive and thrive without him. Instead of finding some comfort in this fact, another one grinds it into the dirt, the all-but-certain attack of the Saiyan's.

Freeza's kidnapping of the half-Saiyan offspring, originally a tactical and vengeful decision to torture Goku and Vegeta or to give Freeza a bargaining chip if the battle went badly will now come back to bite them. The two Saiyan Gods are coming, and even with the lack of the Dragon Ball's, they will stop at nothing from getting their children back and ending the Organization once and for all.

As a minor nuisance, they'd have let Freeza's latest attack slide but now? Not a chance. Even if he returns the children to their fathers, the odds of them merely leaving the PTO alone are next to none. Indeed, Freeza's decision to raise the stakes may just backfire if the Earth fighters decide to do the same. Not to mention what Beerus may do.

Still, Sorbet didn't give up on the Organization when it nearly imploded and he certainly won't now regardless of the odds. They'll have to kill him to stop him. With a dismissive wave of his hand, the floating computer window of the footage fades into nothingness. Replaced by a new one, showing the features of one Professor Kafka, leader of the PTO Research Bureau.

"Lord Sorbet!" She exclaims, giving her employer and genuine smile and bow. "Am I right to assume you're calling for my initial report on the new test subjects?"

He nods. "Given your track record thus far, I trust you've made some useful findings?"

"More than useful, splendid in fact! These half-Saiyan's you've sent to us, their power and bodies continue to astound me! The oldest of them, in particular, has a power dwarfing any ever recorded in our databanks! They will make the perfect cyborg soldiers indeed!"

"Are you 100% sure they can survive the procedure? Two of them are teenagers after all." He inquires, worried to lose the tools which will either make or break their chances of defeating Goku and Vegeta. "Can it be done?"

"Possibly," She rubs her chin, mulling over the numbers quickly through her head. "Our success rate is still too shoddy for me to give it a confident recommendation, even with Saiyan's as strong as these the odds of death are high."

Sorbet stiffens in his seat, a bad feeling stirring in his gut.

"However," She muses with a glint in her eye. "There is an alternative to it we've been developing. Something to make cybernetic implantation possible without needing to carve up a person's body. Nanotechnology."

He raises an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware we were developing anything of the sort."

"We're not," She confirms. "This is merely a hypothetical idea I've been developing on the side myself. The basic principle of it is to create thousands of intelligent and self-replicating nanobots who would enter a person's body and modify it from the inside. Say eating away their bones and immediately replace them with new, metal one or strengthening their muscles or eyes, all occurring simultaneously throughout the entire body. With such capabilities, limited regeneration, full body and mind control and vastly improved augmentation could theoretically be ensured with a far superior success rate to our archaic, surgically mauling of the flesh."

For a moment, Sorbet merely sits there, silent as a statue as his mind process' everything she just said. With a rush of excitement pouring over him, he momentarily considers leaping into the air and unleashing a triumphant yell like a giddy child. Instead, he merely smiles. "Professor Kafka, I could kiss you right now."

"I appreciate your acknowledgment of my brilliance my lord, but my true love is, as always, science."

"How soon can you turn this idea into reality?" He leans forward, mentally crossing his fingers for a reasonable amount of time.

Rubbing her scaly chin, with a vacant expression on her face, she considers all the variables. "Would I get anything I want for this?"

"Yes."

"Any equipment I request, any amount of funding I desire, a team of specifically my own choosing?"

"Yes!" He practically yells in-anticipation. "Now how long?!"

"Six to eight months for all stages of testing concluding with the half-Saiyan's augmentation process."

Leaning back into his chair, Sorbet falls silent once more, this time falling on him to mull over his chances. Without the Dragon Balls to magically tell them where the boys are, the uselessness of their Dragon Radar in detecting the stolen Ball coupled with the top secret nature of their location gives him hope that he can delay the Saiyan's that long. Coupled with the vastness of space and whatever other obstacles he can conjure up in the mean time, Sorbet finds himself feeling optimistic with this time table.

"Very well Professor Kafka," Sorbet complies with a tiny smile. "You've served me well thus far, I trust you to not start failing now."

"I've no intention of starting now, my lord."

"Good," He prepares to conclude communication when he notices her holding something back. "Something else on your mind, Professor Kafka?"

"I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries by asking this, but... What exactly are we preparing for, my lord? Surely beings of this caliber are more than sufficient to handle any threat to the Organization?"

"Almost any other threat, Professor," He admits. "But to accomplish what comes next, we will need the most powerful cyborgs of all-time, and I am fully prepared to bankrupt the entire Organization to do it."

"And what exactly is this near-insurmountable challenge?"

"Why, to accomplish something mortals since the beginning of time have tried and failed to do, of course," A sly smile creeps on his face. "We're going to kill Gods."


End file.
